Pretty Cure Monster Mania (OLD)
by MonoTheMonochrome
Summary: This fanseries is being rebooted/rewritten. Head over to my profile for the new and improved Precure Monster Mania! The old version will stay up to cause me embarrassment in the future.
1. So much for a lazy vacation

**A/N: Hello everyone, well this is my very first attemp at writing a fanfic in English (couch actually second but we won't talk about _that_), I'm Dutch so expect some awkward lines, wordings and some spelling errors (well I am using Spell Check but still..) Constructive Critism is _always _welcome. Be it Grammar-mistakes or Storyline-fails.**

**Well yeah, because the enormous amount of Pretty Cure fanfics and the wide variety of ideas and things you can use, I decided to write one too because it just looks so much fun.  
>Yay!<br>Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>''You guys! Hurry Up!''<p>

The little bat looked up to the diminutive wolf standing a few feet away from him, his wings hurt and flying was harder than he though it would be. He carried a small, living pumpkin in his small claws, while desperately trying to fly forward.

They had to get away before Onibara's minions would catch up with them. They had to escape.

But to where?

The bat named Orlok had no idea, just half an hour ago, they were fighting against the crazy, rose-obsessed woman known as Onibara. He and his fellow Pretty Cure tried to stop her from attacking King Hallow...but by the time they arrived at the castle, the King was already gone and Onibara didn't hesitate to curse him and his Pretty Cure-allies.

Now he was a small little bat. But at least he could fly and he still had hands (or claws), poor Jacky was turned into a small, handless and feet less pumpkin.

''Argg, we have to go to the gate! Or else they will kill us!'' Said the wolf with a gruff voice which didn't fit his appearance at all.

''To the human world?'' Orlok gasped, while he put the pumpkin, Jacky on the ground, she hopped towards the wolf.

''What about Wisp and Zeta? They are still imprisoned,'' Jacky whispered with a teary voice. The wolf growled and let out a long sign.

''I don't want to die. We have to go or else they find us and who knows what Onihag will do with us!'' The wolf answered. Jacky looked at Orlok, wanting him to come up with a plan. He was chosen as the leader because he always knew what to do.

But now he seemed totally lost.

''Maybe we can give our powers to some humans? So they can fight against Onibara?'' He suggested meekly pointing to the necklace around his neck, it was his transformation device, The Hollow Changer. The wolf touched his own Hollow Changer with his hairy paw and Jacky merely looked at hers.

''Let's do it then!'' The wolf snorted before suddenly running off towards the big gate not very far from them.

''Larry! Wait!'' Jacky screamed with a squeaky voice while the small wolf rushed out of sight, leaving the bat and pumpkin behind.

When the two heard voices from a distance Orlok immediately grabbed Jacky and flew away as hard as he could, towards the big gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Op:<strong> 'Halloween Night' - Aya Ikeda

**Episode 1: **Aah! So much for a Lazy vacation! Cure Blood is reborn!

* * *

><p>Both teachers and students of the Fukutoku High School were waiting for the school bell to finally go. Then it would finally be vacation and the year would be over.<p>

Yuina Akagawa was staring at the clock and counting along with the ticks, she tapped her pen against her table and rested her head on her hand.

''Just a minute,'' She heard Hotaru Hakamada, the class representative sitting next to her, whisper to no one in particular.

When the bell finally decides to let itself be heard, everyone was almost jumping towards the door.

The teacher, Ms. Morino, pointed towards the school board one more time to remind everyone again that they had homework.

''Don't forget it! If you guys don't make it, you will have to do 50 push ups! Everyday!'' She said and laughed cheerfully. Yuina wasn't sure If she was joking or not. next to being the home room teacher of Class 2-A, Ms. Morino was a very strict Gym-teacher and it wouldn't be the first time she would let someone do push ups.

Yuina grabbed her bag and tried to squirm between her classmates towards the door, everybody wanted to go and enjoy their vacation as soon as possible, that being said Yuina's birthday was in about two weeks. While she never really cared about birthdays she has always been really glad to have a birthday in vacation so that she wouldn't have to go to school and could just relax.

The halls were filled with happy students. Yuina heard Class Representative Hotaru wish everyone a nice vacation and tried to shake hands with everyone.

''I hope I'll be Class Representative again next year,'' She said hopefully while shaking Yuina's hand and gave her a meek smile.

''Of course, you did a great job,'' Yuina admitted. To be completely honest, Class 2-A wasn't a real model class, most students weren't even friends and often argued but Hotaru Hakamada was able to pull everyone trough it with her assertiveness and genuinely friendly personality, even the normally sarcastic and not always motivated Yuina liked her.

Yuina waved goodbye while she started to ran down the stairs, she almost bumped into another girl while jumping off last steps of the stairs.

''Whoa, watch out!'' The girl said while she adjusted her big glasses but Yuina was already running towards the door.

The warm breeze of the wind stroked Yuina's face when she walked outside, she looked up and saw the sun shine brightly. Vacation would be the perfect time to do absolutely nothing at all.

Seinarushima was quite a big island filled with small yet cozy houses and Yuina's house was one of them. She lived only a few blocks away from school and nearby the beach.

''I'm home,'' Yuina said while she took off her shoes, as she expected there was no answer. She saw her mother washing the dishes with earplugs in, even from were Yuina was standing she could still hear the loud rock music that her mother was listening.

It took a tap on the shoulder for her mother to notice Yuina.

''Oh darling, Sorry! I didn't hear you,'' She said sheepishly while she paused her music player. Yuina helped her mother with the dishes.

''Finally vacation!'' Mother said cheery while took the washed plates and put them back.

''And two more weeks,'' She added while she proudly looked at her daughter, Yuina smiled sheepishly.

''Then I'll be sixteen years old. Big deal.''

''Darling..do you want to invite some of your friends?'' Mother asked suddenly. Yuina gave her an annoyed look.

''Which friends?''

Mother felt silent by her daughter's answer, Yuina never was interested in spending time with others. She rather help her parents or relax by herself.

''Mom, I'm fine. I have you and Dad. I don't need anyone else, as long as you are there,'' Yuina said and immediately though how sappy that sounded.

''That sounded pretty stupid,'' She added.

After they were done with most of the housework, Mother turned her music back on and put her earplugs back in her ears while she calmly sat herself on the couch.

Yuina rushed to her room, which was pretty small and mostly empty but very clean. The only things in it were a small bed, a television and a bureau with a shelf of books. After letting herself fall on her bed she changed her clothes and took a small moment to appreciate the outlook from her room, since she lived nearby the beach, she would often take a little walk on the beach to sort out her thoughts.

''Time to watch another episode of 'Secrets and Tears'!'' Yuina acclaimed cheerfully. Secrets and Tears was a very, very long-running Drama series, many wondered why it was still running because not many people watched it and it constantly got low ratings.

While Yuina only later discovered how much she loved the series, she wanted to catch up to the latest episode. Too bad she was only at episode 256 of the 860.

* * *

><p>Immediately after diner Yuina rushed back to her room to watch her Drama again.<p>

''Oh, Yuina! I'm going jogging on the beach, want to come?'' Yuina looked up from her tv to see her father standing in the doorway. He wasn't even home for a hour and already wanted to tire himself out.

Hideo Akagawa was a Basketball-coach and was often home late. He loved doing sports in general and did often go jogging with Yuina. She liked it, having some father-daughter time.

''Not today, dad,'' Yuina answered. She didn't feel like it and it was pretty dark alread. Yuina had decided she wanted to be as lazy as possible this vacation.

''Alrighty then I'm forcing your mom to come''

''Good luck with that''

Father left the room and Yuina started watching again.

''Oh! Which episode are you at now?'' He asked and his head reappeared around the doorway.

''258''

Yuina couldn't believe that her father actually managed to convince her mother to go jogging on the beach, but there they were. Yuina could still see them from the window, after a while she disappeared from sight when they've gone to far away from Yuina.

Yuina continued watching her Drama. Why did Hiroto cheat on Mitsuko with Misaki? What a terrible man, Mitsuko loved him so much and he betrays her and...

A loud _thud_ on her window made Yuina jump in surprise. She turned around only to find a little dark ...thing pressed against her window.

After she looked at it a moment it turned out to be a small bat but the strange thing was that it was red-colored.

Did Red-colored bats exist?

And If they did, why was one here? She had never saw any around.

''Help'' She heard a weak voice say. Yuina looked around.

''Let me in, please?'' The voice pleaded while the bat desperately started to scratch the window.

''Are you..talking?'' Yuina asked while she slowly inched to the window.

''Yes, please...I need your help!''

Yuina quickly opened the window and the bat immediately sprung inside and hid under Yuina's bed.

''Wha..?'' Yuina closed the window and looked under her bed.

''MynameisOrlokIreallyneedyourhelpmyfriendsarecapturedHalloweenWorldisindangerthisworldisindangerandIneedsomeonetogivemypowerstosothatwecansavemyworldandyours!'' The little bat rattled nervously and waved his wings up and down, confusing the girl even more.

''Wha...?'' Yuina repeated while the bat took of the necklace he was wearing and handed in to Yuina.

''I didn't get anything you said,'' She said and stared at the bat, Orlok was his name?

''I'll explain later just take this and repeat after me..''

''No. Explain first and repeat later!'' Yuina insisted and grabbed the bat. He looked surprised and offended at the same time.

''...Me and my friends are warriors knows as Pretty Cure. We are from a world simply called Halloween World. Every year, on Halloween, malicious monsters want to escape to the human world to cause destruction and chaos, the Pretty Cure have to prevent that,'' Orlok explained, more slowly this time. He pointed at the necklace in Yuina's hands.

''Me and my fellow Pretty Cure were captured and changed into this form. Now we are unable to transform. I've protected your world for long time so that no harm would come to Humans,'' Orlok continued and Yuina had a pretty hard time grasping it all.

''That sounds Stupid...Are you for real?''

''Yes! Yes! Yes!''

''Prove it!'' Yuina dared and tilted her head to the side while waiting for an answer.

''Put on the Hollow Changer and repeat after me...''

Yuina took a look at the necklace or Hollow Changer as Orlok called it. It looked like a pretty normal necklace with a small pink heart. She did as Orlok told and smiled half-heartedly.

''Now say: 'Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''' Orlok exclaimed dramatically.

''No.''

''Huh?'' Orlok looked at her in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something.

''I'm not saying that. That sounds stupid,'' Yuina said and wanted to take the necklace back off but found that her hands wouldn't let her do that. Every time her hands came close to the necklace, she couldn't move them anymore till she put them down.

''Fine! Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!'' She suddenly yelled even though she didn't believe one word of what Orlok had said...well it was pretty impossible to be talking to a red, talking Bat.

She suddenly was engulfed with a dark pink light and felt a very sharp pain in her neck.

''Ah!'' Yuina grabbed her neck. The pain was coming from the necklace, it was like there were needles piercing through it. However the pain disappeared fairly quickly. She felt really light, like she was floating. She only saw dark pink lights which engulfed her hair, arms, body and legs.

Yuina slowly closed her eyes. Only to open them immediately the next moment. She stood in her room. No lights and no pain in her neck.

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating You is a Must! Cure Blood!'' She said without noticing it and immediately put her hands to her mouth.

''Did I just say that? How stupid!''

''You are my successor, The Vampire, Cure Blood!'' Orlok explained proudly and flew next to her.

It didn't take long for Yuina to notice she was wearing a different outfit. A pink top with fluffy sleeves and a puffy black skirt with pink frills. She also wore black gloves and black Mary Janes.

''I changed? I look stupid!'' Then she noticed her hair wasn't dark pink anymore. It was black and tied in twin tails with pink, skull-decorated ribbons.

''And my hair too!?''

''You believe me now? You have transformed into Cure Blood!'' Orlok got close to Yuina's face who was slightly panicked when she bit her lip she noticed yet another thing that was different.

She had pointy teeth.

''How s-stupid...'' Yuina slowly felt her teeth. This wasn't real, was it?

''Do I have to explain it, again?'' Orlok got a slightly annoyed voice this time as he landed on Yuina's shoulder.

Before Yuina could say anything, there was another loud thud. Yuina looked at her window and soon found herself staring into two snow white eyes

Behind her window stood a boy, completely dressed in white clothes which resembled a school uniform. His hair was the same color as his clothes and eyes.

''Oh, I found you, small one!'' The boy said calmly and smiled wide with his huge mouth. It only took him a few punches against the window to break the class and jump inside.

Yuina was horrified when the boy stretched out his arm towards her, or Orlok, and all while having that same creepy, wide smile plastered on his pale face.

''Come, batty, batty~!'' He sung softly while Yuina took a few steps backwards.

''Boneys!'' Orlok screamed at flew up while the boy, Boneys, managed to hit Yuina in the stomach, however Yuina grabbed the arm and tried to trow him against the wall but Yuina was horrified when his arm simply fell off.

''What?!''

''Lady, can I have that back~?'' Boneys said in the same melodic tone but Yuina hit him with his own arm.

Boneys tripped and fell backwards, right into the DVD-set of Secrets and Tears.

Yuina felt her heart sink.

''..How dare you...?'' She groaned, despite the fact that it was partly her own fault. She felt her blood boil and ran towards Boneys, tackling him.

She picked the boy up and threw him out the window, she herself followed by jumping out and landed on the soft grass, not far away she could see a bright half-moon shining down on her.

''Cure Blood!'' Orlok yelled as he sat by the window, watching the fight. Yuina turned around and looked at him impatiently.

''Use Blood Fang and bite his head off!'' He continued while Yuina gave him a strange look. She turned to Boneys.

''Pretty Cure! Blood Fa-!'' Yuina opened her mouth, ready to take a tasty bite of his flesh but he started to cringe before she could do anything.

''NONONONONONONONO!'' He rattled and whimpered while he stood up and suddenly disappeared.

Yuina stood there for a moment. Did she seriously consider to bite that boy? And did she seriously though it would be 'tasty'?

''What happened...?'' She said softly and soon found herself being back to normal. She was wearing her pajama's again and her hair was back to being dark pink, also her teeth weren't pointy anymore.

''Oh no... He got away,'' Orlok said softly and flew towards Yuina, who looked at him in confusion, anger and ….fright.

''What happened!?''

Yuina had the feeling this wasn't going to be a lazy vacation.

At all.

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa)


	2. Monster do exists!

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!  
>They really help my terrible self-este-...Uh I mean they give me even more will to write more and they mean a lot to me, I'm very happy to hear your thoughts about the story, may it be good or bad.<br>You all are great and I will definitely try to make every chapter a little better (If it will work...that's a different story)  
>And It's true...Writing a Petty Cure Fanseries is fun. I've already being collecting Ideas and writing some more chapters, I'm trying(!) to publish once a week (mostly in the weekends I think)<br>So..eh  
>Please Enjoy~<br>**

* * *

><p>After having gone back into her room, Yuina found herself calmed down a bit, with the exception of her broken DVD-set of Secrets and Tears. It had taken her so long to collect enough money for that...<p>

''So are you telling me that in your world, Monsters exist?'' Yuina decided to ask while she put her hands on her hips and stared down at Orlok, who was sitting on her bed. He simply nodded.

''Yes. We have Vampires, like I used to be... Let's see...Ghosts, the Lochness Monster, Dwarfs, Witches, Chupacabra, Bigfoot and even the Flatwood monster, just to name a few!'' Orlok explained while flapping his wings up and down.

Yuina had never even heard of half of those monsters but didn't say anything. She looked at her window, still broken..

How was she going to explain this to her parents?

..And speaking of the devil...

''Yuina! We're back!'' She heard her mother call from the door. Yuina froze into place and looked at Orlok who immediately hid under her bed.

''Thanks for nothing,'' She hissed softly and rushed to the living room. Her parents were holding hands and laughing.

''Did you have a good time together?'' Yuina asked while she gave the two a big hug.

''Absolutely!'' They said in unison and pulled Yuina towards them again for another hug.

After letting out a long sigh, Yuina turned to her parents with a nervous expression.

''Well...something happened...um...you'll see there was this guy who was playing with a ball and he broke my window. I tried to go after him but he disappeared,'' She lied and it felt terrible. She normally never lied to her parents. She completely trusted them but Orlok had said that nobody could know about Halloween World as well the Pretty Cure.

''What!?'' Father yelled and rushed to Yuina's room. He was completely shocked when he saw the broken window.

''What happened here!?'' He asked with a harsh tone which made Yuina jump.

''Where is that boy!?'' Father demanded and looked around as if he was a wild animal.

''He ran off, dad... I'm sorry,'' The girl timidly stared to the ground. Mother put her hand to her mouth as she hugged her daughter to calm her down.

Yuina's father spend part of the night covering the window with wood, while Yuina herself was sleeping on the couch with her warm bed-sheets.

Orlok had to hide under the bed the whole night. He didn't like it and was afraid that the Father would find him.

Luckily he did not and Yuina would be able to spend the next night in her own bed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 2: **Aah! Hehehe! I Knew it, Monsters do exist!

* * *

><p>The next day was surprisingly cold.<p>

''Mom, I'm going out for a while,'' Yuina called as she began put on her shoes. As expected there was no answer as her Mother was listening to her music again.

''Yuina, are you alright?'' Orlok asked. He was hiding inside a pocket of Yuina's coat.

''I think...but what are we actually suppose to do?''

Before Orlok could answer, Yuina noticed something in the nearby bushes. She took a fighting stance ready to transform if it was Boneys again or one of his friends.

''Come out, I know your in there!'' She cried and was surprised when familiar face appeared from the bushes.

''Miku Sumire?''

Miku Sumire was a classmate of Yuina. She was known as a rather strange girl who had dark-purple hair and was always seen with goggles on her head. She also was, like Yuina, quite a loner with practically no friends and, like Yuina, didn't seem to mind.

''Hehe! Something simply wonderful happened here yesterday, right?'' She grinned and looked up at Yuina. Miku was roughly a head shorter than her.

Yuina was taken back by Miku's statement. Did she know about yesterday?

Well she was outside, anybody could have seen it...

''I don't remember anything happening,'' Yuina lied and prepared to walk away but Miku grabbed her arm.

''Well..why do you have wooden planks on your window then?''

''Because-!''

''And why was there a boy? Who _you_ had beaten to a pulp?''

''That's Stu-!''

''And why did you transform or at least changed appearance in a mere second?''

''What are you-?''

''Hehe! Could it be that you...?''

''You saw me didn't you!?'' Now Yuina shrieked and grabbed Miku's scrawny arm and gave her a death-glare.

''Actually, I didn't. My sister did.''

''Your sister?''

''Yup, she said she saw you fight and transform and stuff when she was walking home, pretty awesome. Can you show me?'' Miku looked at Yuina in anticipation. The other girl merely signed and dragged the short girl towards some trees.

''It's true,'' Yuina admitted and Orlok slowly climbed out of her pocket with an annoyed look on his face but he kept quiet.

''Hehe! I knew it!'' Miku cried up happily and grabbed the small bat while she studied every inch of his small body. He was clearly uncomfortable and struggled to get free while throwing some foul insults towards Miku, who ignored all of them.

''So, who is the Big, Evil Monster you have to defeat?'' Miku asked curiously while she petted Orlok a few times.

''The Black Roses, led by the demon Onibara. She attacked King Hallow, she captured me and my friends and even cursed us into these forms...''

''Where are your friends actually? Are they still...alive?'' Yuina asked carefully and looked sympathetically at Orlok.

''I hope. Originally there were five of us but only three managed to escape. Me, Jacky and Larry. However we got separated when we came to the Human world'' Orlok told the two girls and looked around nervously. He really hoped they were alright.

''Let's look for them!'' Miku suggested with a grin and started to look behind every tree, bush and house she could find.

''She would make a great Cure. She has determination... If only I found her first,'' Orlok thought out-loud and Yuina shot him an annoyed glare.

Suddenly Miku let out a small yell.

Standing a few feet away from them was a middle-aged man with dark green hair with almost squinted yet bright eyes and dressed in a white lab coat but that was not what shocked Yuina, what shocked her was that the man was holding Miku in his arms, ready to choke the small girl, who struggled to breath.

''Miku!''

''Greetings, Cure Blood, now why don't you give me your necklace and the bat because I'll hate to hurt this little human.''

''Grey? Is that you?'' Orlok's eyes grew big.

''Tr-transform and b-b-beat him t-to a p-pulp!'' Miku was still struggling in Grey's grasps, who stared at Yuina and Orlok with an uncomfortable expression.

''I'm Sorry Orlok. But I'm doing this for Zeta and Andromeda's sake,'' He said sadly and started to choke Miku.

''Now give me that Monster Changer!'' Grey demanded gruffly.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!'' Yuina yelled as quickly as she could and felt a familiar pain in her neck. In a few seconds time she had completely transformed from Yuina to Cure Blood

''Pure Blood lust!'' Cure Blood cried as she jumped towards Grey.

''Defeating you is a...'' She continued, coming closer to the man.

''..MUST!'' Blood finished as she pushed her fist into the man's face, the impact was so great that he let Miku go and was sent flying against a tree.

Grey leaned against the tree, wiped some blood from his face and stared at Cure Blood, who grabbed the short girl and took her to safety.

Grey took his moment to test a new little experiment. He got a little needle out of his pocket and drilled it into the tree he was leaning against.

Miku stared at Cure Blood with big eyes. She was still in shock as she sat on the soft grass.

''Are you okay, Miku?'' Blood asked worriedly, Orlok landed on Miku's shoulder and gestured Cure Blood to turn around.

Blood faced Grey and was surprised and horrified when she saw that the tree, behind Grey, was alive. It had a huge mouth and way too many sharp teeth.

''I introduce you to my newly created species, the Okinakuchi!'' Grey acclaimed proudly.

Cure Blood shivered but decided to put aside her worries and fight. She tried to land another attack on Grey before he disappeared and reappeared behind the tree.

''Stupid Coward!'' Blood hissed and started to fight the Okinakuchi. While she hit it many times it didn't seem bothered by it and constantly tried to bite, or worse eat, her with its big, toothy mouth.

''Cure Blood! Use Blood Fang!'' Blood could hear Orlok yell and instantly became nervous, thinking about her literal blood lust the previous fight. But this thing was a tree. Trees don't have blood in it... so it was alright, right?

Taking a deep breath, Cure Blood opened her mouth and rushed to the Okinakuchi.

''Pretty Cure! Blood Fang!''

Cure Blood opened her mouth further and felt her mouth grow and grow, even bigger as the Okinakuchi. Then she bit and the Okinakuchi exploded into a pile of red liquid causing Cure Blood to be covered in, well, blood.

She took a few step backwards and suddenly felt sick. Did she seriously just tried to eat that thing?

How disgusting.

She shot a horrified look at Orlok, whose expression she couldn't read and Miku, who was still was staring at her with big eyes.

Grey looked just as horrified as Blood and quickly disappeared as Boneys had done yesterday.

''That was horrible,'' Cure Blood uttered and wiped the blood from her face. It smelled so bad, it felt so bad and sticky.

''Hehe, that was fantastic!'' Miku gave Cure Blood a pat on the shoulder, not caring about the blood coming onto her clothes.

However slowly the blood started to disappear until it finally was completely gone.

Cure Blood transformed back into Yuina, who still felt sick. It had tasted so terrible.

''That's what I call a Finishing Move!'' Miku cried exciting as she started to study Yuina's necklace.

''No, It was horrible..''

''You'll get used to it,'' Orlok said in a somewhat comforting tone while he sat on Yuina's shoulder and hugged her face. Miku noticed how upset Yuina was with the whole situation. While she could understand why, Miku herself actually though it was pretty a pretty cool attack and power.

She still was really happy that Magical Girls did exist. She had always dreamed about becoming or at least meeting a Magical Girl and to think that her classmate would be one.

Time to get a new friend!

''Oh, little bat. Did you know that guy?'' She decided to ask.

''Yes... Grey is the father of Zeta, one of my teammates who is currently held captive in Onibara's castle,'' The bat answered with a sad nod.

''...Onibara might have forced him to join her. He did say he was doing it for Zeta and Andromeda's sake,'' Orlok mused quietly. Miku petted him again which got her an angry look.

''Hehe! Cure Blood will eat that Oniba and save your friends!''

''We can't. We first have to find Jacky and Larry... they must be on this island somewhere''

* * *

><p>Yuina, Miku and Orlok began searching for the other two. They weren't in the forest, not somewhere at the beach, not around the school, not even at the mall. Yuina was starting to get bored and voiced her annoyance quite frequently while Miku was searching behind every stone for Orlok's friends. Their next stop was the trailer-park at the other side of the Island. Both girls rarely came here actually.<p>

''This is stupid. They can be literally everywhere. We are on a wild-goose chase,'' Yuina groaned and put her hand on her head. Miku continued to turn around every little stone and look behind every wall.

As they were coming closer to the trailer-park, they both stopped death in their tracks as they heard screaming and suddenly saw people running towards them in panic, away from the trailer-park.

''You have to go away! It's a monster!'' A middle-aged woman shrieked while she dragged her little son along

Miku looked at Yuina who touched her Hollow Changer for a moment. The girl took a few breaths to calm herself down and ran towards the trailer-park. Miku followed her with Orlok clinging to her goggles.

All three stopped at the scene playing out in front of them.

They saw another Okinakuchi, this time made of a Trailer. However Miku gasped when she saw that the Okinakuchi had a girl in his mouth, Yuina also noticed Boneys who was standing next to the Okinakuchi and trying to pry something from the girl.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

Yuina noticed that the transformation felt less awkward this time.

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating you is a must! Cure Blood!'' Cure Blood cried and dashed towards Boneys, who was still smiling even after getting another fist into his face which caused his head to fall off. Blood let out a small squeak but quickly turned her attention to the Okinakuchi and the girl. She was barely awake and was holding something in her arms.

''Bloody Lady~!'' Boneys sung while his headless body grabbed Blood's legs which caused her to fall. While she fell, she saw the girl completely disappear into the Okinakuchi's mouth.

''NO!''

Cure Blood was horrified and couldn't move. Boneys used his body to wrap his arms and legs around her to hold her in place. Blood immediately started struggling but was quite surprised how strong Boneys turned out to be.

''Those Okinakuchi are simply perfection!'' He admitted and giggled softly while starting choke Blood.

''W-was that girl just e-eaten...?'' Miku whimpered as her excitement had taken a complete turn to fear. She pressed Orlok against her chest, who could even feel how fast the girl's heart was beating.

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Emiri Katou (Miku Sumire)**  
><strong>


	3. The Reunion

**Hello again!  
>Thanks for all the reviews, really glad you all are enjoying it, makes me very happy.<br>I've also made a page for this story on PrecureOCs, I'll try to update it along with the story!  
><strong>**(Maybe there will be some minor spoilers but nothing big)  
><strong>**  
>Oh and lastly Teehe!~ I just wanted to end the previous episode on a cliff-hanger!~<strong>

* * *

><p>The Okinakuchi made a growling noise and started inching slowly towards Boneys' body who still had Cure Blood in his grip. She was struggling but Boneys proved too strong this time.<p>

Slowly Blood tried to turn her head around and saw Boneys' head lying a few feet away from her. The head opened it mouths and started humming calmly while the Okinakuchi slowly opened it mouth, ready to eat the Cure.

''Don't give up, Yuina!''

Miku ran out of the bushes, grabbed Boneys' head and threw it into the Okinakuchi's mouth. Boneys expression changed and he let out a loud yell before the Okinakuchi started to chew 'Boneys' body started to convulse violently before slowly disappearing. Cure Blood stood up and jumped before Miku protectively.

''That was...stupid!'' She told the shorter girl, who only grinned sheepishly.

''Hehe, it worked! Now use that cool attack!'' Miku ran back to the tree with Orlok still sitting on her head.

Cure Blood scratched her neck insecurely and looked at the Okinakuchi, still munching on Boneys' head.

Was he really dead?

She hesitated to use Blood Fang but ultimately decided to do it. She opened her mouth but before she could even say one word, the Okinakuchi started to wail and trashing its body around violently, two big claws soon erupted from the body and, just like when Blood had used Blood Fang, exploded.

Cure Blood ran backwards to avoid being sprayed in blood again. She traded puzzled looks with both Miku and Orlok, the latter flew upwards to take a better look.

Just where the Okinakuchi had been, they saw a girl being covered in blood. She was breathing heavily and trembling, struggling to even stand. She looked at her hands, fell on her knees and let out a loud, panicked cry as the blood slowly disappeared and revealed her appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Op:<strong> 'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 3: **Aah! The Reunion! Cure Wolf is already reborn!?

* * *

><p>The girl had light brown, very messy hair. Was clothed in a light yellow, sleeveless, short dress with a brown belt around her waist and with fur on the edges. Speaking of fur, Blood noticed that the girl didn't have hand of feet. She had normal arms and feet but they both ended with big, clawed paws.<p>

''Jacky! Larry!'' Orlok dashed to the girl and Blood was finally able to see what she was holding in her ha-...paws.

A very small, plush-sized wolf and a just as small pumpkin.

The girl let out a weak cry when she noticed Orlok, who landed on the ground before her.

''Orlok! Is that you?'' The pumpkin hopped out of the girls paws and made a sniffing sound. Orlok hugged the pumpkin. He was so glad they were alright.

''Did you see that, Orly? Pretty good for a human, eh?'' The wolf asked proudly with a nod towards the girl. He then noticed Yuina and Miku standing nearby the trees.

''More humans!?'' He growled and shot the two a dangerous glare. the Pumpkin hid behind Orlok timidly.

''The one with black hair is _my_ successor,'' Orlok smirked while he gestured to the two girls to come closer. Miku didn't have to be told that twice and rushed towards the tree. Blood hesitated for a moment and transformed back to human-self first before following Miku.

''...So you are Cure Blood?'' The pumpkin asked Yuina and stared at her with her big, purple eyes. The pumpkin looked very strange to say the least.

''Uhm...Mr. Larry?'' The girl began quietly and tapped the wolf, Larry, on his back. He looked at her with a inpatient expression.

''C-can I c-change back too?'' She uttered nervously and pointed to her own necklace. This one with a Yellow heart.

''Yeah, yeah. Just concentrate,'' He answered gruffly, while the girl transformed back to her human form. Her hair was still brown, but darker, shorter and tied in two braids.

She slowly stood up, turning out to be quite tall and stood almost a full head above Yuina.

''Haven't I seen you before?'' Miku asked and started to study the girl, who only became more nervous.

''W-well, I l-live here a-a-and...'' The girl began but Miku interrupted her.

''You go to Fukutoku High?''

''T-true.''

''Hehe, I knew it! Which class?''

''Miku! Give her some space,'' Yuina told the shorter girl, who continued to harass the taller one with questions.

''What's the name of that awesome attack? What is your Magical Girl name? How many monsters have you defeated?''

''Miku!''

''Oh, hehe~ Sorry!'' Miku took a few steps backwards and grinned sheepishly.

Orlok landed on Yuina's shoulder said with a proud look; ''Guys this is Yuina Akagawa. She is my successor!''

''And I'm Miku, Magical Assistant who someday will become a Magical Girl herself, hehe!'' Miku quickly added and made a strange pose with her arms above her head.

''That's pretty _cute_,'' Larry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, causing Orlok to shot a glare at the brown wolf.

''Arg! Orly and you two humans...I present to you: Wakaba Tsukino, the next Cure Wolf!'' Larry barked and jumped on the girl's, Wakaba, shoulder, who had just picked up Jacky.

''Nice to meet you, Wakaba!'' Miku said enthusiastically and shook Wakaba's hand. Jacky looked at Miku with her big, purple eyes and spontaneously got a smile on her face.

''You! You will be the next Cure Witch!'' She trumpeted with a surprisingly loud yet high voice, causing Wakaba to let out another squeak and let go off Jacky, who fell on the ground.

Miku was taken back by Jacky's statement. Whoah, she had expected to become a Magical Girl _that _quick!

And would she have an awesome attack, like Yuina and Wakaba?

She hoped so.

''HEEHEEEHEE!'' She laughed with a booming voice and hugged the small pumpkin while jumping up and down.

* * *

><p>''I'll take it back. Your so-called 'New Species' are a load of bones, you old man,'' Boneys said while Grey was helping him gluing his head back on.<p>

''You are so useless. What would Onibara think?'' A feminine voice asked, from behind another figure appeared. A girl who was clothed in black clothes and wore a oversized black collar on her neck with a little bell-like object hanging on it. Her messy reddish-brown hair was unkempt and only made her two, black cat ears stand out more.

''Kuroneko, you didn't even try going after them!'' Boneys almost roared while the girl simply laughed, her tail going from side to side.

''But It's just so funny seeing you fail!'' Kuroneko giggled, while deciding that it might be fun to fight with those Cures. If she did manage to get a hold of the Hollow Changer, Onibara might even promote her.

* * *

><p>It turned out Wakaba had her very own trailer, which stood next to her uncle's, who was currently working at his job at the mall. The girls and their companions were sitting in Wakaba's trailer, which was pretty small and so messy, Yuina couldn't even see the ground. It really annoyed her. There was so much dust!<p>

Yuina took a quick look around and a few notable things she saw were a dartboard, a very small television and even a Famicon. Yuina didn't even knew they still made those.

It also turned out that Larry and Jacky had just met Wakaba only a few moments before Yuina, Miku and Orlok arrived at the trailer-park and that Wakaba was even more confused than the other two girls.

Orlok had decided it was time for everyone to sit down and tell the girls the whole story about what exactly happened.

''So, on this very island lies the portal between the human world, your world, and our world, Halloween World. Every year on Halloween, we are able to cross that portal to go around and cause some mischief. Nothing serious since only the friendly ones are only able to go... but the more...malicious ones have to be held back by the Pretty Cure!'' Orlok began and looked around seriously. He saw both Jacky and Larry carry sad expressions but both kept quiet.

''King Hallow gave us these powers in order to both protect this world and the secret of Halloween World but this year...Onibara, a demon, and her minions attacked the castle and killed King Hallow!''

''We aren't sure If he is dead yet!'' Larry interrupted. It was true that when they arrived at the castle the King was gone and Onibara had already invaded but Larry refused to believe the King would be defeated so easily. He may even be hiding somewhere or simply been captured.

Miku noticed Jacky, who was sitting on her lap, was trembling and sniffling.

''Aw...don't cry, little pumpkin,'' She comforted and held Jacky close to her face. The pumpkin smiled weakly, they only knew each other for an hour or so and already had formed a friendly bond.

''Well, we did arrive when it was too late and were captured. Onibara cursed us into these forms and, as I already told, we managed to escape and found you,'' Orlok continued and suddenly fell quiet, like he was deeply thinking about something.

''So, what are we supposed to do now?'' Yuina asked, bringing Orlok out of his thoughts.

''Hmm, well... We can't go back to Halloween World to rescue Zeta and Wisp, because you don't have enough power yet.''

''But what about Boneys? And Grey? How did they get here and back?'' Larry asked while he wrinkled his snout and looked at the bat, waiting for an answer.

''Maybe they are also hiding somewhere in the Human World?'' Orlok said as he crossed this arms in front of him and stared at the nearby wall, which was covered with a few calendars.

''Hehe! I know! We just have to cling onto them when they teleport!'' Miku suggested loudly while still holding Jacky close to her.

''Miku...that's stupid,'' Yuina said and facepalmed.

''Um...It might w-w-work?'' Wakaba admitted shyly, still not used to having two girls and three...things in her trailer.

Yuina gave the tall girl a strange look. Did she seriously believe that would work? If they did that they would probably still disappear.

''Let's just try it next time, okay?'' Miku asked. Orlok nodded slowly.

''We'll see. In the meantime...Why don't you girls try to train a bit? Get used to your powers and all the side effects!''

''Side effects!?'' All three girl yelled at the same time. That sounded quite...off.

''Uh...That's right...uh... There are some side-effect because you are Humans and we're...not,'' Orlok answered with an unreadable expression.

''Like for example, Yuina, the reason why Boneys was able to hold you down was because I'm a Vampire and sunlight weakens my power so you are also weaker when in the sun.''

''You stupid! You should have told me that earlier!'' Yuina cursed and got a glowering look on her face. Did that mean that she was eventually going to become a Vampire?

That would be really stupid.

''B-b-but...?''

''Wakaba! Stop that annoying stuttering!'' Larry barked in huge irritation, which startled the girl so much she couldn't utter any word.

''Larry, calm down,'' Orlok almost demanded as he grasped this paws together and took a short look at Wakaba, who was still trying to utter something.

While Orlok had to admit that her stutter was quite bothersome. Larry was the worst possible partner a shy girl like her could get. He was so intimidating, even when he was like this, she would only become more and more reclusive.

''Wakaba, what is it that you wanted to say?'' Orlok asked calmly.

After taking a deep breath, Wakaba found her voice again.

''I did feel kinda...umm...w-wild when I was Cure Wolf,'' She admitted softly and turned to Yuina.

''When I first transformed, I found myself somewhat craving for blood,'' Yuina told her with an unsure voice. She didn't really want to remember that. It was so strange.

''Don't worry, You'll get used to it. Those things are all small things which won't effect your lives. After all, the fact that you are willing fight for us is...'' Orlok abruptly fell silent and just smiled at Yuina.

The girls exchanged phone numbers and e-mails before Yuina, Orlok, Miku and Jacky headed home, leaving Wakaba and Larry behind in the trailer.

''I really hope Wisp and Zeta aren't hurt,'' Jacky said in a slightly trembled voice while she rested in Miku's hands when they walked to the latter's house.

The house of the Sumire-family wasn't that far from Yuina's, only a block or two. However unlike Yuina, Miku's house wasn't near the beach and was instead surrounded by other houses.

''My little pumpkin friend. I'm gonna train like crazy till we get to rescue your friends!'' Miku reassured her when Jacky slowly hid in Miku's jacked when the girl opened the door.

''SIS! ARE YOU OKAY?'' Miku soon found herself being squeezed by her younger, but taller, sister's arms.

''I'm alright, lil' sis.''

''Why did you go to the beach after I told you what happened!?'' Kaori demanded and adjusted her big glasses.

''Hehe, well...'' Without warning, Miku grabbed Jacky from her pocket, who let out a loud shriek, and practically shoved the pumpkin into Kaori's face.

''Y-y-y-y-y-you can't tell anyone about-!'' Jacky whimpered panicky and hopped from Miku's hand, landing with a soft thud. She started to jump around randomly and sobbed.

''IT'S ALIVE!?'' Kaori cried and almost tripped over her feet while avoiding the living pumpkin.

Miku jumped to grab Jacky and tried to calm her down by cuddling her. Surprisingly, it worked.

''Is mom home?'' She asked after Kaori calmed down.

''She's staying over at one of her friend's, _again_.''

Kasumi Sumire, mother of Miku and Kaori, was a photographer for a fashion magazine together with some of her close friends, they would often stay over each others homes to work on the next issue of 'In or Out'

Since she was a single mother, she would often leave her daughters alone but neither Miku nor Kaori minded it that much.

Jacky regretted that she didn't told Miku sooner that it would be better that nobody knew about the Pretty Cure and Halloween World...

She just hoped Larry wouldn't find out.

Like her sister had done, Kaori seemed to accept everything fairly quickly and was even quite excited that her older sister was a 'Magical Girl'. Since their mom was away, Kaori had cooked a meal which she had called 'Yakisoba'. Jacky had never heard of it but she found herself really liking it.

* * *

><p>Kuroneko sat in a tree and could look through the nearby window She saw the two girls and the pumpkin sitting at a table (or the latter's case, <em>on<em> the table)  
>Did the Pretty Cure really gave their powers to simple humans?<p>

Laughable.

Kuroneko took out the needle which Grey had given her. So she just had to pierce one through an object and it would become a monster?

That sounded really Fun!

Looking around, Kuroneko tried to find a suitable object. Eventually her eyes stopped at garden chair. She pierced the needle in the chair which instantly started to tremble and grew a mouth and incredibly pointy teeth.

''Wowie! This is going to be fun!'' She said to herself and giggled when the Okinakuchi started to bump against the house, trying to gain entry.

''It's another one! H-hurry transform!'' Jacky cried. It didn't take long for Miku to touch the necklace she had gotten from Jacky.

''Alright! Transform!''

''No No! It's Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

''Oh! Hehe. BOO BOO BOGEY! MONSTER CHANGE!'' Miku screamed at the top of her lungs and was immediately engulfed in a purple light, she felt quite at ease and light-weighted, a wooden staff was shoved into her hand. Miku's hair grew longer, became a slightly lighter shade of purple and became more curly. She soon found herself wearing a dark-purple, long-sleeved dress and having a pretty big wizard hat on her head.

''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange Smell! Cure Witch! Hehe!''

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Kazusa Murai (Wakaba Tsukino)


	4. Our own clubhouse

**...So... who's excited for Happiness Charge?~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>''It is true...'' Kaori stared at her older sister who had just transformed right in front of her.<p>

''I transformed?...Hehe!'' Miku jumped up and down in excitement. She couldn't believe it! She was now Cure Witch! Awesome!

She studied the staff in her hand. It felt like wood but it was gray-colored with a dark purple orb sitting on top.

''T-That is the Witch Staff! It's used for attacking!'' Jacky yelled at Cure Witch, while Kaori grabbed the pumpkin and hid behind the nearby couch.

As fast as she could, Witch opened the window and hit the Okinakuchi with the staff before it could enter. She started to beat the Okinakuchi with her staff while trying to shove it away from her home and soon found that the staff seemed glued to her hand, even if she tried to let it go, it stuck to her palm. Not that she minded.

''How do I attack!?'' She screamed loudly and quickly turned around to look at Kaori and Jacky, still hiding.

''USE WITCH CURSE!''

''Hehe! Pretty Cure! Witch Curse!'' Cure Witch pointed her staff at the Okinakuchi. The orb on her staff started to glow and shot a bright stream of light to the Okinakuchi, who didn't explode into a shower of blood and merely returned to being a simple garden chair.

''That's it?... Aww Yuina and Wakaba's attack were much more awesome...''

''What is going on!?'' A man appeared. It was Mr. Matsushita, who lived next door from Miku and he was the owner of the garden chair which had been turned into a Okinakuchi.

Impulsively, Cure Witch tapped him on the head with her staff.

''You never saw anything!'' She spoke with a hypnotizing voice. Matsushita fell quiet and walked back into his house.

Only seconds later Witch realized what she had done. She could hypnotize people?

Awesome!

''Sis, that was super!'' Kaori came from behind the couch to embrace her older sibling. Jacky simply hopped on the table and told her to come back inside.

''Your first fight went way better than mine'' Jacky smiled while Cure Witch transformed back into Miku.

''Not bad. Not bad at all,'' Kuroneko mused quietly. She had decided not to show herself and see what the Pretty Cure could do.

These new Cures would be very fun to mess with.

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 4: **Aah! Our own Clubhouse!

* * *

><p>''Why can't I do an awesome attack? Like biting or ripping someone to shreds!'' Miku complained as she sat down on her own bed while she held Jacky in her hands. Kaori followed her as shoved her own bed next to Miku's, the sisters had always shared a room together and often shoved their beds together.<p>

''...But with the Witch Staff you never know what will happened! Sometimes you purify the Okinakuchi, like you did moments ago, and sometimes it defeats them!'' Jacky defended with a slightly irritated look as she hopped on Miku's pillow, finding it surprisingly soft and comfortable.

''And the Witch Staff is sometimes even able to wipe someones memories...'' She added slowly with a wry smile while she felt her eyelid become heavier and heavier, well now was the first time in a few days Jacky had genuinely felt at ease.

She still was worried about her other friends and King Hallow but had the feeling Miku and her newfound friends would be able to save them.

''You should have told me that earlier,'' Miku said but it was too late. Jacky had already fallen in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yuina was shaken awake by her cellphone going off.<p>

''Whelluu is is Yunnah?'' She mumbled while still half asleep. Yuina slowly sat up and saw that Orlok was still sleeping soundly on her bookshelf.

''Yui! Yui! I have an awesome idea! Hehe!''

While she was pretty certain it would be very stupid, Yuina grew curious about Miku's so called 'idea'.

''Well, what is it?''

''You know the Takibikazoku Home?'' Miku sounded like she was having a hard time controlling her enthusiasm.

The Takibikazoku Home used to be the house of the Takibi-family, the mayor of Seinarushima. However when the family moved to another house their old house was turned into a Community Center. Yuina remembered that her Father used to go there with his students from time to time. A few years ago another, much bigger and much closer to the mall, Community Center was build and the old one was abandoned.

''Yes, it's that abandoned Community Center.''

''Since it's abandoned and pretty far away from most people, we can turn it into our very own Pretty Cure clubhouse! Hehe!'' Yuina held her phone away from her ear as Miku practically screamed her eardrums off.

''That is...actually _not_ a stupid idea.''

* * *

><p>The three girls had decided to meet in front of the Takibikazoku Home. When Yuina and Orlok arrived, Miku angrily told her they had already being waiting for half an hour.<p>

''Your are such a slowpoke!'' The short girl shot at her while Jacky, who was sitting on the girls' head, was trying to calm her down.

Wakaba was the one who entered first. It turned out that her Uncle had worked here and knew that a key was hidden under a nearby rock.

The house wasn't that big. It only had two rooms and one bathroom. It was in a better state than Yuina expected. She though it would be falling apart and barely standing but it turned out it only would need a cleanup.

A _huge_ cleanup.

Luckily, Yuina had expected this and had brought along a bag filled with cleaning tools. Her hands started itching. It was so dusty and messy. She just _had_ to clean it.

Both Wakaba and Larry started coughing from the dust while Miku picked up some papers lying around. Most were childish drawings of all kinds of things, including a group of people, a field full of flowers, a deck of cards, butterflies and even music notes.

''Alright! Time to Clean!'' Miku and Wakaba both looked at Yuina with strange expressions.

''Hooray...cleaning...'' Larry growled and let out a long, drawn out sigh.

Yuina opened her bag and started to give away her stuff, two brooms, two mops and everyone got a cloth shoved into their hands (or simply put them over their bodies in Jacky and Larry's case).

''Let's do this!'' Everyone was kinda surprised at Yuina's sudden enthusiasm but the kept quiet and started to clean and clean and clean, with the exception of Larry who just walked outside without being noticed.

They had started in the biggest room, which only had a big table standing in the middle and a blackboard. Jacky, despite her lack of either hands or feet, managed to find a way to clean the big table of dust. She had covered herself in the cloth and rolled from one side to the other. It proved quite effective.

The one who had taken the leader role was Yuina. She was constantly barking orders but also giving the ultimate cleaning advice. She spoke with a loud tone and clearly knew what she was talking about.

Miku had started collecting all the papers and drawings and had gone in the second room, which was slighty smaller and had two tables in it. Miku suddenly noticed a small chair standing in the corner of the room and with a small doll sitting on it.

Slowly inching closer Miku took a good look at the doll and saw it looked way more cleaner than everything else. It wore a pink-colored, simply beautiful yet complicated dress. Her skin was a kinda blackish color with a hint of brown. Her snow-white hair felt very soft but Miku really didn't like the doll's eyes, or lack thereof. It just had two empty pitch black sockets and its mouth looked like it was sewn shut.

_''Hello,''_ A soft yet clear voice said in Miku's head which didn't belong to her.

* * *

><p>''Seems like you are all talk and no bite~!'' Boneys greeted when Kuroneko had returned. She sat herself down on the couch next to Boneys and started to slowly scratch it.<p>

''Simply attacking them would be foolish. It's better to...study them.. get to know them. Their fears and their flaws. Use those to break them and _then_ attack.''

''..I like that way of thinking,'' Grey admitted quietly. He was sitting on a table not too far from Boneys and Kuroneko. He was tinkering with the Okinakuchi-needles.

''It's very...cruel,'' He added while squinting his eyes even more to look at the needle. It was filled with pink liquid.

''Thanks, old man!'' Kuroneko started to purr while Boneys stood up to take a look at Grey's needles. He pulled one from Grey's hands and held it close to his eyes.

''I'm actually trying to find a way to turn a Human being into Okinakuchi!'' The scientist spoke somewhat gleefully. Boneys gave him a strange look.

''Wait...they can't do that already?'' He asked. What followed next was a long, drawn-out explanation which neither Boneys nor Kuroneko understood.

Boneys laughed and started to hum cheerfully while he teleported without warning.

* * *

><p>''Miku?!''<p>

Miku jumped in the air when she heard Yuina almost yelled into her ear.

''Y-y-yes?''

''What are you doing?''

''Well this doll...'' She began while avoiding eye-contact. She took another look at the doll, still staring at her with its empty sockets. She really didn't like dolls with their creepy eyes. It reminded her of a 'traumatic experience'.

''It looks stupid,'' Yuina commented. Clearly not interested in nor scared by it. She continued to mop the dirty floor delicately.

Miku took one last look at the doll before continuing picking up the papers but a sudden voice whispering into her head stopped her.

_''Don't go!''  
><em>

Frighted Miku faced the doll, still sitting on the chair without having moved however Miku noticed one thing.

It looked sad.

She trembled, was it really the doll she heard?

Maybe it was one of those 'side-effect' Orlok mentioned.

But still, creepy mysterious dolls weren't to be trusted!

_''I'm so scared.''_

''Yui! Don't you hear that voice!?'' She cried out in a stressed voice.

''Uh... no, I don't hear anything. Are you alright, Miku?'' For a short moment Yuina stopped cleaning and gave the shorter girl a worried look. She looked really scared yet had not being bothered by anything else happening to her.

''I just heard someone y-y-yelling. Just like voices in my head,'' She uttered quietly and pointed at the doll with a trembling hand.

_''I'm scared.''_

''I think it's that doll.''

''What? Are you physic now? And dolls don't talk. That would be pretty stupid.''

''Yuina, go easy on her. Maybe there _is_ something wrong with that doll,'' Orlok flew in and landed before the doll.

_''I'm want to go home.''_

''Did you hear that!?'' Miku was getting freaked out. Larry walked back inside followed by Wakaba and Jacky, all wondering what the fuss was about.

''I knew it! Haunted dolls do exist!'' Jacky acclaimed with sudden excitement as she sat down in front of the doll and stared into its empty sockets.

''Hello!''

_''I hate this.''_

''Watch out, Jacky! Maybe it's really haunted!''

''Maybe it's a spy from that old hag!'' Larry suggested as he jumped on Wakaba's shoulder, who was starting to tremble.

''CALM DOWN!''

Surprisingly, after Wakaba had jumped in surprise, she had calmed down a bit.

''Y-You're right, Miku. That doll is r-r-really scary!''

''Let's just throw it away,'' Yuina went to pick up the doll but Miku immediately grabbed her arm.

''Are you insane!? You don't simply _pick up and throw away_ a haunted doll!''

''How are you so sure it is haunted? Just because you hear voices... it doesn't mean it's from this stupid doll. Maybe it's from the table? Maybe there is a ghost lurking here? The ghost of dirty places!''

''What does the voice actually say?'' Orlok asked Miku, ignoring Yuina's outburst.

_''I don't want this anymore!''_

''It's saying it is scared.''

''Really!? So it's not even evil?'' Jacky slowly started to inch even close to the doll.

''Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you,'' She said in a surprisingly motherly voice. She then turned to Miku with a questioning expression.

''I don't hear anything.''

''You know what? Let's just go home and finish tomorrow. We need to buy some chairs or something to fill the place,'' Yuina suggested but was slightly irritated to leave to house in such a mess. It didn't took long for everyone to pack the cleaning tools and go outside leaving the doll sitting in its chair.

While it was still light outside, the Forest was fairly dark because of the many trees. Everyone was oddly quiet. Yuina clenched the broom she was carrying to her chest.

Then she noticed an all to familiar needle being shot into the broom. She instinctively threw the broom away, surprising everyone. Before the broom even hit the ground it had already turned into a Okinakuchi!

''Darn, I missed...'' Boneys jumped from the tree to reveal himself. He landed just behind the Okinakuchi.

''Boneys? Weren't you dead!?'' Larry growled in annoyance as he started to tap Wakaba on the head. Miku and Yuina grabbed the girl's hands while the three fairies hid behind a tree.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!'' The three girls yelled in unison and were engulfed into three light as they held each others hands.

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating you is a must! Cure Blood!''

''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch! Hehe!''

''Howling High, Full Moon in the sky! Cure Wolf!''

''You look great, Miku!'' Cure Wolf commented quickly when the transformation was done. Cure Witch merely grinned and let out a smell chuckle.

''Three against one is not really fair, is it?'' Boneys teased with a sly smile forming on his pale face. It didn't take long for Wolf to let out a loud roar and rushed past the Okinakuchi to tackle the boy. Who instantly fell over and cursed when his head fell off _again_.

''Sorry!'' She cried quickly before unleashing another aggressive attack using her sharp claws. Boneys, despite his head lying a few meters from his body, managed to dodge quite many of them.

Larry cheered in a rare moment of delight while looking at Wolf's power. Physically Cure Wolf was the strongest of the Cures.

Cure Blood and Cure Witch turned their attention to the Okinakuchi. The broom's brush had turned into razor-sharp teeth. Blood dashed to the Okinakuchi and punched it, sending it flying backwards.

''Leave this to me!'' Witch gracefully pointed her staff to the Okinakuchi and used Witch Curse, again, a purple stream of light was shot at the Okinakuchi and it quickly returned to a normal broom.

''Hehe! This is too easy!'' Witch mocked and high-fived Cure Blood, who simply nodded and picked up the broom.

When he noticed the other two coming close to him, Boneys threw Cure Wolf away from him and quickly picked up his head.

The Witch was totally right. Those Okinakuchi were way to weak. Grey was such a failure.

''See ya, ladies!'' He waved with a serene smile on plastered in his face while held his head in his hands and started to disappear.

He didn't count on Cure Wolf seizing him by placing her paws around his body and holding on him tightly. But before either Boneys or the other Cures could do anything, the two had already disappeared.

''WAKABA!?'' Witch cried out surprised. She certainly hadn't expected her to actually hold onto Boneys as he teleported.

''She's gone!'' Orlok flew back to Cure Blood and landed on her shoulder with a shocked expression. He glanced at Larry, who had a big frown on his hairy face.

Blood signed and while she shot an accusing glare at Witch. She had transformed back into Miku.

''Wakaba, you stupid...''

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa) **  
><strong>


	5. Wakaba is in trouble!

**Oops I completely loved Happiness Charge and the characters are adorable so far :3**

**Oh and Miku's big 'traumatic experience' involving dolls was: to secretly, against her parents wishes, watch some creepy doll movie at night with Kaori.**  
><strong>Let's say they still regret it.<strong>

* * *

><p>''I told you it was stupid idea! This is your fault'' Yuina shot at Miku, who was holding her hands up defensively. They were still standing in the woods and Orlok and the others looked unsure at the two arguing girls.<p>

''Hold on a sec', I didn't though she would actually do it!''

''You don't take anything serious! You keep going 'Hehehehehe!' and think everything is 'awesome'. It's not!''

''Shut up!'' Larry roared while he tried to pull of an intimidating look, with less than success but it was enough to silence the two.

''Orlok, do you have a plan?'' He asked quite calmly and turned to his friend. Orlok signed, he didn't know what to do. They didn't even know were Boneys and Wakaba were.

''...Sorry, I really don't know.''

''Larry, are you alright?'' Jacky hopped next to Larry and gave him a worried look. He nodded.

''Yeah.''

* * *

><p><strong>Op:<strong> 'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 5: **Aah! Wakaba is in trouble! Friendship conquers All!

* * *

><p>The next few days were awkward to the least, while Yuina and Miku both showed up to continue cleaning, they didn't really spoke with each other. Larry had stayed in the Takibikazoku home despite Orlok and Jacky's urging to come home with one of them.<p>

While the group had decided not to move the doll, Miku hadn't heard any strange voices ever since but she still tried to stay away from it as much as possible and Larry noted he didn't hear or saw anything strange happening at night.

''I guess we just have to wait for the next attack,'' Orlok had decided, while he was very worried since he lost one of his companions to Onibara and her minion..again.

''If I ever see that hag again, I'll murder her,'' Larry threatened with a low voice as he used his small tail to clean a window.

''Well maybe Wakaba already slaughtered Boneys and his friends!'' Miku brought up sheepishly but didn't believe any word of it.

''And...maybe she already rescued Wisp and Zeta too!'' Jacky mused hopefully, apparently believing Miku's statement.

''We just have to be careful. If Onibara got a hold of all our Hollow Changers, she would be able to completely destroy the gate separating Halloween World and this world!'' Orlok warned as he flew to Yuina, who was still cleaning the other room.

After a few days the Takibikazoku house was starting to look better and better, since the group was coming early in the morning and stayed late at night, they even found themselves fall asleep a couple of times. Miku's mother had even gotten a hold of some chairs one of her friends was planning to throw away and Yuina's parents seemed really happy that their daughter finally started to spend some time outside and try to make friends.

''Yui, let's make up. This whole ignoring each other thing is, as you would say, pretty stupid,'' Miku suddenly said with a sheepish grin and started to quietly apologize. While she did understand that Yuina blamed Miku for the incident, Miku did though she was going overboard with being angry.

Yuina turned to the shorter girl and finally nodded with a small smile after a long silence.

''You're right, let's find a way to rescue Wakaba and Orlok's friends.'' 

* * *

><p>The next day was when their clubhouse was officially finished.<p>

The walls were a much brighter color. The place was completely dust clean (and Yuina vowed to keep it that way, she also had stored some cleaning tools in the other room). They had managed to find an old television from another friend of Miku's mother, which, surprisingly, worked.

Jacky was currently learning Miku to summon the Witch Staff while untransformed (Miku was annoyed that the pumpkin had forgotten to tell her she could do that), thinking that the staff might be able to detect Boneys or Wakaba but Miku couldn't even summon the Staff, no matter how hard she tried.

''I guess we have to train more and since Cure Witch is the most fragile of the Cures but-...''

''Wait a sec'! I'm the weakest Cure with the weakest power!?'' Miku was simply baffled by this information that Jacky again had forgotten to tell her.

''Um...sorta...b-but the Witch Staff has great potential! Didn't you see it could wipe memories and it could also purify the Okinakuchi?'' Jacky told her timidly while Miku hopped to Yuina in a playful matter.

''Hey Yui! Let's trade Hollow Changers!''

''You ungrateful wretch!'' Larry barked violent as he jumped on Miku and pierced his claws through her shirt. Miku let out a yell and threw him against the nearby wall.

''Now now, would you please calm down!'' Orlok chipped in as he tried to hold Larry down, which proved quite hard. Yuina picked the violently wolf up us she held him away from her.

''Larry, Miku and Yuina just made up and now you're starting to fight again. Can't we just get along and be friends?'' Jacky sobbed meekly while both Orlok and Miku could see Yuina mouth ''How stupid.''

Miku extended her hand in front of her. She closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate.

''Argggg, that stupid staff doesn't appear...''

''Keep trying, Miku!'' Jacky hopped up and down as she cheered her partner on.

''Let's forget it, I'll try again tomorrow.''

* * *

><p>Everyone started to worry again after they weren't attacked for a week, they didn't saw Boneys or Grey or any Okinakuchi. They stopped counting how many times the group started to look around the whole Island, hoping that maybe they would find a sign of their companion but it all ended in vain.<p>

Up until four days before Yuina's birthday when they found Boneys standing before the Takibikazoku house clutching a violently struggling Larry into his hands.

''Ladies! I have a surprise for you~!''

''Where is Wakaba!? What have you done to her!?'' Miku demanded as she and Yuina held hands and transformed into Cure Blood and Cure Witch. Both took a fighting stance, reading to beat the man to a pulp.

Boneys started humming as he threw Larry into Cure Witch's face. She immediately shoved him from her causing the small wolf to land on the ground.

From behind Boneys a figure appeared, rapidly dashing from tree to tree, only to eventually land in front of the Cures.

No. It couldn't be...

''Wakaba!?''

It was Cure Wolf, whose eyes now appeared to be bloodshot and had pitch black pupils but the most notable thing was her mouth, which was big and filled with razor-sharp teeth. She had turned into a Okinakuchi

''Wakaba!''

Cure Wolf merely growled as she charged at Cure Blood resulting in the wolf getting punched into the face and sliding on the ground. She quickly jumped up and started to circle the two while walking on her four paws, grunting dangerously.

''Turns out the needles do work on humans after all!'' Boneys acclaimed cheerfully with a laugh.

''How awful!'' Jacky whimpered as Orlok carried the pumpkin in his hand and landed on a branch. Larry had already climbed onto it and was nervously watching the fight.

Jacky closed her eyes as she noticed the fight getting more violent and brutal. Wolf was constantly circling the two Cures and occasionally stroke a hit with either her sharp claws or even sharper teeth. Cure Blood and Cure Witch had lot's of trouble keeping up and quickly Witch had noticed she wasn't able to use Witch Curse. No matter how many times she tried to concentrate and yelled, nothing happened resulting in her getting slashed in the stomach.

''Why doesn't it work!?'' She wailed painfully while as Blood dashed forward and managed to get Wolf in a choke hold.

''Wakaba, stop this stupid nonsense!'' She cried but immediately Wolf was able to struggle herself free as she tried to take a bite out of Cure Blood, who barely managed to avoid the huge mouth going at her.

''Witch Curse! Witch Curse! Witch Curse!'' Cure Witch almost choked on her voice as she yelled out her attack over and over again however the last time, it worked and she shot the stream of light at Cure Wolf, who fell to the ground as Boneys started to laugh.

''Wakaba? Cure Wolf?'' Blood asked as she slowly touched Cure Wolf's shoulder but immediately her hand was slapped away and Wolf jumped on her, unchanged from moments before.

''It didn't work!?'' Larry cried and turned to Jacky, who still had her eyes closed.

Witch was totally lost. Why didn't Witch Curse work while it worked the other times? Why didn't it work now? She needed it! Or else Wakaba...

''Too bad. I asked Grey to give his needles some twitching. Is it still too easy for you?'' Boneys gloated as held up both his hands as he started singing a song neither Witch nor Blood could understand any word of.

How would a true Magical Girl solve this situation.

Cure Witch knew the answer.

With Friendship and Love!

Could she really already consider Wakaba as a friend. Witch barely knew anything about her because she was so quiet and just goes along with everything and never complained.

But they would become friends. Witch just knew it.

The purple cure shrugged for a moment and impulsively she used her staff to draw a circle around the three Cures, resulting in them being covered in a purple bubble. Away from the world. Away from this dimension.

The three were surrounded in a dark place, with the only light coming from Witch's staff.

Witch slapped Wolf from Blood using her staff as she held Wolf to the ground by pushing her paws in the dirt. Blood instantly helped her as she shot a smirk to her comrade, without speaking a single word they understood each other. Blood pressed her hand on the chest of the still struggling wolf, who seemed to calm down a bit.

''Let's do something stupid, Witch.''

''Hehe! Yes!'' Cure Witch touched Cure Wolf's necklace with the top of staff, resulting a yellow light being unleashed.

''With the Power of Pretty Cure! Cure this tainted soul who is our friend!'' They both chanted as Cure Wolf seemed to twitch and in a short instant her eyes returned to their normal brown-color and her teeth and mouth also changed back.

''G-g-girls?...''

''You're back!'' Blood acclaimed as the two girls both embraced the taller one, who still seemed really confused.

''I'm so happy, you are okay!'' Cure Witch cried teary-eyed as the bubble disappeared and the three returned to their world.

''How could this happen?!'' Boneys was surprised at first but didn't wait for an answer and simply disappeared while groaning.

* * *

><p>''I'm so sorry..'' Wakaba whimpered. She was currently sitting at the table, the group had decided to stay at the Takibikazoku house tonight (Yuina had also prepared for that, having stored 8 sleeping bags).<p>

''Never do something like that again!'' Yuina told the timid girl sternly, like a worried mother or teacher. ''That was really stupid of you!''

''And fairly dangerous,'' Orlok added, having the same stern tone as this partner.

''I'm really s-s-sorry.''

''Don't be,'' Larry said as he jumped on her shoulder.

''That was very brave and...-'' He started but was immediately interrupted by everyone else.

''No. It was stupid. You should have told us first that you wanted to do that!''

''Yeah! My idea was to _all_ grab onto him!''

''B-but...''

''We knows what could have happened!''

''I'M SORRY!''/''SHUT UP!'' Both Wakaba and Larry roared at the same time, causing the others to fell silent.

''I don't remember where I was taken to. It was very dark and it looked kinda like a prison, with cells and all,'' Wakaba slowly told them as she stared to the ground, trying to recall anything.

''Prison?'' Miku repeated quietly, looking nervous.

''I'm s-sorry to be so u-useless,''

''Stop that,'' Miku stood up, her nervous look was gone and had made place for a grinning smile.

''I'm Miku Sumire. I'm 16 years old. I live with my mother and younger sister, Kaori. My mother is photographer for 'In or Out'. I love Magical Girls, well... I love anything paranormal and I'm very excited to be a part of this...Now tell me about yourself, Wakaba,'' She rattled and looked at Wakaba, who meekly tilted her head to the side.

''W-what do you m-m-mean?''

''I want to get to know you better. We are friends. You don't have to be nervous around your friends. We won't judge you or hurt you.''

Yuina stared at Miku. She seemed really happy. Yuina had known her for a while, they were classmates after all but Miku had always seemed so distant, just like Yuina, never seemed interested in making friends however this Miku seemed like a whole different person.

''You seem so n-nice,'' Wakaba uttered as she tears swelled up In her grey eyes, after sniffed a few times and looked up, her face red and a timid smile on her face.

''M-my name is Wakaba Tsukino. 17 years old. Since my parents a-are away often I stay with my uncle. I love v-video games and d-darting, Nice to meet you!''

Miku held up her hand and gave Wakaba a high-five, they both turned to Yuina, who signed but had a mild smile on her face.

''Alright, I'm Yuina Akagawa, currently 15. My dad works as a basketball coach and my mom's a simple housewife. I enjoy taking walks on the beach, and a good book from time to time and 'Secrets and Tears'!''

''You watch Secrets and Tears?'' Miku asked as she climbed into her sleeping bag. Jacky was already sleeping in it.

''Oh I simply adore it! It's so great and touching. The acting is super and it's so sad sometimes but the storyline and characters are so complex and relatable...'' Yuina started gleefully, going off in her own little world while still talking.

''That show is t-t-terrible,'' Wakaba muttered while she bit her lip and exchanged weird looks with Miku.

Yuina apparently didn't hear nor noticed the others had already climbed into their sleeping bags as she still was talking about her favorite show.

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Emiri Katou (Miku Sumire)


	6. Yuina's birthday

**Awkward episode which shuffles perspective a lot, Go!  
><strong>**Umm...soooo...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>''IT FAILED!'' Boneys cursed as he brought his face close to the the older scientist.<p>

''W-what do you mean?'' Grey tried to keep this cool but neither Boneys nor Kuroneko, sitting on the couch, bought it.

''You said they couldn't purify it with their glowing attacks! Well, they did!''

''Boneys,'' A soft voice said, all three instantly stood up and bowed.

''Hello, Mistress.''

Walking in came beautiful lady, dressed in a dark-red kimono filled with flower-patterns. In her hair she wore a black rose which complimented her curly, rose-red hair.

It was Onibara, the Rose Demon.

''Boneys, I've been told that you have captured one of the Pretty Cures?'' She spoke in a soothing yet clear voice, Boneys merely shivered and Kuroneko gave him a mocking grin.

''Mistress, I though maybe we could use the Cure against her comrades so I...I injected her with Grey's new needles and she...''

''Stop.''

It only took a single hand gesture to silence the boy. Boneys stared at the ground.

''Useless. You are so useless,'' Onibara gave Boneys a serene smile as thorny vines erupted from the ground, wrapped around the pale boy and simply dragged him underground while he let out a chilling scream.

Onibara turned to Grey, who was clearly shocked.

''I expect better results the next time I drop by. You two do know what happens If you fail, right?''

''Of course, Mistress,'' Kuroneko ears twitched as she grinned, unlike, Grey, she didn't seem bothered by the previous scene at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 6: **Aah! It's Yuina's Birthday!

* * *

><p>It seemed Miku was really eager to become closer with her newfound friends. She would often appear in front of Yuina or Wakaba's home to pick them up or invited them to go shopping (even though she didn't seem really interested in clothes, like Yuina, or video games, like Wakaba), every night Miku would constantly send the two an endless amount of text-messages. And Wakaba seemed to be slowly coming out of her shell, she seemed more comfortable around her two comrades and considerably stuttered less.<p>

''YOUR BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!?'' Both Miku and Wakaba cried in astonishment, while they were sitting in their clubhouse. The group visited the clubhouse almost everyday. They also managed to get the small television working and often watched a random music channel, which Larry really seemed to enjoy as he mostly sat in front of the television, banging his head from side to side along with the currently playing song.

''Oh, yeah. I'll turn 16 then,'' Yuina answered uninterested as chewed down some chips Wakaba had brought along.

''Why didn't you tell us?''

''It's no big deal. I'm planning to sleep the whole day and watch some more episodes of my series and...'' Yuina fell silent as she remembered that half of her dvd were crushed by Boneys, tears swelled up in her eyes and she started to sob loudly.

''NO BIG DEAL!?'' Miku screamed as she grabbed Yuina's shoulders and started to shake the girl wildly, who was still crying in self-pity.

''Yuina?'' Wakaba asked worriedly and gently pushed Miku away from the crying girl.

''I totally forgot about my dvd's! I can't continue watching the next season now, which starts at episode 260 and I've finished watching 259 yesterday!'' Yuina blubbered dramatically, surprising almost everyone with her sudden change from the normally most level-headed one of the group to a big, crying drama-queen.

''But..your birthday is tomorrow?'' Orlok uttered as he flew to Miku, who looked sternly at Yuina. She dragged herself to the corner of the room and sat down on the floor, resting her head against the wall while a rather depressing aura formed above her.

''Yuina...um...Don't feel b-bad. I remember when I a-accidentally spilled s-some drinks on my 'Convoy's Mystery' cartridge, that was so...'' Now Wakaba started sobbing as she sat down next to Yuina, growing the depressing aura around them.

Larry signed lowly. He stormed to the two sobbing girls.

''Wakaba! We werewolves aren't softies!''

''B-b-b-but I'm n-not a werewolf..''

''You are Cure Wolf and my successor. Act like it!''

''Come on, you guys,'' Miku hoisted the two girls back up and dragged them back to the table. ''No sad faces!''

''Why don't we take another stroll around the Island? Who knows, maybe we find the hideout this time!'' The shorter girl suggested brightly as got on her coat. Jacky jumped in the coat's pocket.

''Huh? Why now? All of the sudden?'' Orlok asked curiously. Miku completely avoided the bat's question as she grabbed the girls' coats and shoved them in their hands.

''Sorry. That was stupid and quite embarrassing,'' Yuina admitted as she and Wakaba swept the tears from their faces.

* * *

><p>Even after Wakaba had returned, the group still had continued to look around for the potential hide-outs of The Black Roses. They weren't even sure If Onibara's minion even were in the human world but according to Orlok, Jack and Larry as long as the gate still was closed, nobody could travel between Halloween World and the human world, aside from the Pretty Cures. However apparently the girls weren't able to do that yet since they hadn't enough power yet.<p>

''They may even be using Wisp and Zeta's powers to travel,'' Jacky had once suggested with a very worried voice.

The Cures had eventually decided that the only real way to come a step closer to saving Orlok's friends was to (''Stupidly'' according to Yuina) cling onto Boneys or Grey when they wanted to teleport to their hide-out.

''Let's split up!, Yuina, you go look around here and nearby the trailer-park, while I cover the school-grounds and Wakaba the mall.''

''You want to split up now?'' Yuina asked quite suspiciously. Miku chuckled as she ran of and dragged Wakaba along.

''Sounds like a g-great idea!''

''Your sending me away so that you can throw me a surprise party, aren't you?''

''Hehe, of course not! Not at all! Bye!''

Before Yuina could say anything, Miku and Wakaba had already disappeared, leaving the last girl alone with Orlok.

''I don't care about my birthday. I don't want them to go through all that trouble'' She mused somewhat irritated and re-entered the clubhouse and turned the tv off. Why was it still on anyway?

_''I'm lost.''_

Yuina jerked her head up and shot a wide-eyed look at Orlok.

''Is something wrong?''

''Did you hear that, Orlok?''

''Uh, No. I don't hear anything.''

* * *

><p>''Leave it to me, sis!'' Kaori called on the other side of the line. She hung up the Phone immediately rushed out of the house and to the store.<p>

Miku hung up as she and Wakaba were searching for Yuina's house. It was near the beach, Miku remembered were she had confronted Yuina.

''Here it is, see it says 'Akagawa Family'!'' Miku said as she pushed her finger on the doorbell. A short yet loud ring was heard and nothing happened. Miku rung again and again, then Wakaba rung, and again.

Nothing happened.

''They're not home?!'' Larry asked gruffly as he hung in the hoodie of Wakaba's rather thick coat.

Tapping on the window, Miku stood on her toes to try looking inside, which she wouldn't have seen if not for Wakaba gently picking her up.

''Oh, wow. You're actually pretty strong,'' She short girl grinned sheepishly as she peered through the window. She saw a woman, presumably Yuina's mother, cleaning another window.

''Hello!'' Miku tapped on the window but the woman gave no response.

* * *

><p>Yuina rushed to the other room and looked at the doll, still sitting on it's chair in the corner.<p>

_''Hello?''  
><em>  
>''Hello'' Yuina said without thinking. She immediately regretted it. Was it really the doll she heard, just like Miku had said.<p>

Dolls don't talk.

But than again, bats, pumpkins and wolves don't talk either.

_''Is anyone there?''  
><em>

''Are you a doll?''

_''Yes...He...e...''_

The voiced fell silent. Yuina slowly inched to the doll, staring into its empty sockets.

''Hello?''

No answer.

''Are you still there?''

Again, no answer.

''Yuina?'' Orlok quietly landed on Yuina's shoulder.

''Orlok, I really think that doll is alive...''

* * *

><p>After tapping on the glass for the hunderd time, the woman finally turned around and noticed the girls. She immediately ran to the door and opened it.<p>

''Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I didn't hear you,'' The woman merely laughed. The music coming from her music-player still audible, as Miku and Wakaba introduced themselves.

''Yuina's friends? Oh, I've heard her talk about going out with her friends. It makes me really happy! Oh, what can I do for you two?''

''Hehe, we have planned something awesome!'' Miku grinned as Yuina's mother let the two girls inside.

* * *

><p>''First Miku and now you?'' Orlok flew in front of the doll, studying ever inch of it. He finally shook his head. ''It looks like a perfectly normal doll to me.''<p>

''Let's just go,'' Yuina said finally. She picked up the keys and later closed the doors as she started to walk home.

* * *

><p>''I'm sure she would love it!'' Yuina's mother and gave the two girls an approving look as they waved goodbye and started walking home.<p>

Miku took her cellphone and saw she had gotten a message from Yuina.

[''Hey Miku, do you remember when you though you heard that doll in our clubhouse talk to you. I think I just had it too.. let's try to find out something tomorrow alright? I'm heading home now, see you tomorrow and good night!'']

''If we had stayed there any longer she might have walked in on us!'' Jacky squeaked as she stared with big-eyes the wolf, still hanging in Wakaba's hoodie.

''Luck is on our side, it seems!''

* * *

><p>Quite annoyingly, Yuina was woken up the next morning by an endless amount of messages from both Miku, Wakaba and even Jacky and Larry.<p>

Orlok tapped the half-asleep girl on her head, who groaned and hid under blankets. She just wanted to sleep. Sleep till noon.

''Happy Birthday!'' Orlok said rather cheerfully as he flew upwards and decided to sit down on Yuina's lamp, which stood night to her bed.

''Lete muh seep!''

* * *

><p>Miku, Wakaba and Kaori almost reached their destination, which was Yuina's home. They all carried some packages and Kaori baked a cake, which she was carrying carefully in her hands.<p>

''I hope she likes the cake.''

Kaori looked up as she suddenly noticed a figure standing next to the trees but before Kaori could said anything she heard Wakaba let out a loud cry.

''Grey!'' Larry roared as Wakaba threw the present away. Kaori was at a lost for words...the present Wakaba had thrown away had completely turned into some kind of monster.

''G-Grey! Why?'' Jacky begged as Miku shoved Jacky into Kaori's hands and shoved the girl into the bushes. Miku and Wakaba grabbed their Hollow Changers

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

In a moment they had transformed into Cure Witch and Cure Wolf.

''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch! Hehe!''  
>''Howling High, Full Moon in the sky! Cure Wolf!''<p>

''I'm sorry. I have to...Zeta...Andromeda...'' Grey lamented as he closed this and tried to rush towards Kaori, only to be slashed in the face by Wolf's claws. She growled dangerously as she almost effortless thrust the scientist's body against the wall.

Jacky started sob quietly as Larry tried to console her by wrapping his tail around her

''Zeta...Andromeda...'' She whimpered weakly. ''They...they...''

Cure Witch looked at the Witch Staff in her hand. She remembered what Jacky had told her about the staff. You never know what was going to happen when using it, sometimes it would return the Okinakuchi to its normal state and sometimes it would, like Blood and Wolf's attacks, destroy it.

She had also noticed out that she never immediately could use the attack, sometimes it just didn't work.

Like now.

''Witch Curse!'' She tried to yell and pointed the Witch Staff at the Okinakuchi.

Nothing happened.

''I'll do it!'' Wolf yelled as she thrust Grey's body towards Witch. He got a hold of Witch's hair and staff, leading to a struggle between the two. It was now that Witch noticed how she was lacking in power, especially in comparison to Wolf was was said to have the most physical power of the Cures.

Witch only barely managed to get Grey to let go of her only for him to immediately grab her collar of her purple dress.

''You need to die! Now!'' The man spat as he brought his face close to hers.

Cure Witch had enough. She used her staff and started to beat the man off of her and he started to weep and sob uncontrollably. Witch let out a cackle and immediately stood still once she realised something...

This wasn't funny.

Beating an old man wasn't funny. Why did she laugh?

Grey took this moment to grab Witch's foot, causing her to fall as he started choking her.

''You just need to die! Then my children will be saved!''

''Wolf Claw!'' Wolf's claw grew and she dug her claws into the Okinakuchi which exploded in a bloody mess.

''NO!'' Grey started to scream panicky, which gave Witch the chance to throw him off her again. Grey grabbed his head and started shaking, without saying or doing anything he disappeared.

Kaori immediately dashed out of the bushes with a worried look. Witch and Wolf exchanged uncertain looks as they transformed back and quietly continued their walk to Yuina's house.

The good mood they all had before was certainly been crushed.

* * *

><p>Yet Yuina seemed, really, really happy when she finally awoke and her parents, as well her friends were there to congratulate her. Thankfully she really liked the cake Kaori had baked for her and she was very pleased with her presents, except one last thing.<p>

''You stupids! This is the wrong set...I already have this one..'' Yuina looked disappointed at first but it quickly turned into a smile as she embraced Miku and Wakaba.

''But thanks! You are great!''

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Kazusa Murai (Wakaba Tsukino)


	7. Trouble at the mall

''That was...rather unfortunate''

''Uh-oh. You pissed the Mistress off! Bad Grey!'' Kuroneko giggled. Onibara merely gave the cat-girl a short, silent stare before looking at Grey, who was bowing on the ground while apologizing desperately.

''Everything you did, turned out to be...quite disappointing, my good doctor. I expected more of you. I guess you know what this means?'' Onibara gave the scientist a gentle smile, too gentle.

He immediately started trembling again.

''NO! P-Please! Don't hurt them!''

''I better return to the castle. I have some things to take care of,'' Completely ignoring Grey's cries, Onibara disappeared while still wearing her gentle smile.

Kuroneko scratched her ears and looked somewhat uncomfortable by Grey's sobbing. He looked like a mess. Bawling like a little baby and tears streaming down his face.

''I know a little secret to make your Okinakuchi even stronger,'' She whispered into the man's ear, who shot her a questioning look. Kuroneko grinned and she cackled quietly.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at Hallow's castle, <em>her<em> castle now, Onibara slowly wandered down a stairs and found herself in a dungeon. Long coffins-like object made of glass were lined up to the walls. Almost all coffins contained a monster or creature banging against the glass, but to no avail.

These were the captured citizens of Halloween World. The ones who refused to work with Onibara to escape to the human world.

''Kill the alien girl,'' Onibara whispered in the ears of one of the guards, dressed in a metal-armor. Although he looked like a statue, he actually wasn't. The armor was heavy, way to heavy but everyone who agreed to help Onibara had to wear them. ''For protection.'' she had told them but the guard hadn't believed any word of that to be honest.

''K-kill?'' The guard replied uncertain as Onibara simply stroked her rose-red hair and smiled.

''Yes. Kill.''

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 7: **Aah! Yuina's First Job! Trouble at the Mall!

* * *

><p>''Eh!? Yuina applied for a job at the Children's Paradise?''<p>

''Yes, she did! And she was accepted too!'' Orlok told Miku and Wakaba when they had arrived to pick Yuina up. Yuina's mother hadn't heard them ring the bell but Orlok quickly flew out the window to told the news.

''She was just upset about having gotten the wrong dvd-set. Now she can't watch her series, whatever it's about, and is really...um...upset about that,'' Orlok continued as he landed on Miku's hands.

''Whoah! Talk about ungrateful!'' Larry commented and snorted loudly.

''Hehe! Let's visit her then!'' Miku said as she shoved Orlok in her pocket, next to Jacky.

* * *

><p>Children's Paradise was one of the more popular stores as it was a big toy store. An actual paradise for children you could say. They even had a small playground located on the roof.<p>

Wakaba spotted Yuina directly. She was standing behind a table next to the cash register, however she was wrapping presents with a bored, If not tired, look plastered on her face.

Slowly they approached her, when Yuina noticed Miku and Wakaba, her face lit up for a moment only look bored again the next.

''This is stupid. I'm bored,'' She complained with a heavy sigh. She stared at two shoolgirls standing in front of a nearby television.

''Kyaa it's Show Kabocha!''

''Oh! He's so hot!''

''And 'Outside the Cage' is so beautiful''

''Urgg, it's that 'Outside the Cage'-song. Kaori adores it and she keeps replaying it on her radio! It's so annoying!'' Miku groaned as she crossed her arms and leaned against the table.

''But...it's a really good song,'' Jacky confessed quietly.

At that moment someone bumped into Wakaba's back, causing the tall girl to lose her balance and fall on the ground. It turned out to be a little boy, around 4 years old. He was lying on the ground next to Wakaba, he slowly got up.

''Ryou!''

A moment later a familiar face appeared. It was the class rep, Hotaru Hakamada. However Yuina noticed something was different about her. Her normally pretty long dark green-colored hair had been cut off and now her hair only barely fell to her shoulders.

''Ryou! Don't go running off! Now apologize to this girl,'' She said with a strict yet calm voice as she helped Wakaba get up.

''Oh Yuina? And Miku too!? I didn't see you,'' She immediately smiled at the two as she introduced herself to Wakaba, who timidly did the same.

''He's my little brother, Ryou, such a troublemaker. Well I'll see you later and don't forget to make your homework!'' She reminded as she waved and ran of to follow the little boy, who had already ran out of the store.

''Didn't know she had a little brother,'' Yuina admitted. Another shop clerk walked to her with a big box of action figures in his hands.

''Don't stand there and do nothing but talking to your friends!'' He snapped as he shoved the box into Yuina's hands, who sighed and started wrapping it.

Miku and Wakaba waved goodbye to their friend as they walked off. Then, out of nowhere, Wakaba grabbed Miku's arm and looked at her in a panicked expression.

''Wakaba?''

''Um...um...Miku! Larry is gone!'' Wakaba whispered as she started to look around in the store. Had he simply jumped out of her hoodie and ran off?

No.

That boy.

* * *

><p>''Are you sure this will work?''<p>

''Of course!'' Kuroneko removed the bell from her collar, she opened it, revealing a pitch black orb which she held in her hand and shot at the needles, baffling Grey.

The room was filled with dark smoke but after it had disappeared, nothing seemed different. Except the liquid in the needles, which had turned darker, _much_ darker.

''This will not only make the Okinakuchi stronger but also more resistant against the attack of those pesky little Cures!'' Kuroneko explained as she giggled and gave Grey a somewhat sly grin.

''But don't tell the Mistress about this, alright?''

* * *

><p>''HOW C-COULD I HAVE B-BEEN SO S-S-STUPID!?'' Wakaba cried as she ran in from store to store in complete hysteria.<p>

''Wakaba, would you please calm down...?'' Orlok hissed as he stuck his head out of Miku's pocket.

''I'M S-SO TERRIBLE!'' She sobbed as grabbed her head, nearly pulling her hair out. Many shoppers looked at her strangely.

''Wakaba! I didn't know you were this crazy,'' Miku had to stand on her toes in order to grab the tall girl's shoulders, shaking her quite wildly as she calmed down.

''S-Sorry, it's just that b-boy...''

''Hotaru's brother?''

''Yes, I think he t-took him..''

''He might have mistaken Larry for a stuffed toy,'' Orlok though out loud, actually finding the mere idea of that quite amusing. Miku and Wakaba ran outside the mall. Orlok flew out of the pocket and shot in the air. He noticed how easy and natural flying seemed now. Was he slowly getting used to his form?

Orlok flew around looking for the boy or his older sister. It didn't even took a minute for Orlok to recognize the green-haired girl, Hotaru, sitting on a bench nearby the playground which was located on the roof.

Slowly gliding towards the playground and hiding behind the fence. Eventually he did see the boy, who was playing in the sandpit, and he did have a familiar little wolf in his hands.

''Wolfie! Cool Wolfie!'' The boy, Ryou, cheered as he pressed the wolf against the chest in a very tight embrace, Larry was visibly struggling to keep this cool. Je was very, _very_ annoyed.

It didn't took the wolf long to notice Orlok. The wolf gave the bat a pleading yet irritated look.

* * *

><p>''Don't you have any other songs?'' Yuina asked her coworker, who was constantly listening to a particular song and she was getting really sick of it.<p>

''What do you mean? Don't you like 'Outside the Cage'?''

''No. It's stupid.''

Yuina signed and started wrapping again. She was so bored! But before she could let out another sign, Miku and Wakaba suddenly ran into the store, to the stairs leading to the roof-playground in hurry.

''Eh?''

Miku and Wakaba stopped for a moment when they had reached the top, to catch their breath. Hotaru and Ryou seemed to be the only ones at the roof aside from them.

''Oh Miku! And..ehm...Wakaba was it right?''

''That little wolf belongs to us!'' Miku rushed towards Ryou, still playing in the sandpit, and pointed at Larry, who she though had teary-eyes.

''Is that true?! Ryou, did you take it?'' Hotaru asked as she knelt down next to her younger brother. The boy frowned with a pout.

''But...''

''That's not nice. It's better If you give it back.''

''Awww...'' Ryou sighed as he gave the wolf back to Miku, unwillingly.

Larry had never looked so thankful and happy.

''Y-YOU'LL PAY!''

Miku, Wakaba and Hotaru turned around and, to the former two's horror, they saw Grey standing behind them. He didn't look well, to say the least and looked like he would sink on his knees on any moment. He held another needle in his trembling hand while he glared at the girls.

''Um..Mister, are you alright?'' Hotaru asked worriedly as she slowly approached Grey. He was breathing heavily and was barely able to stand. He let out a cry as he thew the needle in Hotaru's direction.

''Watch out!''

Wakaba pushed Hotaru out of the way just it time, leading the needle actually being thrown into the slide behind Ryou. The slide turned into a Okinakuchi, looking not much different from the rest, aside from its darker color and even brighter eyes.

''RYOU!'' Hotaru immediately raced to Ryou, who was staring in fright at the big-mouthed, growling slide that had appeared behind him.

The Okinakuchi tried to bite the two but Hotaru and Ryou managed to get out only to be slapped against the fence by the Okinakuchi's slide, causing the siblings to lose consciousness.

The slide kinda reminded Miku of an Elephant's trunk, which the creature also used to shoot various energy balls at Miku and Wakaba. The two didn't waste any time and grabbed their Hollow Changers.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch! Hehe!''  
>''Howling High, Full Moon in the sky! Cure Wolf!''<p>

''DESTROY THEM!'' Grey screamed as the two cures started to fight against the Okinakuchi, landing a hit here and there but nothing seemed to really hurt it.

''Wolf Claw!'' Cure Wolf's claw extended as she tried to slash the creature, again and again but, to surprise of everyone, didn't hurt it either.

''What!? How could Wolf Claw not work!?'' Larry growled in shock as the Okinakuchi wrapped the trunk around Cure Wolf and slapped her against the ground a few times. No matter how hard she struggled she could only let out a painful yelp.

''Concentrate, come on! WITCH CURSE!'' Cure Witch was quite happy her staff shot a purple stream of light at the Okinakuchi who did let Wolf go as the weakened Cure fell limply on the sand in the sandbox. Wolf tried to get up but found out she couldn't. It just hurt so much, the attack had really weakened her powers and endurance.

''And Witch Curse t-too!?'' Jacky seemed really horrified. Had Grey found a way to make Okinakushi completely resistant against their attacks!?

Cure Witch was shocked and stared at her staff. Why didn't their attacks work?

''HERE! HERE!'' Witch looked around to see Ryou, who sat next to his still unconscious sister. He pointed at the back of the Okinakuchi. Witch dashed towards Wolf, picked her up as she stood in front of Ryou.

Ryou was still pointing at the Okinakuchi's back. Before the monster turned around to face them, Witch saw a glimpse of a glowing little button.

''Weak point! I saw it on tv!'' Ryou told them. Wolf had painfully managed to stand up but still leaned on Witch a bit. They both tried their attacks again but found out they wouldn't work.

''You can only use the attacks one time! You aren't strong enough yet!'' Orlok told them. Witch and Wolf shot him an annoyed look. Why didn't he told them that before?

The duo was still having a hard time, especially when the Okinakuchi tried to slam the trunk on Ryou and Hotaru, they grabbed the trunk as the tried to protect the two, all while Grey was screaming things at them they couldn't understand. Which language was he speaking?

Then he suddenly disappeared. Without any warning or reason. But why had he gone away when he had the upperhand?

''BLOOD FANG!''

The Okinakuchi then exploded again as Cure Blood used her attack and sank her vampire-teeth into the creature. Maybe Grey had seen it coming?

''Cure Blood!''

Blood looked rather shaken. She hated using that attack and felt really uncomfortable doing it. She could, If only for a moment, taste the blood in her mouth.

''Wow! YEAH!'' Ryou cheered as he appeared behind the three. Blood was surprised and shot her companions a worried look.

''We have to go now! Protect the world! We are Pretty Cure! Hehe!'' Cure Witch grinned as she dragged Blood and Wolf back to the staircase with her, only to transform back and return as If nothing happened.

Ryou shot them a rather strange glance but kept quiet.

''You're awake!'' Ryou embraced Hotaru as she slowly opened her eyes. She was clearly confused and started looking around with big eyes.

''What happened?'' She asked Yuina, who smiled nervously.

''You suddenly fainted! We were really worried about you!'' Miku lied with a rather serious tone.

''No! There was monster and they were super heroes! Pretty Cure! I saw it, sis! They attacked us!'' Ryou insisted. Wakaba covered her eyes as she tried to hide behind Miku.

''What?''

Hotaru took a look at the three girls. Who all tried to look as If they had no idea what the boy was talking about, with various results.

''Oh, you and your super-heroes!'' Hotaru merely laughed as she embraced her little brother. The three let out a sigh of relief before they waved goodbye and returned to the stairs, eventually returning in Children's Paradise.

''You! Where did you suddenly ran off to!?'' Yuina's coworker stomped as he dragged her back to the table. Yuina signed heavily and looked really irritated.

''Why don't you quit If you hate it?'' Wakaba asked. Yuina merely shot her a glance.

''I have to! My series! I need to know what happens!''

''Just look it up online!''

''NEVER! I won't be a true fan then!'' Yuina looked really offended and continued wrapping presents.

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa)


	8. Miku's choice

**I really don't know what to put in here anymore other than that this whole series is kinda ...experimental. I am aware that its not really Precure-like but yeah...it's fun to write and that's important and If it turns out to be a terrible-story at least we can laugh about it later~  
>So enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p>Being in prison was a terrible experience.<p>

Masato hated it.

He simply loathed it. Despised it.

The door of his cell was opened and he was, with some other fellow prisoners, led to visiting area. Masato sat down on one of the chairs as he slowly saw some people coming in. Parents, wives, husbands, friends, sons and daughters.

''Hey dad,'' Masato found himself smiling as he saw his own daughter calmly walk in as she sat herself down on another chair.

''Miku! I'm so glad your here. I missed you. How's your mother doing? And Kaori?''

''They're all fine,'' Miku smiled mildly. After Masato had been sentenced to prison neither his wife nor other daughter, Kaori, wanted to visit him.

Only Miku did.

''I have some good news,'' He told the girl with an enthusiastic grin. Miku stared at him with quite some curiosity.

''Because of good behavior, they decided to release me in about three days!''

''Really?!'' Miku sprung up with teary eyes and would have embraced her father If there wasn't a glass wall separating them.

''Yes, but I'll be going to the big city. Away from Seinarushima to start a new live, find a job and maybe meet some new people,'' Masato confessed quite sadly.

''You mean you won't return home?''

''I'm sorry Mikky, but you know your mother won't let me return after what happened right?''

''Yeah I guess...but...'' Miku begun but fell silent. She didn't want her dad to go away, especially now he was released from prison. She wanted to be with him again.

Her mother was mostly away with her friends, working, and leaving Kaori to do the housework. Although not that the latter minded that. Kaori had always been more of a mommy-girl while Miku had always been a daddy-girl.

''Alright, Mikky. I'll try to talk to your mother one more time...just to say goodbye to her and Kaori,'' Masato had a gloomy look on his face but tried to cover it with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 8: **Aah! Miku's Parents are fighting?! Miku's choice!

* * *

><p>''What are <em>you<em> doing here!? You're supposed to be locked away!'' Miku's mother, Kasumi, yelled when Masato had appeared in front of the door after three days.

''Kasumi, I just wanted to have a little chat.. If that's alright...''

''Did you escape to get revenge on us for informing the police!?'' She was slowly approaching hysteria as she yelled some...foul things at her ex-husband.

Kaori was sitting in the living room, trying to cover her ears. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to hear him. She didn't want her father to _be_ here.

Miku, on the other hand, went to the door, trying to calm down her mother and explaining why her father was here. Kasumi hesitantly had agreed to let him inside, for just a moment. However Kaori had immediately rushed to her and Miku's room and locked the door. Jacky had already been sleeping there but was awoken by Kaori's sobs.

''…So I just wanted to say goodbye to you and Kaori,'' Masato had concluded his story as he and Kasumi were sitting on the diner table.

''She doesn't want to see you. You know that, Masato.''

''I was drunk! I felt terrible but when I was in prison I've decided to change. I'm moving away from the island and try to look for a job. No more drinks for me!''

''Good luck,'' Was Kasumi's short answer. However it sounded quite sincere to Masato's ears.

''But I didn't know Miku was _still_ visiting you every week. I knew she asked me and Kaori to visit,'' Kasumi continued. She crossed her arms and took a short glance at Miku, who was sitting on the couch pretending to watch the TV while actually listening to her parents.

Miku signed as she decided to stop pretending and walked to the diner-table, standing next to her father.

''Mom, can you give dad another chance, please?'' She asked. Kasumi had never Miku with such a serious and downright pleading face.

''I'm sorry, Masato. I just can't...'' She apologized while avoiding eye-contact. She couldn't forgive Masato. Not after all the mess he caused, while he did said he had changed. He apparently had quit drinking but Kasumi hadn't believed that totally. Before going to prison, he would have had a nervous breakdown If he didn't drink every few hours or so and when he did, he would often transform from a rather calm man to an aggressive beast, getting into fights with neighbors, friends and herself, often leading to paying hospital bills for the injured people and even the one casualty which had landed him into prison in the first place.

''I understand, Kasumi. Don't worry about it but...Is it alright If I keep contact with Miku?'' He asked with a wry smile. Kasumi took another good look at him. Masato's dark-purple hair looked very scraggly and he was noticeably pale compared to when she had last seen him. She then looked at Miku, still standing at her father's side with a small, meek grin.

''If she wants that. I'm glad she was able to forgive you. When are you leaving actually?''

''Tomorrow. The boat doesn't arrive until tomorrow, so I'm staying in a hotel tonight,'' Masato said, while he looked more like the animal which she had sent to prison, he had that same, old gentle voice and mannerisms.

''Will you be alright?'' Miku asked worriedly. She again shot a pleading look at her mother.

''Masato...you can stay here for tonight but you'll have to leave as soon as possible, alright?'' Kasumi actually immediately regretted her decision. She knew Kaori was terrified of Masato after she had saw him brutally assault a middle-aged man, who just happened to be walking down the same street as the family and had 'given him a funny look' according to Masato.

''No, Kasumi...'' Masato began but Miku gently slapped him on the shoulder as she embraced him with a huge smile.

''Thanks, mom!'' She cried as she let go of her father and embraced her mother next, who seemed quite surprised.

''Thank you so much. I'll just sleep on the couch and I won't cause any trouble. I promise it.''

* * *

><p>''Miku won't c-come today'' Wakaba had said when she had gone to Yuina's house to make homework. The latter was quite surprised (or shocked) to discover that Wakaba was going to be held back a year which means she would be in Yuina and Miku's class after vacation.<p>

''My grades were too l-low so I have to r-redo the same year.''

''But that's great! We'll be in the same class!'' Yuina seemed quite happy at his revelation as she hugged Wakaba, who was sitting on Yuina's bed, with Orlok and Larry sitting on her lap.

''Hey, let's not tell Miku and surprise her,'' Larry suggested with cheeky smile forming on his little face.

Wakaba had brought along her old note books so Yuina could take a look at the subjects of their next year, to the latter's surprise almost every assignment had a low score and was covered in a lot of red marker. She even saw a big, crude drawing of some ugly stick figure with 'Mr. Amano' written above it.

The tall girl looked quite embarrassed. She grabbed her notebooks and hid them from Yuina.

''I'm d-d-d-d-dumb, aren't I?'' She asked nervously and looked like she could burst into tears at any moment.

''Of course not. I'm not a model student myself actually,'' While Yuina was right and wasn't a model student, she did mostly manage to get okay scores.

''Miku is actually pretty good at some subjects. Miku and I will help you with studying, promise!'' Yuina smiled as she reassured the taller girl, who quickly found her own smile again.

* * *

><p>Miku and her father actually had agreed to walk around the island, visit some shops and have some quality father-daughter time.<p>

''Of course, I will send you a present now and then,'' Masato reassured her with a grin as Miku looked at some earrings. Despite her age, she actually already had two ear piercings on each ear since she was 12 or so. She had got them on a summer camp in sixth grade of elementary school.

''You like these, right?'' Masato asked as he pointed at the two ear piercings she had stared at with big eyes a few moments ago. They were quite small and black colored, with purple rings on them.

''They are kinda cool but so expensive. I'm saving up my pocket-money to buy them!'' She explained quite enthusiastically and hugged her father again. She really wanted him to stay.

''Your necklace is very pretty, Mikky.''

Miku touched her necklace, The Hollow Changer, and smiled. A lot of things had happened since she had last seen him. Miku really wanted to tell her father but decided against it.

''Oh, wow,'' She heard her father say out loud. He was staring at an used phone which was for sale. Miku's teacher, Ms. Morino, had the same one, which she would often use as a timer during Gym-class.

''I do need a Phone, maybe I'll buy this one. It's not that expensive,'' Masato mused as he looked at his small wallet, opening it slowly yet decided to not buy since he was afraid he might not have enough left for traveling and renting a house, or apartment, in the city.

Miku had decided to use her pocket-money to buy a new phone for her father. She might not be able to buy an expensive or even new one but would look for the best she could find. Since she stores were closing she decided to wake up early the next day and buy it before her father would leave, which apparently was around 10:00 AM, however she didn't say any word about it to her father.

It had to be a surprise.

The two had gone to a snack bar to eat diner after a fun afternoon. Since Masato had promised to avoid Kaori and after that they had try to walk as slowly as possible. Masato told Miku a few stories about what his life in prison was like (not happy, to say the least) and Miku in turn had told her father about school and about her new friends.

When they arrived back home, Kasumi and Kaori were in Kasumi's room watching something or her laptop'. Kaori had wanted to sleep with her mother today, however she had seemingly calm down a bit but still refused to face her father.

Miku and her dad had spent the whole night watching TV on the couch. Miku had eventually fallen asleep and started to snore quietly. Masato looked at his oldest daughter with a sad smile.

He would miss her so much. She had been so supportive of him even when he was still a stupid, raging alcoholic.

Thank god these days were over.

Tomorrow would be a fresh start.

* * *

><p>The next morning Miku found herself lying on the couch. She looked around to found her dad already gone and she noticed a small note on the table.<p>

[''Miku, I wanted to thank you for supporting me through all these times, You are the best daughter I could ever wish for and I've been a terrible father sometimes, toward you and Kaori. I'm going to change. I'll get a job and try to live a stable life this time.  
>When everything is alright again. I might even visit you sometime.<br>I love you so much and will always love you.

Love, Your Father

Ps. You might think this is silly but you are allowed to come with me If you want...'']

Miku had read the note out loud and started trembling. She shot a look at the clock on the wall. The clock read 9:00 AM which would mean her father wasn't gone yet and she still had time to buy a phone.

''Miku?'' Jacky appeared from behind the couch. Had she been there the entire time?

''No time!'' Miku immediately grabbed her coat (Jacky just barely managed to jump into the pocket) and her pocket-money which she had kept in a can and rushed to the store, as fast as her short legs were able to carry her.

She was in such a hurry that she didn't notice a figure following her.

Arriving at the store, she was able to buy quite a good-looking Phone. Kinda reminding Miku of Yuina's phone but only different in color. She didn't regret using her money for this in the least and when she saw it was already 9:33, she already had begun to race to the pier were the boat taking her father to the city would eventually arrive.

She ran and ran. Her legs began to hurt and she almost slipped a few times but managed to keep running.

She had to make it. She just had to.

Until Kuroneko jumped in front of her, causing Miku to painfully fall on the hard ground face-first, leading to a bloody nose and the phone fell in the air but Kuroneko managed to catch it.

''Uh-oh, you're so clumsy!'' The cat girl laughed while Miku grunted as she tried to stand up. Jacky had rolled out of her pocket and gasped when Kuroneko revealed a familiar needle.

''NONONO!'' Miku cried and dashed towards the cat girl, who already injected the phone and threw it in the air, causing it to transform into an Okinakuchi.

''That was...a present...for my father..''

''I know! Are you angry at me, witch?''

''I am,'' Miku groaned with a dangerous glow in her eyes as she grabbed her Hollow Changer.

''BOO BOO BOGEY! MONSTER CHANGE!''

''Oh! I like that fiery-passion!'' Kuroneko smiled as she hopped away from the Okinakuchi and into a tree, setting herself down to enjoy the show.

''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch!'' Not once during Cure Witch's transformation she had cracked a small smile, still wearing her furious look as she spoke her introduction speech.

Witch pointed her staff at the Okinakuchi but couldn't even say one word before the creature suddenly turned around and began to sprint to the pier.

''Huh?...WAIT!'' Witch screamed as she ran after the creature. Kuroneko hopped from tree to tree in utter delight while seeing Witch furious state.

However Jacky was left behind. she looked around with a scared expression, gulped and began to roll to a different direction.

She had to find help!

* * *

><p>When the Okinakuchi arrived at the pier, many people immediately started panicking and ran away. Some even jumped into the water.<p>

Cure Witch managed to shield an old man who were about to be eaten by the Okinakuchi.

It only took a short while to notice Masato, who was standing completely still on the pier. He didn't move and didn't even looked that scared, just shocked and even more pale.

The Okinakuchi instinctively targeted Masato and tried to take a bit bite of his head. Masato still didn't move an inch when the big cellphone with razor-sharp teeth came towards him.

''DADDY!''

In a moment the world had come to a standstill for Witch. She felt despair couching its way to her heart. It hurt. It hurt really much. It was awful, unbearable.

''PRETTY CURE! WITCH CURSE!'' Witch screamed with tears streaming down her face and shaking with fear. The staff shot light at the Okinakuchi, making it stop in its movement and, to Witch's relief, slowly return back to the phone.

People were looking at her, some in amazement, some in confusion, some in awe and some even in fear.

''It's a hero!''  
>''Thank you so much, you saved us!''<br>''That was great!''  
>''What just happened?''<p>

''Cure Witch?''

Cure Blood and Cure Wolf appeared with Orlok, Larry and even Jacky sitting on their shoulders. They looked quite worried at Witch, who still was crying.

''Are you heroes too!?''

''We are Pretty Cure!'' Cure Blood smiled when she noticed the crowd forming around them, the three stroke a pose, causing a lot of people to take a picture of them.

Masato was slowly coming back to his senses, he looked around and noticed the girl dressed in witch's clothing, who was holding a cellphone to her chest and sobbing quietly but tried to smile when pictures were taken of her.

She then noticed Masato staring and grinned but then hid her face behind her hat to prevent Masato from seeing her crying.

''We have to go now!'' Cure Blood announced as the Cures all jumped up real high, an ability that hadn't noticed before, and landed on a nearby roof. They transformed back. Wakaba immediately gave Miku a little push.

''Go a-ahead.''

Miku raced back to the pier.

* * *

><p>Masato was still. He sat on a bench, looking quite shaken yet he seemed lost in thoughts.<p>

''Dad!''

''Oh, Mikky!'' He looked quite surprised as he stood up and embraced his daughter.

''I guess you didn't come here because you want to come with me, right?'' Masato wore a serene smile on his pale face.

Slowly tears were already streaming down Miku's cheeks again. She shook her head while shaking uncontrollably.

She really wanted to go with her father, away from home but she couldn't...

She couldn't bear to leave her friends behind.

She couldn't bear to give up her powers and give up on helping Halloween World.

She had to stay.

For Now.  
><strong><br>**''I'm s-sorry, daddy!'' She blubbered as her father held her in a tight embrace.

''I understand, you have something you must do, right?''

She simply nodded as she saw that the boat had arrived.

''I have something for you!'' Miku gave him the phone, this face suddenly looked less pale and really lighted up.

''Thank you, Mikky! Now we can contact each other!'' He said quietly as he slowly let go of his daughter, who started to cry even more uncontrollably when Masato walked to the boat. Every step hurt Masato's heart.

He would miss her so much. She was such a good girl.

He smiled at the phone, definitely using it send her some messages from time to time.

As the boat slowly started to sail away, Masato started to wave at Miku, who tried her hardest to grin.

But after he had disappeared out of sight. She completely broke down, falling on her knees and blubbering while Yuina and Wakaba conformed her.

* * *

><p><strong>ED:<strong> 'Delusion Disco!' - Emiri Katou (Miku Sumire)


	9. A new school-year

**First things first!  
>Thanks to Heavy Lok for the criticism. I really appreciate it and I definitely need some, since I'm still a newbie writer haha. So don't feel scared to point out some flaws. I won't bite, promise! <strong>

**Alrighty on to the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kaori was preparing both her own as well Miku's lunch box, wearing a focused stare on her face. Jacky was studying the lunch boxes and everything Kaori was putting in it. Jacky wasn't a food-expert, never been, never would be, but she really wanted to take a small bite out of the various, colorful ingredients filling the little box.<p>

However when the two heard a mention of 'Show Kabocha' on the TV the two girls immediately focused their attention on the TV.

''Does Kabocha have a girlfriend?! Why is he often seen with this girl!?'' The journalist asked while somewhat blurry pictures of Show Kabocha and the unknown girl flashed on the screen.

''G-Girlfriend!?'' The two immediately got a gloomy expression on their faces as Miku arrived, wearing her school uniform. She seemed to have cheered up a little since the whole thing with her father from a few days ago. She was staring at her phone, presumably texting the man right now.

''What's happening?'' Miku asked as she grabbed her lunch box as well Jacky, who still looked gloomy and sobbed quietly, and put them in her bag.

''Um...Sis? Shall we go to school now?'' She asked again while dragging her younger sister outside. Kaori still looked as sad as Jacky.

* * *

><p>''Welcome back, Class!'' Ms. Morino seemed really energetic today. She had big smile on her face while she looked proudly at her students, seated in front of her.<p>

''We actually have_ two _new students to join our class!'' Ms. Morino opened the door. Yuina, who now sat next to Miku, grinned at the purple-haired girl. She would be so surprised by Wakaba joining their class.

''We first have Tomoko Hoshimoto. She's from the big city! Come on in, Tomoko!''

With big movements, the girl, Tomoko, hopped inside. She had quite a noticeable baby-face and was wearing a cheerful smile and, of course, her big eyes, which she would use to study every inch of the people in the room. She opened her mouth to speak but-

''YOU ARE THE GIRLFRIEND OF SHOW KABOCHA!'' Hotaru screamed quite uncharacteristically as rose from her chair and looked at the girl, who merely smiled.

''Eh...I'm Tomoko Hoshimoto! Great to meet you guys!'' She said quite excitably and hopped to the empty chair next to Miku. Oh!...Wakaba was supposed to sit there!

And Wakaba ended up being seated in the front. She shot a teary-eyed look at her two friends.

And Miku's mouth still hung open in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 9: **Aah! A New School-year! Show Kabocha has a sister!?

* * *

><p>''Are you <em>really<em> Show Kabocha's girlfriend!?''

''Well..-''

''Did you kiss?''

''K-Kiss!?''

''How long are you together?''

''Tomoko! Tomoko! Can you introduce us to Show Kabocha?''

At lunch-time almost every female student had circled around Tomoko and harassed her with hundreds of questions. The girl barely could say anything before another row of questions were shot her way. Tomoko actually seemed to like the attention a bit.

''I'm actually Show Kabocha's sister!'' Tomoko eccentrically waved her arms around to announce this information. Most students' faces cleared up a bit as soon as she had said that.

''So...uh...he's free?''

''Yup! Free as a bird!'' Tomoko answered as she started to tweet, causing the students to give her some weird looks.

''How stupid,'' Yuina said as she and Miku and Wakaba stood by the window, eating their lunches. They could see that Jacky had cheered up again after hearing about Tomoko's reveal.

Another reveal was that Class 2-A had gotten a new Math teacher, Mr. Sagino, who, to the Cures' horror, had a very familiar face.

It was Grey.

The other students seemed just as intimidated by him as the girls, who gave each other nervous looks, even Tomoko had lost her smile. However Grey, or Mr. Sagino, didn't seem to be bothered by it nor did he seem to recognize the girls as he didn't even looked at them.

''In my class you will learn the importance of numbers,'' He said with squinted eyes as he inspected every student. He then told them a long dragged out story about how important Math was and everyone seemed bored by it, even Hotaru couldn't bear it anymore and started drawing in her notebook.

* * *

><p>''Why are you here?''<p>

After school, the three girls had decided to corner Sagino. He looked confused but let them into the empty classroom.

''What can I help you with?'' He asked and had seemed more composed than Grey had ever been.

''Grey! What are you doing? What happened? Did Onibara made you do this?'' Miku asked quite serious as she crossed her arms.

''Who? What? I don't understand what you're talking about? Aren't you confusing me for someone else?'' Sagino signed and the girls left, baffled. But not before Miku had given him a 'I'll be watching you'-gesture

''Maybe he has amnesia?'' Wakaba suggested quietly but was still really confused. He did look like Grey. He sounded like Grey but he, apparently, _wasn't_ Grey.

''Maybe it's a clone! Maybe they killed him and cloned him for evil work!'' Miku suggested, rubbing her hands together. It actually didn't seem that implausible.

Just as the three were ready to go home, Tomoko rushed past them and into the classroom. She seemed to be asking Sagino about some problems as she showed him her book and pointed at something. He got a confused look on his face as he started to tell her something.

Had Tomoko really listened to his long, lecture-ish explanation and managed to understand it?

Yuina thought that it might be big coincidence but couldn't get herself to believe it. It was too big of a coincidence. It had to be Grey or, at least, a clone of him.

''Poor Zeta and Annie,'' Jacky whimpered quietly as the girls were on their way to the clubhouse, slowly walking on the path. Each hovering in their own mind.

''..I'm kinda worried about Grey. He used to be so friendly and seeing him completely break down the last fight. I can't imagine what would have happened to him or Zeta and Andromeda...'' Orlok stared at the sky, which was already becoming darker.

''That is why we have to find a way to go back! Your powers need to be stronger!'' Larry crossed his paws and frowned ''You have to train more! Do something! Join one of your weird-human-sport-clubs!'' He continued with sudden enthusiasm as he started to scratch Wakaba's arm.

''Well, we have Gym-class tomorrow, so no need for that,'' Yuina quickly said. hoping that Larry would give up on that _stupid_ idea.

''NO! Don't try to get out of this you poor excuse of a Cure!'' The wolf snapped as he jumped out of Wakaba's pocket, right into Yuina's chest.

''Don't you care at all about _my_ world or _my_ friends?!'' Larry cried as he started to breath quite heavily and stared at the girl with dangerous eyes, clinging onto her shirt.

''Larry! Calm down!'' Orlok cried as he tried to pull Larry off Yuina's clothes, which he had inserted his nails into. It did hurt quite a bit.

''Full Moon,'' Jacky suddenly said quietly as she stared up the sky. She was right. The glowing moon was shining its light down on the group. Larry howled at the light while shaking uncontrollably.

''What is h-h-happening?'' Wakaba asked as watched Larry as he painfully started to twitch around.

''Larry is actually a werewolf. I can't believe he's still affected by Full Moons,'' Orlok exchanged some confused yet worried looks with Jacky while Wakaba tried to calm the wolf down. Larry didn't even do anything beside twitching violently.

But he abruptly stopped.

''How _annoying_,'' He growled with a low voice. He noticed Wakaba kneeling next to him with a horrified expression on her face.

''Don't look at me like that. I'm fine!''

''B-b-but Mr. Larry..?''

''You still have her call you 'Mr'?!'' Orlok asked quite baffled. He didn't know Larry was that egoistic. Larry merely rolled his eyes.

''..Larry...'' Wakaba corrected herself as she picked the wolf up and pressed him against her chest.

''...You scared m-me!'' Her voice reminded Orlok of a mother scolding her child.

''Stop that!''

* * *

><p>Arriving at the clubhouse, the group all sat down quietly. Miku turned the TV on and silently watched some music videos. Yuina stood next to the doll, inspecting it and reluctantly trying to touch it. Meanwhile Wakaba was already trying to do some push-ups with Larry and Jacky sitting on her back, the former yelling at her with a loud voice.<p>

''Use your power! Push! Push!''

Miku stared at Wakaba training for a few moments before Larry noticed her and turned his attention at her.

''You! Come on! Witch is the weakest when it comes to pure power! Time to build up some muscles!'' He roared at her while trying to show off his 'muscles'.

The short girl tilted her head. Wakaba slowly started to do push-ups more quickly. Faster and faster. Miku was quite surprised by the strength the girl had in her body, like this she might even be able to take on the self-proclaimed 'Push-up-expect' Ms. Morino.

''I'm sure you'll get stronger If you join her, Miku,'' Jacky looked at her partner in an almost pleading way. Miku sighed and joined Wakaba.

But before she could even stand up, she noticed the TV had switched to the new channel.

''A mysterious monster has shown up near Fukutoku High! Oh, where are the these superheroes we saw the other day at the pier?!'' The news reporter said while some pictures appeared on-screen of the Pretty Cures.

Wakaba fell on the ground while Miku and her exchanged shocked looks.

''You didn't erase their memories?'' Larry asked, obviously trying to keep himself calm. He shot an accusing look at the little pumpkin next to him, who immediately seemed to shrink a few sizes.

''….I-I-I-I I Forgot!'' Jacky acclaimed with a horrified big-eyed expression as she panicky hopped up and down.

''Yui! We have to go! The school is under attack!'' Miku grabbed Yuina, still inspecting the creepy doll, by the the arm and dragged her outside the clubhouse. Wakaba quickly followed while carrying a struggling, angry Larry in one hand and a panicking, almost crying Jacky in the other.

''Let's transform,'' Yuina said while holding her Hollow Changer. Miku and Wakaba, putting down the raging wolf, who had to be held down by Orlok, and Jacky, who sat against a tree in a gloomy mood.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

By now the pain in Yuina's neck didn't bother her anymore. She slowly enjoyed her transformation which sometimes seemed to last fairly long, but it was so...relaxing. The pink lights stroked her skin and felt so warm.

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating you is a must! Cure Blood!''  
>''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch! Hehe!''<br>''Howling High, Full Moon in the Sky! Cure Wolf!''

The trio immediately started running towards the school, leaving Orlok, Larry and Jacky behind. Orlok had managed to drag Larry inside, out of the moonlight's reach, which immediately caused him to calm down again.

''Why does this keep happening? I'm not even a werewolf anymore,'' He complained

''Is it because we aren't Cures anymore?'' Jacky suggested quietly. She also had calmed down and hid behind Orlok, who crossed his paws.

''Could be. I also noticed I don't have that much of a desire for blood as I used to have.''

''Well,'' He continued ''We were chosen for Cures _because_ of what we were, right? Jacky, you were chosen to become Cure Witch because you are a Witch.''

Jacky merely nodded.

''So that means the reason for the lack of powers of those girls is...'' Larry began slowly and looked very serious at his friends.

''Yes, because they are mere humans...''

* * *

><p>Who actually had summoned the Okinakuchi the Cures didn't know. They didn't even see anyone around aside from panicking civilians, some of them even being held by the Okinakuchi's arms, this time made of a few cables, which the creature used to grab running civilians.<p>

However The Cures still suspected Grey or 'Sagino' had anything to do with it.

Cure Blood was the first to jump onto the creature and she tried to cling onto one of the cables, holding a young man who seemed on the verge of fainting. The Okinakuchi quickly started to trash around its 'arms' holding the one Blood was clinging on to its face, ready to take a bite of her and the man, who started screaming.

Without thinking Yuina had sunk her teeth into the cable, trying to bite the cable of, which seemed to work (and surprisingly without any electricity involved) as the cable fell off, the man started screaming again but Blood managed to catch him and landed on the ground on two feet.

''T-t-thank you!'' He sobbed and gave her a few kisses on the cheeks. Cure Blood blushed with a confused expression on her face.

''Go hide now!''

Meanwhile Cure Wolf was trying the same thing as Blood had done, she tried to use her sharp claws to pry the cables lose and rescue the people. Cure Witch was quickly jumping around the Okinakuchi, looking for its weak-point. A glowing point, hidden under one of its arms, maybe If she would aim and time it correctly she might be able to hit it from here.

Cure Blood and Cure Wolf were still trying to rescue the other people held by the Okinakuchi. Again, Cure Blood managed to rescue a girl just in time before the Okinakuchi had eaten her. She was wearing the Fukutoku-school uniform which meant she also attended Fukutoku High but Blood couldn't remember seeing her before, not that she was good in remembering faces...

The girl stared at the Cure with big eyes as Blood put her down on the ground.

''...thank y-you,'' She muttered with a nasally voice and slowly hurried away, while quickly taking another look at Cure Blood once in a while till she disappeared.

Cure Wolf jumped down next to Blood, while carrying a man and woman with ease.

''Hurry up and hide somewhere safe!''

Cure Witch was still busy trying to get her staff to work while dodging the Okinakuchi's attack at the same time. Why didn't that stupid staff ever work!? She would never be able to defeat anything If it didn't work.

What a terrible power...

''Don't worry, Witch, I'll do it!'' Cure Wolf decided and Witch pointed at the weak point while Blood kept quiet. Wolf seemed to have no problems at all with attacking, unlike Cure Blood and Cure Witch, both for different reasons.

''Wolf Claw!'' Wolf's claws extended again and she would feel the same feeling. That feeling of being very powerful yet, in some odd way, she could feel something draining her powers. It was just odd and she didn't really liked it.

When the weak point was struck by Wolf's attack, Witch and Blood tried to get as far away from the Okinakuchi as possible, to hopefully prevent themselves from being drained in the creature's blood, which was, for Blood at least, the most awful and disgusting thing she ever experienced. Witch still wasn't even sure If it really was blood. It felt so sticky and thick but what else could it be? Must be monster-blood.

''It's those Precure Girls!'' The reporter Miku had seen on the TV appeared as he rushed towards the girls as soon as the Okinakuchi was gone.

''Again, you saved us! Who are you actually? Where do you come from?''

Cure Witch took a step forwards and stroke another pose.

''We are Pretty Cure. I'm Cure Witch and I come from your dreams!'' She said with a high-pitched voice as she grabbed her comrades arms and bowed.

Wolf nervously stared at the ground while Blood merely signed.

''That sounded really stupid.''

Unknown to the girls and anyone else, a lone figure was hiding behind a nearby tree, covered in shadows, as If it didn't actually was there. Like a ghost, or a shadow-creature perhaps?

''Pretty Cure, huh?'' Spoke a soft, feminine voice with an exited tone. A giggle was heard.

''How wonderful!''

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Kazusa Murai (Wakaba Tsukino)


	10. Studying till we drop

''NO! Why can't they aim right?!'' Tsuyoshi Tsukino roared angrily while biting on his thin lips. He and his niece were both sitting on the couch with some chips and drinks on the small table before them, while they were watching some darting game together.

''Yajirushi is terrible today,'' His niece, Wakaba, grumbled as she shoved some chips into her mouth.

''You two keep complaining but why are there so many posters of that guy in here!?'' Larry asked as he sat on Wakaba's lap. It actually hadn't taken long for him to be found out by Wakaba's uncle, who seemed to have no problem with a talking little plush. Tsuyoshi Tsukino was a middle-aged man whose face already was covered in wrinkles and looked a little dishevelled but Larry liked him. He was bold, unlike some others...

Wait, scratch that. Wakaba wasn't like that now... her timid-side had completely disappeared, to Larry's surprise, and made way for his screaming-some-foul-languange-at-the-TV-every-second personality.

This happened every time the two watched some Darts game. Larry still didn't really understood any of it but it was kinda amusing seeing the two switch between cheering and totally freaking out in a span of mere seconds.

''So, how's school?'' Tsuyoshi suddenly asked. Wakaba flinched.

''Uh...nice.''

''Thank goodness. I just hope this year will be kinder to you,'' Tsuyoshi said with a soothing voice and put an arm around Wakaba, who quietly stared at the ground and bit her lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 10: **Aah! Studying till we drop! I'll Make You Proud!

* * *

><p>''..And remember next Monday you'll have your first test, so come prepared!'' Sagino told the class right before the bell rung. Everyone immediately rushed to the door, trying to get out as quickly as they could.<p>

''Hehe! Weekend!'' Miku cheered as put on her coat, Yuina and Wakaba followed her.

''See you, Monday'' Hotaru said to the three and quickly added ''Don't forget to study!''

''Yeah, yeah!'' They chorused.

''Hey sis!'' Kaori grabbed Miku's collar before she could run outside.

''Oh little sister of mine! How are you doing, have you already made many, many friends?'' The older sister asked and grinned at the girl standing next to Kaori, who Yuina quickly recognized as the girl she saved the other day. Luckily, she didn't seem to recognize any of them.

''Uh..hi, I'm Kurenai Kure'' Now Yuina was sure it was her, she had the same nasally voice. She was a bit chubby and her dark-blonde hair was tied in two twintails falling over her shoulders.

''Hehe, If Kaori causes you any trouble, just come to me!'' Miku laughed while patting the girl on the back. ''She can be so immature!''

''Look who's talking!'' Kaori immediately shot with a grin, pushing her older sister away.

''Just kidding! Just kidding, dear sis~!

* * *

><p>The trio had decided study for the upcoming test at the clubhouse. Miku had even managed to persuade Yuina and Wakaba to hold a sleepover at the clubhouse, which the two actually found a good idea.<p>

''Hehe! This is the moment I've been waiting for; studying together!'' Miku cheered when they had arrived at the clubhouse. They had gone home first to pack their stuff and told their families.

''Finally,'' Orlok groaned as he flew out Yuina's jacket and landed on the table. In quite a short time the group had shoves the table to the side and prepared four sleeping bags (the fourth one was for Orlok, Jacky and Larry).

''Hmm...It's still pretty empty in here,'' Yuina admitted and looked around. They only things they had was a small TV, a table and a few chairs. The other room had two tables and, of course, that creepy doll. They mostly used the other room as a storage place, having stored the cleaning material, other sleeping bags and even some snacks there.

''Oh! I k-know! A dartboard'' Wakaba suggested quite excitedly and clapped her hands together.

''But darts is boring and stupid,'' Yuina said simply. She felt quite intimidated when she got a dangerous glare from the taller girl who, luckily, didn't say anything.

''Maybe a DVD-player? A computer!? Radio!? Fridge for food!?'' Miku jumped up and down. This was awesome! Their clubhouse would eventually be the greatest place in the universe!

* * *

><p>''Oh! That guy looks like Immy!'' Jacky said quite loudly with a big smile as she, Orlok and Larry sat in front of the TV, which Wakaba had set on the ground so it would be easier to watch. The girls were studying (more telling each other random things and laughing about them) while the other three were watching some movie in black and white about some kind of cursed mummy. They quite liked it.<p>

''You can tell mummies apart?'' Larry tapped Jacky on her head. She simply nodded with a smile.

''Of course. It's pretty easy. I mean, some of my best friends are mummies!'' She explained and smiled quite proudly. Orlok found himself smiling when he saw her like that. She was genuinely happy. And it was quite long ago he saw her like that.

''Eh? That movie is so old!'' Yuina said when she noticed what the three were watching ''You can switch to another channel if you like,'' She added.

''No need for that,'' Orlok smiled and turned around for a moment to look at Yuina. ''It's pretty interesting.''

''Oh alright. Have fun.''

* * *

><p>Miku was actually quite baffled by how terrible Wakaba was at maths. Not to say Miku was that good but Wakaba had already trouble with simply multiplying numbers.<p>

Of course she didn't say it out loud but Wakaba apparently knew that what she was thinking.

''I k-know...I'm really, really d-d-dumb,'' Her voice cracked as she spoke.

''What? No. You're not dumb. You just have some trouble with numbers. A lot of people do~!'' Miku said simply, then she added in a whisper: ''Like Kaooorriii...''

''And I have trouble with it too,'' Yuina admitted but Wakaba still seemed somber.

She took a deep breath. This would be the best time to tell them.

''Do you know the reason why I'm held back this year?'' She abruptly asked. Hands clutched together and looked at her two friends. She was so happy with them.

''Uh...no.. I didn't even knew you were being held back,'' Miku blinked a few times. ''Did something happen?''

''I'll t-tell you.''

* * *

><p><em>''I have the tests back for you'' The teacher, Mr Amano, said and started handing everyone their tests back. Every student had gotten a good score. Except Wakaba Tsukino. The quiet girl in the front.<em>

_''Hey... Wakaba, have you ever got a good score?'' The girl sitting next to her, Kasumi, asked the taller girl. While Kasumi didn't meant to sound so pushy, Wakaba's mind warped Kasumi's face and tone into a mean-spirited one. _

_Wakaba stared at her test. Out of the twenty questions she only had one correct. Her hands trembled and she tried to speak to Kasumi but her shyness prevented her. Kasumi's huge, glaring eyes made the tall girl shrink. _

_''You alright?''_

_Wakaba opened her mouth but no words come out. _

_''This test was so freaking easy. She's really a dumbass,'' She heard someone whisper. She then heard laughs. Wakaba held her head down, afraid to look behind her._

_She had no choice but to let the mean-spirited laughs flow into her ears._

_The next tests Wakaba had tried to study hard but to no success. She just didn't understand any of it. She tried asking her uncle but he didn't know either, resulting in yet another bad score. __She had no courage to ask the teacher or a classmate. They would surely laugh at her! They all knew she was dumb. _

_Slowly the remarks got worse and then the pranks started. After gym her clothes were thrown out the window. Wakaba had locked herself in the toilet, crying in her sport-clothes, and had stayed there the whole day until the janitor had noticed her and gotten her clothes back for her. _

_Then her notebook was stolen and someone had drawn an ugly stick figure with 'Mr. Amano' written above it which resulted in Wakaba getting punished and not having enough courage to defend herself._

_And later some guy had 'accidentally' spilled some drink over Wakaba and later someone had gotten a picture of it posted it on the school-site.  
><em>

_She had told her uncle about it, who was furious when he heard it. He had started cursing and grabbed a bat from the closet. Wakaba had managed to calm him down and also didn't want him to talk to the teacher, afraid of the bullying getting even worse._

_But the very last straw was when Wakaba had arrived at school, walked up to her desk and saw that someone had written, or better said _cut_, the word 'DUMBASS' into her desk._

_She couldn't take this anymore._

_Wakaba had run out the school, crying, trembling and locked herself in her trailer. She refused to go to school again. Her uncle tried to comfort her and later had angrily gone to school to talk to the teacher and eventually it was decided that Wakaba would be held back a year and didn't have to come anymore till next year.  
><em>

_But until then Wakaba had been alone. Afraid of facing school again. _

* * *

><p>''Are you serious, Wakaba?'' Larry asked with big eyes. Everyone had listened to her story. She had never told him this...<p>

That was the reason why she hadn't gone to school.

''That was you?'' Miku asked and felt an enormous amount guilt flowing over her. She had seen that picture of Wakaba at the school-site. She had seen it and had _laughed_ at it

''I'm so sorry!'' She cried and embraced the taller girl, who was also crying. Yuina put her arms around the two and pulled them close.

''Stop it, you silly. That's not going to happen anymore. We will help you study!'' She said motherly with an encouraging tone and smiled.

''You guys are so nice...I...thank you so much...'' Wakaba sobbed and wiped her tears away to grin at her friends. They knew. They didn't belittle her for her flaws. They accepted her. They wanted to help her. ''Thank you.''

''But...I really want to get a good grade for my uncle,'' She added with a frown.

''Then we'll study till we drop!'' Miku said and made another strange pose and dramatically exclaimed:''It's a Pretty Cure Study Weekend! Hehe!''

''That sounds really stupid.''

* * *

><p>The whole weekend was indeed spent on studying. All three girls normally didn't like studying but had found great enjoyment in doing it together and sometimes taking a little break. Orlok, Jacky and Larry also spend the whole weekend watching movies which happened to be on the TV.<p>

The next Monday, Mr. Sagino was still acting like himself and didn't show any signs of being Grey. The Cures were still suspenseful. A week ago they had tried to wait for him to go home and follow him, to their surprise, he lived in a small house not to far from the mall. Not even a small clue about Grey or the other Black Roses.

''I hope you all have spent your weekend in a good matter. Once the test starts I want it to be quiet and if you're finished bring it to me and leave, quietly. Tomorrow you'll get the results.''

''Oopsy! I forgot!'' Tomoko quietly gasped and quickly took a one last glimpse at her notebook before Mr. Sagino started handing out the test and giving Tomoko a long stare, who awkwardly put her notebook back in her bag with a cheesy smile.

''You may begin.''

* * *

><p>The test took surprisingly short to finish. Tomoko and Miku were one of the first who handed their tests back to Mr. Sagino and the latter waited in the hall for her friends.<p>

''Bye bye, Miku!'' Tomoko waved quickly. Truth be told, she had found the test to be ridiculously easy and was quite happy to finish early. That way she could avoid her classmates begging her to introduce her to Show Kabocha.

Hotaru was the next to come out, then some others, then Yuina, some more and finally Wakaba.

''And...'' Miku began curiously and poked Wakaba's side playfully.

''I d-d-don't know..''

''We'll see tomorrow but now...Ah! I have to go to work!'' Yuina said as she looked at the clock on the wall.

''But...I though you were fired?''

''I was but they asked me to come back, as a clerk this time!'' Yuina explained and quickly rushed off, leaving Miku and Wakaba to walk home.

* * *

><p>The next day Wakaba was too nervous to look at the piece of paper Mr. Sagino had given back to the students. Yuina and Miku (and probably the rest of the class) was very surprised that the only one who had gotten an 'A' was Tomoko. Both Miku and Yuina had gotten a 'C' and Wakaba...<p>

''Wakaba?'' Yuina said, trying to show no emotion and pushed the paper from Wakaba's face.

She had gotten a 'C'. She had gotten a 'C', just like her friends. She had gotten an average score. Not a bad score. Her uncle would be so proud.

With some trouble Wakaba had managed to hold tears back and embraced her friends in a very tight hug.

''Thank you so much, girls,'' She whispered, genuinely thankful. She loved her friends so much.

* * *

><p>The whole way home Wakaba had held her test to her chest. She was just so happy, finally she had managed to get a better score. She couldn't wait to show her uncle.<p>

''That's a nice test you got there,'' She suddenly heard someone whisper into her ears and felt some hands on her shoulders but before she could turn around her test had already been infused with an awfully familiar needle.

In insane speed her test had turned into an Okinakuchi.

''No.''

Yuina and Miku turned around and saw Kuroneko sitting on a nearby branch, grinning.

''Show me something interesting, Pretty Cure!''

''Oh we'll show you! Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating you is a must! Cure Blood!''  
>''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch! Hehe!''<br>''Howling High, Full Moon in the Sky! Cure Wolf!''

Cure Wolf immediately shot a look at Witch, knowing that her staff had the ability to purify Okinakuchi and turn them back into the item they were created from.

''Jacky told it only sometimes does that,'' Witch explained. She remembered when Jacky had told her about the Witch Staff. it was a strange thing with lots of hidden abilities and even she herself hadn't even figured out how it actually worked. Cure Witch had really gotten bad luck with her powers.

''Please try it! Maybe it works!'' Wolf almost begged as Witch slowly nodded. Cure Blood was already trying to find the Okinakuchi's weak-point.

Hearing Kuroneko laugh again, Wolf felt some strange desire to violently rip the catgirl to shreds. That'll shut her up!

Instinctively Cure Wolf jumped on Kuroneko, who could just barely avoid being struck by Wolf's claws. She hissed at the Cure as the two started some fight solely consisting of Kuroneko avoiding Wolf's attacks, who grew more irritated every time she missed.

Meanwhile Blood and Witch had already found the weak-point of the Okinakuchi. Again it was located on its back, but because it was made of a simple paper it didn't have that much place to hide it in. After taking a breath and trying to concentrate while Blood protected her, Witch pointed her staff at the Okinakuchi

''Please purify it, for Wakaba.'' Witch whispered before using her attack. ''Pretty Cure! Witch Curse!''

While the Okinakuchi was hit by the attack, Kuroneko was also slashed in the face by Wolf. The Cure's claws had slashed through her eye.  
>It hurt! It did really hurt! Kuroneko panicked and quickly disappeared while at the same time the three cures were rained in the blood of the destroyed Okinakuchi.<p>

''It didn't work,'' Witch put her hand against Wolf's shoulder and gave her an apologizing look. Wolf walked towards the place where the Okinakuchi had just stood, the blood slowly faded away leaving nothing behind.

''NO! NO! NOOOO!'' Wolf screamed in fury and sadness as she fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa)


	11. The Haunted Doll

''Grrr...that little...'' Kuroneko cursed, pressing her hand against her wound.  
>Her eye hurt, her face hurt.<br>Those stupid Cures!

''Oh my little Kitty, you don't look very pretty~'' She heard a breathless voice sing cheerfully.

''Shut up'' Kuroneko hissed and stared at the ceiling, hanging on the walls were various bones from Boneys' body and Boneys head was used as a lamp, he smiled at her and didn't seem _that_ disturbed by his situation.

After getting a soft cloth and put it over her wound, Kuroneko sank into the couch with a sign after Boneys started singing again, Kuroneko tapped her tail against the ground quite loudly as If sending some kind of warning to the living decoration of the room, who continued singing but much softer this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 11: **Aah! The Haunted Doll! Help Roberta?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Miku's eyes widened when she had, somehow, finally managed to summon the Witch Staff, the familiar staff again appeared to be stuck to her hand.<p>

''But...why can't I let it go?''

''Because It's a part of you..'' Jacky answered simply, Miku shot a somewhat confused look at the pumpkin.  
>A part of her?<p>

''Try to do something!'' Jacky suggested with glee as she jumped on Miku's head, the short girl looked around, studying everything in the the clubhouse.

''Hehe! I know'' Miku eventually decided to slowly walk to the other room, she faced the lone doll sitting on it's chair, still staring at her with it's pitch black sockets.

''Are you sure, Miku?'' Yuina asked as she stood next to Miku, who gulped.

''I'll try to get it to talk, I want to talk to it'' She muttered and pointed the staff at the doll, closing her eyes and concentrated on the doll.  
>Why did she do this?<br>That doll was so...creepy.  
>She wanted it to go.<br>She would _kindly_ ask it to go.  
>Yes.<br>That would be good..

''Let us hear your voice!'' Miku was quite surprised when she heard her own voice, she sounded so...strange...

_''…Hello?''_

Miku quickly shot a questioning look at her friends, they nodded.

''Hello! Can you hear us?'' Orlok asked slowly as he approached the doll.

_''Yes! Yes! Can you all hear me?''_

''That's correct but why couldn't you talk to us before?''

_''...It's because of very weak in this form, you see..I'm trapped, I can't get out, I so want to get out...''_

''Sorry to hear that but maybe we can help you'' Yuina crossed her arms and could've sworn she saw the doll's sewn smile widen a little bit.

_''...I think there is a way but I'm to afraid to do it...'' _The voice spoke with quite a scared tone, speaking slowly and carefully choosing her words

_''But let me introduce myself first...I'm Roberta'' _The voice, Roberta's voice, audibly signed.

''Hehe the spell worked!'' Miku muttered to herself when she somewhat hid behind Wakaba, not wanting to come to close.

Everyone had been seated on the ground around the chair (well Miku was still a bit farther away than the others), Roberta was still sitting in her chair, unmoving but was really glad she could speak to someone else again.

_''Quite some time ago, this little house was inhabited by the Takibi-family, such a nice family, I was still a little girl then...I was the best friend of Akane Takibi, one of the children, we used to play all the time'' _Roberta told the group in the same slow voice as before, as If she had a hard time remembering any of it.

''This story will probably not have a happy end, I guess?'' Larry asked quite mockingly, causing Jacky to shot him an warning glare.

Roberta's voice shortly let out a somewhat eerie, bitter laugh before continuing.

_''You're right, I was killed not long before Akane's birthday, I still don't know what actually happened and who did it but I died...I turned into a ghost and...''_

''Wait! You're a Ghost!?'' Jacky gasped as she jumped from Miku's head and stared at Roberta, still not able to move.

''Are you from Halloween World?'' Orlok grasped his paws together and frowned, Ghosts were one of the few monsters from Halloween World who, mostly, couldn't been seen by humans and actually were allowed to go to the Human World If they wanted, since most Ghosts couldn't really do any serious harm to humans and most of them could just slip by the gate unnoticed.

_''..No, I died and have been wandering around this island since becoming a ghost...but then I was captured by some...special human who could see me perfectly, she imprisoned me in here''_

''Someone imprisoned you?'' Jacky looked sympathetically at the doll.

''Who is that 'special human'? Where is that person now?'' Orlok questioned, he really wanted to know.

_''I don't know, maybe she's already dead, It was pretty long ago...she just...left me here...''_

''You said there was some way to help you, right? What is it?'' Yuina actually didn't like this at all, she didn't like Roberta's voice but at the same time she sounded very scared.

''Well...''

''What is it?'' Larry growled impatiently as Wakaba tried to calm him down by slowly caressing his back.

_''I have to transfer into a human body''_

* * *

><p>No.<br>That was what Yuina's head screamed at her.  
>No.<br>No.  
>Just <em>No<em>.

_''...Feel free to say 'No', It's risky and I only have done it once, it was...not a pleasent experience''_ Roberta admitted, sadly.

No.  
>This was not okay.<p>

''….Could you give us some time to think about it?'' Yuina stood up was prepared to leave as soon she could, she wasn't even that surprised that Miku had already rushed outside.

_''Of course, It's fine, I'm just happy to be able to talk to you, I'm sorry If a frightened you...''_

''It's alright'' Orlok said, trying to sound calm but he shot a somewhat panicky look at Yuina and Wakaba, the latter quickly grabbed Larry and Jacky and followed Miku outside.

''We'll come back in a few days, see you then'' Yuina said quickly, she and Orlok immediately locked the door when they

_''Oh...That's good...Thanks for talking to me''  
><em>

* * *

><p>The group walked very hastily to their homes.<p>

''I told you that doll couldn't be trusted, that doll is evil'' Miku whispered, looking around even though they were already far away from the clubhouse.

''She wanted to possess us! Use our bodies as a host so she...''

''I'm not sure, she didn't sound really comfortable with it herself'' Jacky chipped in, looking serious.

''No, it's just a trick!'' Miku argued with some terror audible in her voice, she again looked around nervously and walked closer to Wakaba, feeling somewhat secure next to the taller, stronger girl.

''What are we g-g-gonna do now?'' The taller girl asked hesitantly, abruptly the others fell quiet.

''I don't want to go back'' Miku admitted after a long silence.

Both Miku and Wakaba found themselves staring at Yuina, who seemed lost in her thoughts.

''Eh?...Um..I'm not sure, we just don't go there for a while?''

* * *

><p>The next fews day the didn't go to the clubhouse anymore, instead holding meetings at each others homes mostly Miku's since Kaori could make such delicious snacks!<p>

Kaori was just as frightened as Miku when she heard what happened, she insisted on keeping the lights on the whole night!

''That must've been terrifying!'' Kaori started trembling as she hugged her older, yet shorter sister.

''It was! We can't go back to our clubhouse! Ever'' Miku sobbed dramatically and buried her face into Kaori's chest.

''Aren't we exaggerating a bit?'' Larry spat as he gave her an annoyed glance, Miku quickly shook her head.

Wakaba had noticed everyone seemed to be bothered by something, not only the Cures but her classmates too, she noticed Hotaru staring outside quite long and not paying attention like she normally did, she didn't remind everyone of homework and was much quieter than usual.

Tomoko also seemed somewhat distracted by something, not that it kept her from getting unbelievably (almost suspicious) high grades, even during breaks she was only doing math-problems and didn't sound nearly as happy as when she first did when some people asked her about Show Kabocha.

Everything seemed to be...not alright, there was always something wrong.  
>Wakaba's uncle had been sick and was lying in bed the whole day, sometimes coming out to barf and drink some water.<br>And Yuina was fired _again_ (Wakaba didn't really want to know why) but the good news was that she had almost enough money to buy her DVD-set.

But the worst thing to happen was on a Friday, when the girls finished the day and were walking home they were surprised with a Okinakuchi.  
>An Okinakuchi made of Roberta's doll.<p>

She had grown quite a lot, still had those creepy empty sockets and her beautiful dress but, as expected, her mouth wasn't sewn shut anymore, it was wide open and filled with teeth.

Miku nearly had a breakdown upon seeing it and was dragged by Wakaba and Yuina to the bike-shed, to transform without being seen.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

The transformation went by fairly quickly, for Yuina it was already over in a single eye blink.

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating you is a must! Cure Blood!''  
>''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch!''<br>''Howling High, Full Moon in the Sky! Cure Wolf!''

_''IT HURTS'' _Roberta's voice shrieked into their eyes and the other students too, most of who seemed to lose consciousness and fall to the ground._  
><em>

_''HELPME!''_

''That poor little thing'' Kuroneko grinned, she was sitting on the bike-shed, the right side of her head was covered in bandages but she still wore that catty smile on her face.

''YOU!'' Cure Wolf took no time to jump at the cat girl who shrieked and quickly sprung in a tree, she jumped from tree to tree, then climbed on the school and eventually found herself standing on the roof.  
>What a nice view she had.<p>

_''PLEASE STOP''_

''Roberta?'' Cure Blood hesitantly stared at the doll.

_''YOU LEFT ME! I WAS SO HAPPY TO TALK TO YOU!''  
><em>

Each word hurt the Cures ears, it was so loud, booming and powerful.

_''LOOK AT ME NOW! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!''  
><em>  
>''No way We'll let you posses us!'' Cure Witch yelled and started to beat the Okinakuchi with her staff but to no avail.<p>

_''I JUST WANTED TO BE FREE FROM THIS BODY!''  
><em>

The Okinakuchi started stomping and grabbed Blood and Wolf with her hands, she started squeezing the two with all her might, it didn't take long for them to turn blue and desperately gasping for air.

''GIVE ME YOUR BODY, NOW! YOU MISERABLE HUMAN''

Cure Witch trembled and pointed her staff at the raging doll.  
>Just concentrate on defeating it.<br>Kill it.  
>Destroy it.<br>Yes!

_''I'LL CRUSH YOUR PUNY LITTLE BRAIN IF YOU DO-''_

''Pretty Cure! Witch Curse!''

The Okinakuchi did let Blood and Wolf go, both falling limply on the ground but still conscious enough to sit up.

To Witch's terror the Okinakuchi didn't explode, it slowly returned to it's original state, the little doll quickly fell down beside Blood.

''No...'' Witch cursed, the three girls transformed back as the people awoke again and continued on as If nothing happened.

Kuroneko glared before silently disappearing, those girls were better than she expected.

''What is this? A doll? It's rather creepy'' Ms. Morino appeared and picked Roberta up before any of the girls could react, she inspected it.

''Is this yours, girls?''

''...Yes'' Yuina said heavily as Ms. Morino handed her the doll, Yuina hesitated for a moment before grabbing Roberta.

* * *

><p>When the group hurried back to the clubhouse, they were in for another surprise.<p>

The clubhouse was broken down.

''How..?'' Wakaba begun she put her hands on her mouth.

Yuina looked at Roberta, that must have happened when she was turned into an Okinakuchi.

She was still confused If Roberta was good or not, she seemed genuinely lonely and scared but the things she had said...  
>But then again that could be because of being turned into an Okinakuchi.<p>

''NO! Not our clubhouse!'' Miku fell on her knees and crouched down to the remains of the house, everything was in pieces, everything.  
>She had really underestimated the power of the Okinakuchi.<br>Or the power of Roberta.

This was probably a stupid idea but Yuina pushed aside some parts and buried the doll.  
>Her mouth was sewn shut again but it had turned downwards, she looked so sad...<p>

''Sorry'' Yuina mouthed but couldn't hear her own voice.

The three quickly hurried back home, certain to not come back again for a _long_ time.

* * *

><p>One hour after the group had left the remains of the clubhouse, A figure appeared, it was a school-girl with long, flowing grey hair, her eyes stayed closed the whole time as she slowly walked, or better said <em>floated<em>, to the doll.

_''No''_

''My my my, so here you are Roberta! I've been looking everywhere for you, you naughty little girl~'' The girl spoke in a soft, almost hollow voice, she giggled gently as she picked up the doll and simply faded.

_''No!''  
><em>

_''Please No!''_

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Emiri Kato (Miku Sumire)


	12. Another Transfer Student?

**OHOHO  
>Awkward <strong>**Episode Go!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hey, Hotaru<em>

_I'm sorry for everything I did, It was wrong to treat you like that._  
><em>And I've been such a jerk to you but I wanted to talk to you after school, If that's alright...<em>  
><em>Could you meet me next to the changing rooms upstairs?<em>

_- Noboru_

Hotaru was very surprised when she had found this note in her locker.  
>Noboru.<br>He was such a terrible boyfriend.  
>She was glad she broke up with him.<p>

But he seemed to really regret it, Hotaru decided to at least hear him out.  
>After all, the breakup was the reason she had cut off her long hair, to start again, fresh and new.<br>And it was so much easier to brush it every morning...

* * *

><p>The next day Hotaru and Noboru disappeared<br>It didn't take long and they were already gone for a week.  
>Of course, Everyone was worried, since things like this didn't happen often.<p>

Their parents had already alarmed the police, who still hadn't found any clues to the two's whereabouts.

''If someone finds out something, please tell your parents immediately'' Ms. Morino told the students after every school day, she herself was very worried, after all one of them was one of her own students.  
>During breaks the teacher was constantly found calling several people, she knew quite some detectives and investigators.<p>

''I just hope they return soon'' Tomoko had said when she passed Yuina, Miku and Wakaba on her way home, the eccentric girl had been quite fond of their Class Representative.

The group had once again gathered at Miku's home, whose mother was home this time, so instead of sitting on the living room, they were in Miku and Kaori's room.

''I think the Black Roses have something to do with it'' Orlok though out loud

''Kuroneko!'' Larry immediately suggested and frowned, they hadn't heard anything from Boneys or Grey in quite some time, only Kuroneko was active, however...well, If Mr. Sagino really was Grey then he still was suspicious.

The next day Hotaru returned.  
>But she didn't remember what happened to her.<br>She was constantly questioned by the Police and even put under hypnosis but to no avail.

The Class Representative had stayed home the next few days, in order to recollect her mind, her parents and little brother were just so glad she was back.  
>However Noboru was still gone.<br>But the classes continued as If nothing happened.  
>Nobody talked about it anymore, already fearing the worst.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 12: **Aah! What Happened to Hotaru and Noboru? And _Another_ Transfer Student!?

* * *

><p>Ms. Morino approached Miku after class.<br>''Miku, There is something I think you are perfect to do, there is this boy who just moved here a few days ago, he isn't really good at socializing and will transfer to our class tomorrow...''

Great, _another_ transfer student.

''..So I though you might want to show him around a bit and help him find his way around here, show him the ropes you know?''

''...Okay'' Miku finally said, not really understanding why she would be 'perfect' to do that, she didn't really want to do it but maybe she could score some extra points.  
>Hehe that would be good.<p>

Miku had woken up early to go to school and was the first to arrive, Ms. Morino was already in the classroom, again calling someone but quickly hanging up when Miku entered the room.  
>''Can you look into It? I'm kinda worried... I have to go now, Goodbye''<p>

''Oh Miku, you're early but luckily Frank is already here, he's currently talking to Mr. Sagino in the classroom next door'' Ms. Morino stood up and went with Miku to Mr. Sagino, who was standing in the rather dark classroom with a book in his hands, explaining something to another figure.

''Oh Frank, this is the girl who'll help you for the next few days'' Ms. Morino entered without knocking, visibly startling Mr. Sagino who jumped a little, he turned around and frowned at her but kept his mouth shut, he slowly shoved away revealing the transfer student.

''Eh...Frank Hoch'' A low yet slow voice said.

The first thing Miku noticed about transfer student Frank Hoch was that he was tall, very tall, probably taller than Wakaba, who already was the tallest student of their class.

He had a rather large built and stood in a stiff pose while he slowly approached the very shorter girl.

''Hey'' She said simply and grinned awkwardly.

''...Hello'' He slowly replied looking down on Miku with his dark eyes, which had visible bags under them.

''I'm Miku and I will show you around, so...eh...let's go then!'' Miku shaked the tall boy's hand and walked out the classroom, he seemed somewhat confused but followed her, still looking somewhat stiff.

Frank was very quiet and only nodded from time to time when Miku told him something about a certain classroom or even when she tried to have a conversation, he just replied curtly in his slow voice.

''So, Frank what was your home like?''

''Cold''

''Cold? Was there much snow there? Pretty cool!''

He just shook his head with a soft sign.

''No? Um...where actually do you come from?''

''…...Germany''

''Germany!? Awesome!''

''...Ja?''

''Hehe, Yes! Very Awesome!''

Then the conversation fell quiet again and Miku followed showing the quiet boy around, she showed him the teachers lounge, the gym and eventually had returned to their own classroom, which now had some students in it but no one Miku cared about, she also noticed that Ms. Morino had prepared an extra desk for Frank, next to Miku.

And precisely then Tomoko entered the classroom.

''Good morning Everyone!'' Tomoko yelled happily, still wearing her seemingly eternal smile.  
>A few students grumbled some greetings towards her and then continued doing what they were doing but then noticed another someone else following the cheerful girl.<br>It was Hotaru.

''Class rep! You're back!'' In didn't take long for Hotaru to be circled by other students, even those who just had arrived.

''Who that?'' Frank asked, voice full of curiousity.

''She? That's Hotaru Hakamada, she's the Class Representative, If there's something bothering you, you can ask her!''

Frank nodded slowly but kept staring at Hotaru.

She seemingly had returned back to her normal self again, she smiled calmly and kept insisting she didn't remember what happened to her or Noboru.

''Please don't bombard her with questions, guys! Give her some space!'' Ms. Morino then told with a strict tone, she put a hand on Hotaru's shoulder and give her a wry smile.

''Glad you're alright but take it easy, okay?'' She said softly, Hotaru simply nodded and sat down on her desk, Tomoko stood next to her and started explaining some of the previous lessons to her.

''Ho..ta...ru?''

''Yeah, that's her name''

''Hotaru...schön''

* * *

><p>''The correct answerer is absolutely 'C'!'' Tomoko said when Mr. Sagino had asked her to solve a Math problem.<p>

Luckily none of the teacher asked Frank to answerer a question and, for some reason Miku didn't know, he didn't even have to attend Math-class at all and could quietly read a book at the hallway.

''Why would you even agree to do that, stupid?'' Yuina asked her quietly when Mr. Sagino had formed pairs and naturally Yuina and Miku, being seated next to each other, were paired together.

''Extra points, Yuina dear!'' Miku grinned and took a quick glance at the hallway, Frank was holding a book rather awkwardly with his big hands but he didn't read it, instead he stared outside.

Yuina signed, she was still very curious about Hotaru but didn't want to bother her anymore, what could have happened to her and Noboru, who was still missing.  
>Where could he be?<p>

After school Frank had quite timidly asked Miku to introduce him to Hotaru, while Yuina and Wakaba had waited for Miku in front of the school.

''Normally I show the new students around but I see Miku already showed you the ropes'' Hotaru smiled when Miku had approached her and told her about the transfer student.

''I'm Hotaru Hakamada, Nice to meet you and Welcome in class 2-A, Frank'' She was really back to herself again, as If nothing happened, Hotaru seemed as polite and friendly as ever.

Frank smiled timidly and shuffled nervously.

Miku grinned naughty, so our transfer student was in love with the Class Representative..

''Well, I'll be going now, see you tomorrow!'' Hotaru packed her stuff and slowly marched outside the classroom with Tomoko, who stared at Miku and Frank with a slight frown.

Miku and Frank walked out the school, Yuina and Wakaba were still waiting for their friend and immediately started waving when she appeared.

''Well I'll be going now, what do you think of the school so far?'' Miku turned to the tall boy, who stared at her, a smile slowly formed on his face.

''Is...fun''

''Hehe, Good! See you tomorrow!'' Miku gently tapped Frank on the shoulder (she had to stand on her toes to do so) and waved while she disappeared with her friends, leaving the tall boy behind.

''...See...You... Tomorrow...'' He whispered long after Miku was gone.

What a nice girl.  
>Too nice.<p>

* * *

><p>Since Miku and Kaori's mother was mostly away and Kaori wasn't feeling very good for the last few days and had decided to stay home, Orlok, Jacky and Larry had stayed by Kaori during the school hours, since they all at least once had complained that hiding in a bag for a few hours was boring and tedious.<p>

Kaori didn't mind, having them around, at all.  
>She actually was quite lonely, aside from the occasional text-message from Kurenai, mostly filled with all kind of smileys.<br>Luckily she texted more often then writing because Kurenai's handwriting was simply terrible.

She was currently sitting on the couch, wrapped in a warm blanket with Orlok, Jacky and Larry, all watching some TV, Kaori noticed the three really liked old horror movies, so she watched them with her, despite being easily scared.

''Lil' Sis! I'm back'' Miku and her friends walked inside and sat themselves down next to Kaori, who started coughing and held her hand to her mouth.

''Are you feeling any better?'' Yuina asked tapping Kaori on her back, the sick girl gulped and smiled, her nose had a pinkish color.

Since the clubhouse was destroyed, Yuina and Wakaba almost constantly spend time in Miku's house and already felt quite at home.

''You're back, now let's train!'' Larry jumped out of the blanket and on the nearby table.

''I agree with Larry, The more you train, the more stronger you get and then we can, _finally_, save our friends'' Orlok flew towards Yuina and landed on the palm of her open hand and crossed his paws with a frown.

Yuina signed heavily as she stood up again.

''What do you have in mind?''

''Oh! Maybe you can do some exercise on the roof during breaks! Me and Kurenai often eat our lunch there!'' Kaori suggested, Jacky still sat on her lap, apparently asleep.

The group exchanged some look and eventually nodded.  
>That sounded like a plan.<p>

''Let's do it!'' Yuina finally said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Frank had already arrived and was sitting at his desk, quietly looking around, most students were either reading something, studying or talking with each other, such as Tomoko and Hotaru, the girl had seemed to become rather close to the class representative, after she had come back, Tomoko was always hanging around her, not that Hotaru minded, in fact she <em>liked<em> it as the eccentric girl could easily bright up her day.

''Miku!'' Frank called the moment when the three girls entered the classroom, Miku signed quickly and greeted him with a somewhat childish-smile, Miku couldn't help but smile at the boy.

Today Frank was staring at Miku the whole time and seemed quite upset when she left him during break, saying she had something to do.

''Hehe! Time for Pretty Cure Training!'' Miku cried excitingly as she opened the door, the school roof, the roof was totally empty, not even a small bench however there was high fence built around it, in order .

''Sst, Not so loud, stupid!'' Yuina slapped Miku on the back, causing the shorter girl to nearly trip over her own feet but managed to keep standing up.

Wakaba got out a piece of paper, written on it were some 'exercises' Orlok and Larry had though up the previous day.

The exercise consisted mostly of push-ups, running in circles, eating hard-candy (for Yuina), trying to summon her wand (for Miku) and scratching doors and walls (for Wakaba)

Yuina then noticed some jawbreakers had been put into her bag...

''Seriously?'' She asked with an annoyed voice, she hated those things.

The three then started running circles around the roof, it was boring, it was tiring.  
>And all the while the sun just shone brightly at them, making it even more annoying.<p>

''Miku?''

Then the girls froze in place as they heard a small voice behind them.  
>Frank had appeared from the doorway leading to the roof.<p>

''Uh...Miku...We...talk..alone?'' He grunted lowly as he fumbled his big hands together awkwardly.

What did he want?

Yuina and Wakaba both shot some confused glances at Miku as they slowly walked back inside and closed the door behind them, only to press their ears at the door to eavesdrop them.

Frank slowly sat down on the hard ground, he stared at the clear sky, almost being blinded by the sun.

''What is it?'' Miku asked as she sat down next to him, he scratched his neck somewhat nervously.

''Miku...is Cure Witch...right?''

* * *

><p>''What are you two doing?!'' Before Yuina and Wakaba could turn around they were dragged downstairs, to the hallway by two hands.<p>

''Break is over, go back to your class'' Mr. Sagino frowned at them as he squinted his eyes, he pushed the two girls forward who started protesting.

''Um..Mr. Sagino? Can I talk to you about something?'' Tomoko walked up to the teacher with an unsure look in her eyes, she was holding a notebook, pressing it tightly against her chest.

''Can't that wait, you have to go back to your classes!'' When Mr. Sagino had turned his attention to Tomoko, the two girls used this moment ran back upstairs in a hurry.

''How d-does he know that!?'' Wakaba asked with a trembling voice, Yuina shook her head and hold her hand against her necklace.

By the time Yuina and Wakaba were back up again, Miku had already transformed into Cure Witch and was using her staff to defending herself from Frank, who was using brute force and tried to get a hold of her Hollow Changer.

''Frank! What are you doing!?'' She screamed as she jumped backwards to avoid Frank's fists, which he accidentally pressed into the wall, leaving behind a hole.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating you is a must! Cure Blood!''  
>''Howling High, Full Moon in the Sky! Cure Wo-ARRG'' Before she could finish her speech, Frank had already punched Cure Wolf into the face, she was sent flying against the fence.<p>

''Frank!?'' Witch asked again and tried to jump onto his back but was immediately grabbed and smashed into the ground, Blood quickly kicked the boy into the face causing him to fall backwards.  
>Cure Witch jumped up, followed by Wolf as they tried to held him down, which didn't work until Witch closed her eyes and started hitting Frank on the head with her staff, hoping he'd merely fall unconscious.<p>

''Witch, what are you doing? Just use your attack!''

''But then he might die!'' Witch cried unsure, Blood stood still for a moment.  
>She didn't want anyone to die.<br>They were Pretty Cure. Warriors. Defenders.  
>Not murderers.<p>

Before Blood could say anything, someone else had appeared on the roof.

''Enough, Frank''

Mr Sagino crossed his arms and frowned as he slowly approached Frank, who was barely awake and had stopped fighting back.

''..Ugg...mas...ter...?''

''Be Quiet''

''Master?!'' Cure Wolf roared as she started inching away from the boy.

''What's the meaning of-'' Witch begun with a big-eyed look, Mr. Sagino's face was wearing a small smile on it.

''Pretty Cure, remember when you asked me If I was someone named Grey who was mind controlled by someone named Onibara, Well you weren't totally wrong while I am _not_ Grey, I am Tadashi Sagino, but I _do_ know Onibara, she's the leader of the Black Roses and..I'm a member of the Black Roses''

''So you're still our enemy'' Cure Blood said and, for once, was itching to use Blood Fang.

''See you tomorrow, Pretty Cure'' Mr. Sagino grabbed Frank, still barely awake and they both disappeared the same way Boneys, Grey and Kuroneko had done.

''Wait!'' Witch jumped towards them but the two had already disappeared causing Witch to land face-first on the hard ground.

''...Frank...'' Cure Witch finally said, she felt terrible.  
>Just terrible.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ED:<strong> 'Delusion Disco!' - Kazusa Murai (Wakaba Tsukino)


	13. Rescue Mission Start

_BOOOOOO, unlucky number 13  
>Haha, so hopefully everyone is still enjoying it?<br>Well I've been having a real blast writing it, it is just so much fun, and hey, even If it turns out to be terrible, we can always laugh about it later.__  
>As always, criticism is very welcome, so don't be scared to give any!<em>

* * *

><p>Both Mr. Sagino and Frank were absent the next day.<p>

Miku seemed really troubled by the whole ordeal with Frank, she quite liked him, he had seemed like a child, with an unknown yet innocent view on the world.  
>And Mr. Sagino, while he apparently wasn't Grey, he still was working for Onibara.<br>Now she was almost sure he was some kind of clone of Grey.  
>They really should have seen it coming.<p>

Since Kaori wasn't sick anymore, Orlok, Jacky and Larry had reluctantly decided to all hide in Yuina's bag, then they at least had each other to talk to and Yuina's bag happened to be the biggest.

Yuina didn't really mind, she had actually kinda expected it in some way but what Yuina hadn't expected was to find a letter in her locker.  
>And she certainly hadn't expected to find the words 'Pretty Cure' written in the letter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 13:** AAH! Another Step Closer! Rescue Mission Start!

* * *

><p><em>''Dear Pretty Cure,<em>

_I just happened to saw you fighting yesterday, I'm sorry I didn't noticed before but I have something that certainly help you save Halloween World._  
><em>Could you meet me on the roof after school?<em>

_- An Ally''_

''It must be a trap!'' Miku said shortly after Yuina had shown her the letter

School was just out and the group was standing at the stairs leading to the roof, exchanging hesitating looks.

''But they say they have something that would help us'' Larry reminded and wrinkled his snout as he hung out of Yuina's bag next to Orlok and Jacky.

''Let's just go'' Wakaba spoke with a surprising serious voice with some hidden impatience in it, she slowly started climbing the stairs while clenching her fist, the other two followed slowly.

Orlok, Jacky and Larry all jumped out of Yuina's bag and were picked up by their respective partners, Yuina opened the door and the three stepped forward.

Standing on the roof were two figures but the girls only recognized one of them.

''Tomoko?''

For once Tomoko Hoshimoto's face wasn't wearing a smile on it, she looked dead-serious but also somewhat somber, she shuffled her feet around nervously.

''Hey girls''

The figure next to Tomoko was completely hidden by clothes, wearing a black trench-coat, dark sunglasses and a hat.

''Are you working for Onibara too?'' Yuina asked sternly while he was holding Orlok in one hand and clenching her Hollow Changer with the other.

Tomoko shook her head, the figure in the trench-coat revealed a small, white key in it's hand..

''The Treat Key'' Tomoko simply said while the figure handed her the key.

'WHAT!? HOW DID YOU GET THAT!?'' Orlok acclaimed with big eyes and almost fell out of Yuina's hand.

''What is that Key?'' Miku asked Orlok as she was getting ready to transform, were Tomoko and the figure also members of Black Roses?  
>Was everyone members of the Black Roses or something?<p>

''I've told you that the only way to travel between Halloween World and this world is on Halloween and with the power of Pretty Cure, well the Treat Key is also able to open the gate but no one knows of it except us and King Hallow! So where did you get that!?'' Orlok flew close to the two and looked like he was ready to attack them, despite his small form.  
>His eyes were burning with pure hatred and even blood lust.<p>

''We stole it from Onibara'' The figure finally spoke with a bitter, masculine voice, slowly removing the hat and sunglasses.

Jacky's mouth fell open.

''You're Show Kabocha!''

Jacky couldn't believe it.  
>It was Show Kabocha.<br>Oh! If only she was in her normal form...

The boy with pumpkin-orange hair, almost obscuring his left eye shortly chuckled.

''Pretty Cure, Let me tell you we are on your side'' Show Kabocha stated as he crossed his arms and looked at Tomoko, still shuffling around.

''Actually, we are also from Halloween World'' She finally said and stared at the ground, still looking somber.

The girls stared at each other, Tomoko and Show Kabocha were from Halloween World?..  
>Mr. Sagino and probably Frank were too...<p>

At the same time all three let out a long sign.

So...Long story short, every Transfer Student or new inhabitant of Seinarushima wasn't what they seemed to be..

''My name is not Show Kabocha, I'm actually a Wizard named Magus..'' Show Kabocha interrupted the girls thoughts, he then stared at Tomoko, waiting for her to say something.

''…..I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier, the necklaces...Hollow Changers and Orlok, Jacky and Larry...''

''You know us?'' Larry questioned suspiciously, Wakaba clenching him against her chest protectively.

Tomoko nodded and signed.

''Yes, I'm Andromeda''

''Andromeda!?'' Orlok, Jacky and Larry all said and jumped a little while staring at Tomoko...or better said, Andromeda.  
>Zeta's younger sister and Grey's daughter.<p>

''Oh! Annie!'' Jacky cried and hopped out of Miku's hands and to Tomoko, who knelt down and pressed the pumpkin against her chest.

''It's me...my brother and I were captured and my father was forced to work for Onibara...but Magus saved me and we escaped to the human world, looking for you guys'' She told them while desperately trying to hold back her tears.

''..At first, I joined Onibara and I was tasked with guarding Andromeda but then she asked me to kill her...I couldn't do it, so I stole the key and we managed to escape...'' Show Kabocha continued while staring at the ground, he regretted his decision to join Onibara but it had seemed like a great Idea at first, getting rid of those stupid humans...  
>However If other creatures from Halloween World had to die for that, he didn't want it.<br>But that still didn't mean he liked humans and was really disappointed that the Pretty Cure had given their powers to some teenage, annoying human girls.

''Well, just take his key and rescue the other Cures'' He finally said as Tomoko handed the key to Yuina.

''Save my brother, please...''

Yuina looked the key lying in her palm, noticing it had a small skull on it.

''Leave it to us!'' She acclaimed, suddenly feeling a rush of energy and eagerness.

''..But...wait, Andromeda, do you know where the portal is?'' Orlok asked while flying in front of Tomoko's face.  
>When he, Jacky and Larry had escaped through the gate they were all separated and had lost consciousness while crossing, Orlok did remember he woke up near the beach (he could still taste the sand in his mouth, yuck!) but was curious were Tomoko and Show Kabocha had ended up while traveling to the human world.<p>

Before becoming a Cure and meeting the others, Orlok himself too participated in the annual Halloween celebration by traveling to the Human World and scare a few people, getting some delicious candy (how did humans do that?), watching some bonfires and such.  
>Those were good times.<br>But that was long ago, he didn't even remember much of it, having been a Pretty Cure for probably thousands of years already...

''We'll take you there, follow me'' Show Kabocha already started walking to the stairs, pushing Wakaba aside which resulted in Larry growling at the boy.

Quickly the others followed Show Kabocha and Tomoko, out of the school, through the mall, down some path, farther and farther away from houses while it slowly became darker outside, eventually arriving nearby a hill at the side of the island.

''It's behind that hill, there's a small cave there...'' Tomoko explained and had a worried expressions on her face, Show Kabocha put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close while she slowly started sobbing.

''Please, be careful''

Yuina clenched her fist, Orlok sat down on her shoulder, heavily breathing.  
>Miku faked a grin, trying to look as brave as she could while she was actually pretty nervous, Jacky had hidden herself under her goggles.<br>Wakaba nervously held her hands to her chest, she could feel her rapid heartbeats, Larry had a tight grip on her shoulder.

The three slowly walked up the hill, finally on top, there indeed was a small platform down, leading into a cave, the three let themselves fall on the platform and went in the cave.  
>After a few steps a big door came in sight.<br>The door was black and filled with red markings on it, the three weren't really sure If the markings meant something but that wasn't important now.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change''

The transformation had never felt so satisfying, Yuina couldn't feel any pain in her neck at all, she wasn't worried, nothing could hurt her. Miku simply felt like she was soaring through the sky, it was beautiful, glorious. Wakaba's doubts disappeared, making way for strength and confidence.

''Let's save your friends!'' Cure Witch smiled, genuinely this time and held her staff high.

Cure Blood pointed the key at the gate, the key was snatched from her hand by some invisible force and was put into the gate, which started glowing so bright the group had to cover their eyes to avoid being blinded by it's radiance.

The gate was open, inside some sort of bright portal.

This was it, they couldn't fail this time.

Blood shot a look at her two comrades, who both nodded, their eyes filled with determination.  
>They were ready for this.<p>

''Good luck, Pretty Cure!'' They could hear Tomoko's voice from outside before stepping into the light.

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa), Emiri Kato (Miku Sumire) & Kazusa Murai (Wakaba Tsukino)


	14. To Halloween World

''I see trouble on the way~'' Boneys head sang cheerfully, he still wasn't bothered by being dismembered, beheaded (hey, he was a mere skeleton, it didn't even hurt at all) and used as decoration for their rather big hideout (too bad it was just one single big room), that way he could just sing and hum all day and annoy his associates while they did all the work.

And his head being a lamp wasn't nearly as boring as he though it would be, he could easily watch TV and only barely could look over Grey (or as he now was called 'Sagino') working on his big table on his next 'great, new, super weapon' as he would so gleefully call them but in the end it all came back to the same old 'Okinakuchi with stronger qualities!'-thing...

Well Boneys had to admit that Sagino was way more amusing to watch than Grey (before Kuroneko, of all people, had sort of brainwashed him into the scientist Tadashi Sagino).  
>Speaking of the scientist, now he was tinkering with his new 'weapon', Frank, who was quietly sitting on a operation table next to Sagino's work table.<p>

Boneys didn't know what Sagino was doing with the boy but suggesting from the painful moans he heard once in a while, it wasn't pretty.

''Can't you just shut up for once?'' Kuroneko hissed and didn't try to hide her annoyance, she sitting on the couch and staring at the ceiling, deep in thoughs, she was very worried about Onibara, it was quite a while ago since she last visited them here in the Human World.

If only there was a way Kuroneko could go back to Halloween World...

She just hoped Onibara hadn't died already.  
>That would've been pretty disappointing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 14:** AAH! We have to do this! Go to Halloween World!

* * *

><p>Upon entering Halloween World, Pretty Cure found themselves in some sort of large plaza, standing on dark, red-colored bricks and were surrounded by dead trees, bearing no leaves at all, making them seem like monstrous shadows in the dark night.<br>Almost everything was dark yet somehow it was still possible to see, Cure Witch noticed a single guillotine not far from the right and that there were quite a few very tall lampposts standing around in an irregular pattern.

''Good to be back'' Larry admitted, sounding quite sentimental as he was still holding on Cure Wolf's shoulder.

''..But it's so empty...Normally it would be filled with people'' Orlok added as he looked around cautiously.

And at that moment, the various growls and grunts were heard, from behind the trees appeared various creatures, humanoid wolves, vampires, mummies, witches, skeletons, huge spiders and a whole flock of crows to name a few.

The Creatures wasted no time to attack the Cures, who instantly started protecting themselves and fighting back.

As it was eternally night in Halloween World, Cure Blood finally felt as strong a she had done during her first fight.  
>All her kicks and punches really hurt the monsters, in fast motions she would hit two monsters at a time.<br>Cure Blood felt great.

And as the big, bright full moon was hanging in the sky, brightening the world, Cure Wolf also was stronger, she used her claws to maim other wolves who all turned their attention at their fellow Werewolf.

''Is that you, Selene!?'' Larry suddenly cried shockingly, jumping off Cure Wolf's shoulder, who looked at him in surprise, the other wolves surrounding her used this moment to tackle her to the ground, slashing her face and body several times.

''Orlok! Larry! Come here!'' Cure Witch suddenly grabbed Jacky, hiding under her wizard hat and in a fast motion used the Witch Staff to magically held Jacky, along with Orlok and Larry in the air and creating a protective orb around them.

''G-Good thinking!'' Jacky complemented proudly, Cure Witch cackled and jumped on the orb to stand on while using her staff to do various things to the creatures, she threw the wolves attacking Cure Wolf in the air, allowing the Cure to escape, Witch also tied three spiders against each other using a magical rope, magically sew the mouth shut of a Vampire trying to attack Cure Blood and magically stole a sword from a living armor, she floated around on the orb using the sword to attack various creatures and protecting her comrades.

Using the Witch Staff was so easy suddenly, If Witch only thought about it the Staff would do it.

''Hehehe!''

''Wait! These are...'' Larry interrupted, he and Orlok and Jacky still sitting in the orb,

''What is it?'' Orlok asked worriedly while Witch still used the orb as some sort of skateboard, sliding through the air and hitting various monsters with the sword she just stole.

''Those wolves...Selene...'' The small wolf uttered as he pushed his face against the orb.  
>After taking a good look at their assailants, Orlok and Jacky now noticed it too.<p>

''STOP! STOP NOW! PRETTY CURE!'' Orlok screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt his heart sink.

Cure Witch was only distracted for a second when the bat had screamed but that second was enough for some crow to grab the sword from her hand.

''What!?'' Witch snapped quite clearly annoyed as she let the orb flew around so that both Blood and Wolf could also jump on it.

''This are the citizens of Halloween World! Our friends! Please don't hurt them!'' Jacky sniffed and hid her face (or body) against Orlok.

''They must've been brainwashed by Onibara!'' Orlok said quietly and tried to comfort the pumpkin.

Then as fast as Witch could control the orb, they flew in a random direction, quickly losing the creatures who only followed them shortly before coming to a standstill and disappearing behind the trees as the orb only flew faster.

Eventually a very big castle appeared in the distance, looking like it stepped straight out of a classic horror movie.  
>However before they could come close the orb popped like a bubble, causing everyone to land on the ground, which, luckily, was only grass this time before the Cures could land on the grass they all had already transformed back to their human forms.<p>

Yuina was the first to stand up, picking up the three fairies, and cautiously took a quick look around.

They seemed to have landed in the middle of the street of some sort of town, houses in various sizes and forms (like a pumpkin and even something somewhat resembling a cat's head) surrounded them, again some lampposts standing around which illuminated the streets yet it was completely empty.

''This is my hometown! Magiville!'' Jacky acclaimed with sudden excitement which almost directly disappeared again seeing the states of her comrades.

''Is everyone alright?'' Yuina asked as she helped Wakaba stand up, all three was heavily bruised and tired but Miku was barely awake despite having the least bruises of them.

Miku was tired, so tired, she breathed heavily as If she had been underwater for quite some time.  
>Maybe using so much magic was a bad idea.<p>

She didn't have the strength to stand up.  
>She just wanted to lie down.<p>

''M-Miku?'' Wakaba grabbed her hand and tried to get her up but Miku couldn't even stand.  
>''I'm….so ...tired... I ...can't..'' She breathed as she slowly slided down again on the ground, she looked at the staff, still stuck to her hand, it seemed somewhat dull right now...<p>

''Is that the castle of Onibara?'' Yuina asked, still holding the three, looking at the castle from afar.

''That's King Hallows Castle!'' Orlok sounded somewhat offended but nodded.

''What d-do we do now?'' Wakaba asked timidly as she sat down and put the head of the half-sleeping Miku half-sleeping on her lap.

''We c-can't face the villains like this, we're e-exhausted...'' She continued, trembling again and started to bit her lip.

Yuina signed and quietly fumed her hands together.  
>Wakaba was right, they didn't have enough strength to face Onibara now...<p>

What should they do?  
>They couldn't go back, those monsters might be still there or worse, they might be coming after them and could pop up again at any moment.<p>

Then she had a, kinda stupid but maybe It will work, idea

''Why don't we hide in one of these houses?'' She eventually offered and studied every house surrounding them for a minute trying to find a good one to hide in.

Jacky stared at a kinda small house with an oval-form yet only one door and one window.

''This is Morgana's house! A good friend of mine!'' She had shortly found a little bit of excitement again but, again, quickly lost it when she turned to the others.

Yuina was kinda surprised that the door wasn't locked and when she looked inside the house seemed much bigger and even brighter then it had looked from outside.

Slowly stepping inside, Yuina was met with a literal warm welcome as it had instantly become warmer inside, it seemed safe enough.

There was a rather big couch which was just as wide as Wakaba's trailer standing at the end of the room, next to an unlit fireplace and not-so-small cauldron lying next to that.

Jacky and Larry didn't wait for any invitation to go inside and jumped on the couch while Orlok still sat on Yuina's palm.

Miku had fully fallen asleep now, she was also quietly snoring, so Wakaba had picked her up and dragged her inside, lying her down on the couch next to Jacky and Larry.

''Let's just rest for a while and try to come up with a plan...'' Orlok decided while Yuina and Wakaba tried to shove a closet in front of the door, hoping it would block the creatures If they noticed them inside the house.

The group didn't know how long they were sitting in the house in silence, everyone was having their own thoughts and doubts.

Luckily it was still very warm despite the unlit fireplace making them at least a bit more comfortable.  
>Eventually Wakaba, Jacky and Larry had also fallen asleep, leaving only Yuina and Orlok awake.<p>

''When vacation started I didn't know I would somehow end up in a house with a talking bat, a pumpkin, a small wolf and two other girls just as stupid as me...'' Yuina chuckled while slowly stroking her hand over Orlok's small head, who didn't seem to mind, however Yuina couldn't see his face, he might as well have fallen asleep like the others.

''Strange, isn't it? Yuina...I'm so sorry I dragged you and the others into this, I never intended to make any human being suffer, I've protected them for so long and now I remember why...''

Or not.

''What are you talking about?''

''Humans are great, so different yet..so alike...some might be afraid of us, some might hate us monsters but...others don't and how strong their friendship and love is, it just astounds me...Oh and, of course, their candy is delicious!'' While Orlok smiled widely, genuinely yet still managed to look somewhat somber.

''Orlok...'' Yuina began, really fascinated by Orlok's word, for how long had he and his friends protected the human world from some of their own kind, just seeing her determined he seemed to be protecting a species he knew not much about (well If what he had told her about forgetting is true)..  
>It was very beautiful and aspiring in Yuina's eyes.<p>

''We have to go, we can't stay here forever...'' She stated suddenly, getting a whole rush of energy, standing up and trying concentrate while holding her Hollow Changer.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

Yuina felt no pain at all this time.

''Pure fight lust! Saving Halloween World is a must! Cure Blood!'' Cure Blood awakened her two comrades, putting a hand on their necklaces, which instantly started glowing, waking Miku and Wakaba up.

''Yuina? What's w-wrong?'' Wakaba muttered as she and Miku both found themselves transforming automatically and before she could even finish her sentence they had already turned into Cure Witch and Cure Wolf.

''We are Pretty Cure! Let's fight, we have to fight!'' Witch and Wolf exchanged some confused glances, still not entirely woken up but slowly nodded.

''Orlok, You and your friends protected us humans, Now we help you!'' Cure Blood announced as she easily shoved the closet aside and opened the door.

Witch actually didn't feel as tired anymore, Orlok, Jacky and Larry hid under her wizard hat, deciding it was the safest place to hide for now.

Cure Blood made an agile jump and landed on top of the house, quickly followed by Witch and Wolf, however the latter almost fell but could just in time grab on to some chimney.  
>''Onibara! We'll defeat you and save this world!'' Only now Blood noticed how corny her 'speeches' sounded, trying to sound all leader-like...<br>It was actually pretty stupid, she had to admit.

Oh Well.  
>It was kinda <em>fun<em>.

''Witch, don't use too much magic before we arrive at the castle alright?''

''Roger''

''Wolf, you protect Witch''

''Yes!''

Using the various roofs in Magiville, The Cures hopped from one to another in order to get closer to the castle, eventually landing on the ground and running along the same red-bricked road they started at.

They ran and ran, using all the strength in their legs to carry them closer to the big, looming castle, which slowly came closer and closer.

And eventually they stood before of the castle, which somehow looked ever bigger and more intimidating than before.

Cure Wolf was the first to jump over the gate, hurt by the thorns on the gate but able to jump over it, not long after that she forcefully opened the gate for her friends.

However speaking of thorns, they noticed the whole castle was covered in thorns and roses here and there.

''That Onihag ruined the King's Castle!'' Larry cursed, peeking from under Witch's hat.

The Cures were quite startled when the castle doors opened automatically when the three approached.

''They might know were here'' Witch said, actually not really surprised but still somewhat nervous, she clenched her staff against her chest.

Cautiously the three stepped inside the castle, arriving a long hallway with walls filled with various portraits of all kind of creatures.  
>But most of it was covered with thorns and vines.<p>

However nothing happened when they went inside making them even more suspicious.  
>Wolf didn't wait for something to happen and quickly started slashing the vines before they be able to attack them.<p>

Reluctantly Blood joined her, using her fangs to bite the vines, which hurt but still kept going while Witch somewhat uselessly hit the vines with her staff hoping it at least damage the things.

Suddenly the castle started shaking, as If it was turned around for a moment, throwing the Cures off their feet, too distracted to avoid the chains wrapped around their bodies which dragged them into the darkness.

* * *

><p>''So, Saginooo, How are you going to defeat the Cures this time, I'm really, really, really, <em>really<em> curious!~'' Boneys taunted trying to talk as fast and annoying as he could, earning him a dangerous glare from Frank, sitting on the operation table while Sagino was on this desk too busy writing something on some notebook of his to hear Boneys' ramblings.

''We'll find something to utterly break them'' Kuroneko said quietly lying perfectly still, staring at the ceiling.  
>How boring it was.<br>Yet somewhat relaxing, especially when Boneys would shut up for a moment.

''Why hasn't the Mistress visited us? It was quite long ago since we last saw her'' Sagino asked, still writing something in his little notebook in an unreadable language.

''There might be trouble back home...'' Kuroneko suggested, not sounding really interested.  
>But there really might be something going on.<br>Onibara might have lost the Treat Key she used to travel here in some way...

''...Danger?'' Frank asked slowly, looking at Sagino, who simply shrugged, finally looking up from his notebook.

''I hope not, we have no way to travel back home without the Key...'' He said stroking his chin.

Without warning, Kuroneko jumped up from the couch and grabbed two handful of needles.

''You know what...Let's create a big Okinakuchi Parade!''

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco! - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa), Emiri Kato (Miku Sumire) & Kazusa Murai (Wakaba Tsukino)


	15. Rescuing Zeta and Wisp

**OH DEAR, THANK YOU SO MUCH 'Royal Lovely Pink Rose' ****I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 15:** AAH! Rescuing Zeta and Wisp!

* * *

><p>''My, my, We have guests. How delightful''<p>

Blood wondered how such a soft voice could sound so booming, it hurt her ears but before she could put her hands over her ears she noticed she couldn't move her arms at all.

Instantly becoming nervous, Blood eyes shot open and could almost feel herself shrinking when she saw how huge the room was.

Apparently it was a throne-room, evident by the colorful throne which was, not surprisingly, decorated with roses, vines and thorns, sitting on said throne was a single woman, dressed in a dark red kimono, her curly red hair somehow looked like vines in itself.

Only now Blood dared to look down on what was holding her, surprisingly it weren't vines but shining golden chains coming from the ceiling held her arms and legs together like some sort of marionette.

She saw Wolf and Witch hanging next to her in similar positions, with the latter looking very uncomfortable, the chain was holding the hand with the Witch Staff behind her back, twisting her arm in a frighteningly unnatural angle.

''Welcome Pretty Cure. To _my_ world'' Onibara said, standing up from her throne and slowly approaching the three, helpless girls.

''Onibara, I persume?'' Blood spoke, trying to sound calm but she wasn't at all, her heart was pounding, she was sweating as she bit her lip but immediately regretted it due her sharp teeth.

Onibara simply nodded while her red-lips curved into a smile, coming closer to Cure Blood started biting her lip again, causing some blood to appear on her lips.

''Now, Little Vampire Cure, where is the Treat Key?'' She asked with a quite sweet voice with an incredibly demanding undertone, she stared straight into Blood's eyes, Onibara's red eyes felt so piercing Blood couldn't utter any word.

Her face looked somewhat familiar.  
>But they had never seen Onibara before this, right?<p>

''We don't have it'' Witch suddenly rasped, still looking uncomfortable but managed to give a wry grin towards Blood.

Where were Orlok, Jacky and Larry actually?

Were they still hidden under Witch's hat?  
>Hopefully they were.<p>

''Well then, Witchy, where is it?'' Another voice asked, somewhat painfully Blood turned around and noticed a slender man standing behind them, he was holding the chains which restricted them in his pale, ring-filled hands.

The man was dressed in a simple black suit, with equally, short black hair, he was wearing quite some jewelries such as rings and necklaces, all just as gold as the chains holding them.

Blood looked upwards only the ceiling was so high it was complete darkness, yet somehow the man behind them was holding them, his eyes were close and a wide smile was plastered on his face.

''It's destroyed...somewhere in that Magiville-city-town-thing...'' Witch closed her eyes and stared down, Blood wasn't even sure If she was lying.  
>She really needed to join the drama club when they get back.<br>_If_ they get back.

No.  
>Magical Girls would always defeat the Bad guys!<br>Good always triumphs over evil!  
>At least that's what Miku would've said.<br>Pretty Stupid actually.  
>As if it was so easy.<p>

''Oh...'' Onibara looked quite skeptical, she exchanged some glances with the man

''Karasu'' She called and made one quick movement with her hand towards Wolf, who flinched.

The man, Karasu, softly giggled in delight, then from above some more chains appeared, wrapping around Wolf's neck, starting to suffocate the Cure, who panicked and started to struggle violently, trying to somehow get out of the chains.

''Now, It would be such a shame If your little friend here dies a suffering, slow d-''

''STOP'' Blood cried, like Wolf, she was starting to panic and tried to use her teeth to bite the chains, which didn't work.

''If you want me to stop, then...Where is the key?'' Onibara repeated, smile growing by the minute.

''WE DON'T KNOW, NOW LET HER GO! STOP IT YOU...YOU...!'' Witch cursed who desperately commanded her Staff to do something, she couldn't stand this.  
>She didn't want Wakaba to suffer!<br>She didn't want_ anyone_ to suffer!

Total panic broke out, Wolf started to become pale while struggling even more violently making some weak noises while both Blood and Witch started to scream that they didn't have the key and Onibara just calm repeated the same words over and over again.

''Give me the key''

''We don't have it!''

''The key''

''Let Wolf go!''

''The key''

''We're not lying, it's not here!''

''The key, girls''

But then it was enough.

**''ONIHAG!''  
><strong>

Suddenly Larry revealed himself from under Witch's hat and jumped on Onibara's face, immediately starting to scratch her delicate face aggressively, quite impressive for someone his size.

Confirming Blood's relief about Orlok, Jacky and Larry hiding in Witch's hat, Orlok and Jacky followed, Orlok threw Jacky in Karasu's face, startling him and causing him to let go of the chains.  
>With a soft thud all the three Cures landed on the ground, Wolf started breathing heavily while holding her chest and neck, Witch immediately rushed to her side and helped her up.<p>

Cure Blood quickly caught Jacky, who Karasu had thrown back in Orlok's direction, Orlok hid behind Blood and showed her Treat Key in his little paws, he sat down on Blood's shoulder with Jacky.

Karasu, still with eyes closed, dashed towards Blood trying to hit her with his fist but was met with a small wolf in his face, thrown by Onibara.

''Larry! Orlok! And little Jacky too! Long time no see, are you here to see your buddies?'' Karasu spoke mockingly, holding Larry by his tail.

Onibara calmly sat down on the throne, Witch pointed her staff towards the demon but nothing happening.

''How frightening'' The demon mocked and still sat on the throne. _Her_ throne.

''Witch! Remember when Wolf was turned into an Okinakuchi?'' Blood rushed to aid her friend while pressed her hand on the Staff.

''Friendship conquers all, right?'' Blood followed grinning and winking.

''...We'll h-help you'' Wolf said, suddenly understanding Blood and also held on the staff.

''Hehe, alright!''

''WITCH CU-''

But before the three could finish yelling the attack the Staff already glowed and in the blink of an eye everything around them turned grey and stopped. It just stopped.  
>Except themselves.<p>

''...What?'' Witch uttered confused, slowly Blood and Wolf let go of the Staff and looked around.

''Did...you just stopped time?'' Wolf asked, still looking somewhat pale.

''_We_ stopped time!'' Witch cheered and kissed her Staff, regretting how she though it was useless.  
>It was a great weapon.<p>

''That's super!'' Jacky smiled and hopped from Blood's shoulder to her partner's.

''But Larry...'' Orlok pointed at Karasu still holding Larry by his tail, both were frozen in time.

Impulsively Wolf grabbed the small wolf and took it from the man's hands, when Wolf pressed her partner against her chest he slowly started moving.

'' GRRGRGaAA...eh..'' Larry was just as confused as they had just been moments ago.

* * *

><p>The group started running to a nearby door which was on the left side of the room, again entering a long hall with paintings.<p>

Since they didn't know how long the spell would work, the Cures ran as fast as they could, the fairies guiding them through the castle, they quickly hurried through the halls and more halls and some stairs, followed by even more halls and finally, the dungeon.

Luckily time was still frozen since arriving at the dungeon since there were quite a few guards standing around in the dungeon, which was, again, just a hall but with many glass coffins, most were empty...or broken.  
>But the last two at the end of the dungeon weren't.<p>

''Zeta! Wisp!'' Orlok cried when he saw the coffins, pressing himself against the glass.

Witch used her staff to break the class coffin, in the first was some small...creature she had never seen before, it looked somewhat humanoid in appearance yet it... didn't. It had such a big, round head with its uptight pointed ears and long arms but Witch did notice a familiar necklace lying next to the creature, a Hollow Changer, a green one.

Cautiously she picked the little critter up, like Larry, it immediately regained its colors, its whole body was some strange, greenish color.  
>And then it opened its eyes, big, bug-like eyes stared into her soul.<p>

What a creepy thing.

''Who?'' It spoke with a surprisingly normal voice.

''Zeta! Zeta!'' Jacky started crying and leaned against the little critter, which looked around confused.

''What's going on...? Why are humans here?'' Zeta asked warily and pressed his long arms around his body while he looked around uncomfortably, he hopped out of Witch's hand and landed on the ground, while he was small, he was probably a head-taller than Orlok.

Witch broke the next coffin, again a Hollow Changer was inside, a blue one this time.  
>In the coffin was some kind of orb, slowly touching it, it sprung to live and regained it's blue colors and, to surprise and horror of Witch, a face with pale, staring eyes.<p>

''Oh my, we're free? Oh, thank you, sweet witch'' The orb giggled in a sweet voice while it started to fly around the group and pressed it body against Witch's cheek, the orb felt quite cold against her skin.

''Oh! Orlok!'' The orb pressed its body against the bat, who seemed genuinely happy.

''Is the King...'' Orlok began, looking at his two friends, hoping they would know something.  
>But they both kept quiet.<p>

''Sorry, Orlok, we don't know...'' Zeta looked down, Wisp landed on the ground next to Zeta, looking sad.

Wolf picked up the two Hollow Changers, studying it, she turned to Blood, who was standing a few feet away looking at the still-frozen-in-time guards.

Blood was quite worried, any moment time would start going again, those guards would see them and that definitely wouldn't be good.

''Let's go back, don't we have to find two new Cures?'' She said quite loudly and became impatient, she was really growing nervous now.

She didn't have to say that twice, because Witch removed her hat, inviting the fairies to hide once again under it.

''Come on in!''

''Hey Ze, Andromeda is waiting for you in the Human World'' Larry said tapping the critter on the shoulder, hoping to somehow cheer him up while they both jumped on Witch's head, quickly followed by Orlok, Jacky and Wisp.

''Andro...meda?'' Zeta grabbed Larry and pulled him closer while looking at his friend with questioning eyes, ''Is she safe!?''

''Oh, yeah...She escaped together with some wizard'' Larry answered before Witch pressed her hat over her head.

* * *

><p>The three cures wasted no time to rush back through those seemingly endless halls, luckily time was still frozen but now Witch started to notice that she once again became tired but still had strength enough to run.<p>

Time started going again at the worst time.

When they rushed through the throne-room again, just when they had passed Karasu, who immediately turned around and followed them, even Onibara stood up from her throne as she floated after them at a dangerously fast speed.

Running through the hall they entered the castle, vines were coming from all angles trying to grab the three and when one of them was caught, then Blood would bite the vine or Wolf slash it using her claws.

When they had arrived outside, Karasu and Onibara were seemingly gone or just left behind.

Wolf was still holding the other two Hollow Changer, didn't Orlok say that the Cures were able to travel between worlds?  
>Maybe they could use it to teleport?<p>

But maybe not since they couldn't be used but maybe...just maybe...

''Girls! Let's try teleporting!'' She suggested, growing tired of running, her legs started to hurt so much.

Her two comrades, who were just as tired..maybe even more, immediately agreed as the three quickly stood in a circle while holding their own as well the Blue and Green Hollow Changers.

''Pretty Cure! Teleport!''

That after they had yelled that a big light appeared next to say was quite shocking for the three, neither of them hadn't actually though it would work but it was a pleasant surprise to see it did.

Blood couldn't help but smile, still holding the key, clenching it.  
>Maybe the good guys win after all.<p>

Before they could even take a step towards the portal which had appeared, in a quick flash the Key was taken from her hands by an incredibly fast crow, who transformed in Karasu and landed in the grass.

''Thank you, Cure Blood''

Directly Onibara appeared behind Karasu, grinning, she was still floating in the air ready to get the key from her henchman.

Wolf dashed in between them, grabbing the key but was attacked by some crow which Karasu had summoned, instinctively she threw the key away however Blood couldn't catch it and it landed in the portal, disappearing.

''No'' Onibara whispered, eyes wide.

The Cures jumped into the portal, Onibara managed to grab Cure Wolf with one hand and grabbed Karasu, causing all of them to go into the bright portal before it closed.

Bright colors appeared around them, like some sort of disco, with flashing lights, strange noises and nauseous feelings.

Blood hated it, traveling through the gate had felt much better, this was making her sick, it was like she was stuck in a tornado, turning and turning forever.

She saw her friends, who looked just as sick as she felt, Wolf was making swaying motions as If she was swimming while Witch was desperately holding onto her hat, pressing it over her face.

Onibara and Karasu seemed quite calm as they were holding each other close.

When Blood saw this she stretched her hands out to her friends, pulling them close, Blood directly felt somewhat safer this way.

Then it all came to a standstill.  
>And darkness was back again.<p>

But luckily Blood still had her friends close.

* * *

><p>''Blood! Cure Blood!''<p>

The voice sounded so far away.

''Yuina!''

But this one sounded closer.

Blood opened her eyes and jerked her head up, She was met with Witch and Wolf's worried...no, _frightened_ faces.

Soon her ears were filled with strange music which reminded her of some sort of Circus.

Looking around, Onibara and Karasu were nowhere to be found nor was the Key.  
>Blood saw the familiar shopping mall behind Wolf's head, but something wasn't right.<p>

Ten big Okinakuchis were rampaging through the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa), Emiri Kato (Miku Sumire) & Kazusa Murai (Wakaba Tsukino)


	16. The Okinakuchi Parade

**Op: **'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 16:** Aah! The Okinakuchi Parade!

* * *

><p>'Meow! Welcome back, Pretty Cure!''<p>

Kuroneko was sitting on an Okinakuchi seemingly made of a lamppost, the ten Okinakuchi were marching in a somewhat straight line towards them, destroying much in their way and trying to grab some humans to chew on.

''Oh my, what a nice parade'' Wisp whispered and giggled softly, causing Blood to give her a strange look.

Cure Wolf howled and didn't waste any time before dashing to the parade, she desperately tried to tell herself that nobody was hurt but didn't believe any of it, how long were these Okinakuchi rampaging through the city?  
>She didn't want to know, she really didn't.<p>

Cure Blood soon followed her and started to attack one of the Okinakuchi at the end of the parade, resembling a big radio, still taking a quick look around, Onibara and Karasu were nowhere to be found...

The Radio Okinakuchi had no arms and was responsible for the loud circus-music (Blood had to admit, it was kinda catchy..) but still had that horrible, huge mouth.

Just now Blood noticed that Sagino and Frank were standing on the Radio, and apparently they had also just noticed her attacking the Okinakuchi because Sagino yelled something at her she couldn't understand and pointed at her with his small finger.

She tried to jump on the Okinakuchi to give the guy a good punch in the face but before she could even come close she herself was met with a hard fist in the face, which impact was so heavy, she was thrown back against the ground.

''Cure Blood!'' She heard a low voice yell, opening her eyes, Blood saw Frank falling towards her, fist extended.

Just in time she could jump away before Frank's fist encountered the ground, which left a hole into it.

Because it was daytime, Blood was weaker than she had been in Halloween World and she quickly noticed it too when she tried to fight Frank, who already was inhumanly strong, Blood almost immediately decided that she couldn't win from him and turned her attention to the Okinakuchis, still marching through the streets.

''Pretty Cure! Wolf Claw!'' Cure Wolf used her attack and miraculously managed to destroy two Okinakuchis with it, both made of streetlights who were next to each other and trying to feed each other humans.

Only one of said humans was caught by Wolf before landing quite painfully on the ground, the other few luckily seemed alright, aside form a few bruises.

''No fun!~'' Kuroneko groaned while the lamppost Okinakuchi picked up two children and brought them close to its mouth.

''Pretty Cure! Blood Fang!''

Already mentally and physically prepared to attack, Blood sunk her teeth into the lamppost, who immediately let go of children

While all this was going on, Cure Witch felt useless again, the staff didn't work, she tried to protect the humans who were targeted by the Okinakuchi, trying to at least lure it away from them, while also trying to use her staff to do _something_, only now and then a small stream of light was shot at the Okinakuchi, which didn't even noticed it.

The Cure then noticed a familiar face running towards her.  
>It was Hotaru Hakamada.<p>

''Pretty Cure! You are Pretty Cure, right?'' She asked while carrying a wounded child in her arms, it wasn't her brother Ryou though.

Witch was confused at first but then remembered that others couldn't recognize them when transformed.

''Yup!'' Witch shortly faked a smile.

''Don't worry about us, Defeat those creatures!'' Hotaru said and looked at the Okinakuchi before quickly running away with the child.

Witch looked around and noticed that people were willingly running towards the Okinakuchis to help a person who was attacked by them.

''Hey! Your partners are fighting for their lives over there!'' Someone shoved Witch forward, it was Hotaru, without the child this time, she looked angry.

''Don't just stand there! There are lives at stake!'' She continued and helped a woman stand up who was hurt by her leg.

''She's great'' Zeta whispered, peering his head from under Witch's hat.

''Oh my! Zeta! Are you going to...?'' Wisp began, sounding quite excited.

Zeta didn't say anything and disappeared under Witch's hat again, Witch ran to the Okinakuchi and pointed her wand at Kuroneko, who was now sitting on another Okinakuchi made of a chair.

''Pretty Cure! Witch Cu-AARGRGRG!'' She couldn't finish her attack because a fist shoved into her cheek, _almost_ snapping her neck when she felt her head turn left wards.

''Sorry'' An all too familiar, low voice spoke.

''Frank! You!'' Witch groaned, unable to finish her sentence for some reason while looked at Frank, who looked really troubled.

''Sorry. Don't destroy monster'' He warned, frowning and quickly turned away, leaving Witch with a swollen, red cheek.

''Stop that, ruining my parade!'' Kuroneko started to grow irritated now, Cure Blood and Cure Wolf had started working together, using their attacks in turns, leaving enough time for the other to regain their powers for another attack.  
>Pretty smart actually.<br>And it proved to be working, as soon they already had defeated most of the Okinakuchi, save for the Radio with Sagino on it and the scarf which Kuroneko was currently standing on.

It was enough.  
>Time to be serious.<br>Too bad most humans already got away...

''DOUBLE!'' She suddenly cried at the top of her lungs, startling both Sagino and the Cures.

''THIS IS THE FUTAKUCHI!'' Merging the two last Okinakuchis, deforming it and slowly another mouth opened at the backside.

The circus-music of the Radio Okinakuchi had started playing backwards.

Blood and Wolf landed on the ground, in front of Witch who still hadn't done anything.

''What are you doing?'' Blood snapped.

''Sorry, girls...''

Wolf pressed her paw on Witch shoulder and gave the girl a small smile.

''Let's destroy this thing together...F-Friendship Power..!'' She said, trying to sound confident.

Both Sagino and Frank disappeared when the merging was done but Kuroneko stayed behind, standing on the Futakuchi, the improved Okinakuchi.

She had quite a nice view from there though.

Again, Blood and Wolf pressed their hands on the Witch Staff, while she pointed it at the terrifyingly large creature, with two huge mouths for the price of one.

''Come on, we just escaped from a huge castle full of creepy vines, we fought hundreds of monsters today...or yesterday, I'm not really sure...But let's combine our powers again!'' Blood spoke, again, she was spouting mushy speeches...How stupid.

''Pretty Cure! Hallow-!'' And again, the Witch Staff reacted before they could finish their cry, a big three-colored light was shot at the Futakuchi, surrounding it before it merely exploded into some colorful sparkles which fused to return to the Radio and Scarf they originally were.

Kuroneko just barely managed to jump of the Futakuchi before she could have been hit with the attack, she somehow floated in the air a few seconds before disappearing.

Surprisingly (and luckily) the destroyed houses and trees were restored to their original forms, as if the attacks hadn't happened at all.

''Did we do that?''

''...awesome..'' Witch signed tiredly before the three fell to the ground, that attack had worn all three of them out, they only barely managed to stay transformed in front of so many people, who surrounded them, thanked them, asking them things and taking pictures.

''We have to go now..But If something happens, we'll protect you!'' Cure Blood noticed how stupidly cliché that sounded.

''Thanks Pretty Cure, we known we can count on you'' Hotaru, standing in the crowd, said but gave Witch a short yet disappointed look.

''Of course Hota-um...Of course, Random Citizen!'' Witch gave the girl two thumps-up awkwardly before the three, with all the strength they had left, jumped on some trees and hid behind the parking lot to transform back

* * *

><p>Finally being in their human bodies again felt good, Yuina quickly stroked her teeth with her tongue, glad they weren't pointy anymore, Wakaba did the same with her hands and feet, glad she didn't have paws and claws anymore and Miku was relieved there wasn't a staff glued to her hand and a hat miraculously sitting on her head.<p>

Orlok, Jacky, Larry and Zeta and Wisp all sat down on the ground next the girls.  
>While they had been through a lot the last few hours (or were it days?), the true fight had only just begun.<p>

The key was still lost, Onibara and Karasu were still out there somewhere, Kuroneko, Sagino and Frank were too.

What about Boneys? They hadn't heard anything from him since quite a while ago...He must have been...  
>Miku stopped her thoughts and remembered something else when looking at Zeta and Wisp.<p>

They still needed to find two new Cures

''Hey, greenie, didn't you say that Hotaru would be perfect for a Cure?'' She asked Zeta, poking his head for no reason at all.

''I did, but that's not important right now, could you first take me to my sister?'' He answered, still frowning and turning to Yuina.

Yuina didn't know where she and Show Kabocha were, were they still at the cliff?  
>Only one way to find out.<p>

* * *

><p>''How could his happen?!'' Sagino roared when Kuroneko had teleported back, she merely shrugged.<br>Frank was the first to notice two people in their hide-out.

Onibara and Karasu

''M-M-Mistress!'' Sagino said and bowed, awkwardly Frank followed his master's lead but Kuroneko slowly approached the demon.

''Hello Mistress..'' She purred, coming close to Onibara, whose face she couldn't read.

Karasu, visibly annoyed, pulled the cat-girl away only for a conveniently put can to fall down, just missing Karasu by an inch.

''We've lost the key'' He stated quite calmly while he fidgeted with his golden necklace.

Kuroneko and Sagino stared at the two, unbelievably.

''Are you serious?''

''So we can't go back!?'' Sagino asked, staring at his boss with big eyes.

''I'm afraid not, we need the Pretty Cure or the key...'' Karasu answered for Onibara, who stared at the ground, lost in though.

''..Or we just wait for Halloween'' Kuroneko suggested, looking at the calendar hanging on the nearby wall.  
>Too bad Halloween was still a few months away.<p>

Oh well, more time to mess with those Cures.

''Let's give them the worst time they've ever had!'' She eventually said, grinning.

''That's sounds good...then maybe we finally find _her_'' Onibara whispered softly.

* * *

><p>Tomoko and Kabocha weren't at the hill but after walking around the city a bit they eventually turned up nearby the park, not far away from the little apartment they had managed to get.<br>Kabocha had hidden most of his face with the coat, hat and glasses again as the two sat on a random bench, talking. Smiling.

Luckily there were no people around so it wasn't that big of a problem when Zeta, upon seeing Tomoko, immediately jumped out of Wakaba's hands and rushed to her on his small feet.

Even his run looked unnatural, with his arms making some strange swaying motion as he ran.

''AN! IT'S ME!'' He yelled and jumped on Tomoko's lap, surprising the girl.  
>Instantly her eyes grew big and started to tear up.<p>

''...B-Brother?'' In a moment Tomoko was crying fully now while she pressed the critter to her chest tightly.

''An..What happened to your skin!?'' Zeta asked, sounded quite worried while he still was being held against his sisters chest.

''This guy, Magus, helped me escape...I'm...I'm sorry, we wanted to save you too but...'' Tomoko let go of her brother to wipe her wet face, Kabocha handed her a small neckerchief, Zeta shot him a long look.

''No, no! It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay'' He assured her.

''Thank you!'' Tomoko managed to smile as she pulled the three girls close.

''Thank you so much'' She repeated, softer this time.

''...But father isn't...''

''Is he...'' Tomoko didn't want to say it, she didn't want to...

''He isn't dead, I heard he was ….his mind was...messed with'' Zeta explained while he pressed his arms around his body again, he looked around nervously.

So that meant Sagino really was Grey.  
>And he was Tomoko and Zeta's father...<br>That was very sad.  
>Yuina couldn't think how that would feel, to have your father be tortured like that.<p>

''That's all too bad but we have to think about what to do next'' Kabocha interrupted quickly, causing Zeta to again shot him an annoyed look, the wizard ignored it and pointed at Wisp.

''We need Two new Cures'' He said and looked at Orlok, who confirmed with a small nod.

''That's correct, Zeta, you've already found someone who might be worthy to give your Hollow Changer to?'' Orlok turned to Zeta, who simply nodded, Tomoko looked confused.

''Should we tell Hotaru about it tomorrow?'' Yuina suggested, her comrades all agreed, except for one.

''Wait...Hotaru?'' Tomoko asked, looking quite bothered the mention of the class representative.

''Yes, that Hotaru girl, she looked like she could carry my title'' Zeta said, staring at his sister, who shook her head with a frown.

''You can't, brother! She's just a human! I'll do it, I'm an alien too!'' She younger sister exclaimed, she didn't want Hotaru to get involved into all this but she did know her brother absolutely didn't want Tomoko involved into it.

Being a Cure was quite a big responsibility and sometimes wasn't nearly as fun as it looked.

Tomoko knew that exactly, she rarely saw her brother since he was given his Hollow Changer by the King, he never again could join her and father on their yearly visits and he constantly was in danger of being attacked.

''WOW HOLD UP! You're an alien!?'' Miku's somber look had disappeared while she grabbed Tomoko's shoulders and inspected her from top to toe.  
>An alien?<br>Did aliens really exist?

''Hehe! I knew it! I knew it! Which planet are you from? Are there more?'' The shorter girl stared to bombard Tomoko with questions however the green-haired girl was still thinking about being a Cure.

''We aren't from Halloween World, obliviously'' Zeta interrupted the questioning of his sister by jumping onto Miku's head and grabbing her goggles.

''Really?'' Both Miku, Yuina and Wakaba asked, all growing curiously and somewhat excited at the chance of actually meeting an alien from another world.

''We're from planet ^^^ 2$''

''What?'' Yuina asked, what did he just said?

Zeta repeated the word, still sounding inhuman and neither of the girls, except Tomoko, could understand what was that supposed to mean.

''So we, our father and some others were going on some sort of 'vacation', If you will, to the human world but our ship crashed and we somehow ended up in Halloween World, we were met with open arms by the king and we decided to stay''

That sounded quite stupid.  
>Somewhat hard to believe but...no, after everything they had seen nothing was hard to believe anymore.<p>

''Oh well.. anyway, I absolutely won't let you Tomoko! It's too dangerous!'' Zeta looked quite irritated, he was properly trying to sound strict but...in his current form, it was less than successful.

''But Hotaru is a human, she will be too weak!'' Tomoko cited, which started an argument between the two siblings.

Show Kabocha turned to the girls, face still hidden away by the glasses.

''I'm afraid I can't do it either, I'm a Wizard and I don't wish to become an Alien or Ghost but I wish you all the best, give me a call If I can be of any help'' He gave Yuina a simple scrap of paper with a phone-number on it and walked away, Tomoko took Zeta, still arguing and followed him with a small wave to the girls.

Yuina, Miku and Wakaba slowly started to walk home.

''Hehe! So cool! They're aliens! Hopefully we can see their ship!''

''Does t-that mean...they kidnapped humans to e-e-experiment or d-dissect them?'' Wakaba grabbed Miku's arm and looked around fearfully as If something could attack her at any moment.

''Don't be stupid...But guys...'' Yuina turned to Orlok, Jacky, Larry and Wisp.

''What did Show Kabocha meant by 'become an Alien or Ghost'?''

Orlok, Jacky, Larry and Wisp kept quiet while exchanging some nervous looks (except Wisp, who was still smiling).

''Well...'' Orlok began, ready to explain quite a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa), Emiri Kato (Miku Sumire) & Kazusa Murai (Wakaba Tsukino)


	17. In contact with Cure Alien

**Oh Yuina, you and your obsession with some stupid soap-opera~**

* * *

><p>Yuina, Miku and Wakaba didn't take the revelation very well.<p>

''What do mean we will be turning into the monsters our Cure forms are based on!?

''You said it wouldn't affect our normal lives!''

''Why d-d-didn't you t-tell us!?''

Yuina, really furious, roughly grabbed Orlok by his body and held him close.

''Why?'' She whispered, squinting her eyes.

''..Sorry''

This only made Yuina more angry.  
>Why didn't they tell them?<br>She didn't want to become a Vampire, Miku didn't want to become a Witch and Wakaba...

''I don't want to become a werewolf'' Wakaba cried, interrupting Yuina's thoughts, as she knelt down and pressed her hands against her head, sobbing not so quietly.

Yuina let Orlok go and started to walking home in a very fast pace, Miku dragged Wakaba along, leaving the fairies at the park. Very reluctant to follow their partners.

Orlok picked Jacky up and flew in the nearby three, he was quickly followed by Wisp and later Larry who managed to climb up using his claws.

''Let's just stay here for tonight''

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 17:** Aah! In contact with Cure Alien! Who is it?

* * *

><p>Yuina came home quite late, worrying her parents who did notice something was wrong with their daughter.<br>However they hadn't noticed her disappearance, so that meant they hadn't been away for a long time...

''You are kinda pale'' Her dad said, pressing his hand against her forehead ''And cold''

''Just go to bed, I'll make some chocolate milk'' Her father smiled sweetly, Yuina nodded and did as she had said.  
>Putting on her pajamas and letting herself fall onto her bed.<p>

''Oh Yuina! We have a surprise for you!'' Her mother came in, with a cup chocolate milk in one hand and in the other….

Was the DVD-set of Secrets and Tears!  
>And it was the right volume!<p>

For a moment having forgotten everything, she could continue watching she could finally find out who send those love-letters to Mizuki!  
>She wanted to know that <em>so badly<em>!

...But this did make her short-lived jobs kinda worthless...  
>Oh well, she was happy and immediately put the first disc inside the dvd-player, ready to find out the answer of a lifetime!<p>

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Miku's mother was home and was happy see her daughters, Kaori was too, she'd even prepared a delicious meal for them when her sister had arrived back home.<p>

But Miku didn't have any appetite, she went straight to her room as she looked into the mirror, the bags under her eyes had become worse and her skin was unusually pale.

So she would eventually become a Witch herself, what did that actually mean?  
>If she could just use magic with ease, it wouldn't be such a problem..right?<p>

Miku was actually more worried about her two friends, would Yuina start to suck blood out of others and would Wakaba turn into a literal werewolf during full moon?

No, that would be 'Stupid', as Yuina would called it.  
>It wasn't stupid...<br>It was terrifying.

She grabbed her phone and messaged her dad.

[ Hey dad, how are you doing, do you still work at that factory, hopefully you're doing well, I miss you a lot]

Not even a minute later she received an answer.

[Mikky! Im doing verygoood but stil gtting used to typingon his thhg (how do you kidssdo that anyway ? ) I miss you 2 and hope your mother and Kaori are fine 2, take care and do your best at scgool xxx Dad]

She couldn't help but smile when reading her dad's messages, she really had wanted to go with him but she couldn't.  
>Maybe being a Cure wasn't that awesome after all.<p>

* * *

><p>''Waka, there you are! Yajirushi lost, <em>again<em>!'' Her uncle roared, ready to pull his very last hairs on his head out.  
>Wakaba slowly stepped inside her uncle's trailer, she was trembling and didn't feel very well.<p>

What Orlok had told them was quite a lot to take it, If they would eventually change into a whole different being...was it still possible to live a normal life?

''Can I s-s-sleep here tonight?''

''What's wrong!? Are you being bullied again, I swear those kids will be meeting Mr. Bat right now!'' He started, going through quite a variety of emotions while opening a closet and grabbing a baseball bat from it.

''No that's not it, I'm just...I don't f-feel very good'' Wakaba said grabbing her uncle's arm, trying to calm him down.

He dropped the bat and started to pick up some mess from the ground of his trailer and the big bed, which was just as messy as Wakaba's, making space for her to sleep.

Wakaba lay down while her uncle was looking around the trailer, trying to find the remote control somewhere.

Wakaba only had a moment to look at the half-full moon shining down on her before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Tomoko had found it quite suspicious that Yuina, Miku <em>and<em> Wakaba all were absent the next day, Hotaru had also found it hard to believe, while she didn't say it out loud, she suspected the three of skipping classes but after a quick talk with Kaori, Miku's sister, it seemed that at least one of them really was sick.

During most of the day, Zeta, who was in Tomoko's bag, had given her somewhat pleading looks to get her approval about telling Hotaru about the Pretty Cure but Tomoko tried to ignore her brother.

Frank Hoch was still sitting on the back of the classroom, nobody interacted with him, he was quiet, was never asked a question by teachers, didn't have to attend gym.  
>It was like he wasn't there at all.<br>That must have been Sagino's doing, he created him after all but why did he have to pretend to be a student?

Speaking of Sagino, now that he apparently really was Grey made everything more...awkward.  
>Tomoko had often asked him questions, spoken subtle words in ^^ 2$-ian languange hoping he would remember or react but he only grew more irritated.<p>

''An! Can you please talk to your friend about...you-know'' Zeta whispered from her bag, Tomoko didn't react, not wanting to attract any attention.

''Tomo! Do you have any plans today?'' Hotaru asked her after school was out, she put on her coat.

''Can I ask you something!'' Zeta revealed his out of Tomoko's bag, staring straight into Hotaru's green eyes.

Before Hotaru or Zeta could say anything Tomoko pushed her brother back into the bag and laughed awkwardly and unnatural, she knew very well Hotaru wouldn't be fooled by it so she quickly started to walk, or run, away.

Tomoko was quite shocked how fast Hotaru could run, she had quickly catch up with the girl and pulled her aside.

''What was that?'' She asked and looked at Tomoko's bag with a frown, who hid it behind her bag.  
>However Zeta had climbed out of it and landed on the ground.<p>

Hotaru was visibly confused, she held her fast close to her mouth as she stared at Zeta.

''Young Lady, would you want to become a Pretty Cure?''

''No! Don't..'' Tomoko grabbed her brother and pulled her hand over his wide mouth.

''It's a toy, just a toy, cute eh?''

''A Pretty Cure...?'' Hotaru still seemed surprised, eventually she motions Tomoko to let the little creature go.

''I'll accept your offer''

''EH?!'' Tomoko cried, she grabbed Hotaru's arm, pulling on it ''But it's dangerous! You eventually won't be human anymore! You can die!...And...''  
>She already knew it was a lost cause, Hotaru's eyes looked determined.<p>

''I want to protect people, so badly'' She simply said and picked up Zeta, cautiously.

''I'm Hotaru Hakamada and what is your name'' Hotaru smiled, still inspecting the little critter standing in her hands, he had such big, staring eyes.

''Call me Zeta''

''Nice to meet you, Zeta''

Tomoko and Zeta then explained everything, from their origins to Onibara and eventually the other three cures.

''So Yuina, Miku and Wakaba are the Pretty Cure'' Hotaru whispered surprised, but then it clicked, she knew their faces were somewhat familiar.

''But Hotaru, you'll eventually turn into an Alien! Do you want that?'' Tomoko asked her, still holding onto her arm.  
>''But... what does that mean?'' Hotaru gave a wry smile and didn't know what to think of it.<p>

''Well...your skin will turn green! And...you will get a better memory, a longer lifespan and...'' Tomoko stated, Zeta kept quiet and stared at the ground, hoping Hotaru wouldn't mind those side-effects.

''But...aren't those good things?''

Zeta climbed on his sister's shoulder,

''If she doesn't mind...well, where is my Hollow Changer'' He whispered in her ear, Tomoko looked at him, confused.

''I don't have it...Um..Larry's partner...Wakaba had them!'' She cried

''Oh well, shall we pay her a visit?'' Hotaru asked and revealed a small notebook, her so called 'class-book' which included all names, seating-orders and addresses of the class.  
>Very handy.<p>

* * *

><p>Wakaba was lying in her own trailer, staring blankly at the TV, all her muscles hurt, she felt so weak and dizzy.<br>Maybe because they had used so much power lately?

A soft knock on her door made her jump in fright, she slowly dragged herself to the door to open it.  
>She was very surprised when Tomoko, Hotaru and Zeta were standing in front of the door.<p>

''Wakaba, can we come inside for a bit?'' Hotaru asked, the taller girl nodded nervously as she led them inside.

''S-s-s-sorry for the m-m-mess''

''Oh that's alright, I hope you feel somewhat better...but you look kinda pale, Oh! I have brought today's homework!'' Hotaru put a few papers down on a nearby table as she looked for a place to sat down while trying to not step on anything, which proved quite hard.

''E-E-E-E-E-EH!?'' Wakaba started coughing when Hotaru had told her the news.

''Why w-w-w-would you w-w-want t-t-t-t-t-that!?'' She asked, baffled, as she started pulling on her braids and bit her lip, wide-eyed.

''I just want to be of some use, protect others, help people in need...''

''I tried to stop her but _someone_ had to tell her!'' Tomoko was visibly irritated and shot an accusing look at her brother, who turned his back to her.

''B-But do you want t-t-to become a m-m-monster!?'' Wakaba started getting frustrated herself, she pressed her hands to her face and tried to calm herself down.  
>Why would Hotaru want to give up her completely perfect, normal live?<p>

How stupid do you have to be?  
>Why would she want to turn into some monster?<br>To protect others?  
>Don't make me laugh!<br>People are terrible, they only hurt each other.  
>Wakaba just wished she had never met Larry.<br>She just wanted to stay with her uncle, just stay inside, no danger, no outside world, nothing.

''Get out''

''Wakaba?'' Hotaru asked softly.

''_**GET OUT!**_'' Wakaba roared and suddenly found enough strength to literally throw Tomoko, Hotaru and Zeta out of her trailer before closing it. Leaving the three quite shocked, Wakaba had looked so furious, it was...kinda terrifying.

''...Take this _thing_ with you!'' Somewhat calmer but still very, _very_ angry, Wakaba opened the door and threw a necklace on the ground, she growled softly before closing the door again.

Zeta was the first to overcome his shock and picked the necklace up, it really was his Hollow Changer, evident by the green heart.

''To transform, yell 'Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''' He explained while handing Hotaru the Hollow Changer, the three took one last look at the trailer park before deciding to go to the park.

As If fate had called them, Karasu was standing next to a tree, said tree was surrounded by some crows, as If trying to attack something inside the tree.

Zeta quickly noticed his companions were the ones attacked by Karasu's birds, he turned to the Cure candidate, already holding the Hollow Changer close to her chest.

''Hotaru, transform!'' He commanded while sitting on Tomoko's shoulder, who pressed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

''Are you sure? Things will never be the same after transforming'' She spoke and grabbed her arm, holding it tightly.

''Don't worry Tomo, I'll be fine'' Hotaru stepped forwards, sparks of determination in her eyes.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa), Emiri Kato (Miku Sumire) & Kazusa Murai (Wakaba Tsukino)


	18. Who will help Precure in a Pinch?

**Yay I've started another Fanseries called 'Utopia Pretty Cure', so check it out If you haven't!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tomoko and Zeta exchanged similar and worried looks when nothing happened.<p>

''It doesn't work..?'' Hotaru seemed quite disappointed, wasn't she worthy of becoming a Pretty Cure?

''BOO BOO BOGEY! MONSTER CHA-AAAH!'' The crows had turned their attention to Hotaru and started pecking her, grabbing her hair and trying to get a hold of the Hollow Changer.

Tomoko and Zeta rushed to her aid, trying to slap the crows away, which, when hit, disappeared in small black smoke.

Hotaru was still staring at the necklace in her hands, she bit her lip and repeated the same words over and over again, trying to hopelessly get herself to transform or at least to make _something_ happen.

''PRETTY CURE, WITCH CURSE!''

Many little lights were shot at the crows, quickly making them disappear one by one.

Karasu turned around, a rather annoyed look on his face.  
>That look quickly turned into a sly grin.<p>

''Where are your little friends?''

Witch didn't answer, she just pointed her staff at the man and concentrated, it had really become easy to use the Witch Staff.  
>Apparently Karasu didn't feel like fighting since he abruptly disappeared before the shot could hit him.<p>

''Cure Witch!'' Jacky jumped out of the tree, into Witch's hands, she was quickly followed by Orlok, Larry and Wisp and later Tomoko and Zeta, all circled around her.

''So..Miku, right?'' Hotaru began, inspecting Witch from top to toe, she did kinda looked like Miku and her attitude from the other day was something Hotaru actually expected from Miku...

''What!? No! I-''

''I kinda told her about well...everything...'' Tomoko interrupted her with a sheepish grin, Zeta frowned and crossed his arms.

''How did you know...?'' Jacky began timidly.

''I sensed you were in danger..'' Witch answered shortly, holding the little pumpkin in her hands.  
>She was still upset, Jacky could read it from her face.<p>

''I'm so sorry, Miku''

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 18:** Aah! Who will help Pretty Cure in a pinch!?

* * *

><p>The home of Show Kabocha and Tomoko was surprisingly small, the former claimed it was so 'he wouldn't be found out or be followed', Miku actually found it a pretty lousy excuse.<br>But that didn't matter to Hotaru, she and Jacky were gushing over all the cds and posters the idol had hanging on his walls as well, of course, the boy himself.

''Oh my, aren't they so in love with him, I bet this will end in a violent love-war~'' Wisp whispered to herself and started to get exited.

Show Kabocha had (with just a little help of Tomoko) prepared some tea for their guests, Miku and Hotaru both sat on the table, the latter blushing and giggling when she looked at the boy.

The fairies all sat on the table, Jacky very close to her idol while becoming a red pumpkin, Orlok turned to Miku, wearing a serious expression on his face.

''Miku, why don't you call Yuina and Waka-''

''I don't think Wakaba wants to come'' Tomoko said softly, remembering the girl's outburst.

''They don't have to, I've decided to work solo from now on, If they continue to fight they will only become monsters...'' Miku began, her almost expression-less face worried Orlok a lot.

''Well...that is...'' He nervously scratched his head but was interrupted before he could find a thing to say.

''...I don't mind becoming a Witch, I mean what does that even mean?'' Miku continued and managed to grin. ''Do I get a big, hag nose and turn old or something?''

Jacky opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and meekly looked away.

With sudden irritation Miku stood up, spilling her tea If Tomoko hadn't grabbed it at the right moment.

''Listen you, I won't let Yuina become a blood-sucking monster, or let Wakaba turn into some kind of beast, I won't let that happen to them, so leave them alone, If they don't use their powers, nothing will happen right?''

Orlok nodded quietly, he was really concerned now, Miku didn't act like her usual-self at all, she seemed bitter (for a good reason, he had to admit) and even hateful.

The short girl now turned her bitterness at Hotaru, who still was holding the cup tea in her hands.

''And you! You are despicable! Your live is perfect! You have everything, good grades, nice family and friends! And you want to give that up on a foolish whim!?''

''Miku, please, you're just upset and-'' Hotaru began, trying to hide how offended and irritated she actually was.  
>Keep calm, Hotaru.<br>Keep calm.

''NO! I'm alright, I'm feeling great, my mom is always away, my sis would be fine without me and I miss my dad...Everyone thinks I'm weird! I don't mind that...But Hotaru, the world needs you more than me!''

Show Kabocha had enough.

''For Hallow's sake! Stop this teenage drama!''

He slapped her across the face, a loud thud was heard and Miku stepped away a few steps while she stared at him with big eyes, slowly putting a hand on her red cheek.

''Choosing _teenage_, _human_ girls as the new Cures! Arg! All they do is whine, whine and whine!'' He yelled and shot an accusing look at Orlok, Jacky and Larry.

Miku ran out, she had enough of this.  
>Quickly, Orlok picked Jacky up and followed her.<p>

''Go away!''

''Please, Miku...'' Jacky begged, tears started swelling up.

However before any of them could react, Miku was grabbed by an invisible hand and dragged in a side street, quickly followed by a large hand and a cloth put over her mouth, which instantly made her feel sleepy.

''Mi...'' She could hear Jacky's voice before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>While Boneys lately had resorted to humming instead of singing, most Members of Black Roses were still annoyed by him, save for leader Onibara, who enjoyed his songs.<br>It made her feel calm.  
>And it was such an amusing sight, a light with a skull, singing some cheery song.<p>

He small hide-out had gotten a small makeover since Onibara and Karasu's arrival, firstly Sagino had made a throne for his leader and the place was, not surprisingly, covered with roses and thorns

Onibara was sitting on her throne, listening to Boneys humming while Kuroneko and Karasu sat on the couch, the former trying to watch some TV and the latter holding a small box, filled with jewelry and other shiny things.

The scientist Sagino had actually gotten his own, private lab while the hide-out had also gotten more space and rooms (which Kuroneko apparently was magically able to do all the time) but the scientist wasn't in his lab now, he was standing next to door leading to his lab, just staring at the walls and standing still as If he waited for something.

Karasu had wanted to ask him what he was doing but was to busy admiring his collection of golden and some silver stuff, they were just so pretty and shiny!

It actually became clear what he was waiting for when someone stomped inside the hide-out, it was that experiment of Sagino, Frank.

But something made Karasu, as well Kuroneko and even Boneys, look up in surprise.

Frank, holding an unconscious girl in one arm and holding a familiar little bat and pumpkin in the other.

* * *

><p>Despite how happy she should be, she finally could continue her series but Yuina kept feeling...off.<br>She kept thinking about...well everything, about Orlok, Miku, Wakaba, Zeta and Wisp and even the Pretty Cure.  
>She had finally made up her mind.<p>

Yuina grabbed her phone, sending a message to both Miku and Wakaba, after quite a while Wakaba was the first to react, asking her to come to her trailer.

Despite the very sunny day, Yuina felt terrible while walking down the streets of Seinarushima, she quickly rushed to the trailer-park and knocked on the trailer she knew was Wakaba's.

It took quite a while for Wakaba to open the door, she looked quite irritated...or was that because of her thick eyebrows?  
>When she saw Yuina her face soften and she invite the girl into her own trailer.<p>

''Um...I tried calling Miku but she wouldn't answer..'' Wakaba said as she said down on her bed.

Instantly irritated (but not nearly as much as normal) at the messy trailer, Yuina quietly sat down next to Wakaba.

''Yeah, me too, she probably needs some time to think''

''Um...'' Wakaba began, not sure what she could say, everything felt awkward again, she wasn't even sure what was going to happen.

''I've been thinking...I think I want to continue doing this...'' Yuina admitted.

She would really try, for Halloween World. Yuina remembered Orlok saying he couldn't visit their world because of his duty and being in constant danger because he was a Cure, he and his friends gave up quite a lot to protect a world they barely knew anything about.  
>And Yuina would do the same.<p>

* * *

><p>Miku had never liked doctors of any kind, they were scary and even though they would say 'This won't hurt' or 'This will hurt <em>a little<em>' they always turned out to be lying.  
>Getting injections always hurt.<br>Always.

But especially now when Sagino injected some strange fluid (hopefully not the same used to summon Okinakuchi, or Futakuchi) which made her feel...kinda dizzy and tired again.

She had been quite shocked (or better said, horrified) when she had woken up, tied with metal bars to an operation table with Sagino looking over her.

The shock had only grown when she noticed Orlok and Jacky trapped into two small pots on a little and empty not to far from her, they desperately tried to somehow break the glass but it proved futile.

''Your blood is really something..hmm..'' Sagino said, more to himself than Miku, while he drew some blood from the girl, making her flinch again and again when he moved just an inch.

Biting her lip, Miku forced herself to look around some more, she saw machines she didn't know what they were for (nor did she wish to find out), some pointy objects and, lastly, Frank.

How she had managed to miss seeing the tall boy she didn't know, he was standing next to the table with Orlok and Jacky, he would sometimes pick one of the pots up to inspect the little fairy into it before Sagino barked something Miku couldn't understand at him.

''Grey, we know it's you, please remember, Zeta and Annie are safe, you don't have to do this!'' Jacky begged, her voice somewhat muffled by the pot but Sagino ignored her.

Miku wanted to say something, do something...  
>Transform, of course!<br>She looked down and was instantly panicked when she noticed her Hollow Changer was missing.  
>Had it fallen into Sagino's hands.<br>Nononono.

As If he could somehow read her mind, Sagino turned to Frank who handed him an all too familiar necklace, he poked it with some pointy object as he held it close to his eye, inspected it.

''Now, little Cure...What would happen If break this little device?'' He asked, turning to Miku again, who panicked while she started struggling to somehow get free.

Orlok and Jacky felt their heart sink, Sagino stood up, coming closer to the already nervous Miku.

''...I .. don't...know'' Miku wheezed, she couldn't stand this, she was scared.  
>Please, stop this.<br>She hated this.  
>Papa...<p>

Sagino didn't wait for an answer and walked out, leaving Frank to guard the prisoners.

''Frank, please...help her, you can't let him destroy that Hollow Changer!'' Jacky started getting just as panicked as her partner while she felt tears swell up in her eyes.

Frank stared at the crying pumpkin with a long face and eventually turned to Miku, who had turned pale, her wide-eyes started shooting to all direction, she was clearly panicked.

''Miku'' He said softly while putting his large hand on her chest trying to calm her down, he could feel her heart-beat.

He (as well Orlok and Jacky) was very surprised when it worked, she did seem to calm down a bit, she stared at him with big, scared eyes.

''...Frank?...''

Then it hit him.  
>It hit him <em>hard<em>.

* * *

><p>When Yuina had told Wakaba her decision, the tall girl had looked quite surprised, after staring at the ground (or stuff lying on the ground) for a while she perked her head up with a small, meek smile.<p>

''Yuina, t-that is...that is so heroic..'' She finally said and was obviously trying to hold back tears, Yuina tapped her shoulder a bit and found herself smiling.

''...Because I'm Cure Blood! Leader of the Pretty Cure! The Protectors of Halloween World! And as well our World!''

She stood up and made a strange, superhero-ish pose which made Wakaba let out a small laugh.  
>Okay, that was actually pretty cool.<p>

In a short moment the two genuinely laughed.  
>This was great.<p>

But the moment was completely ruined when a loud voice started screaming in Yuina's head.

**''HELP!''**

In a flash, Yuina saw it.  
>She saw Miku, she saw Onibara, she saw the hide-out of Black Roses.<p>

She had to go there.

She had to save her teammate. Her friend.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

It felt like someone was controlling her movements, she didn't even feel anything during her transformation and found herself running out of the trailer and jumping from tree to tree, sometimes jumping on a roof or a lamppost.

Surprisingly she was quickly followed by Wakaba, who had already transformed into Cure Wolf and started asking her questions while trying to keep up with her.  
>Blood's feet knew where she was going but she herself didn't.<p>

Wolf actually quickly regretted that she had transformed and followed her companion, she didn't really know _why_ she did it. It just happened.

She also didn't know where Blood would go, did she know something Wolf didn't?

Eventually they arrived in some very closed off street, most houses were old and empty, they would probably be remade into new houses pretty soon, Blood stopped in a front of large graffiti-filled wall.

She was finally in control of her feet again, did that mean this was where they're supposed to be?

Was Miku here? Was the hide-out of the Black Roses here?  
>She instantly knew it, as she spotted a graffiti of a Black Rose on the wall.<br>That couldn't be a coincidence, right?

''Blood, what is this?' Wolf asked, Blood merely pointed at the Black Rose-graffiti.

''I think this is the hide-out, I think Miku is here..''

''Really? W-Why?''

''I heard her voice, she sounded...scared...''

Wolf seemed rather unsettled and stared at the wall, slowly putting her paw on the Black Rose.  
>But when her paw was only a small inch away from touching the wall, the wall disappeared and both girls were thrown away in different direction by someone who ran out and quickly jumped up some rooftops only to disappear before either of them could take a look at the person.<p>

''W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WAIT!''

When Blood had stand up, she was surprised when Orlok and Jacky had flown against her chest, the latter in a big panic.

''Blood! Wolf! You are here!'' Orlok found himself smiling when he saw two familiar faces, Blood faked a quick smile. But wasn't sure If she was happy to see him or not.

''Please H-Hurry, He has Miku!'' Jacky cried, nodding to the direction the person had run into.

''What is going on? W-Who has Miku?'' Wolf asked, not noticing the wall was still gone, revealing a long, dark yet empty hallway.

''Frank!'' Orlok grabbed Jacky and as he sat down on the familiar spot on Blood's shoulder.

Blood and Wolf got ready to follow him but both were stopped by a suddenly appearing flock of crows, started to peck on their skin,

Karasu appeared from the hallway, stepping outside, he was quickly followed by Sagino, holding a syringe in one hand and one small device unknown to the girls on the other.

The wall returned and the crows had filled a tornado-like fashion around the two Cures, locking them in the middle with no way out.

Wolf did try to use her claws she make an opening but she couldn't even hit one of the crowns as they were going to fast.  
>Blood was hesitating to use her attack, she didn't know what would happen but they had to get out..<p>

Karasu grinned, now he had them, he really had them.  
>Onibara would be so proud of him.<p>

The man took a quick look at Sagino, he seemed quite calm but Karasu knew he was anything but, it had even surprised Karasu that Frank had decided to take Miku and escape.  
>Now <em>why<em> would he do that?  
>From what Karasu had of the boy, he seemed totally loyal to his 'master'.<br>But apparently he wasn't.  
>Well it did show what a pathetic excuse for a 'scientist' Sagino was.<p>

What worried Karasu was how did the other two cures know where the hide-out was?

Well, too bad they had to be destroyed now.

''Bye Bye Pretty Cure!'' He smirked and made a dramatic hand wave which commanded his crows to kill the Cures.

But before his crows could do anything, Karasu himself felt an electrifying pain going through his body, it was enough damage to completely make the crows disappear because Karasu couldn't control them anymore.

Angrily he looked around, what happened?

''Who did that?'' He yelled, he saw Cure Blood and Cure Wolf standing still and looking very confused.

Then a new person jumped in front of them.

''It was I, Cure Alien!''

_Another_ Cure?  
>Where did this one come from!?<p>

Blood, Wolf, Orlok and Jacky were totally speechless.

The most notable feature was that Cure Alien's skin was green (which actually was pretty normal for aliens in Halloween World though, Grey, Zeta and Andromeda had green skin in their original forms), her big, blue eyes were bright and filled with determination, she was wearing an even darker green, little dress with various hints of metal in it, her shoes were metallic and even her arms, making her also seem somewhat robotic. Her hair was dark-green, the same shade of green Hotaru had, and put up in a chignon.

''Hotaru?'' Wolf asked, trying to hold in her anger, did she really just threw her live away to become a Cure?

''Nope, it's me Tomoko!'' Cure Alien replied, turning around with a big smile on her face.

''EEH!?''

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>''Delusion Disco!'' - Sakura Nogawa (Tomoko Hoshimoto)


	19. The Bride of Frank?

**And we have four cures now, yay?!**

* * *

><p>For some reason he didn't understand, Sagino's blood was boiling with anger, pure hatred when he looked at Cure Alien.<p>

''What? How?'' Orlok looked around as If he could find an answer that way, Alien, still standing in front of the other Two Cures turned around.

''Go after your friend! I'll hold these two off!'' She commanded, clasping her hands together while pointing her index fingers towards Karasu, aiming carefully to not hit Sagino.

''Pretty Cure! Alien Zap!''

Blood and Wolf could only hear a few clashes and groans after Alien's attack, they took this moment to quickly jump from roof to roof, beginning to search for Frank and Miku.

Karasu had only just in time managed to create a barrier of crows before Alien's zap hit him.

''So, Cure Alien...'' He began slowly as he summoned another flock of crows to attack the green Cure, she immediately started hitting and kicking the crows away as fast as she could, meanwhile Karasu silently gestured Sagino to go after Cure Blood and Cure Wolf, the scientist ran after them surprisingly fast while looking at the device in his hands.

Quite impressed how quickly she had gotten the hang of her powers, Karasu tried to build up some power in order to summon a big crow.

After reusing ''Alien Zap'' a few times, Alien noticed how tired she was getting but she refused to complain.  
>She would prove her brother that she could fight.<br>She would make him proud!

With a big grin, Karasu was able to summon a big crow, which he used to pick up Alien and throw her across the city, causing her to land against the wall of a rather high building far away from the hide-out.  
>Karasu took his moment to go back inside and make the wall invisible, now that the Cures knew where they were, they had to move.<p>

Cure Alien had already transformed back before she even hit the ground.  
>She was so tired.<br>And everything hurt.  
>Tomoko signed, lying on the ground.<br>Maybe she had been too careless...  
>Maybe her brother was right...<p>

Getting her Hollow Changer in her hands she murmured ''Sorry, Pretty Cure...Sorry, brother''

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 19:** Aah! The Bride of Frank!?

* * *

><p>Blood and Wolf didn't saw any signs of Frank nor Miku but they did eventually run into something else.<p>

''Oh my! You Guys! Something exiting happened!'' Wisp flew into Blood's face, surprising the Cure and causing her to trip over her very own feet and fall into some bushes.

The group had arrived in a street to find Wisp, Larry, Zeta, Hotaru and Kabocha, all with various expressions on their faces.

''Is Andromeda...?'' Zeta asked quietly, looking at the other two Cures, Wolf jumped in front of him as she picked Larry up.

''Cure Alien, she helped us..'' She looked rather uncomfortable, trying to avoid Zeta's eyes while also somehow trying to hide behind Larry.

Zeta frowned nervously.  
>He didn't want his sister to be a Cure.<br>He didn't want her to be in danger...

Zeta signed, clasping his long hands together, hoping she would be fine by herself.  
>He should have gone with her.<p>

''What happened? Why is Annie a Cure?'' Jacky asked hopping in front of Zeta.

''We saw Frank, he gave us this...'' Larry was the one who answered pointing to something Hotaru was holding in her hands, she slowly held it up.  
>It was Miku's Hollow Changer.<p>

''Why did he do that?'' Blood stared at the purple necklace Hotaru had handed over to her.

''And why didn't you try to stop him? He has Miku!'' Wolf shouted surprisingly loud, startling Hotaru and Zeta a little.

''Calm down, he was too fast, he just threw this to us and said ''choose another Cure'' Kabocha answered, with a very audible, bitter undertone.

''He also said that you were in danger and told us you were there...and then...my sister just decided to try to transform to _help you_! And you just leave her there!?'' Zeta was getting really furious now, Wisp tried to calm him down with her soothing voice only for him to push her (and Jacky) away with his arms.

''She asked us to go after Frank, she said she would be alright!'' Blood argued, crossing her arms while she jumped on a nearby roof without waiting for Zeta to react.

''Come on, Wolf''

''...A-alright...'' Wolf put Larry down and followed Blood, leaving the others alone and somewhat confused.  
>Orlok quickly decided to go after the two.<p>

* * *

><p>Since it was Sunday, school was closed, yet that wasn't a problem for Frank, he had just broken the gates and doors, while still carrying an unconscious Miku on his back.<p>

He had climbed up some stairs and more stairs till he had finally arrived at the school-roof.

Laying Miku down on the ground and sitting himself next to her, hoping she would awake soon.

* * *

><p>When jumping from roof to roof, Blood and Wolf had noticed Sagino standing in front of the school, the school-gate was broken.<p>

''I knew you were here'' Sagino didn't seem to notice the two as he was talking, loudly, while staring at the sky.

Frank appeared from behind the fence on the roof, he stared at Sagino with an unreadable expressions.

Sagino held up the device ''This handy little thing can track you down and also...''  
>He pressed one of the buttons and Frank instantly felt an electrifying pain from his neck, quickly growing around his whole body.<br>Letting out a loud, painful cry while he started twitching rather violently.

His cry caused Miku to wake up, she rose up in a quick movement, confused yet shocked at her current situation as well her location.

''Frank? What...What's going on here?'' She asked, not really sure what to think when she saw Frank sit somewhat limply on the ground, Miku slowly approached him and touched his shoulder but no reaction come from the boy.

''Stop this nonsense, Boy! What are you even doing? Just, Come down!'' Sagino yelled, letting go of the button for a short time, waiting for Frank to answer.  
>He really was curious. What did he think to get out of all this?<br>Why did he even take that girl?  
>Why did he take her <em>here<em>?

''I love her!'' Frank suddenly cried dramatically, startling Miku which caused her to fall backwards.

''EEH?!'' Wolf roared grabbed her head, accidentally hurt it with her claws, Blood and Sagino, in a rare moment, found themselves looking at each other in similar confused expressions.

''What!? But...but we barely know each other...and uh...we're kinda enemies'' Miku didn't know he felt _that way _about her...

She actually had kind-of liked him at first but in a 'fun friend to laugh with' kind of way, If he hadn't been on Sagino's side, she would have gladly accepted him as a friend.  
>But it was too late for that now.<p>

Miku sat up again and started to search for her necklace and quickly noticed it was gone.

''Please...Miku...Frank love...'' Frank quickly embraced her in a tight grip while another sharp pain ran across his body.

''Love...me''

Miku started to feel really sorry for him, he sounded so desperate.

''Sorry...I don't...but If you want...I can help you...'' She didn't really know what to say as carefully tried to get him to let her go but his only caused him to hold her tighter.

_''NO, MIKU LOVE FRANK, PLEASE LOVE FRANK'_

Blood took initiative by kicking Sagino and trying to get the device out of his hands, his time Sagino decided to hit back and he was surprisingly strong.  
>Or maybe Blood was surprisingly weak.<br>Looking at the sky, she noticed the bright sunlight staring down at her.  
>It was annoying. <em>Tiring<em>, even.

''Wolf, I'll get the others, you help Blood'' Orlok quickly whispered in Wolf's ear, surprising the girl who hadn't noticed that the bat had followed them.

It took a while for Wolf to nod and help Blood by grabbing Sagino in a choke hold, however Sagino revealed he was still holding the needle which he threw in Wolf's direction, just barely missing her and instead getting stuck in the gate.

Blood groaned when she saw the gate had gotten two mouths instead of one.  
>So this was another 'Futakuchi'?<p>

The two Cures started attacking the creature, hoping to find its weak point quick.

* * *

><p>It was a weird time to have these thoughts but Orlok noticed how easy flying had become for him, he soared through the skies trying to spot some familiar faces (he did saw Yuina's mother walking through the street If he saw it correctly), he finally noticed Tomoko sitting in the corner of a side-street.<p>

''Andromeda? What's wrong? Are you alright?'' He approached her, quite worried, Tomoko was visible startled by the bat.

''Orly...I'm sorry, I used too much power and now I can't transform back'' She whimpered, Orlok wasn't used to her sounding so sad.

''My brother would be so angry and disappointed...''

While he was mostly calm, Zeta could be very scary when angered.  
>He remembered Larry had found that out the hard way when they all had just become Cures.<p>

Orlok sat on her lap, searching for something (motivating) to say to her. ''Andromeda, we really need you! You did great back there!''

''Better than your brother to be honest'' He added quickly while holding up his paw, it was true though.

''You're just saying that to make me feel better...''

''No, it's really true, Zeta was terrible at first, Larry absolutely hated him at first because he would always miss when attacking'' Orlok found himself smiling when thinking back at those times.  
>They had been really fun.<br>And he was just so glad to have those memories.  
>They were so precious to Orlok, he wouldn't want to exchange them for anything.<p>

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!'' Tomoko suddenly yelled when she jumped up, causing Orlok to fall off her lap.  
>However nothing happened.<p>

''I don't seem to have enough strength...''

She really should not have spammed her attack and wasted so much power.

''Andromeda, you want to help Yuina and Wakaba right?''

''Yeah, they seem nice, I don't really know them that well...''

''They also didn't knew each other at first and look at them now!''

''They're inseparable, just like you and the previous cures...'' Tomoko smiled, remembering how often her brother would tell (or better said, complain) about training If he happened to be home, he was mostly around the other Cures.

Tomoko somehow gained the courage and fighting will again, she would get just as close with those girls as Zeta had done with his comrades.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''  
>This time something <em>did<em> happen.

* * *

><p>''MIKU BE FRANK'S BRIDE!'' Frank looked totally out of his world to Miku, he was holding her by her shoulders and while shaking her quite wildly. Continuously yelling in her ears to 'love him' or to 'become his bride'.<p>

Needless to say, it was scaring her _a lot_.

''MIKU MARRY FRANK''

She was slowly getting terrified.

''MIKU LOVE FRANK''

The way he looked at her.

It was just so frightening.

''Stop it...please'' She begged, quite shocked at how her voice was trembling.  
>He didn't seem to hear her and continued to shake her only to suddenly stop and staring deeply in her eyes.<p>

The last straw was Frank trying to push his lips on her lips.

''STOP IT!''

Miku didn't really know what actually happened but somehow Frank was shoved through the fence by an incredibly strong force, causing him to landing on the ground with a dangerously cracking sound.

Only a moment after he had landed, Sagino grabbed him rougly by the arm and instantly disappeared, leaving the Cures to fight the Futakuchi.

''Miku!'' Wolf abandoned the fight and climbed up the roof to help her friend.

''Are y-you okay?'' She was quite shocked how pale Miku become, she stared at her hands with wide eyes.

''_What_ did I do?''

''It's fine, you're safe now...'' Wolf embraced the girl, hoping to calm her down.

''WOLF! A LITTLE HELP?!'' They could hear Blood's voice call, sounding quite irritated.

Wolf took a short moment to reply Blood's cries and started randomly evading and attacking the Futakuchi.

What actually had they done to defeat the Futakuchi last time, they tried attacking together but Witch's staff had done something by itself again...

Blood signed, turning to Wolf  
>Maybe two was enough to defeat it?<p>

Miku was looking around on the roof for her Hollow Changer, but she couldn't find it, maybe Frank had it...  
>Nononono.<br>That would be bad.

As If luck was on their side, again Cure Alien appeared by jumping on front of them, Orlok flying above her with a somewhat proud face.

Alien clasped her hands together and pointed at the Futakuchi, without saying a word Blood and Wakaba both put their hands on Alien's hands.

''Pretty Cure! Hallow Festa!''

The Futakuchi was engulfed in a bright, three-colored light and in a moment the school-gate was returned to its normal state and it wasn't broken anymore.

''Wow!'' Cure Alien seemed really surprised.

''Well done, Cure Alien!'' Blood congratulated her newest teammate while Orlok flew in front of them.

''Is everybody alright?''

Wolf climbed on the roof again and helped Miku down.

''Hehe, A lot happened today...You guys have a lot to explain...'' Miku forced a smile on her face yet it felt kinda awkward.

One by one the three transformed back to their human-forms, Yuina and Wakaba instantly felt tired again, they had been fighting a long time...

''Mi~! It's me Tomo! I'm a Cure too now~!'' Tomoko cheered and embraced Miku happily, staring at the shorter girl with her bright, big eyes.

''Hey, girls can I say something?'' Yuina interrupted the moment with a serious face, she held the little bat in her hands.

''I've decided to continue fighting, for you Orlok, for Halloween World and for this world, for my friends, my parents and everyone...I'm a Pretty Cure, a defender of life, I will fight with all of my power, no matter what it will cost me'' Yuina spoke, sounding very determined.

''You know what will probably happen eventually If we continue doing this, and If you want to quit, I respect that...'' She continued, staring at Wakaba and Miku.

After a silent, long moment both of them shook their heads at the same time.

''No, Yui'' Miku merely embraced Yuina, startling the latter.

''We will f-fight with you!'' Wakaba put her arms around the others, even pulling Tomoko in for a tight hug.

''And me too! Let's save everybody!'' Tomoko said, her smile had returned again.

''Because...we are Pretty Cure!'' They said in unison, holding up their Hollow Changers.

''Not so loud!'' Orlok whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>''Delusion Disco!'' - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa), Emiri Kato (Miku Sumire), Kazusa Murai (Wakaba Tsukino) & Sakura Nogawa (Tomoko Hoshimoto)


	20. Show Kabocha's Big Hit

Even Karasu couldn't help but cringe when he could hear Frank's screams coming from Sagino's lab, which was locked now.  
><strong><br>**Kuroneko was reading some kind of human magazine and wore a small grin on her face but Karasu couldn't read Onibara's expression as she was holding a black rose in her hands, her eyes focusing completely on it.

He started fidgeting with his golden necklace, he really didn't want to think about what was happening in that room..

Karasu wasn't easily disturbed by the screams of others but it sounded so..._painful_.  
>Well the boy <em>did<em> deserve it though, thanks to him they lost the Cure.

And also now the Cures knew where there hide-out was, luckily Kuroneko had used some magic to change it's location, Karasu didn't really know where they were but that didn't really matter to him, as long as Onibara was with him he would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Op:<strong> 'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 20:** Aah! Show Kabocha's big hit!

* * *

><p>Miku was really glad when Tomoko had given her Hollow Changer back to her, luckily it wasn't in the Black Roses' hands.<br>Kabocha and Tomoko's home had become the new 'clubhouse', the place where they would meet up and talk about stuff, plan things and train.

Even Hotaru continued to tag along, claiming she could still become the last cure, however without much success.  
>Maybe she just wasn't meant to be a Cure.<br>However that didn't stop her from trying.

And Tomoko becoming a Cure still, even after a week, didn't sit well with Zeta, he just really couldn't stand it.

But Show Kabocha, on the other hand, was really glad she become a Cure instead of ''another _human _girl''

''What do you mean?'' Hotaru asked him, she was quite heartbroken by her idol's statement.**  
><strong>

''I mean that Tomoko, being an alien, already has reached her full potention because No -'' Kabocha shot a vague look at the other three Cures ''- _Human-things _are holding her back''

''Hey!'' Miku was clearly offended but Yuina merely nodded.

''I agree'' She spat bitterly, eyes fixated on Orlok.

''Well I _don't_! If you are so good why don't you become a Cure? Weren't you a wizard, so here take my Hollow Changer then!'' Miku almost shoved her necklace into Show Kabocha's face.

''M-Miku!'' Jacky squeaked, big eyed.

''She is right, If you claim to be so great, why don't you fight instead?'' Zeta suddenly dared, jumping on Miku's shoulder.

''I'm too busy being an pop-star''

What?  
>Where did that ego suddenly came from?<p>

''You only have one song! And nobody listens to it anymore!'' Miku and Zeta both nodded, happily to have something they agreed on.

''Because it's the best song ever!'' Both Jacky and Hotaru intervened.

''Urg, I'm going home'' Yuina signed, Show Kabocha and Zeta would almost always end up arguing and now Miku was joining.  
>It was really stupid and annoying.<p>

Orlok reluctantly followed his partner, who was also followed by Wakaba and Larry, both getting tired of arguments too.**  
><strong>

''We have a biology test tomorrow!'' Hotaru quickly reminded them before the four left.  
>It didn't take long for everyone else to leave and leaving Kabocha, Tomoko, Zeta and Wisp alone.<p>

As usual Wisp would fly around the city aimlessly, well she did claim to be looking for another ghost or someone who could take her Hollow Changer.

Without saying a word, Kabocha had gone into his room, this time leaving only the two alien-siblings alone on the table.

''An...'' Zeta began worriedly, turning to his sister.

''Don't worry, I'll find a way to bring dad back _and_ turn you back to normal _and_ save King Hallow _and _save this world as well our world!'' Tomoko reassured him.

''But it's so...''

''..Dangerous'' Tomoko finished, she had heard that _many_ times the last few days

* * *

><p>They were right.<br>They were so right.  
>His song wasn't popular anymore.<br>He wasn't popular anymore.  
>Well that had to change.<p>

Kabocha sat on his bed, a notebook in one hand, a pen in the other.

Time to write a new song!  
>But no inspiration came.<br>Not like last time.

He had written the song ''Out of the Cage'' based on his experiences as one of Onibara's followers, on how he didn't want to be controlled.  
>But what could he write about now?<p>

''Are you awake?'' He could hear Tomoko's voice whisper on the other side of the door, he didn't reply yet she still slowly opened the door and came inside.

''What are you do-...'' She started but then she realized it ''Are you making a new song!?''

''Well...''

''How wonderful! What's it about?''

''You'll see I...''

''Eh! Are you done already?''

''No! I don't know what to write about''

''Oooh''

Tomoko sat down on the bed next to Kabocha, she stared at the notebook.

''Write about Halloween World!'' She suggested but he instantly shot it down, too risky.

''Em...Write about something interesting! Like space, the sky, rivers, love, war, peace, chupacabra, pirates, music, dreams, butterflies, fruit, school, cards and, of course, cows!''

Kabocha was sure she had suggested more 'interesting things' but she was talking so fast he didn't catch any of them.

''I'll think of something tomorrow, I don't have any inspiration''

And with that he put the notebook down as he changed into his pajama's and tucked under the blanket.

* * *

><p>''I still can't believe you've met Show Kabocha, sis!'' Kaori said as both sisters were sitting on the couch, both with their phones in their hands and texting (Miku with their father and Kaori with her friend Kurenai) while at the same time talking to each other.<p>

''Yeah but he is really...a jerk''

''That's not true!'' Jacky immediately yelled, clearly offended.

Miku signed and turned her attention back to her phone.  
>She really missed her dad.<p>

''Well why don't come along? He must be thrilled to meet such a big fan of himself'' She signed uninterested.

''Oh, that would be great, He's even more beautiful in person!'' Jacky smiled, hopping up and down on the couch.

''...Well...I don't know...'' Kaori said softly, she didn't really had the courage to approach him.  
>He was so handsome, so cool and so popular!<p>

That night she had a simply charming dream, Show Kabocha was singing a song, a song he announced was written especially for her.  
>How romantic it was.<br>Then everything fell quiet, as If someone had turned the volume down on the TV, Show Kabocha continued singing, his mouth was moving, he was staring at Kaori but she couldn't hear anything.  
>Except a soft voice she'd never heard before.<p>

_''Isn't it nice? Having someone care about you? Love you''_

Then she woke up, feeling quite hot, Kaori looked around the room as she slowly went back to sleep.  
>However this time it was a mere dreamless Night.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, even Wakaba had found the biology test quite a breeze.<br>Orlok had noticed that Wisp had being eying the girls' teacher Ms. Morino during lunchbreak.

''Oh my, she's so passionate!'' Wisp giggled, Orlok turned to her with a curious expression.

''You think she can be a Cure?''

Wisp didn't reply, seeming to be deep in though.

However Wisp wouldn't get the chance to reply as seemingly something big was happening at the front gates, almost all students and teachers alike were rushing through the halls excitingly.  
>Curious, the girls had followed and were in for quite a surprise.<p>

''Hey Fukutoku High!''

''Isn't that?''  
>''Show Kabocha! It's Show Kabocha!''<br>''Ohmygosh!''  
>''No way!''<br>''Urg really?''

The group was quite surprised when a small stage was somehow standing at the front gate, with Show Kabocha on it, holding a microphone close to his mouth.  
>A few other people were standing around the stage, probably his manager and assistants.<p>

''I've just written a new song and I want you all to hear it first!''

''Did you hear that!?''  
>''OHMYGOSH!''<br>''Awesome! Awesome!''  
>''YEAH SHOW KABOCHA!''<p>

Yuina, Miku and Zeta all exchanged dark glances, while Hotaru and Jacky started cheering loudly as they ran closer to the stage, Miku eventually notices Kaori and her friend Kurenai also standing not far away from the stage.

''I want to dedicate this song to someone special too me, Tomoko!'' Show Kabocha pointed to Tomoko, who was surprised and stood frozen in place until Wakaba had given her a gentle push towards the stage.

''Wasn't she his sister?''  
>''That is so sweet of him!''<br>''Oh I wish he wrote me a song too''

Zeta's blood boiled.  
>How dare he!?<br>How dare he use his sister to write some pop-song to become popular!

Yuina saw the fury on Zeta's face and simply rolled her eyes with a wry smile, however his caused her to spot something, or better said _someone_ in the corner of her eyes.

Kuroneko.

However before Yuina could even react the cat-girl had already thrown an needle towards the stage.  
>Not really sure where it had landed but soon an Futakuchi was standing next to the stage which immediately caused massive panic.<p>

The closest thing it resembled was probably a some kind of dog, If a dog was huge, stood on it hind legs, had two mouths and had a somewhat shiny green color.

* * *

><p>''Kaori! Kaori!'' Kurenai screamed her lungs out as the monster started roaring, grabbing the young man on the stage and holding it close to it's chest as Kabocha screamed in terror.<p>

That creature, that creature...Kaori had turned into that creature...Kurenai didn't know why...she didn't know how but she saw it happen. She had been standing right next to her!

''Kaori?'' Kurenai cried, somewhat softer yet still as terrified, what exactly had happened?

The Pretty Cure would save them right? They would save everyone and turn Kaori back to normal.

* * *

><p>Yuina, Miku, Wakaba had hid on the other side of the school, Tomoko quickly following them as the four grabbed their Hollow Changers.<p>

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

In a short moment all four had transformed.

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating you is a must! Cure Blood!''  
>''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch! Hehe!''<br>''Howling High, Full moon in the sky! Cure Wolf!''  
>''Bright Grace, The being from outer space! Cure Alien!''<p>

Witch, Wolf and Alien all instantly starting kicking, hitting and slapping the Futakuchi but Blood turned her attention to where Kuroneko had just been but she was gone already.  
>What, why did she leave already?<p>

''Let's use Hollow Festa!'' Wolf suggested, while using Wolf Claw, however this time it didn't tire her at all, in fact she actually found herself growing more energized than ever.

Witch and Alien looked at each other with somewhat confused looks, would they use Witch's staff or Alien's attack to use Hollow Festa?  
>And would it work against the Futakuchi?<p>

''Precure! Please help her!'' Someone called to the Cures before they could decide on a strategy.

''Watch out! You stupid! Go hide somewhere!'' Blood snapped at the girl, picking her up before the Futakuchi could grab her.  
>It was Kurenai who Blood was holding in her arms.<p>

''My friend, that is my friend, Kaori!'' Kurenai said, pointing at the Futakuchi with tearfully eyes.

''You mean...?!'' Witch gasped, seemingly to lose balance a bit as Wolf held her by her arms.

''Yes! Yes! You really _do_ know everything, you're always there when someone is in trouble'' Kurenai forced a smile as Blood sat her down behind the school, quickly returning with Witch to Alien and Wolf, still trying to get the Futakuchi to let go of Show Kabocha.

''That's Kaori!'' Witch yelled as she jumped on the Futakuchi, trying to embrace the creature to hopefully calm it down.  
>Hey, it always worked in Magical Girls Shows and manga's!<p>

''Sis, it's me, Miku'' She whispered quietly, hoping that no one except her could hear her.

But the Futakuchi only grew more irritated as it grabbed Witch and threw her against the wall of the School. Which _hurt_.

''Stupid!'' Blood hissed when she helped her fallen comrade.

Alien grasped her hands together and pointed at the Futakuchi

''I see it's weak spot!'' She yelled, waiting for her teammates to help, Wolf was the first to put her paw on Alien's hand, quickly followed by Blood and eventually by Witch, hesitantly.

''Pretty Cure! Hallow Festa!''

A stream of simply powerful light engulfed the Futakuchi and before any of the girls could wink the creature had already disappeared and Kaori was lying unconscious on the ground.

''Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou'' Kurenai grabbed Blood's hands and bowed a few times as then quickly ran to her friend who was already surrounded by a lot of others students and teacher, quite a few other students had turned their attention to Show Kabocha, who was conscious and lay next to Kaori with a somewhat puzzled expression.  
>The rest of them surrounded the Cures.<p>

''That was great!''

''How did you do that?'' Said one male student who Blood did recognize as a classmate.

''Cure Wolf! I'm your biggest fan! I love you, Cure Wolf!'' Said another, revealing his cellphone with a picture of Cure Wolf on it, who blushed heavily and tried to hide behind Witch.

''You are a new one! Can I get your Autographs?'' A female student asked and shoved a notebook into Alien's face, who smiled brightly as signed it in ^^^ 2$-ian language.  
>Needless to say the girl couldn't read any of it.<p>

''I'm Cure Alien! Bright Grace from Outer Space!'' Alien stroke a pose, causing quite a few to take a photo of her.

''Alien! Let's go back'' Blood grabbed Alien's arm as she dragged her along, The four jumped away, back to the place where they had transformed quite a few moments ago.

''Wow, we're so popular!'' Tomoko clapped her hands together cheerfully.

Then they noticed someone else.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change! Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change! Boo Boo Bogeeeee-! You're back already!''

''Hotaru?''

Hotaru was holding the blue Hollow Changer in her hands and had repeated those lines over and over again, Wisp flew around her head, amused.

''Don't tell you have been doing this the entire time since we were fighting?'' Yuina signed, it was quite uncharacteristic of Hotaru to look his irritated and upset.  
>Did she want to become a Pretty Cure <em>so<em> badly?  
>Well Yuina would gladly trade with her...<p>

The girls had all gone back to the stage, everything seemed to be alright, Show Kabocha was standing in front of the stage as groups of students (male and female alike) were lining up to get his autograph.

When he saw Tomoko, he waved at her and called her over

''This is Tomoko, a girl who learned me _many_ things and his song is written for her, I'm going to sing it again, do you want that?''

''YES YES YES YES!

''Alright! Here is my next big song 'Green Passion'!''

''KYAAAAA!''

'Green Passion' was quite an improvement from 'Outside the Cage', Kabocha's first song, to Yuina, it sounded more...happy and was actually _kinda_ catchy.  
>But the lyrics were still pretty stupid.<p>

''I give up'' Hotaru finally said and gave Yuina the blue Hollow Changer.

''Oh! I see why It doesn't work! Your hair isn't blue!'' Miku suggested ''It's a rule that most Magical Girls have the same hair or eye color as their Magical Girl form, well or at least something similar!'' She explained quite serious.

''Who has blue hair then?'' Hotaru asked softly.

Then they all knew.

''Ms. Morino!''

* * *

><p><strong>ED:<strong> ''Delusion Disco!'' - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa)


	21. Memories of Long Ago

**Oh dear, thanks for all the support everyone, I mean..just reading, following, favoring or mentioning it makes my day, I love you guys!**

**Already, I plan to start uploading Utopia Pretty Cure episodes after Monster Mania is finished...I just wanted to put the first chapter as some kind of...preview.**

**Also, I'm actually not really sure If this can be counted as a real 'episode', It's a little...in between thing that reveals a little back story of a few characters...and it's a little dark.**

**(_italic = flashbacks_)**

**But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>''Alright guys! That's enough for today!'' Hideo called his team together, the basketball-loving youngsters circled around their coach, waiting for him to say some motivating words.<p>

Their next game would be in around two weeks from now and, according to Hideo, they were doing pretty good.  
>''Good work today guys, keep it up and we'll surely win!''That was all he had to say for today, the boys all got to the changing room while talking excitingly with each other, Hideo stayed behind as he closed the room they used to train in, which was in the community center.<p>

Hideo was sure that they'll would win this time, their teamwork had been better than ever.**  
><strong>

It didn't take long before all the boys were completely changed and waved goodbye to their coach.

Since it was raining, Hideo decided to stay inside the community center a bit longer, he took a seat and ordered some coffee.  
>He then saw a familiar face.<p>

''Noriko? Noriko Morino, is that you?'' Hideo spoke as he approached the blue-haired woman, sitting at a table next to him.

''Oh my...Hideo Akagawa, right?'' She said, big eyed as she recognized her old classmate. And boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>OP: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 21:** Memories of long ago...Our friendship was too short...

* * *

><p>''How long ago was it since we last spoke?'' Hideo asked as he sat down next to her.<p>

It _really_ was long ago since they last saw each other.

Noriko let out a short laugh.

''Well then you should come to parent's days'' She teased, taking a small sip off her own coffee.

''How is Yuina doing?'' Noriko asked, changing the subject slightly, when Hideo didn't reply.

This time he immediately answered

''She's great, often away with her friends''

''I noticed, she really has been getting more social lately'' Noriko smiled, she really was glad that Yuina (and Miku as well) were getting more social and becoming friends, from their first year the two had always been the...oddballs of an already not-so-close class.

The two adults talked for a quite a long time, about their time together and how much they hated some of their old teachers (particularly their English teacher, who Hideo had once thrown a chair at for some reason he himself didn't really remember)  
>It was after Hideo had messaged his wife, Kotone, that he would be what later today, that the two started drinking some...heavier drinks.<p>

''Hey! Remember Kirika?'' Hideo eventually asked.

Both instantly fell quiet.

''I do''

* * *

><p><em>''Well class, we'll be getting a new student today, she's all from Kirameki Town and just moved here with her parents'' The teacher, Mr. Haruno, told Class 2-B of the Fukutoku High School.<em>

_The new girl entered the classroom with slow movements, she looked quite uninterested at the class as she introduced herself softly.  
><em>

_''I'm Kirika Uzumaki, Nice to meet you'' The first thing many noticed were her cross-eyed expression._

_''What's with your eyes?'' One student asked quite loudly,_

_''Hello, I asked you something!'' The student repeated when Kirika didn't reply._

_Kirika signed and ignored many questions as she sat down on her designated chair, next to Noriko._

_''Kazumi, calm down, she's just shy!''_

_Noriko defended her new neighbor, she could hear her boyfriend, Hideo, as well some others giggle._

* * *

><p>''You liked her, didn't you?'' Hideo spoke softly as he just then noticed he and Noriko were the only ones left in the community center.<p>

''I wanted to be her friend, Hideo! I tried to _so hard_ to become her friend!'' In an instant Noriko slapped her fist on the table as she bit her lip.

Kirika used her long, pitch-black hair to obstruct her eyes but it was already to late as she had already earned the nickname ''Cross-eye''

Noriko really did try to become her friend, she felt so sorry for her, day in and day out she was harassed by her classmates as well other students, Noriko didn't know why but the whole school seemingly hated this particular girl, who was always quiet, never made a fuss and was always alone.

* * *

><p><em>''Hey Kirika, I'm going jogging today, want to come too?'' Noriko had asked her, after class.<em>

_''No thanks'' She said simply, not even bothering to look up._

_''Babe, let's just go'' Hideo put his arm around Noriko as the couple kissed a few times rushed outside._

_No matter how many times Noriko asked, Kirika didn't want to do anything.  
><em>

* * *

><p>''I was really annoying maybe...''<p>

''Maybe?''

''No wonder, she didn't like me!'' Noriko felt tears swell up in her eyes, her whole face had become red from the drinks.

''Oh Kirika...I...I...'' She sobbed.

* * *

><p><em>Noriko's requests where all denied and the bullying continued.<em>

However one day something happened and she just couldn't say 'no'

_''Class, we're going to do a new project, the theme will be toys and I want you to make something your selves, It can be a board-game, an action figure, anything you want'' Mr. Haruno once said as he started to give out._

_The exiting whispers quickly turned into growls when Mr. Haruno continued._

_''I'll make the pairs''__He walked around the class and appointed every pair._**  
><strong>_  
>''Morino and Uzumaki, you are a pair''<em>

_Noriko couldn't help but smile at her neighbor._

_''Guess we're going to work together, right?_

_To her surprise Kirika smiled too._

_''Yes'' She spoke softly._

_''So any Ideas what we're going to make?'' Noriko asked as the two read the papers their teacher had given the class._

Pretty much everything Mr. Haruno had explained stood on it, as the well the deadline, which was next month.

_''Oh, why don't we make a doll, I can sew'' Noriko was quite startled by Kirika's sudden enthusiasm._

_''You can sew? That's kinda neat''_

It was actually really dumb.

_But Noriko didn't say that out-loud of course, she was really happy Kirika started to open up to her, the next month they had found themselves slowly becoming friends, Kirika now did go jogging with Noriko and would often visit her newfound friend (however Kirika's parents always seemed to be away when she visited)_

_Kirika would also gladly show her collections of dolls and stuffed animals she had made herself._  
><em>Well Noriko had to admit, the things she made were really good.<em>

_''I'll make one for you too If you want''_

_''Really? That would be awesome!''_

* * *

><p>''You still have it?'' Hideo, face also red, asked as he put his hand on Noriko's.<p>

''Of course!'' She sobbed, the small unfinished stuffed rabbit was still standing in Noriko's bedroom, even after all those years.

* * *

><p><em>''Why do you hang around with Cross-eye so much?'' Hideo asked his girlfriend as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.<em>

_''Her name is Kirika, we're project partners but I...''_

_''You feel sorry for her?''_

_''What? No!'' Noriko crossed her arms and gently pushed Hideo away, while he was partly right, at first she had felt sorry for her but after doing so much with her Noriko had come to really like the quiet girl._  
><em>And now the girl seemed to like being around Noriko too, while, at first, she had been having the same uninteresting look she often had in class.<em>

_''Sweetie, how many times have I told you...you don't need to help everyone'' Hideo signed._

_''I know but we're friends''_

_Soon their project was done.  
>Their dress-up doll (which Kirika had dubbed 'Roberta') was finished after long hours of work, Kirika had learned Noriko to sew, although she wasn't very good and often needed help from her friend.<em>

_Tomorrow would be the day they had to show off their projects and the pair was more than ready._

* * *

><p><em>''Noriko, this one is yours, it's not finished yet though...'' Kirika revealed a blue-colored stuffed bunny, which currently only consisted of a limbless body and one ear.<em>

_''Oh wow..'' Noriko was genuinely speechless. _

_It looked so adorable already._

_''Do you have a name in mind?'' Kirika asked her, smiling._

_''A name?''_

_''Why yes, If you don't give it a name then the bunny would be very sad, I give all my dolls names, this one is Charles, this is Elsa and this is little Petra'' Kirika continued to point at her endless collection in her room while Noriko decided to think of a simple name._

_''Hi-kun'' She said after a short while, using the nickname she had given Hideo, her boyfriend._  
><em>She just loved him so much.<em>

_''Hi-kun?'' Kirika frowned for a moment but almost instantly brought her smile back while turning to the rabbit._

_''Alright, Hi-kun will be your name, isn't that nice Hi-Kun''_

* * *

><p><em>''This is absolutely great, you two definitely get a good score!'' Was Mr. Haruno's final verdict of the girls' project, the doll Roberta.<em>

_''It looks really stupid and old, Cross-eye made it right? What are you? An old-hag who sits in her chair all day knitting?'' Hideo spoke up, causing most of the class to agree and laugh._

_''Hi-kun!'' Noriko warned her boyfriend, shooting him a dangerous glare._

_Kirika kept quiet and stared at Noriko with an unreadable expression._

_After class was over, the first thing Noriko did was slap Hideo on the head._

_''Why did you do that?'' She hissed._

_''Well excuse me'' He simply said, his voice dripping with sarcasm._

_''Can't you stand me hanging out with someone else?''_

_''That's not it'' He began, fumbling his hands together ''But why Cross-eye?''_

* * *

><p>''I'm sorry'' Now Hideo was getting tears in his eyes.<p>

''I was such a...jerk back then...''

Noriko put her arm around him, trying to comfort him, while she herself arguably felt worse then Hideo did._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The bullying continued after the project.<em>

_''What is this, Kirika dear?'' Kazumi grabbed the notebook, Kirika had been writing in, from the girls' desk._

_For the first time Kirika stood up and glared daggers at Kazumi as she reached for her notebook._

_''Give that back!'' She hissed with a low voice._

_Kazumi quickly took a peak at it, her eyes grew wide and she almost immediately threw the notebook into Kirika's face with an audible slap._

_''You're crazy...'' Kazumi cried, taking steps backwards where she was surrounded by her friends._

_''What was in it, Kazu?'' One asked worriedly._

_Kazumi took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down._

_''What's the meaning of that Kirika? Are you insane?''_

_''Kazumi! What is it?!'' Hideo barked at Kazumi._

_''In that book where all of our names and...!''_

_Kirika stared at the ground with big eyes, immediately most classmates surrounded her and snatched the notebook out of her hands, Hideo searched for his name and frowned._

_'''Hideo Akagawa, he should be burned alive while screaming in agony, like they used to do with so called 'witches' in the middle-ages''' He read the entry at his name, most other classmates names were written in it as well (even Noriko but her 'how she should die' entry was empty)._  
><em>Disgusted he threw the book on the nearby table, instantly picked up by curious other classmates.<em>

_However, somehow, Kirika had gotten away, both Hideo and Noriko ran after her, searching through the school but she was nowhere to be found as If she had disappeared into thin air._

_''You're 'friend' is insane!'' Hideo barked at his girlfriend, standing next to him with a confused expression._

_''Well'' She finally managed to say ''Like you all didn't give her reason to hate you''_

* * *

><p><em>Kirika entered her house, she was totally out of breath.<br>And like always, her parents weren't home._

_Going up to her bedroom, she threw her bag on her bed, opening it and took Roberta out of it._  
><em>For quite a long time, Kirika stared into Roberta's pale blue eyes and eventually clenched the doll tightly against her chest.<em>

_''I made a mistake..''_

_Unknown to Kirika, Noriko had gone to her house and climbed up her window to see the scene._

''Kiri?'' She gently tapped on the window, however Kirika was visibly started, she rushed to the window with a panicked expression.

_''No! Go away!'' She cried, becoming noticeably pale, she locked the window and closed her curtain._

_''Please, Kirika, open up, I'm not angry!''_

_''I know I'm not normal! I know I'm weird! I know these though aren't normal! I know it already, please shut up!'' Kirika snapped as she sank at the ground, crying._

_''No, stop that, you aren't weird, they are mean to you, they make your life hellish'' Noriko still hung in front of the window, while she actually did think what Kirika had written was...well weird.  
><em>  
><em>But Noriko now knew that Kirika was one of those people who had been pushed to far.<em>

_''I'm moving, maybe transferring schools or quitting it all together'' Kirika suddenly said_

_''What?'' Noriko couldn't hold on much longer, her hands started to hurt._

_''Nobody's gonna miss me'' For a moment, Kirika peeked through the window as she closed her eyes and gave Noriko a last smile._

_Then Noriko fell down, luckily the bushes saved her fall but Noriko didn't mind, she still stared up the closed window._

_''That's not true'' She bit her lip._

_''I will''_

* * *

><p><em>The next day Mr. Haruno had some bad news.<em>

_''Kirika Uzumaki won't come anymore, I'm afraid''_

_Mr. Haruno sat a small pot with a flower on Kirika's table and most instantly knew what happened to their classmate._

_''Did she...?'' Kazumi asked, baffled and wide-eyed._

_Mr. Haruno merely nodded._

_Noriko was the first to start crying and she didn't stop until a few hours later when all her tears were dry._

* * *

><p>''Oh Kirika, why did you do that, you are so...'' Noriko's head sank to the table, her tears flowing and flowing.<p>

''Stupid, as Yuina would have said it'' Hideo answered grimly.

Then they started drinking more and more, trying to drown the painful passing of their old classmate, the two cried and cried.  
>Then Hideo pressed his lips on Noriko's and what happened after that, would haunt them for the rest of their lives.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuina had already gone to bed, Kotone Akagawa was worried sick about her husband.<p>

He did say he would be later...but it was already past midnight.

Kotone clenched her fist and felt a big previously under pressed hatred burn up inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>''Sea of Trees'' – Noriko Rikimaru (Kirika Uzumaki)


	22. Cure Witch's new attack

''I'm serious, there really was something last night''

''Don't be ridiculous Matsushita''

''I'm serious, I saw something!...An object...an flying object like...like an UFO!''

That last word was what caught Miku's interest, peeking out the open window of her room she saw her neighbor Matsushita talking with another man outside, she didn't recognize the other man but he seemingly was a friend of the Matsushita.

''UFO? Are you serious?'' The other man laughed.

''Well, not really an UFO but something like, some strange...pancake-shaped object was hovering there! In the sky!'' Matsushita pointed upwards, the other man laughed again.

''Man, you haven't been drinking, have you?''

''Of course not!''

A simple tap on the back was enough to turn Miku's attention back, Kaori was standing in front of her with her hands on her sides.

''Eh...What's wrong?'' Miku asked her younger sister, who stared at her with a frown.

''What are you doing here? It's beautiful outside'' Kaori said, as she opened the curtains of the window of the girls' room, then she inched closer to her older sister and whispered: ''So have you found the last Cure yet?''

Miku shook her head with a sign as she instinctively grabbed her necklace.  
>Kaori sat down next to her sister and grinned sheepishly.<p>

''Well...Maybe I can-''

''No No No!'' Miku snapped before Kaori could even finish, she hadn't told Kaori about the 'side-effects' and wasn't planning to.  
>She now did understand how Zeta must have felt when Tomoko became a Cure...<p>

''But I actually came here to ask something else'' Noticing her older sister's troubled tone, Kaori quickly the subject.

''And that is...''

''Kurenai asked me to spend the night at her home this weekend, so...could you watch the house?''

''Oh alrighty then...''

''Really, you won't be lonely?''

''I have Jacky'' Miku grinned, said Pumpkin was in the kitchen munching on some grapes, Miku made a random hand motion but both sisters were startled when, out of nowhere, the Witch Staff appeared in Miku's hand.

The Witch Staff was once again glued to her hand, Miku was visibly surprised.  
>How did this happen? She didn't even <em>try<em> to summon it...

And as quick as the staff had appeared, it disappeared again.

Kaori didn't say anything and stared at her sister as If waiting for an explanation.

''I'm not sure what happened'' Miku confessed, scratching her nose.  
>Speaking of her nose...Did it became bigger?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 22:** Aah! We're Changing?! Cure Witch's New Attack!

* * *

><p>One of the best things about the Weekend was: being able to sleep till late, Yuina often didn't awoke before noon and today was no exception.<p>

When she awoke, the first thing she noticed was Orlok sitting in on her window, staring outside as some bright rays of sunshine shone inside her room.  
>Which was so irritating.<br>And it had become quite hot in her room.

Not being able to sleep further, Yuina jumped out of bed, notably startling the little bat.

''Well, sleepyhead is awake at last''

Yuina couldn't help but smile at Orlok's remark, she closed the curtains to prevent more light from entering the room.

''That is really annoying, How am I supposed to sleep with flashlights into my face?''

''Sleep? It's already 12 AM!'' Orlok said, crossing his arms with a sign.

Yuina didn't answer, she felt terrible as If she didn't sleep at all, which wasn't true, she had actually slept rather peacefully, she even had a dream about running through a big flowerbed while being very happy for some reason.  
>But now she wasn't happy at all.<p>

She looked into the mirror, quickly noticing her somewhat pale face.

''I look sick'' She signed, inspecting her face, she was notably pale with visible bags under her eyes.

Orlok wanted to say something but seemed to hesitate.

''Well, Yuina, maybe it's because you used your powers a lot lately'' He said cautiously, setting himself down on top of the mirror, Yuina immediately shot him a strange look.

''Are these _another_ one of those side-effects?'' She snapped at him, again turning her attention to the reflection of herself.

''No I didn't mean that, I think you're just tired, last few days have been...well, crazy to say the least''

Yuina scratched her chin for a moment and decided to make herself some tea, coming downstairs she was surprised to see her mother rush at her the moment she stepped inside the living room.

''Oh, Yuina, darling, look!'' She said, pulling one earplug out and dragging her daughter to the garden.

''Have I ever told you I used to be part of the Gardening Club at school? I even won a few prices'' She explained proudly while she grabbed a hold of a watering can and started watering the now empty grounds.

Yuina was a bit confused when her mother started telling her what kind of seeds she had planted where, in a few weeks time their garden would be filled with all kinds of flowers including, but not limited to, Irises, Roses in various colors and Petunias.

''That's all great, mom'' Yuina said, using her hand to shield herself from the bright sunlight. ''But why?''

It took a while before Yuina's mother answered.

''Actually it's because your dad used to love them, I gave him my first bouquet'' Then her mother would retell the same, long, romantic story how they had met and fallen in love.  
>While Yuina still didn't understand <em>why<em>, she decided to leave, getting irritated from the light.

Going back into her room, she though of a possibility and found herself standing still, without saying anything she slowly pressed her tongue against her teeth.  
>What followed next made her skin crawl.<br>They were starting to become pointy.

'...Am I...Am I already turning into a...vampire?''

* * *

><p>''THIS CAN'T BE! NOOOOOOO!'' Miku's screams were so loud, even neighbor Matsushita was startled.<p>

Luckily Kaori was still staying over at her friend's, she hated it when Miku screamed at the top of her lungs, well Miku was just glad she wasn't here to see the current state of her sister.

This was the worst!  
>With a loudly beating heart, Miku once again got the courage to face the mirror.<br>And again she didn't like what she saw.

Her nose!  
>Her nose really had turned into one of those stereotypical pointy witch-noses with a wart on it.<br>How disgusting it was.

She didn't even dare to touch it.  
>She had tried but was probably even more scared when she had seen her hands, her fingers had become long, bony and her fingernails had grown.<br>Her stupid fingernails, despite being frail-looking they could rival Cure Wolf's claws in sharpness.

''JACKY!'' Miku roared in a mixed emotion of fear and fury, not sure what to think, she looked for Pumpkin, running through her house while trying to keep her own hands away from her body, afraid they sharp-nails might even cut something.

Now, the pumpkin was nowhere to be found.

''JACKY!? WHERE ARE YOU, YOU...YOU...''

* * *

><p>''She must be angry at me!'' Jacky cried, trying to catch her breath after rolling to Wakaba's trailer, she was sitting on Wakaba's lap with Larry next to her.<p>

''Why didn't you go to Yuina then, she lives way closer'' Larry quickly commented, causing the pumpkin to go wide-eyed for a moment.

''Oh yeah, I forgot'' She said sheepishly.

Larry signed.

''Jacky? What is going on w-with Miku'' Wakaba asked worriedly, the pumpkin didn't answer, neither did the wolf causing Wakaba to become even more nervous.

''Larry? J-Jacky?''

''I didn't know she would change so fast'' Jacky sobbed, leaning against Larry.

''C-c-change?'' Trembling, Wakaba opened her closet and started searching through the mess inside it, finally finding a small mirror, she inspected her face.

Nothing out of the ordinary for her.

''But Miku? We have help h-her'' Wakaba decided, picking the two up, despite Jacky's protest and rushing to her friend's house.

''Shouldn't we tell Orlok and Zeta?'' Larry asked, holding onto Wakaba's coat with Jacky.

''Um...'' Wakaba started running slower, not wanting to tell she was a bit scared to call Tomoko yet.  
>Once again cursing her shyness, Wakaba started running faster as she ignored Larry's suggestion.<p>

She first had to see If Miku was alright, calling Yuina (and Tomoko) would come later.

* * *

><p>Arriving at a familiar house, Wakaba gathered the courage to knock on the door.<br>No answer.

Jacky actually pushed herself through the mailbox of the door, landing inside and somehow she managed to open the door, Wakaba could ask how the little pumpkin had done that but she was to preoccupied with worrying about Miku then that.

''Miku?''

No reply.

''M-Miku?''

''Wakaba? Is that you?'' A voice from the corner spoke softly.

''Miku'' Wakaba slowly inched closer to the corner.

''Wakaba, Look at me, I'm a monster!'' Miku said coming out of the shadows and revealing her form.  
>Wakaba found herself taking a few steps backwards when she saw Miku's body, her pointy nose, her long, creepy fingers and her skin, having a strange almost orange-ish tint.<p>

''What happened to y-you?'' Wakaba cried, coming closer but Miku stepped back into the shadows.

''No'' She whispered. Miku bit her lip, at first, she had been ready for the eventual 'changes', the 'side-effects' and 'becoming a Witch', but this was way too soon.  
>And it just felt so terrible. Her skin itched, her fingers hurt and her face felt so...<em>tight<em>, for a lack of better word, like it was a mask glued to her face.

''Daddy, help me!'' She cried out, she hated his. She absolutely hated this. She wished she had gone with him instead. Abandoning all this.

''Miku, it's alright...'' Wakaba spoke, slowly approaching Miku again.

''No! It's not alright!''

Everyone in the room was surprised by Wakaba's phone ringing and an ear-piercing little sound which happened to be her ring-tone (which Larry absolutely hated), almost letting the phone fall out of her hands, Wakaba managed to pick up.

''Wakaba, it's me, can I ask you something?'' Wakaba felt some sense of relief when she heard Yuina's voice on the other line.  
>Yuina would know what to do, she <em>always<em> knew what to do.  
>That's why she was their leader after all.<p>

''Yui, s-something is w-wrong with Miku''

''What?'' Yuina sounded quite worried herself yet Wakaba didn't notice it.

''Don't call Yuina!'' Miku cried from the corner, hiding herself behind the curtains.  
>But then she finally noticed Jacky and dashed at her, shocking both Jacky, Larry and Wakaba, so much that the latter dropped her phone.<p>

''Jacky! What is happening? Make it stop! It hurts!'' She begged the pumpkin as she knelt down on the ground and stared at Jacky, who was visibly trembling.

''I c-can't!''

''Huh?!''

''You knew this would happen didn't you? You were okay with it, at first! Don't you remember?'' Larry snapped, quite irritated, Wakaba immediately tried to calm him down.

''I know! I KNOW! JUST GO AWAY!'' Now Miku snapped summoning her staff, somehow causing Wakaba, Larry and Jacky to be thrown out of the house by some invisible arms while Miku was erupted into a purple light.

* * *

><p>''I don't know what happened but can you come?'' Yuina asked, holding her phone to her ear while running towards Miku's house, the light beaming down on her completely irritating her skin but she fought to ignore it.<p>

''Okey-dokey! I'll be there in a minute!'' Was the last thing Yuina could hear Tomoko (who sounded surprisingly cheerful), on the other side of the line, say before hanging up and arriving at her destination.

Upon arriving at Miku's house, Yuina was greeted with a sight of Wakaba, Larry and Jacky lying on the ground in front of the house.

''What happened?'' Orlok flew from Yuina's shoulder to his comrades.

''It's happening, Orlok! It's happening? What should we do?'' Jacky turned to Orlok, desperation evident on her face.

Yuina helped Wakaba up, who looked quite disturbed both before she could comment or ask the tall girl anything, Wakaba took a quick look at Yuina and looked ever more scared than she already was.

''Yuina! Are you a-alright?! You l-l-look t-t-t-terrible!'' She stuttered, grabbing Yuina's shoulders.

''I...I think the transformation is already happening...'' Yuina said, putting up the hood from her coat to shield herself from that _cursed_ sunlight.

''The sun'' Yuina took a moment to breath, trying to calm herself down ''I can't stand it, I CAN'T STAND IT, WAKABA! ARRGGGG!''  
>Too late, now Yuina was screaming as she dug her head into Wakaba's chest.<p>

Seeing both her friends in these states, Wakaba herself also felt like she could have a breakdown any minute now, she started trembling, shooting pleading looks to Larry, Jacky and Orlok, who all tried to avoid her gaze.

''I have arrived'' Spoke a voice slowly, As if it was some big revelation.

Tomoko appeared, breathing heavily as If she had run quite a length, on her shoulder was Zeta and Wisp floated above her head.

Well, It wasn't a revelation but Wakaba felt a really big flood of relief going through her body from seeing her.

Yuina was biting her lip, causing some blood to appear, which made her heart beat faster upon seeing it. She quickly used her tongue to lick it up.

Wow.  
>That was tasty.<p>

''Yuina!'' Yuina's mind was brought back to the real world by Tomoko tapping onto her forehead.

''What?''

''Are you alright?'' Tomoko asked, sounding again surprisingly calm under the situation.

Before Tomoko had finished her sentence, Yuina already felt better, the sunlight was still shining, it was still a beautiful day yet the irritating feeling had completely disappeared at random.

''Tomoko, you're already here?'' She asked, only just now noticing Tomoko standing in front of her, Wakaba stood behind her with a worried expression.

''Well, Let's check on our teammate'' Tomoko said, trying to somehow lighten up the mood, Yuina turned to the door to Miku's house.  
>All were surprised when the door actually opened.<br>And Miku was standing in the doorway, she still had her pointy nose but everything else had returned to normal, no long fingers, no strange skin-color.

''Guys, I'm sorry'' She whispered, trying to hide her nose behind her hand. ''I kinda panicked when I noticed I was already changing, I decided to continue so I shouldn't be such a baby, right? Right?''

She still looked nervous and was obviously trying to find the right words to say.

''Miku!'' Wakaba immediately embraced her, startling the short who couldn't help but smile a bit.

''Sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out at you guys''

''It's alright! We f-forgive you!''

''I don't! You are a pathetic excuse for a Cure!'' Larry snapped at Miku ''I can't imagine how embarrassed Jacky is right now!''  
>He turned to the pumpkin next to him, who shook her head quickly.<p>

''N-No! No! No, Larry! That's not true!'' She quickly cried, hopping into Miku's hands.

''I can understand how frightening it is...I mean...turning into a completely different being is really scary, isn't it guys?'' Jacky shot a quick look at her friends, who all nodded. Except Wisp who smiled and simply said; ''But I love it!''

''Are you done moping around?'' Asked a voice which caused everyone to fell quiet and search for the source of the voice.

From behind a nearby wall, Karasu appeared. A smug grin on his face and a needle in his hand.

''Catch'' Was all he said before throwing the needle into their direction, in a strange reflect Miku hid her eyes behind her goggles, she wasn't sure why she did it, she never used that thing and often forgot she had it on.  
>But it was suspicious coincidence that the needle drilled itself into the goggles, causing it to immediately grow (and Miku just could take it off in time that happened) and turn into a Futakuchi, even, this time, gaining two big, staring eyes.<p>

''Not bad'' Karasu admitted, jumping behind the Futakuchi and staring at the girls with an expecting glance.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!'' Only Wakaba and Tomoko yelled out their transformation-sentence and quickly transformed into Cure Wolf and Cure Alien.

''Howling High, Full moon in the sky! Cure Wolf!''  
>''Bright Grace, The being from outer space! Cure Alien!''<p>

Yuina and Miku exchanged unsure looks whilst holding their Hollow Changer.

''What are you waiting for!?'' Larry growled, looking incredibly angry. Zeta and Orlok immediately turned to him and tried to calm him down.

''Well, we decided, let's do it'' Yuina said, sounding calmer than she was. Miku stared at her for a moment and gave her a small smile.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating you is a must! Cure Blood!''  
>''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch!''<p>

As mostly, Wolf was the first to attack the Futakuchi, however those big eyes were really making her nervous, she attacked them but they closed before she land a hit.  
>Stop staring.<br>Growing more and more nervous by the second she tried running around the monster, only for it to follow her movements and only hers.  
>STOP STARING.<br>It was absorbing and enjoying her nervous feelings.

However this did give the other Cures some space to search for its weak point, however none of them saw anything which could be a weak point.  
>Witch noticed Wolf's shaky look and protected her friend from the left mouth which tried to bite her.<p>

''Pretty Cure! Witch Curse!'' She wasn't even surprised when the Staff actually worked, it shot a stream of light at the Futakuchi, which only for a short moment seemed to be annoyed by it and quickly resumed attacking, snapping at the other Cures, trying to get a tasty bite of them.

''Why does it keep s-staring?'' For a moment Wolf felt like her human self again, afraid of staring eyes, afraid of being judged. Terribly shy.

''Wolf!'' This time Blood was one who protected the seemingly paralyzed cure from being eaten, The Futakuchi had managed to get Blood into its mouth but Blood, using her hands to hold up the teeth, prevented it from closing its mouth.

''Cure Blood! Hold on!'' Cure Alien turned her attention to the Futakuchi while Witch dragged Wolf away from the battlefield.  
>And while the Futakuchi was attacking Alien, as well trying to bite down Blood, it <em>still<em> had its eyes on Wolf.

''Oh my, Cure Wolf? You seem somewhat _spooked_'' Wisp whispered, appearing behind Witch and Wolf, together with the other fairies.

''What are you doing?'' Larry asked, sounding more calm than the others expected.

''I'm s-sorry but...t-t-those eyes'' Wolf answered quietly, pointing at the Futakuchi. She then started scratching her arms, they were itching so much.

And before she knew she somehow transformed back into herself.

''W-w-w-w-what?'' Wakaba stared at her hands in disbelief, she seemed to be close to crying.

''Oh no...I'm s-s-so s-s-s-s-sorry!'' She sobbed hiding her head in between her knees, instantly Orlok and Jacky tried to comfort her.

''It's alright, Wakaba, Don't worry, We'll understand'' Orlok tried to sound soothing, he quickly shot a warning look at Larry who had already opened his mouth to say something but kept quiet.

''Just stay here, We'll take care of it!'' Witch winked at her comrade, leaving her behind by the tree.

She was met with an unfortunate sight of Alien in the Futakuchi's mouth, similar to Cure Blood, both were using all the strength in their bodies to keep the mouth open yet they couldn't escape.

''Eh...Oopsy-daisy! Sorry Cure Witch'' Alien gave her a wry smile.

''Rather sad, isn't it?'' Karasu said, reminding everyone present he still was there.

''Oh I forgot about you!'' Alien commented quickly, surprised, causing Blood to sign.

''As you can see, your two friends are in quite a _pinch_!'' Karasu's grin grew a bit ''I can let them go, but why don't you give me your transformation-devices first?''

''Never! NeverEverNever!'' Alien cried, slowly losing her strength to keep the mouth open.

''Don't do it, Witch, we've been in worse situations!'' Blood gritted her teeth.

''Well big-nose, I can easily let the Futakuchi eat them?''

'Big-nose'.  
>She then remembered her nose, it was still pointy, they still was a disgusting wart on it.<p>

''You know what, I don't care! We all decided to continue fighting, regardless of what happens to us...Blood said that the previous Cures...'' Witch turned around to look at Orlok and his friends, Wakaba was still sitting next to them. ''...They fought for our sake! So we'll do the same, that's what we do because we are Pretty Cure!''

She turned up her nose proudly ''I'm Cure Witch, and I'm a Witch in training under the great Witch Jacky! And you, Ka-ra-su!, will be defeated'' She spoke clearly, feeling a great rush of power flow through her whole body, from top to toe and even the Witch Staff, which was glowing in a violet-colored light.

''Pretty Cure! Witch Mania Finisher!'' Extending her staff with fiery determination in her eyes, a beam of light was shot at the Futakuchi, which, this time, didn't start panicking but instead relaxed, its eyes closed as it slowly returned back being goggles.

''A new attack?'' Jacky gasped, baffled by anything that just happened, she herself had _never_ being able to use any other attack than 'Witch Curse'.

''Hehe! Not bad, eh?'' Witch grinned helping her two comrades standing up, Blood was breathing heavily, having used most of her powers and automatically transforming back, she was quickly followed by both Alien and Witch.

''That was superdupergreat!'' Tomoko complimented Witch, tapping the girl's shoulder proudly.

''Thanks'' Miku smiled, scratching her nose.  
>She wasn't even sure how she could explain it to her dad.<br>Or anyone at school for that matter.

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>''Delusion Disco!'' - Emiri Kato (Miku Sumire)


	23. Cure Alien's friend?

**Sorry Tomoko, green is not a creative color :(**

* * *

><p>''Andromeda''<p>

Tomoko did recognize the voice.

''Andromeda?''  
><strong><br>**But whose was it again?

''Andromeda!''

Loud tapping on the window caused Tomoko to awoke from her slumber, curiously she slowly opened curtains to see what was causing the noise.

A small silver body was glowing into the moonlight, similar to Zeta in appearance, with uptight pointed ears and big eyes but quite bigger, being the size of a 8-orso year old human child.

Tomoko recognized the little guy.

''Mart?''

''Yes! Oh I finally found you! Are Grey and Zeta here too?'' Mart was leaning against the still closed window with his arms.

''Well..'' Tomoko began, not really sure If she should open the window just yet.

''How did you find me?''

''I have been looking for you guys for like 50 years!'' Mart spoke quite loudly but he quickly regained himself ''So, why don't we go back home? The ship is not far from here''

Back home? The Ship?  
>Tomoko didn't reply, it had been quite some years since she, her father and Zeta were stranded on earth and later taken in by King Hallow.<br>But 50 years? That couldn't be.

''Thanks Mart...but…..I'll rather stay here...I have things to do'' Tomoko couldn't help but smile but she wasn't actually feeling that well.  
>Especially when Mart's ears drooped and he frowned<p>

''Oh, are you sure?''

''Yes..''  
><strong><br>**''So we have been going from solar circle to solar circle, looking for you guys and when we finally find you...you'll don't want to go back!?'' Mart growled, getting irritated. He had been searching so long for her. Even when the others had told him it was impossible to find them anymore.

''What about Grey and Zeta?''Tomoko shook her head.

''Sorry, we can't go, not yet'' She said, crossing her arms, Mart's ears twitched.

''Not Yet? What is so important that...''

''I'm a Pretty Cure'' Tomoko whispered, finally opening the window.

Mart's eyes grew even bigger as he stared at her.

''Pretty Cure?!'' Mart actually had heard of the Pretty Cure, an old friend had even met some Cure quite some years ago.  
>He didn't even know there was <em>another<em> world out there that needed saving.

Tomoko showed him her Hollow Changer, he immediately inspected it.

''But I'm not alone, there's Yuina, Miku, Wakaba and...''

''So this world is in danger?'' Mart simply asked.

''Yeah..''

''Well let's immediately go to the ship then!''

''Eh? But Mart...''

''Who cares about Earth? They are so behind the times, they've doomed themselves years ago!''

''How can you say that?'' Tomoko crossed her arms with a frown as she stared the little critter down.

''I'm actually surprised that Earth isn't destroyed yet''

''Mart?''

''Are you coming?''

''No! I'm gonna do what I must do! Hey, why don't you stay here in the meantime?'' But before Tomoko could get an answer, Mart had already gone away.

* * *

><p><strong>Op:<strong> 'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 23:** Aah! The encounter! Cure Alien's Friend?

* * *

><p>All of the girls were very quiet during lunch break, most of them lost in thoughts, especially about the possibility that Ms. Morino was the last Cure.<br>However they couldn't just walk up to her and ask her, right?

''Maybe it's better If we find a someone who is already a Ghost?'' Orlok suggested simply, earning him strange looks from the girls.

''That might be better, than we won't have to deal with all _that _again'' Larry signed, lying on the ground next to where Zeta was sitting.

''And she will have better control over her power'' The alien added quickly.

''Hmm, but I think that Morino-lady is fitting as well~'' Wisp interrupted, smiling brightly.

No one said anything, quickly returning to pondering while absent mindedly eating their lunches on the empty rooftop.

''Anyway, where's Hotaru?'' Yuina finally asked, the question was mainly directed at Tomoko, who was actually pondering about Mart.  
>She still hadn't told anyone, not even Zeta, about it. She wasn't sure why.<br>Would Zeta get angry? Would he want to go back?  
>Of course not! He was a Precure too, he wouldn't abandon Halloween World, King Hallow or their father.<p>

She would tell him after school.

''Tomoko?'' Yuina repeated, gentle tapping the girl's shoulder, who awoke from her thoughts.

''Eh? OH! Oopsy, I was just lost in thoughts for a moment!'' She explained with a wry smile ''Hotaru is still in the classroom, I think...''

After the last ordeal with Show Kabocha, Hotaru actually started to somewhat avoid the girls, she still talked to them like she used to but didn't say anything about the Precure or expressed any desire to become one anymore. At least they hoped she accepted that she couldn't become a Cure.

It would be better.

''But where would we find a ghost, anyway?'' Miku asked, scratching her long nose, fortunately Jacky had helped her use a spell on herself that normal humans wouldn't' notice her witch-like nose.

The first thing that popped into Yuina's mind was Roberta, wasn't she some kind of ghost?  
>Where was she now anyway? After she had buried the doll by the clubhouse, they hadn't come back. Never.<br>She wasn't sure If it was a good idea to go back and look for the doll.

''Uh..What about Roberta?''

''What?!'' Miku shrieked and hid behind Wakaba in panic.

''Are you insane!? She wants our souls!''

''Wait, who?'' Wisp asked, interested, while hovering close to Yuina's face.

''Roberta is a seemingly possessed doll, maybe we should take a loo-''

''SHE WANTED OUR _SOULS_, GUYS!'' Miku reminded them while she stood up and waved her arms around to get attention.

''But...she did say she was...l-lonely..'' Wakaba quietly said, fumbling her hands together.

Miku fell quiet, sitting down again without saying anything.

''Let's go back to class'' Yuina suggested after a long silence ''Urg, we have P.E the next hour'' She added with a groan.  
>But they all quietly returned downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Ms. Morino was noticeably exited during class.<p>

''Come on, I expect better of you, Sugisawa!'' She would continuously roar towards one student to the next, and since they were currently busy playing Dodge-ball, every student which got their hands on the ball would get something yelled at them, not only bad things but also good things and tips. However needless to say, it was really annoying to some.

''Tsukino, catch that ball!''

And distracting to others, the ball hit Wakaba right into her face, causing the tall girl to almost fall over. Being the tallest student, she was the frequent target of the ball.

After getting a few more balls thrown into her face, resulting in a bloody nose. Ms. Morino had finally send the poor girl to the side bench, were Yuina was already sitting (''My legs hurt, I can't play today, unfortunately..'')

''You alright?'' She asked the taller girl, who sat down next to her with a tissue against her nose.

''Don't w-worry, I'm used to it'' Wakaba gave her a wry smile but noticed how Yuina was still staring at her, bloody, nose.

''Um...Yui?''

''Huh?'' Yuina quickly looked up ''Oh, sorry! I wasn't paying attention''

* * *

><p>''Big brother, can I tell you something...'' Tomoko had asked Zeta after school was over and everybody was already going home, she was currently walking through the park nearby her and Kabocha's home, the latter apparently not being home when she eventually got inside.<p>

''Hey? Where's Wisp anyway? Didn't she come with us?''

* * *

><p>Wisp was with the other three girls, who were in Miku's home, Miku had invited Tomoko but she had refused quite politely.<p>

''I got it!'' Wisp spoke up while everyone (including Kaori) had gathered around the table.

''What?''

''About Morino!''

''Oh? Do tell'' Orlok couldn't help but smile at Wisp's sudden loud voice.

''Let's kill her! She will be a ghost If she's dead'' Wisp suggested excited. Already thinking of various way to do just that.

Yuina, Miku and Wakaba gave each other somewhat frightened look, all were visibly disturbed by the flying orb's gleeful suggestion.

''No, that won't do!'' Larry barked, noticing the girls' disturbance.

_THUD._

''Eh? What was that?''

_THUD._

''Is there something on the roof?'' Kaori stood up, almost running to the door but was surprised that she couldn't open it, like it was locked.  
>She quickly turned to the most nearby window, also locked.<p>

Yuina tried opening another window but to no avail, however she did push her face against the glass in hopes she could see what was outside.

Then a face appeared in front of her.

''Greetings, little human''

* * *

><p>''Mart!? Mart is here!?'' Zeta felt quite relieved, Mart had been one of this good friend back home.<p>

Well his home-planet though.

Thinking about that he did consider Halloween World as his home since he and his dad and sister were taken in by the King. At first they felt quite homesick though (mostly their father) but slowly they found themselves loving the place.

''Where is he now?'' Zeta asked Tomoko, who shook her head with a frown.

''I don't know, he just left'' She said softly ''He didn't seem to like it that I didn't want to come with him''

''But...why didn't you tell me earlier?'' Zeta sounded much calmer than he actually was.

Tomoko didn't reply, she hoped her brother would shrug it off If she kept quiet for long enough.

And luckily, he did.

However before he could reply, they both were startled by Tomoko's phone ringing.

* * *

><p>Wakaba was the one calling Tomoko, she had hidden herself under the table and quickly called the other girl.<p>

''Tomoko! Um...w-w-we're at Miku's house, there's a little-'' Was all she could manage to say before the phone suddenly fell dead.

Carefully, Wakaba peeked to the window, the creature was still loudly tapping on the window, somehow trying to get inside.

''I didn't mean to frighten you'' It spoke slowly, carefully choosing its words.

When Yuina had come face to face with it, she had let out an uncharacteristic loud shriek and almost fallen over but manages to lean against the table just in time.

''What do you want?'' She asked suspiciously.

''It's cold, please let me in''

''Not before you tell us _who_ you are!'' Miku crossed her arms as she stood in front of Kaori protectively.

''_What_ you are'' The younger sister added.

''And _what_ you want'' Miku finished, however she couldn't help but being interested in the little creature. _What_ was it? A monster? An alien?

''Alright, alright'' It said, letting out a long sign, ''My name is Mart, I come from planet ^^^2$''

''An alien!?'' Miku's interest only grew when the creature had revealed its name and that it was from 'Planet ^^^2$'

''Isn't that Zeta's home-planet'' Orlok voiced, turning to his comrades for confirmation.

''Why Yes, Zeta has been a good friend of mine since childhood'' Mart answered, stepping away from the window for a moment. ''And Mr. Grey and Andromeda too, especially Andromeda''

''An real-real-real alien! First Tomo, then Zeta and now this! Awesome! Hehe!'' Miku couldn't help but giggle, Kaori grabbed her arm tightly and held her back.

Mart completely ignored Miku and pointed at Yuina ''Could you..'' He then turned to Wakaba ''..You..'' and lastly to Miku ''….And you give me your necklaces?''

''What?!'' Yuina blurted out, holding her Hollow Changer protectively.

What kind of question was that?

Well, what kind of situation was this anyway?

''Give me those necklaces! Now!...You irritating _humans_'' Mart growled and started yelling in some unknown language while he aggressively started running circles around the house, jumping on the roof, attacking windows, trying to get inside, somehow.

He sounded quite angry and Yuina actually wasn't sure If she wanted to know what he was saying.

''Mart! What terrible language!''

That was everything needed to make Mart froze into place.

''An...dro...meda?''

Tomoko was still breathing heavily from running all the way here but she still had enough breath to scold her old friend.

''What do you think you're doing?'' She asked, tapping Mart on the head while squinting her eyes a little.

''Andromeda! Let's just _go back_! These humans are foolish, their windows can't even open!''

''Eh...You need to open them from the inside'' Yuina quickly commented, still from inside the house, still with the locked doors.

''Were you trying to attack my friends?'' Tomoko took a step back.

''Your friends? Your _friends_!?''

''Yes, my friends, just like you'' Tomoko gave him a bright smile as she knelt down to come face to face with Mart ''They are important to me, even though we don't even know each other that long, I'm just glad, I'm sure we will make more happy memories!''

Finally Zeta decided to show himself, appearing from the pocket of Tomoko's coat.

''Mart. It's me Zeta. I, first, became a Cure to prevent more worlds from getting destroyed, I fought many foes, I protected many people, good and bad alike, and now Tomoko's has taken my mantle, although I don't fully agree with it, I won't let her, or any other Cure'' Zeta took a quick glance at the other three ''Abandon this world''

''Zeta? You're...so small'' Was all Mart could utter, he looked clearly confused while making a few hand-gestures to somehow unlocking the doors.  
>It didn't take long for everyone inside to come out.<p>

''Gee, You can lock doors but not open windows? Lame!'' Miku crossed her arms with a disappointed glare towards the alien man.

''Forget It, I'm going'' Mart finally said, slowly walking away but he couldn't get far before he suddenly dropped dead in his track as he grabbed his head with his long arms while making a painful cry.

''Oh dear, that poor little guy'' They heard an all too familiar voice purr from above.

''Kuroneko!''

The cat-girl was sitting on a branch of a nearby tree, looking quite relaxed as she watched Mart's transformation into a Two mouthed-monster

The girls didn't wait any moment.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating you is a must! Cure Blood!''  
>''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch! Hehe!''<br>''Howling High, Full moon in the sky! Cure Wolf!''  
>''Bright Grace, The being from outer space! Cure Alien!''<p>

The Futakuchi also didn't wait any moment to use it two long arms to grab Blood and Witch, and slapping them against each other.

''Pretty Cure! Wolf Claw!'' Extending her claws she slashed the chest of the monster.  
>A little <em>too<em> impulsive, since it wasn't a weak-point, the Futakuchi wasn't fazed at all and only used this moment to chomp the Wolf-Cure into one of its gigantic mouths, luckily she could just barely lift the roof of said mouth up before she would be munched down. Just barely.

''How convenient'' Kuroneko purred leaning with her head on her hands to stare at Alien ''The newest, _inexperienced_ Precure has to deal with this one _all alone_''

Alien didn't answer, For quite a while now, she had been looking for the Futakuchi's weakpoint, or at least a place where she could attack without any of her friends getting hit too.

Too rub in it even more, Kuroneko gleefully added; ''And that this one also turns out to be an old friend..''

''It's not easy being a Green Cure, is it?'' Kuroneko let out a snarly laugh at her own 'joke'

''COULD YOU SHUT UP!'' Alien snapped, sending a wave of 'Alien Zap' into the Catgirl's direction, who could only barely avoid it because she fell out of the tree.

''You know what, kitty, I like being a Cure, I _love_ it. Sure, I might be inexperienced but I'm sure my friends will teach me the right way'' Cure Alien took a quick look at said 'friends', who still were trapped.

Pointing at the Futakuchi and clasping her hands together, Cure Alien's eyes glowed with bright will -power as she couldn't help but let out a big smile while shouting; ''Pretty Cure! Alien Mania Finisher!''

The Futakuchi relaxed, slowly closing it eyes and letting go of the other Cures as it transformed back into Mart.

''And by the way, I like the color green'' Cure Alien added while Kuroneko hissed and disappeared without a second glance.

''You also have a new attack, Hehe awesome!'' Witch congratulated Alien as they both cheered while jumping up and down.

''Wonder who will get a new attack next?'' Blood pondered, Cure Wolf didn't reply and simply nodded as the girls transformed back.

''What happened?'' Mart asked, he sat on the ground, surrounded by Zeta and the other small fairies.  
>Tomoko quickly approached him.<p>

''Mart! Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I guess..''

Wakaba was very afraid Miku would faint when they had followed Mart to his spaceship, it actually looked actually like she had expected: ''future-science-like'', made of metal, lots of flickering lights.

''Arealspaceshipisthisthereallifethisisawesomeohmy'' The short girl breathed while Kaori held her in a tight grip.

''You don't wanna come, right?'' Mart asked Tomoko for the very last time but he already knew the answer.

''No, Sorry Mart''

''Hey, why don't you stay here?'' Tomoko asked, quite calmly.

''Sorry, Andromeda but...'' Mart began, avoiding her gaze ''I just don't want to be bound to a single planet, I want to explore galaxies, discover new life, meet new species, try many kinds of food...''

''Alright, I understand''

''No, I _didn't_ understand, I only wanted you back but I didn't even though of your feelings...I goofed up...'' Mart cracked a small smile.

''I suppose Zeta also doesn't want to come?'' Mart turned to the little critter, who slowly shook his head.

''And Mr. Grey?'' Mart added quietly.

''Very long story'' Orlok signed sadly.

''Well, It has been fun meeting you, may we meet again in the future!'' Mart said, getting into the ship and turning it on.

''And please, advance your technology!'' He added jokingly before the ship soundlessly yet fast shot into the sky.

Tomoko was still waving even after the ship had already gone out of sight.

''We meet again soon, Mart'' She spoke softly, wiping her tears.

* * *

><p>Mart wasn't actually sure where he would go now, he couldn't go home and most planets nearby Earth weren't really...'outsider-friendly' so to say.<p>

Then just aimlessly drifting through space again till finding another planet.

Not that he minded, he would just turn his TV on and watch the latest episode of 'Secrets and Tears'.

''You've changed Andromeda, '' He signed while staring out of the small window of his ship.

''But you're eyes are still the same''

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>''Delusion Disco!'' - Kazusa Murai (Wakaba Tsukino)


	24. Cure Wolf's desire

**It's a little hard to think of stuff to put here, I know, I keep thanking everyone for the support and reviews/critique but I truly am glad to get them, I'm so glad, You all make me so happy!  
>Wisp is such a little shit.<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The yellow alarm-clock was thrown against the wall with a loud THUD.<p>

Wakaba didn't want to wake up yet.

She was so tired. She couldn't get up.

Not a minute the later, the alarm-clock started screaming at the girl, still lying in her cozy bed.

''Hey, Wakaba?'' Larry called, gently tapping her head, trying to wake her up.

With a lot of struggle Wakaba finally had managed to stand up, brush her teeth and changed into her school-uniform.

''Good morning'' Her uncle sounded a bit _too_ happy for Wakaba's taste, she just wanted to go to sleep again.

''Morning'' Grumbled Wakaba, sitting down as she grabbed a single toast.

Most mornings consisted of the two silently eating breakfast and watching the morning news, and today was not an exception.

Today would apparently be a really warm day (Yuina probably wouldn't like that very much..) according to the morning weather report.

''The 'Hairy Robber' strikes again! Tonight, the Toy Store: Children's Paradise was broken in by the mysterious, unidentifiable person..''

Wakaba only listened with one ear, more interested in trying to stay awake than the news, she munched down the toast with her teeth, chewing somewhat loudly.

''The 'Hairy Robber', eh? That is a terrible nickname'' Uncle Tsuyoshi laughed, ''Let's just hope that criminal doesn't steal much more''

''Oh, Wakaba, tomorrow Yajirushi will play again, he has his lucky dart with him so he'll win!'' He quickly added, causing Wakaba to give her first smile today.

Larry signed quite loudly, he took a quick look at Wakaba, putting on her coat as she grabbed her bag.

She hadn't noticed it, yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 24:** Aah! Under the Moonlight! Cure Wolf's Desire!

* * *

><p>Wakaba noticed something on her way to school.<br>Since when had her hands become so..._hairy_...?

''Side-effect?..'' She asked quietly, turning to Larry, sitting on his spot in the hoodie of her coat.

''I suppose..'' He spoke rather reluctantly, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

But she only gave him a wry smile.

''Oh, I was wondering when I would start changing''

''Waka~ba!''

Wakaba was startled by someone jumping on her back, she jumped and turned around.

''W-w-w-what?'' She uttered but relaxed when she was met with Tomoko's bright smile.

''Oopsy! Did I scare you?''

A little nod was all answer she got.

''Ehm...your..hands'' Zeta noted hesitantly, pointing at Wakaba's hair covered hands, she immediately hid them behind her back, embarrassed and face red.

''M-Maybe, I should g-get some g-g-gloves'' She stuttered, avoiding all looks and staring at the ground.

Oh wow, Tomoko's shoes looked quite pretty.

''Wakaba...your legs'' Tomoko added, biting her lip a bit.

Looking at her legs, Wakaba was quite shocked that they also were covered with dark hair, not actually long but still very noticeable.  
>But her legs looking fine when she had left home!<p>

''Pants?'' Larry suggested rather meekly.

No, she had to wear the school-uniform, being that said uniform required a skirt always bothered her, she didn't like showing her legs, especially combined with her tallness.

''Ah! How e-e-e-e-e-e-embarrassing!'' The tall girl cried, trying to cover her legs with her skirt ''I'll need something...I'll go h-h-home to p-pick something u-up!''

''Shall I say your sick?'' Tomoko suggested, patting Wakaba on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down.

''N-no, I'll be r-right back!'' She said, taking a dash in her home direction, leaving Tomoko and Zeta with some worried looks.

* * *

><p>Even though Tomoko had told Mr. Sagino that Wakaba would be later, he still gave her a big rant about coming on time while the tall girl continuously apologized.<p>

Tomoko noticed Wakaba had put on some tights (she was sure it were at least _three_, must be uncomfortable..) to cover her legs as well some gloves for her hands.  
>But gloves weren't against the dress-code?<br>Human sure were strange.

''But guys, when are you going to ask Mori?'' Wisp asked the group during break, it was evident in her voice that she was getting impatient.

'''Mori'?'' Miku asked, with a mocking tone.

''But Wisp, we're not really sure how to...'' Yuina began, staring at the sky and, as Wakaba had expected, was really irritated by that annoying sun.  
>She could swore it was laughing at her with a smug smile.<p>

''Just tell about the Pretty Cure, give the necklace and-''

''Hello, everyone, what are you talking about?'' Hotaru appeared behind the group, startling at least half of them.

''Hey, Hotaru!''

''We're trying to figure out who could be the last Cure'' Yuina explained, quickly regretting it when she saw Hotaru's bitter look.

''Was it_ that_ important to you?'' Wisp asked simply, no sweetness in her voice at all this time.

''No but...''

''You have a better chance If you're a ghost'' The sweet tone came back but the friendly words didn't. ''So you know what to do''

''Wisp!'' Larry barked, seemingly very offended by the orb's words.

''That is terrible'' Miku admitted, disgusted.

She wasn't the only one though.  
>Hotaru looked at the little, smiling orb with disgusted eyes.<p>

She didn't say anything and just walked off.

''Oh dear'' Was all the orb could say.

* * *

><p>Wakaba's walk home was alone with Larry.<p>

''So, what will happen to me during full moon?''

Larry took a moment before answering Wakaba's question.  
>''I think you'll just become a wolf and cause some mischief, we werewolves aren't that violent, we rarely hurt or kill anyone, we mostly break stuff, statues and such''<br>Well that did relief Wakaba, just a little.

Her biggest concern had being potentially becoming a raging, dangerous..._beast_ during full moon.

''Speaking of that, _when_ is full moon actually'' Wakaba asked, she really hadn't looked at things like that yet, she would soon have to keep up with that.

''Soon, actually'' Larry almost whispered.

''Really? When? Tomorrow?''

''No, no'' Larry couched quickly, he didn't really knew what to say, ''I think...in four days or so''

Larry couched again, seemed pretty fake this time according to Wakaba, as he changed the subject completely.

''So, any idea on If your teacher will be the last Cure''

''Well...you said someone who already is a Ghost would be better, right?''

''Yes, but where would we find a ghost?''

* * *

><p>''Yajirushi's ''Lucky Dart'' Stolen by the ''Hairy Robber!'' Was the headline for the newspaper next day, this caused both Wakaba and her uncle much misery and sorrow. The latter cursing quite loudly, probably not even trying to<p>

''THAT HAIRY ROBBER...URG! IF I GET MY HANDS ON HIM...'' He shouted to no one in particular after he had read that newspaper ''...THAN HE WON'T BE SO ''HAIRY'' ANYMORE''

''Stealing Yajirushi's Lucky Dart...How dare he!'' Tsuyoshi Tsukino gruffled, taking notice at the little wolf who had been with his niece quite some time.

''You. Wolf.'' He shot towards Larry, who stared at the man with an impatient expression ''You don't know anything about this, right?''

What!?

Larry couldn't express how offended he was right now. As If he would steal some kind of needle. That apparently was ''lucky''

Hah! What Nonsense!

''Dad, that's impossible, Larry is way too small to be the Hairy Robber!'' Wakaba defended her partner, crossing her arms.

''Wakaba, please! I didn't mean to offend him!'' Wakaba's uncle growled yet the sound of regret somewhat audible in his gruff voice.

''Larry can't be the ''Hairy Robber''! That's impossible, right Larry?'' Wakaba turned to Larry, who still seemed to deeply be thinking about something.

''I'm sorry'' He eventually spoke with a surprisingly polite voice ''I don't know who it is but maybe I can find out''

With that he left the trailer, quickly followed by Wakaba.

''Larry!''

* * *

><p>The next few days, the ''Hairy Robber'' continued its stealing-spree through Seinarushima, stealing not only from shops but also people, phones, clocks, photo's and even Yuina's third dvd-set of 'Secrets and Tears' (her favorite part!) winded up missing.<p>

Wakaba felt very uneasy.

''Well...I t-t-think I know w-w-w-who that robber is...'' She trailed off as she noticed Larry staring at her with an almost killing glare.

''No, you don't'' Larry almost commanded her, ''Whoever you think it is..._You're_ _wrong_''

Then Wakaba noticed it.  
>Larry was hiding something.<br>Wait..  
>He couldn't be...<br>No, impossible.  
>Right?<p>

''Larry..'' She began, picking the wolf up despite his immediately protests. ''Are y-you the 'Hairy Robber?''

''No, I'm not''

''The little wolf speaks the truth'' With her heart almost beating in her neck, Wakaba turned around and was faced with her all-so-loved rival Kuroneko.

''What do you want!?'' Larry growled, jumping on Wakaba's shoulder, who was ready to transform.

''Just a little fun!'' Was Kuroneko's answer, she revealed a familiar needle and playfully looked around for a fitting object.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

The transformation went to fast for Wakaba to keep up.  
>It was like she already was transformed.<p>

''Howling High, Full moon in the sky! Cure Wolf!''

However after Wakaba had transformation, she was met with Kuroneko hopping in a familiar direction.

''I know the perfect thing!'' Kuroneko purred as she rushed to the trailer park, aimed for the Wolf Cure's own trailer, which instantly made crackling noises and sprouted two, tooth-filled mouths.

Still a bit relieved she didn't aim for her uncle's trailer, Wolf threw herself at the Futakuchi almost immediately, trying to find its weak-point.

The Futakuchi, started using its arms to get Wakaba's stuff from out of inside, throwing out some of her games, which she rabidly started catching with a tearful face.

''Not my games!'' But before Wolf could catch them all, she herself was grabbed by the Futakuchi's hand.  
>Oh no, she had let her guard down..<p>

''Oh, Wa~ka~ba'' Kuroneko purred, jumping on the Futakuchi and staring down at the captive cure.

''Shall I tell you a secret? I know who the ''Hairy Robber'' is'' Kuroneko winked at Larry, who roared in rage and impulsively tried to attack the Futakuchi, but was simply slapped against a nearby tree with extreme force, making him unable to stand up again due the pain.

''Larry! No!'' Painfully, Wolf turned her head to the little wolf's position.

The Futakuchi opened its doors again, it empty hand going inside as it started throwing a lot of Wakaba's stuff on the ground, her clothes, magazines, posters, more games and even her bed..  
>But then a she noticed a few things that she didn't seem to recognize.<p>

Including phones, clocks, a little dart and a dvd-set of 'Secrets and Tears'

''_You_ are the 'Hairy Robber', sweetie.'' Kuroneko grinned from ear to ear when she saw Wolf's eyes grew big.

''Didn't you notice? Full Moon has been going on for quite a few night'' Kuroneko explained, with a mocking undertone ''Only proof that Black Roses is getting closer to take over this world''

''I'm the 'Hairy Robber'...but h-how?!'' Wolf bit her lip as she desperately tried to remember anything of stealing stuff...but nothing came.  
>She though she had just gone to sleep.<br>Well that did explain why she was so tired.

''You are just a weak little...''

''NO!'' Larry cried, painfully trying to stand up.

''How dare you insult her!'' He winced in pain but held his head high ''She has been trying so hard to fight for me and my friends! Sure, she might be a little shy sometimes but she's _not_ weak, she might make mistakes but that's alright!''

Kuroneko yawned, scratching her ear with a bored expression. ''But what does that have to do with anything?''

''I'm proud of my partner! Wakaba, I'm sorry I didn't say anything'' Larry apologized, hanging his head low. ''I though that you would have a breakdown and be scared If you found out...''

''..It's alright, Larry'' Cure Wolf smiled genuinely at the little wolf.  
>He really was the best partner she could wish for.<p>

Suddenly flooded with a lot of power, Wolf could easily break free from the Futakuchi's grip, she extended her claws as her eyes started burning.

''Pretty Cure! Wolf Mania Finisher!'' Shooting a bright yellow light at the Futakuchi, who made some oddly cuddly noises as everything returned to how it was before.  
>With the exception of the stuff the 'Hairy Robber' had stolen.<p>

Kuroneko muttered some foul words under her breath as she disappeared.  
>And at exactly the second Kuroneko disappeared, three familiar faces appeared.<p>

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating you is a...must...?'' Cure Blood didn't get to finish her speech as she only saw Wakaba hugging Larry happily.

Cure Witch and Cure Alien were the first to transform back but Cure Blood signed, she had _felt_ that Wakaba was in trouble. But she seemed to have already taken care of it herself.

''How stupid'' She muttered.

''Well, you don't need our help, it seems'' Miku crossed her arms with a slight grin.

''Yui! You're next!'' Wakaba said with an enthusiastic tone, tapping her proudly on her shoulders.

''Our leader gets her new attack last...hmm'' Tomoko pondered but Miku quickly started telling how normal that was for Magical Girls.

''Hehe, Good luck, Yui!'' Miku, Wakaba and Tomoko made encouraging poses to Yuina, who signed.  
>That was absolutely stupid.<p>

''Hey! Is that my Secrets and Tears DVD!?''

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>''Delusion Disco!'' - Sakura Nogawa (Tomoko Hoshimoto)


	25. Cure Blood's blood lust

**Hush, hush, It will only get worse from here...oOPS! Just ignore me**

* * *

><p>The creature bore its teeth into her neck, making her wince in pain, breathing heavily she struggled to get free but was too weak to escape its grip.<br>Such strong arms.  
>Such sharp teeth.<br>It hurts so much.

Kurenai's world was turning, like a tornado, she felt sick, her stomach was turning, she had the feeling her eyes would pop out, she couched some blood and desperately tried to struggle herself out of the creature's grip but to no avail.

''Stay still'' The creature spoke very calmly, yet with a frightening undertone, paralyzing Kurenai completely.

''Now tell me, Who is your master?'' The creature asked, still holding Kurenai into its grip.

Kurenai felt like her lips were sewed together, when she finally managed to open her mouth, no words came out.

''Who is your master?'' The creature asked again, more forcefully this time, gently caressing Kurenai's neck with soft hands.

After what felt like hours she had found her voice again.

''Yuina''

An empty smile formed on Kurenai's lips.

''Yuina Akagawa is my Master''

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 25: **Aah! Yuina's stalker is strange! Cure Blood's blood lust!

* * *

><p>With lot of trouble but help of her friends, Wakaba had returned all the stuff she stole the last few days, however she claimed that she 'had found the Hairy Robber and gotten all the stuff back', lying about it surprisingly easy.<p>

However the news couldn't let go of the 'Hairy Robber' story, almost every morning they would at least mention it, to Wakaba's dismay.

As for Yuina, she was quite irritated that her friends constant worries about Yuina's inevitable transformation, however, aside from being annoyed by sunlight (which her mother didn't help with since she often asked Yuina to help her with planting or watering her flowers) and her slightly sharper teeth, but otherwise everything seemed normal, she, luckily, didn't found herself craving for blood or anything similar.

''Yuina? What do you think of these beautiful Roses?'' Yuina's mother asked her, when she had asked (or better said, _forced_) her daughter to help watering her various plants and flowers.

''They're great, mom'' Yuina lied with a sign, those roses made her instantly think of Onibara.

Stupid Onibara, now she couldn't even enjoy roses again.

Then she felt a lump in her throat, was she seriously complaining about something as trivial as that? Onibara had enslaved a whole world and probably worse, and she was trying to take over earth as well.

* * *

><p>After a few days, nothing out of the ordinary happened, even though the other girls really kept an eye on Yuina and texted her quite a lot (it was quite annoying though).<br>However on a Wednesday night she did notice something...rather strange.

Someone was standing outside of her window, only seen as a shadow behind the closed curtains, rather reluctantly tapping on her window.  
>At first she though it might be Tomoko's alien friend but then she remembered he was quite a lot shorter and he was already on some distant planet by now.<p>

''What's wrong?'' Orlok whispered, still half-asleep but was quickly alert as he flew to Yuina's side.

''Yuuuuiinnaaa'' A soft voice gushed, Yuina didn't recognize the voice and it made her shiver to her spine when she heard it.

With a quick motion she opened the window, only to see the shadow quickly ran off at surprisingly fast speed.

''Just _what_ was that?'' Yuina asked, quite nervous.

Orlok merely shook his head with a confused and worried look on his face

''I don't know''

* * *

><p>Things got even stranger the next day when Yuina found a letter inside her locker.<p>

_M._…._  
>Let's m..t after...at...<br>….loyal...a...  
><em>  
>What terrible handwriting, Yuina couldn't even read half of it.<p>

''Let's meet after...'' Tomoko tried to read the letter, ''After class?''

''Hehe, Yui, seems like you have a secret admirer'' Miku grinned, pushing her elbow into Yuina's side, who signed.

''Secret Admirer? Really? That is just stupid, who would even like me?''

''Oh! I do!'' Tomoko hugged Yuina tightly, ''You're the bestest leader ever!''

''True!'' Wakaba agreed cheerfully but Yuina softly pushed Tomoko off her and told them about the mysterious shadow last night.

''Really? That's rather freaky'' Miku admitted, holding Jacky close to her.

''A vampire hunter maybe!?'' Wakaba suggested with a pale face, she then turned to Orlok, ''Um..do those e-exist in Halloween World?''

''No'' Orlok spoke, sounding completely sure.

''Do they exist _here_?'' He added rather softly as he looked around nervously.

''Well, I hope not''

''But what should we do about that letter?'' Zeta suddenly asked with a rather impatient undertone, trying to get the conversation back on its tracks.

But instead the conversation fell completely silent.

''Sis!''

Just after class, when the group had just exited the school, Kaori rushed to Miku, pulling her sister in for a close hug.

''I was so lonely today! Kurenai has been absent the last few days'' The younger girl added dramatically but a small smile formed on her face. ''I should visit her but she keeps insisting how contagious her cold is''

Kaori walked home together with the group, every few minutes (jokingly) asking If she could be the last cure, to which Miku responded the same every time.

''Never!''

* * *

><p>The group didn't notice however that Wisp had floated away some time ago, previously being a ghost did help a lot, she floated around the school building, seeing the same hooded figure, wearing a rather large scarf, who she had seen following them the whole day.<p>

Time to confront the figure.

''My, my~ Is someone stalking me and my friends?'' She asked the figure, floating closer to see its face, because of the scarf Wisp only managed to see two red eyes.

''What do you want?'' The voice, obviously feminine, didn't seem familiar to Wisp though.

''I was wondering what _you_ want''

The figure didn't respond, hunching over a bit and fidgeting with its scarf.

''Well?~'' Wisp inched, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

However she let out a loud shriek when the figure grasped for something in the orb's direction, she floated upwards to avoid being hit by the pale hand.

''EXCUSE ME?''

Again the figure didn't respond, turning its back to Wisp and holding its hand to its mouths.  
>Soon after, crunching noises were heard.<p>

''Just go away, I'm….waiting''

''Waiting for what?'' Wisp didn't even try to sound friendly this time. Was this a follower of Onibara?

In a way too quick motion the figure rushed away, Wisp didn't even have time to say anything and was left behind rather astounded.

* * *

><p>''And you didn't tell any of us? Why?'' Orlok asked Wisp, who had just arrived at Yuina's home to tell her previous leader about the figure.<p>

''I'm not sure'' Wisp shrugged, not nearly sounding as interested as before, ''But I told you now''

Orlok signed, turning to Yuina, who had to pause her DVD to listen to Wisp's story.

''Could it be the same one as yesterday?'' The little bat asked, as he and Yuina instantly turned around to look at the window.

''Wait, this isn't a side-effect right?'' Yuina asked with a frown.

''Being stalked? No. That is _not_ normal''

* * *

><p>Even she herself didn't really know (or care) where she was but it was dark, a closed off side-street perhaps?<br>Ah well, It didn't matter to her anyway.

In a strict rhythm, she walked through the streets, hoping to arrive at her destination soon.  
>She was close.<br>She just _felt_ it.

Just a little more.

''La-la-la-la~'' She sang softly, quickly grabbing a fly sitting on the nearby wall and removing her scarf to reveal her pointy teeth, which she used to bite down on the small insect.

* * *

><p>Wakaba only hadn't returned one thing yet.<br>Yajirushi's lucky dart.

''You can't just keep it'' Larry said simply, ''Aren't you a Pretty Cure?''

''B-But! Didn't you say that werewolves cause mischief and s-steal stuff and such?''

''True, true but we always return them afterwards!'' Larry stated with a serious expression, causing Wakaba to stare at the little dart with a pout.

''Awww...'' Wakaba gave up, finally agreeing with the two, it wasn't right and Yajirushi couldn't win any games otherwise, after all he _had _lost the previous game when the dart was stolen.

''Well we, werewolves, only keep stuff If we hate the person we stole it from'' Larry whispered to himself, getting a grin on his face.

Those were the good times.

The times he really missed.

The times he hoped to return to soon.

* * *

><p>A sudden thud on the window made both Yuina and Orlok jump in fright, Wisp merely giggled at the two.<p>

Immediately Yuina rushed to the window, opening the certain.  
>She saw the shadow.<p>

''My! That's the one!'' Wisp declared gleefully, whispering into Yuina's ear.

Unlike last time, the figure didn't move, it didn't run away or anything.  
>It just stood there.<p>

Hesitating If she should open the window, Yuina grasped her necklace with one hand and very slowly opened the window with the other.  
>However before any of them could react the figure had already entered Yuina's room at frightening fast speed, causing the girl to fall on her back rather painfully.<p>

Alerted, Yuina almost instantly jumped up again, ready for a fight but was met with the figure on its knees bowing down to her politely.

''Mistress Yuina''

''What?'' Was all Yuina could utter, she actually was surprised she could speak at all.

The figure slowly removed its hood but kept the scarf on, still obstructing the lower side of her face.  
>Yuina recognized the girl.<p>

''Kurenai Kure, your loyal servant''

* * *

><p>''Why aren't you doing anything?'' Onibara asked with a more harsh tone than she would've liked.<p>

''Our apologies, I was just making some improvements on-'' Sagino apologized quickly, standing in front of the big throne with Kuroneko and Karasu next to him.

''No excuses, Sagino''

''I'm sorry''

''But why don't you turn your attention at the Cures?'' Kuroneko boldly asked, having fought the 'magical warriors' quite a few times without Onibara's notice and especially since the cat-girl had noticed the girls were currently having a rather rough time, Kuroneko folded her arms with a rather casual expression.

''I have more important matters to attend to first!'' Was the demon's loud response, a small grin formed on Kuroneko's face when she noticed Onibara's voice crack a little.

''Kurobara, I presume?'' Karasu suggested calmly, stroking his golden necklace.

''Yes, my sister _has_ to be here,'' Onibara spoke quietly, ''Somewhere''

* * *

><p>''Whoah, Kurenai! Aren't you suppose to be sick? Kaori was very worried about you'' Yuina asked, confused at the girl, still on her knees in front of Yuina. Orlok and Wisp had hidden themselves on Yuina's lamp and stared down with the same confusion.<p>

''I'm not sick, In fact, I feel absolutely great'' Kurenai spoke, her voice a little muffled by her scarf.

'Come on, stand up'' Yuina offered her hand but Kurenai slowly got on her feet without even touching Yuina.

''I finally gathered the courage to talk to you!'' She spoke rather proudly.

''What do you mean? What's wrong, Kurenai?'' Yuina noticed that Kurenai actually looked kinda sick, with bags under her red eyes, she looked rather pale and her dark-blonde hair was quite a mess.

Wait, red eyes?

She didn't have red eyes before, right?

''What's wrong? Nothing is wrong, mistress, I came here to tell you that my body, soul and heart will belong entirely to you, my mistress! Yuina Akagawa!''

What was she talking about?

Had she sold her soul to her or something?

That would be stupid though..

''I actually gave you a letter but I suppose you didn't get it?'' Kurenai frowned, sounding actually quite sad for a moment.

So she wrote it.

''Please, explain'' Orlok flew in front of Kurenai, startling the shorter girl quite a bit.

''Did that bat-?''

''I'm Orlok, Pleasure to meet you. Could you explain what happened between you and Yuina?'' The bat asked the girl, he sounded like he had figured out what was going on.

''Wait...You forgot, mistress?'' Kurenai seemed rather surprised and somewhat disappointed, also she seemingly had quickly accepted the concept of a talking bat.

A simple nod from Yuina caused Kurenai to inch very close to the other girl and remove her scarf, revealing two bite marks on her neck, the girl pointed at them with a small smile.

''You bit me yesterday, remember?''

''I _what_?!''

No.

This wasn't good.

This wasn't good _at all_.

''And now...I'm yours, mistress'' Despite everything, Kurenai seemed completely okay with 'belonging to someone else'

Frighteningly okay.

''No, you're _not_!'' Yuina grabbed Kurenai's shoulder, shaking the still smiling girl.

''You _don't_ belong to me! I'm s-so sorry, I'm s-sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry I-''

''Mistress, calm d-''

_''DON'T CALL ME 'MISTRESS'!''_ Yuina snapped.

''Orlok?!'' She turned to the bat, who flinched at her sudden anger.

''A-ah! I know what happened'' He acclaimed meekly, ''Because you bit Kurenai, a normal human, she will become a vampire too and-

''WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?''

This was terrible.

She probably couldn't control herself during that time and might not be able to control herself the next time.

She had to go away as quickly as possible.

Before someone else got hurt.

''Mistress, shall I get it?'' Kurenai almost screamed into Yuina's ear, who looked at her with a puzzled expression.

''What?''

She just then noticed her cellphone was ringing, the theme-music of 'Secrets and Tears' filled the room as Kurenai grasped the phone, holding it in front of Yuina's face.

''Shall I get it, mistress?'' Kurenai repeated, more slowly this time but Yuina's only response was snatching the phone from the pale girl's hands and picking up.

''Yuina! Please h-help! Precure is in a pinch!'' Jacky's high-pitched voice cried form the other line, clearly panicked.

''We're are you?''

''We are..-'' A lot of noises were heard as Jacky's voice faded but not much later Larry's rather muffled voice returned ''Zeta, hold the phone!''

''I'm trying, Larry! It's heavy'' Was Zeta's response, sounding much closer than Larry's voice.

''Guys! Where are you!?'' Yuina had forgotten the current situation with Kurenai for a moment and replaced it with her somewhat protective, leader-instinct.

''Near Wakaba's h-'' Was all Larry managed to say before the line went dead.

Yuina clenched her necklace.  
>She knew what to do.<p>

''Shall I go ahead?'' Kurenai asked, jumping out of the window agile and landing perfectly fine in in front of the door.

''Yuina?''

Yuina's mother was clearly surprised when she saw her daughter putting on her coat and rush outside ''Where are you going?''

''Gotta help a friend in need!'' Was all the answer she got.

Yuina was actually really surprised that her mother didn't stop her, it was already really late..

''''A friend in need'', eh?''

* * *

><p>While running through the woods, followed by Kurenai, as well Orlok and Wisp floating around her head, Yuina already transformed into Cure Blood, still running.<p>

''Pure blood lust! Defeating you is a-AAAA-'' She couldn't even finish her speech (why had she the urge to do that stupid speech anyway?) because she was grabbed from behind and roughly dragged back.

''Mistress! Watch out!'' Kurenai said worryingly, with a rather strange undertone Cure Blood didn't quite get.

''Oh my, Cure Blood, you seem really spacey tonight~'' Wisp's delightful comments didn't make Blood any less annoyed.

But then she saw just what she almost had ran into to.

A giant spider-web, tangled from various tree and Blood quickly noticed three figures stuck around somewhere in the middle of the big web.

''Leader, you're here!'' Cure Alien immediately cheered up at the sight of Cure Blood down below.

''Hehe, I knew you would come to lend a hand'' Cure Witch grinned, still trying to get out of the web but the silk was just bound around their bodies so tightly and it was so sticky, no matter what she did, nothing worked.

''It was Kuroneko again but she just left, _again_'' Cure Wolf, located in between them, told their leader. Wolf really didn't know goes on in that cat-girl's mind.  
>Not at all.<p>

Cure Blood looked around frantically.

If there was a spiderweb, then _where_ was the spider?

As If reading her mind, the 'spider', or better said, the Futakuchi in form of a huge spider, landed in front of her, making hissing sounds while attempting to bite Blood's head off with one of its huge mouths.

''Mistress, watch out!'' Kurenai cried, quickly jumping in front of the Cure whilst taking a protective stance, only to be pushed away by the Cure she was trying to protect.

''Stupid!'' Blood yelled at Kurenai, shoving her away just in time.

''Is that...Kurenai?'' Witch squinted her eyes a bit but quickly looked away when the Futakuchi turned it attention to the three caught in the web.

''Leader! Do something!'' Wolf cried impatiently, desperately struggling to get loose as the 'spider' approached the three.

Cure Blood didn't have to be told that twice, she took a rather high jump upwards and landed in between the two mouths, which instantly turned to her.

But just out of nowhere, It happened.

Clenching her fist till her nails bore into her palms, Blood opened her mouth and bore her teeth deeply into the Futakuchi-spider, making it cry out in an almost unbearable tone.

Filling her mouth with red liquid, not unlike what she had felt (and, then, feared) when she used her 'Blood Fang'-attack but it seemed more powerful this time.  
>And it was kinda salty.<p>

Cure Blood never had experienced such literal blood lust before.

The Vampire Cure just sucked, sucked and sucked.

Till the Futakuchi fell quiet and faded away.

No blood-explosions. No glowing-lights. _Nothing._

In a moment the web also disappeared, freeing the other Cures, who took quite a while to approach Cure Blood.

''Eh...Was that your new attack?'' Cure Witch asked, keeping some distance from their leader who still was licking some red from her lips.

''Tasty'' Was all she said while giving her teammates a smile, revealing her sharp teeth.

''No fair, mistress!'' Kurenai pulled Blood's arm in an almost childish manner. ''You could at least left something for me!''

The fairies exchanged some worried looks as all the girls transformed back.

''Oh leader look! You_ did_ purify it!'' Tomoko acclaimed, holding up the spider, however taking a closer look at the little insect she noticed it was barely alive, its little legs twitched rather painfully.

Tomoko couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

But the poor thing was quickly snatched from her hands by the dark-blonde who munched the spider down and, to Tomoko's...well everyone's horror, made some crunching noises.

''Eh!? She ate it!?'' Miku cried, almost jumping away from Kurenai in utter disgust.

''Tasty'' Kurenai said, smiling in the same way Yuina had done just a few moments ago.

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>''Delusion Disco!'' - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa)


	26. Enter the Hunter

**'Geez, Mono you're soooo subtle with what Eve was based on...'**  
><strong>(sorryilovecastlevaniaokaysorrynotsorry)<br>****  
>Whoah, everyone, I've finally decided to stop complaining and whining about how awful and pretentious dark Monster Mania is and just embrace the theme, have some monsterhorror-themed fun and have some characters around a little longer.**

**So the 'good' news is, a few more episodes than the planned 34 (now, I've planned at least 5 more) but the 'not-so-good' news is it will take longer to put them up, as I used to write a few chapters ahead and simply upload them...meh...I'm just glad 2 or so people like this story and I love everyone still reading this! You're all great!**

**Plus, I'm thinking of starting Utopia Pretty Cure early, which I do want to be more like a 'precure-series' and try to avoid the mistakes I made during Monster Mania.**

**Also, a new 'cover-picture' (withasortaspoilercharacteroops) HURRAY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The boat to Seinarushima had taken longer than expected.<p>

Carrying rather many bags and two suitcases, a young woman walked from the haven, taking a quick look at her new home place.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary yet.

But If what she had heard was true, then it might not stay that her phone, ''Nori? It's me'' She spoke, quite casual since the person on the other line was a close friend of hers.

''Oh, Eve! Are you there yet? Shall I come get you?'' Come a familiar voice from the other side of the line.

''Please do, thanks Nori''

After the young-woman hang up, she took another look at the various little shops, trees and people around her.

''Watch out, monsters, ghosts and other creeps'' She grinned to herself, ''Monster Hunter, Eve Belmont has arrived!''

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 26: **Aah! We're in danger? Enter the Hunter!

* * *

><p>Classes had been really awkward and tedious lately, especially since Sagino didn't show up anymore, Hotaru somewhat avoided the group and Kurenai continuously buzzed around the group (or better said, Yuina) like a fly that didn't want to leave.<p>

''Don't you have class right now?'' Yuina asked the first-year, only trying a little to hide her annoyance.

''What use is it If we're vampires?'' Was Kurenai's answer, she shrugged a bit while inching closer to Yuina, who stood in the shadows. ''The sun is quite painful on the skin right?''

Kurenai looked at her hands, which gotten quite a red color from standing in the sunlight for only a minute, luckily she didn't melt or something similar as Vampires would often do in movies.

The two would have to rely on their clothes to cover up as much as possible, Yuina had even started taking a parasol to school sometimes.

''Oh hey, we don't have to go to school after we move to Halloween World?'' Miku chipped in, a small grin forming on her face.

''_You_ do'' Jacky announced, giving her surprised partner a wink ''The Magician Academy is the best school for anyone with magical potential!''

''Eh, I'm not sure about that'' Miku admitted, scratching her nose, ''I was thinking of something like; Flying around on a broom, making potions of any kind and such''

''You know'' The short girl quickly added _''Cool stuff''_

''No no! You're wasting your potential!''

While the girl and the pumpkin started arguing, Yuina turned to the bat sitting on her lap.

''What am I supposed to do If I go to Halloween World?'' She pondered, the bat instantly flew close to her face and smiled.

''You can stay at my castle until you find a place to live!''

''Your _CASTLE_?!'' Wakaba shouted, completely shocked as she rose from her chair.

''Yes, a castle passed down from my parents, it's not that big though'' Orlok said like it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

However before anyone could comment on Orlok's statements, Tomoko also stood up and walked to the classroom.

''Hey girls, who's that woman with Ms. Morino?'' For some reason, the green-haired girl's voice was barely a whisper.

''Dunno, a replacement teacher?'' Miku suggested as the others came closer to the classroom, the door was only a little open giving just enough space for most of them to listen to what the two were talking about.  
>Despite first not really caring about what their teacher could be talking about, Yuina found some curiosity and couldn't resist peeking through the door.<p>

''-Know, I'm just so worried'' They heard Ms. Morino say, ''Those stories I heard from Matsushita, everlasting full-moons, lights in the sky, that 'hairy-robber' thing-''

Wakaba flinched at the mention of her 'nickname' the news had given her a few days ago.

''Nori, some creatures are lurking on this island'' The other woman spoke, her voice ice-cold, ''I can just feel their dark-energy, _it's disgusting_!''

Tomoko backed away, allowing her friends to get a better look.

''What are they talking about?'' She asked Zeta, sitting on her shoulder.

''I'm not sure, but it doesn't really sound good to me''

The siblings exchanged worried expressions.

They didn't like this one bit.

Yuina, Miku, Wakaba and Kurenai still leaned against the door, trying to listen to their teacher's conversation, which had become quite interesting.

Miku could just see Ms. Morino hand the other woman some kind of paper files, which she inspected quickly.

''This one, isn't it?''

Ms. Morino took quite a while to answer.

''..Yes''

After another silence, the woman laid her hand on the teacher's shoulder.

''I'm sorry, but It's too late Nori, they don't belong in this world anymore'' She spoke bitterly, just bowing enough for the others to see the woman's scarred face, ''They're rotten scum. _Monsters_''

''Wha-'' Miku uttered, she was so confused but didn't have any time to comprehend anything as before the girls could step away from the door, it was already slammed open by the woman, hitting Miku so hard she fell over.

The woman took a quick glance over the fallen girl, then turned to Yuina, giving her a death-glare before walking away without saying anything.  
>Her stare seemed to cold, it was making Yuina uncomfortable.<p>

''Well excuse me..'' Miku was helped up by Wakaba, who had immediately rushed to her friend's aid.

''What are you doing here?'' Ms. Morino stood in the door, causing the fairies to quickly hide in panic.

''Nothing-''

''Eavesdropping is the lowest of low!'' Ms. Morino crossed her arms and then proceeded to give a long, boring rant till lunch-break was over.

* * *

><p>The group was being really suspicious of Yuina, afraid she might get some.. 'blood lust', for a lack of better word, again. She mostly stayed at Tomoko and Kabocha's apartment due to her fear of hurting her parents, who already seemed to have some issues together as they kinda avoided each other with her mother constantly being in the garden (Yuina finally understood, she might be doing it as a distraction) and her dad staying at the gym till very late.<p>

For a week, everything seemed to go rather well, with nothing really happening during the night and allowing Yuina to peacefully sleep next to Tomoko.

Up until now.

Firstly, Tomoko awoke from a surprisingly vague nightmare only to find that Yuina wasn't next to her anymore.

''Yui?''

* * *

><p>The creature hissed at the woman, showing it sharp teeth and coming closer, only for the woman to snap her long whip at the humanoid-creature, completely intimidating it.<p>

She didn't saw a girl. She saw a monster.

''You are no match for me!'' She mocked, whipping again ''Now, go back to the pits where you belong!''

''Leave me alone!'' The creature spat, trying to evade the whip.

The woman didn't respond, and revealed a cross with her free hand, at sight it of the creature whimpered and covered its face.

''Go away!''

* * *

><p>Another dreamless night was interrupted by some high-pitched cry going through her head, waking Kurenai up in a fright as she sat up, breathing heavily.<p>

''Mistress!''

* * *

><p>Luckily, the hunter had managed to chase to creature to an abandoned warehouse. After seeing it trying to attack a lone man walked through the streets, the hunter saved the man by attacking the foul beast, eventually leading it into the warehouse.<p>

It's been quite a while since she had enjoyed this feeling. The thrill of the hunt.

''You can't run, you savage beast!'' The woman snapped her whip against the ground, frightening the vampire even more.

''You coward!'' The creature cried, her voice cracking a little.

That _stupid_ human, acting so high and mighty but hiding behind her own weapons.

But what could she do? She couldn't attack her as long as she held onto that cross and that whip.

''Mistress, Watch out!''

Yuina didn't know how she came up there but Kurenai jumped from down landing on the hunter, only for her to press the cross onto her shoulder, making the girl scream out of pain, the hunter used this moment to slash around with her whip, somehow managing to twirl it around Kurenai's waist and throwing her against the wall of the warehouse.

Kurenai whimpered softly, holding onto her burned shoulder.

It hurts,_ it hurts so much!_

''I see you already have stolen a child's soul, you foul, miserable-'' The hunter growled, Yuina didn't listen to the many insults that were being thrown at her.

Yeah, yeah, she knew she was a monster and didn't deserve to live.

She knew it already.

Painfully, Yuina stood up, facing the woman.

''I know I'm a freak...''

''Good'' The woman said approaching Yuina, her whip in one hand and cross in the other.

Kurenai stepped in front of Yuina, her arms wide.

''Don't...you...dare...hurt...my...mistress'' She breathed.

''I see, so your soul is already gone, giving you no will of your own other than loyalty to your 'mistress'''

Yuina just felt a harsh pain in her chest when hearing that.

She was right though.

She was so right.

''I'm sorry child'' The woman sounded awfully sad, ''I can't do anything for you, other than relieve your pain''

''You are so wrong!'' Kurenai growled, still breathing rather heavily, ''I don't mind at all, I love my mistress! My home-life isn't actually desirable, I have 19 older siblings and I've always being last with everything, really my parents probably wouldn't notice If I'm gone-''

''19 older siblings!?'' Yuina interrupted way harder than she would have liked but she was surprised at such a high number.

Always being an only child, she couldn't even begin to imagine how that would be like.

''Poor child'' The hunter seemed to sympathize with Kurenai quite a bit after hearing her story, ''I'm so sorry I couldn't prevent you from being bitten, I shall personally apologize to your family after this...''

''No! You don't get it, I've never been so happy in my live!'' Kurenai grinned and grasped for Yuina's hand, ''I simply feel fantastic since meeting you, mistress''

''Kurenai...'' Actually, Yuina felt terrible, the woman was right, Kurenai didn't seem to have her own will anymore.

The hunter suddenly came to a standstill.

She felt _another_ bad presence.

She turned around to face the newcomer, she didn't know who it was but Yuina recognized her all too well.

''Kuroneko!'' Yuina started getting really curious why Kuroneko was the only one of the Black Roses to show up..

Seriously, where were the others?

''Did I stumble upon something interesting?'' She said smugly, however before she could said anymore the woman slashed her whip in the cat-girl's direction, barely missing her.

''A demon!? Die, you monster!''

''Correct, I'm a demon~'' Kuroneko smiled, revealing a syringe which she pressed into the woman's skin as she had tried to attack the cat-girl.

''Watch out with that cross, you may hurt someone~'' She laughed as she hopped away, the woman's transformation into a Futakuchi was quick and unnerving.

''Kuroneko!'' Yuina cried, getting ready to transform ''You're not getting away this time!''

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

''Too slow~'' Was all Kuroneko could say before she disappeared.

''Pure Blood lust! Defeating you is a must! Cure Blood!'' Blood was eager to fight this time, especially since Kuroneko had disappeared, she decided to fend her anger out on the Futakuchi.

Kurenai didn't hide, she wasn't even surprised anymore, instead, she grasped Blood's hand.

''The power of our friendship will defeat that monster, right Mistress?'' She grinned.

''Kurenai...this isn't friendship, you're just...''

''No! That woman was lying!'' Kurenai cried, shaking Blood, ''I _have_ my own will, I wouldn't have become your servant If I didn't want to! If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have followed you, I wouldn't have protected you If I hated you!''

''Kurenai...''

''Mistress-

''No 'Mistress'' Blood asked calmly, ''Please don't call me that''

''Alright, Yuina!'' Kurenai smiled, ''Then I will become your friend, not servant, a true friend!''

''But..''

Kurenai pulled her new friend close.

''Even though I'm not a Cure, I'll give you my power to defeat this monster'' She whispered into Yuina's ear, giving her a soft kiss on her neck, calming her down.

''Good luck, Yuina''

Cure Blood felt it. Kurenai really wanted to become her friend.

Her desire gave her a lot of energy, Kurenai's warmth's was running through her veins now.

Ready, the Cure extended her hand.

''Pretty Cure! Blood Mania Finisher!'' She shot a pink light at the Futakuchi, returned it to the woman, lying unconscious on the floor of the warehouse.

''Well, that wasn't slow at all'' Blood laughed, still a little irritated that Kuroneko had gotten away ''The quickest fight I've fought!''

''Thanks to you'' Blood turned to Kurenai, who embraced her childishly as Blood transformed back.

''...What shall we do with her?'' Kurenai asked, pointing at the woman

After transforming back Yuina, somehow, felt much more calmer.

''Let's leave, she's just asleep right?'' Yuina suggested, dragging Kurenai outside the warehouse, afraid of being seen by...well, _anyone_.

''Thanks...'' Yuina said again, as the two stared at the light they had started to loath, sunlight, rising slowly.

It was already morning and they were dead-tired.

''I guess we have to skip class, right?'' Yuina asked, yawning but with a small grin on her face.

Kurenai didn't answer, as her sight was completely focused on a wasp sitting on the wall, she was ready to grab it, that delicious little snack.

''Stop that, it's disgusting!'' Yuina grabbed Kurenai's hand before she could reach the wasp.

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Emiri Kato (Miku Sumire)


	27. Dance of Loneliness

**IT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER (lolactuallynotyet)**

* * *

><p>''I saw three yesterday''<p>

''Three?''

''Yes, two vampires and one demon'' Eve signed, taking a sip immediately after Noriko had given her a cup of tea.

Noriko sat down next to her friend, who had come to her house to tell she had been attacked and failed to defeat three monsters.

''A demon too, huh?'' She mused. Noriko hadn't expected a demon to be roaming around in Seinarushima. She did suspect at least one vampire and probably a werewolf (seriously, didn't people notice that the 'Hairy Robber' wasn't just a regular animal?) but not a demon.

Seinarushima might be more in danger than she had originally though.

''About those vampires...was one of them...you know?'' Noriko hesitated a bit, not wanting to know the answer.  
>She didn't want her thoughts to be confirmed, she didn't want that...<p>

''Sorry, one of them really that student of yours'' Eve looked away for a moment, she knew Noriko hated for her students to be involved...

Noriko took a sip from her cup, she was trembling so much, it almost fell out of her hands.

''The other one I didn't recognize, maybe she's from a different class, or school, or city'' Eve continued, trying to ease the dread that had suddenly filled the room.  
><strong><br>**But Noriko Morino didn't seem to listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 27:** Aah! The Dance of Loneliness!

* * *

><p>''Oh everyone!'' Wisp floated in the middle of the room, she seemed very exited, more than normal ''I've found something simply marvelous! Absolutely wonderful!''<p>

''What?'' Larry asked, trying to mask his curiosity with an annoyed sign.

''Deep in the forest...'' Wisp began, as If she was telling an exciting story, ''I found...a castle!''

''EEEEH!? A Castle!?'' Everyone cried, big eyed.

''It's true, It's true!''

Yuina was a bit suspicious, If there really was a castle wouldn't at least someone noticed it before now?

''Could it be...Onibara?'' Orlok suggested.

''I'm not sure, but I'll lead you there!'' Wisp flew around wildly, ''Follow me!''

* * *

><p>''Well?'' Larry asked impatiently, tapping his front paw on the ground audibly.<p>

Wisp didn't answer, she floated around, her glow flickering, lightening the forest.

''Eh...Wisp?''

''OH MY! IT'S THERE!'' Wisp suddenly acclaimed with an extremely shrill voice, frightening both Wakaba and Tomoko who both clung onto Miku.

All looked at where Wisp suddenly dashed off to.

There really was a castle. And it was quite big.

Slowly coming closer the group took a good look,

''Hmm, If this is Onibara's doing...'' Zeta began, his hand on his chin, ''Where are the vines, thorns and roses she's obsessed with?''

Yuina slowly gave the door a little push, surprised it fell open without even using a lot of power.

''Keep your Hollow Changers ready!'' Orlok warned the four as they slowly entered the long hallway which opened up in front of them.

Yuina looked around somewhat nervously, something felt...off.

Maybe it was because Kurenai wasn't following her?

Not that Yuina complained about that, in fact, she was glad she could manage to talk Kurenai into staying behind with Kabocha while she, her three teammates and the fairies inspected the so-called 'castle' in the woods.

Wakaba kept walking close to Miku, while Tomoko was holding tightly onto the fairies.

Empty paintings filled the walls, however they were so many in various sizes and forms.

Most of them were of men and women, all dressed in old-fashioned yet complexly decorated dresses and suits.

No one recognized any of them but everyone found themselves staring down each and every portrait.

Also their eyes seemed to be following them,...or was It just the group's imagination?

''Hey, maybe when I'm fully a vampire, I can take this castle and protect the city...'' Yuina, while mostly joking to ease the suspenseful mood, she almost immediately found herself thinking about that little suggestion.

Tomoko suddenly came to a standstill.

''Everyone...do you hear...music?''

* * *

><p>In another room, a figure stood next to a piano, carefully letting its fingers slide over the keys.<p>

''Visitors? My, my, what a marvelous surprise!~''

Her lips curled into a smile as she clapped her pale hands together.

''I've got to welcome them!''

* * *

><p>''Tomo?'' Miku, with Wakaba still clinging onto her, turned to Tomoko, who looked around cautiously.<p>

Yuina, still walking in front, turned around to face her teammates.

They _all_ seemed to be scared, or at least nervous. Even Larry and Wisp looked rather unconformable.

''We didn't hear anything...'' Larry said, with almost everyone else nodding in agreement.

''Oh!'' Tomoko forced a smile on her face to ease the mood a little ''Must have imagined it, then! Sorry I spooked you guys...''

Since all doors were locked, the only thing they could do was walk forward to the big door at the end of the hall, which slowly came closer and closer.

''Wakaba?'' Yuina turned to the strongest person of the group, who reluctantly gave the door a weak push.

With a creaky noise it completely fell open to reveal a simply huge, yet empty, ballroom.

''Uhm...'' Wakaba immediately rushed back to Miku's side upon seeing the room.

All holding their Hollow Changers ready they entered. And of course the door automatically closed behind them.

Yuina couldn't help but roll her eyes.

How predictable.

Then it turned out the ballroom wasn't completely empty.

A person appeared, _literally just appeared from thin air_, on the stairs.

It was a pale young-woman with glowing silver locks, which floated despite there wasn't any wind inside, she was dressed in a dark blue Victorian-style dress. Her eyes were tightly closed and her lips curled into a smile.

''Welcome!'' She greeted with a very sweet voice, not unlike Wisp's, as she extended her arms.

''Who are you?'' Yuina spoke, shocked at how her voice trembled at the sight of the young-woman. Yuina could feel it, something was wrong with her.

''Kirika Uzumaki''

Even before the young-woman had finished talking, Wisp launched into the air.

''YOU ARE A GHOST, YOU ARE PERFECT~'' She cried with a rather hoarse tone as she floated in front of Kirika.

''Oh my, who are you, little one?''

''My name is Wisp, I'm also a ghost, just like you! Can you become a Pretty Cure, help us save Halloween World, this world and prevent a huuuge disaster from happening on October 31?''

Being reminded off the exact date when the gate would be opened and all the evil monsters could escape to the human world, made Yuina even more nervous.  
>They were only a few months left...<p>

''Halloween World...Pretty Cure, Hmm?'' Kirika took it surprisingly well, she leaned with her chin on her hand and was seemingly deep in thoughts.

''We could really use your help!'' Tomoko, after putting the fairies on the ground, rushed to Kirika and extended her hand, holding the blue Hollow Changer.

''At least think about it, please''

''Oh dear, your hands ...'' Kirika carefully grasped Tomoko's trembling hands, putting on hand on the Hollow Changer.

''My brother...my father...'' The green-haired girl suddenly couldn't keep it in, she started sobbing, then Kirika slowly took the Hollow Changer from her.

''I'll help'' The ghost smiled, her smile grew into a grin ''But first..''

Mosaic-glass filled the walls, all with various patterns, most notably spirals.

Then walls appeared all around the ballroom, separating everyone.

* * *

><p>Eve was 'patrolling' the island again, she had felt a vague presence in the nearby woods.<p>

It wasn't a vampire, nor demon.

It were Ghosts!

She already had her 'Spooky-Catcher' (It was Noriko's idea to name it that!) in her hands, which looked like some kind of over sized flashlight with a handle.  
>It was a rather awkward thing to use and hold, but it worked and Eve had already caught many ghosts with it.<p>

Then she saw it.

''This wasn't here before'' She simply stated, trying to open the door of the big castle in front of her.

Locked.

* * *

><p>Yuina opened her eyes, only to find herself in a smaller version of the room she had just been in.<p>

But she was alone.

''Hello?''

She was surrounded by the walls, the mosaic pictures on them had changed from spiral-patterns to...her friends? She saw Miku, dressed in a dark-purple robe. Wakaba was clothed in ragged up cloths, she reminded Yuina a bit of a typical image of a caveman. Tomoko wore a mechanical suit and had green skin. The fairies shared a glass, with a big moon visible behind them.

Yuina gasped when she, only now, just noticed she was wearing a pink-colored ball gown, decorated with a lot of jewels and ribbons.

Then she heard the sound of clapping, and another flash came.

A man, a man she'd never seen before, stood in front of her. He was tall, tidy and dressed in a very nice suit, wearing a soft smile on his lips as he extended his hand to Yuina.

He kinda reminded her of the actor playing Hiroto on her drama-show, Secrets and Tears, but taller, paler and darker hair.

The perfect kind of man. At least, according to Yuina.

The man stared at her silently, still with his hand extended.

* * *

><p>''N-NO!'' Wakaba screamed, slapping the hand away from the man who had appeared in front of her, Wakaba leaned onto the wall with Miku's picture on it.<p>

The tall girl closed her eyes tightly, hoping the unknown man would disappear.

What was going on? Who was that guy? Where were the others?

Just then the man faded away, allowing someone else to appear.

''Wa-ka-ba~'' She heard a familiar voice whisper.

Her fear disappeared when Miku stood in the same spot as the man just had been, her purple locks tied in two buns and dressed in a similar suit the man had been in.

''Miku? What's g-going on?'' The tall girl asked, Miku merely grinned and grabbed her hands as she forced Wakaba to dance.

''Miku?''

''It's alright, I'm here, Wakaba''

It was alright, Miku said so, and Wakaba trusted Miku.

So she danced.

* * *

><p>''Andromeda?''<p>

Tomoko felt even worse when she saw none other than Mart appear in front of her, his skin was green and his eyes big, and he was wearing a formal (on their planet, at least) mechanical suit.

''Andromeda'' He repeated, using their native-language to communicate with her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

''Why did you abandon your true nature?''

Tomoko flinched, why was he bringing that up?

''No, we already talked about that...!''

This had to be an illusion. A mind trick!

Yes, of course! There was no way Mart could be here.

''Just wait for me, We're going to save ever-''

''Hush'' With one word and pushing a finger on her lips, Tomoko trailed off, her eyes empty and staring off into the distance.

She had completely fallen into his grasp and let him lead her around the ballroom.

* * *

><p>''When are you coming? I'm waiting for you, I miss you''<p>

''I miss...you...too...I...'' Miku couldn't take the sight of her father staring at her with pleading eyes.

''You don't care about me, right?'' He spat ''You think I'm creepy and weird too right?''

''No!...That's not true!...dad...'' Miku felt tears rolling over her cheeks,

If someone was creepy and weird. It was her.

She brought her hand to her nose.

But it was normal again.

''Let go of your fears, your father will protect you'' Her father extended his hand.

Miku took it reluctantly.

''Daddy!'' She sobbed, ''Please...please, don't go!''

''I won't''

* * *

><p>Kirika signed.<p>

''Oh my, they are rather weak'' Yet a smile grew on the ghost's face.

''What did you do!? Where are they!?'' Larry roared as he was held back by Zeta, all the fairies stared at the floating girl who looked over the empty ballroom.

''Could you, please, explain-'' Orlok began, holding back his frustration.

''Don't worry about them, they are facing the powers of a poltergeist, they are facing their own demons right now'' Kirika answered, clutching the Hollow Changer against her chest with a smile.

''After all, I just want to see my future-companions in action''

* * *

><p>Something wasn't right.<p>

Yuina took her hand back as she simply shook her head at the man.

''No, I won't''

The man didn't seem to like that, as his face turned into a frown and he took a few steps back.

Then he changed.

The man changed into a living, pitch-black shadow, and didn't wait to lash out at Yuina.

* * *

><p>''Oh, oh!'' Kirika almost jumped in anticipation ''One of them is going to fight!''<p>

Kirika made a few gestures with her hand and a mirror-like object flew in front of the small critters, in the mirror a scene was playing out, like a movie.

''Yuina!'' Orlok hissed, as the five saw the pink-haired girl took a fighting stance.

* * *

><p>Just in time Yuina managed to avoid the fist of the shadow.<p>

''...Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!'' She held up her Hollow Changer and in a moment she was Cure Blood.

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating you is a must! Cure Blood!'' Before she even finished announcing her name, she had already landed a hard kick in the shadow's side, sending it against one of the mosaic-glass walls.

Blood's head finally started clearing up, she started thinking straight again.

What is going?

''Who are you!? What are you?!'' She asked the shadow, still lying idly by the wall.

No response. Nothing at all.

''Answer me, you stupid-!'' Blood cried, patience completely thin, she lifted the shadow with one hand and threw him so hard against the most nearby mosaic-glass, the one with Miku on it, that it broke and another room was revealed.

* * *

><p>When a shadow flew against her father, he immediately shoved Miku away as he himself also became a shadow-like figure.<p>

''Miku!'' A familiar voice, coming from quite far away, awakened Miku from her trance-like state.

''Daddy...?'' Miku whispered, biting her lip and holding back her tears. Her father wasn't with her. She probably wouldn't see him again after all this.

Cure Blood stood in front of her friend, pointing at Miku's necklace.

''Miku?'' Blood took the short girl's hands.

''..Daddy..'' Miku whispered, as Blood gently shook her a little.

''Miku, listen, I'm not sure what's going on, that ghost girl must have something to do with this..'' She said, ''Let's transform, okay?''

''...Alright'' Miku slowly took her Hollow Changer and transformed.

''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch!''

The pink and purple Cures didn't even need to say anything, just a single glance was enough for them to know what to do.

Attack those shadows and break the mosaic walls!

Cure Witch used her staff to shove the taller shadow, which had looked just like her father a moment ago, against one of the walls, instantly breaking it.

* * *

><p>Completely in trance, she didn't even notice the others and just continued letting the fake-Miku lead her in circles in the ballroom.<p>

''Wakaba!'' Witch called, slapping the fake-Miku away with her staff (which was rather awkward to do actually) and it also became a small shadow-figure, instantly dashing towards the two with jerky movements.

''Hey, Wakaba!'' Witch repeated, shaking the tall girl a little.

''Miku...? What...what is..''

''No time, just transform! Quick, I'll cover you!''

Just as Wakaba slowly grabbed her Hollow Changer, Cure Blood was busy, holding the other two shadows in each hand and throwing them around, kinda like pompoms.

''Pretty Cure! Blood Fang!'' It felt quite good to use her trusty old attack, she held one of the shadows close and pressed her glowing, sharp teeth into its shoulder, making it slowly disappear after another quick fit of jerky movements.

''Howling High, Full moon in the sky! Cure Wolf!'' After transforming, Wolf almost immediately took a protective stand in front of Witch.

''Miku, Thanks'' She whispered.

''Hey, It's Cure Witch now, hehe!'' The purple girl grinned, using Witch Curse to shoot a stream of purple light at the small shadow, which also disappeared.

''Now, let's get Tomo and the others, and get out of here!''

Blood used the last remaining shadow to break the glass with Tomoko on it, revealing yet another room.

''Tomo! Tomo!'' Again, Witch simply used her staff to slap the fake-Mart away, making it transform into another shadow.

''Pretty Cure! Wolf Claw!'' Wolf immediately attacked the remaining shadow with her razor-sharp claws.

''EH?'' Tomoko stared around with big eyes ''What happened? Where's everyone?''

But before anyone could say, or do, anything, a cracking noise was heard and soon the ballroom completely broke down, revealing...the same ballroom, but with Kirika and the five fairies in the middle.

''Congrats'' The ghost clapped, still her eyes closed and still a smile curled on her face.

''What is going on? What do you want?'' Blood demanded as the five fairies quickly turned to the Cures' side, but Wisp reluctantly floated in between.

''Oh, I simply want to become your team's newest addition'' Kirika held up the blue Hollow Changer.

''But what was the point of-'' The pink-cure began only for the whole ballroom to suddenly be filled with hundreds of shadows.

''I only want to know how strong you are! I'll join too, this time'' Kirika announced, her arms wide as she started to inspect the necklace ''Now, how to use this thing?''

Then the door was slammed open and everybody turned their head to the new figure which had entered the room.

''You foul ghost, It's end of the road for you!''

A familiar pink-haired woman appeared, walking with her trusty whip in one hand, and a flashlight-like device in the other.

''I, Eve Belmont, will-''

''Oh, you, I remember you!'' Kirika interrupted what could have been a long speech by the monster hunter, Kirika clapped her hands together gleefully and the shadows disappeared.

''What are you talking about!?'' The woman, Eve, hissed, slashing her whip in the girl's direction.

She sensed so many creatures, a vampire, a werewolf, a ghost...it was making her feel dizzy.

''Kurobara, remember!'' Kirika reminded the woman, floating in her direction as she completely ignored the group.

''You know about Onibara!?'' Larry shot at the ghost, ''Wait..._Kuro_bara?''

Kurobara? Didn't she mean Onibara?

''Kirika Uzumaki'' Eve signed, recognizing the floating girl, ''What are you doing here, it's not safe here''

As a warning, she slashed her whip in the group's direction, making all take a few steps back.

''They are dangerous creatures!''

''Now, now, Eve, these are my new comrades'' Kirika signed, holding up her Hollow Changer.

''Listen to us!'' Blood called, reluctantly stepping closer to the woman, ''We are trying to protect this world, but to do that...we've made some sacrifices, that's why we're like this..''

''It's true! Please help us! We could really use some help!'' Tomoko, begged and bowed politely, ''My father is in huge danger''

Eve stared at the girls for a moment, her eyes inspecting all the other creatures in the room, as well Kirika, she eventually nodded stifly.

''Fine''

Kirika smiled brightly as the Cures slowly transformed back.

''..But If you attack any human, and I mean _any human_, you're dead'' Eve hissed, again slashing her whip as a warning.

''Y-Yes'' They all said weakly.

Eve tried to force a smile on her face, but without success.

Well, as long as they didn't hurt anyone, Eve will try to help them. It has been so long since she last worked together with a vampire, maybe she still had those injections to help them get into the sun without burning?

''You're all Noriko's students, right?'' Eve asked the girls, her arms crossed and her voice clear.

''Ms. Morino?''

Eve nodded.

''I think we should have a talk with her'' She then turned to Kirika, who still floated awkwardly next to Eve, her head down at the mention of a familiar name.

''I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again''

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Kazusa Murai (Wakaba Tsukino)


	28. So many questions

**ppfff this and chapter 29 were originally supposed to be one chapter but it kept getting longer and longer and longer. So half-way through decided to split it...and it still is so long... whoops. I should have made this the plot for the movie instead xD**

* * *

><p><em>''Someone's here! Finally!''<em>

Hotaru couldn't hear the soft voice when she was searching through the closet of the school hall.

''Where are those books?'' She pouted, searching through the mess. ''We need them for today's class''

_''I'm here, human! I'm in the corner!''_

With a long sign, and still unable to hear the voice, Hotaru shoved a few dusty boxes away.

Then she saw it.

_''Yes!''_

It was a doll. Just a simple, yet seemingly old, doll. Sitting in the corner of the closet.

It looked so out of place.

Hotaru was somehow drawn to it. Maybe it were those empty, yet glaring, eyes?

Slowly the green-haired girl picked the doll up, staring at it a for a few minutes before deciding to take it with her.

_''Soon, I'll get out. Just wait a little longer.''_

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 28:** Aah! So many questions! Why aren't we getting answers!?

* * *

><p>Hotaru had done something she hadn't done in years.<p>

Skipping class.

Before the first class had even started, Hotaru had found herself walking home with the doll clenching tightly to her chest. In some hypnotic daze she just walked the road, closer and closer to her little house.

Luckily she had the keys, and Hotaru opened the door.

Of course, nobody was home. Her parents were working and her little brother was at school.

Why was she doing this?

Hotaru found herself shrugging that question off, as she placed the doll on the most nearby chair.

The big, sockets stared directly into Hotaru's eyes. Somehow, she felt quite at ease, even when she could have sworn the doll's stitched mouth move. It almost seemed to be...breathing_._  
><em><br>''Hello, can you hear me now?''_

The green-haired girl then awoke from that almost hypnotic state she had been in.

''What?'' Hotaru looked around, confused.

Why did she go home?

Why did she even care about that strange doll?

_''Are you alright? I didn't mean to frighten you''_

Now, she did hear the voice.

''Y-you can speak?''

Hotaru shook her head violently and didn't wait for an answer.

She had to go back to school!

Her perfect attendance would be ruined!

''_Wait!''_

But the pleas didn't even fell on Hotaru's ears, as the girl already ran out of the house, leaving the doll in the chair of the room.

''_Come back...''_

**_''COME BACK!'' _**If she could, Roberta would have clenched her teeth so hard. She was so frustrated.

And in that moment, an incredibly small fraction of her powers returned.

* * *

><p>''So, now the group is complete. What are we going to do next? To Halloween World?'' Yuina whispered, during lunch-break at the rooftop. Of course the magenta-haired girl sat in the shadows.<p>

After a minute-long silence, Orlok was the first who decided to speak up.

''We can't open the gate yet. Your powers aren't fully developed yet,'' He pointed at Yuina, Miku and Wakaba, all three immediately started inspecting their bodies. Yuina felt her pointy teeth and looked at her pale skin, Miku felt her nose and noticed her fingers were becoming longer and Wakaba looked at her hairy arms and legs.

''What? Seriously?'' Miku hissed. She pointed at her nose with a frown.

''According to my senses, you three are at only the half-way point of your transformation,'' Zeta crossed his arms with an awkward grimace.

''Half-way!?'' The three cried, eyes big as the exchanged nervous glances.

''Zeta,'' Tomoko picked the small critter up. ''We're going to be fine. We'll save King Hallow, father and everyone else!''

''But guys, Halloween is only two months away!'' Yuina suddenly exclaimed as she looked at her agenda, stepping towards Tomoko and Zeta. ''We have to do some-urrgrgg!'' She quickly retreated to the small shadow spot on the rooftop.

''I feel like I'm going to melt every time that sun shines its light on me,'' Yuina snapped. ''My teeth are pointy. I keep biting on my tongue and lip. It's awful and you tell us there's more to come!?''

''Eh...Yuina?''

Yuina's fit was interrupted by a rather weak voice. The owner of said voice was Kurenai, who just had arrived at the rooftop, together with Eve, dressed surprisingly formal.

''Oh~Eve,'' Kirika said, floating towards the woman with a smile. ''What bring you here?''

''I was looking for Yuina Akagawa,'' Eve said. She held up a black suitcase. ''I've got something for you.''

''Yeah, miss-uh...I mean Yuina! Look! Look!'' Kurenai exclaimed, hopping around on the roof with her arms wide. The bright sunlight shining down on her, she closes her eyes with a serene smile and whispers; ''It feels so warm..''

Yuina stood up, but didn't leave her spot.

''How?''

Eve suddenly stood next to her. She opened the suitcase and revealed an awfully long syringe, making almost everyone, sans Kurenai, back off a little.

''This is a special potion which can make your skin resist the sunlight for a few hours. Got it from an old acquaintance. It's pretty old but it seemingly still works,'' The woman explained, holding the syringe in front of Yuina.

''Uh...I'm not really sure If this.. is a good idea..''

''Don't be a baby. You have no problems with drilling your teeth into someones neck but when you are on the receiving end, you're like ''Boohoo, I'm scared!'' God, I hate vampires, they're the worst of all,'' Eve hissed, her voice bitter.

She then forcefully grabbed Yuina's arm and carefully drove the syringe into her arm, making the girl squirm a little.

''What are you doing!?'' Orlok flew to the woman.

''Just wait a minute or two and it will, hopefully, work,'' Eve stated, ignoring the bat and the other faces of disapproval she was given.

''I'm sorry I was absent during the first few classes!'' Hotaru bowed apologetically when homeroom began, Ms. Morino, who only had arrived at school herself, shrugged it off.

''Don't worry, Hotaru,'' She said calmly but with a worried glance. ''..But, what happened? Are you sick? If you don't feel very good you should have stayed at home.''

''No, I'm fine! I just...forgot something,'' Hotaru lied, and awkwardly dragged herself to her desk in the front.

Eve, and Kurenai, accompanied the girls when they returned to the classroom, as soon as Eve saw the girls' teacher she called her over.

''Can I talk to you for a minute, Noriko?'' She whispered as she pretty much dragged the confused woman out of the classroom, while the girls, including Kurenai, entered it.

''Don't you have to go to your class?'' Yuina asked the blonde girl, who played with her scarf a little.

''Oh! Y-yeah!'' She gasped, as she quickly exited the room. ''See you after class!''

Kurenai managed to catch the conversation between Eve and Ms. Morino when she walked to the hallway.

''This morning, I felt a dark presence,'' The pink-haired woman whispered. ''And It wasn't one of those girls.''

''Was it a demon again?''

''No,'' A silence fell. ''I'm sure it was.. a phantom.''

''A phantom!?''

* * *

><p>''EH? What are <em>you<em> doing _here_!?'' The four girls hissed when they saw a familiar face, Kirika, floating in the classroom. She was even wearing a school uniform.

''Don't worry, don't worry~!'' Kirika floated around the classroom, inspecting every desk and playfully look over other students shoulders to see what they were doing. ''Normal humans can't see me!''

''Illusions...being able to fly through walls...being able to _fly_...'' Miku mumbled, lying with her head on the table. ''Being a ghost doesn't sound bad at all..''

''It's lonely, sometimes,'' Kirika stated, her smile only leaving her face for half a second.

Ms. Morino returned to the classroom with a slightly uneasy expression, which she quickly forced away with a tight smile.

She didn't even look at the students and simply told everyone to ''Do something for yourself, or finish your unfinished homework'' as she took a seat and started frantically looking through various papers lying on her desk.

''Wonder what's up with her?'' Tomoko pondered quietly, scratching her chin a little as she noticed Kirika floating next to her.

Of course, humans couldn't see Kirika, but it still was a little strange to have her float around in the classroom, giggling and talking to herself.

But she was completely quiet now and stared at the teacher in the front.

''Didn't expect you to become a teacher, Nori,'' Kirika whispered to herself. A genuine smile appeared on her pale face as she placed her hands on her chest.

As If her voice was heard, Ms. Morino suddenly looked around, her eyes falling on the supposedly invisible ghost.

Her face paled but she didn't say or do anything.

She just stared.

The ghost let out a weak gasp and quickly fled through the wall.

''Did she saw me?'' The ghost asked out loud, of course she knew nobody would give her an answer.

''Did she _recognize_ me?'' Kirika's seemingly eternal smile had disappeared from her face, the ghost's face was filled with confuse, and fear.

''How? She's just a human, right? No powers, no special-!''

''Kirika?'' A calm voice made the ghost turn around, she was met with the face of a big-eyed girl.

''Oh, Tomoko?'' Kirika smiled again, slowly floating through the empty halls as the green-haired girl followed her.

''You know Ms. Morino, don't you?'' Despite the harshness of the question, Tomoko's voice was just so soothing. It completely calmed Kirika down.

''I do,'' She whispered. ''Well, I _did_.''

''I know I'm actually not supposed to ask something like this...'' Tomoko began, awkwardly shuffling her feet. ''How.. did you... die?''

Despite being asked another personal question, Kirika could help but admire the girl's courageous yet morbid curiosity.

''You better not talk anymore. It looks like you're talking to yourself...People would think you're strange, weird...they would bully you...'' Was the only thing the ghost said to the alien in human-skin.

''But...I definitely won't stand for that,'' Kirika hissed, turning to Tomoko with a smile. ''Nobody hurts my new friends.''

''You know what? Come to my home after school. We can learn more about each other!'' Tomoko cheered. She clapped her hands together with a cheerful grin as she returned to the classroom, leaving Kirika to roam around on her own.

* * *

><p>''Ehm...do any of you know what a 'phantom' is?'' Was the first thing Kurenai asked the group after school.<p>

''Isn't that just a ghost?'' Miku said, crossing her arms but Orlok, Jacky, Wisp and Kirika exchanged nervous looks.

''A phantom is bad news,'' Wisp stated. Her voice didn't even have a hint of the usual morbid glee she normally had.

Kirika floated between the two small fairies, her face serious.

''There is a huge difference between a ghost and a phantom,'' The ghost began, instantly capturing the group's curiosity. ''A ghost is just the 'soul' of a human after said human died, mostly when the person has strong feelings of regret when they die,''

A silence lingered in the air for a minute. Tomoko couldn't help but feel sorry for the ghost, who had to have some regrets when she died.

''A phantom is actually the 'ghost' of a demon. When a demon is killed, or stripped from its body, they become little orb-like 'ghosts', for a lack of better word. However they don't have any power, they can't do anything at all...'' Kirika was interrupted by the smallest girl.

''Like...Wisp?'' Miku turned to the flying orb with a nervous expression. Wakaba hid behind the smaller girl fearfully.

''No, no!'' The small orb floating to the two. Her voice sounded a little offended ''I am a _ghost_, I was turned into this..._thing_ by that wretched Onibara!''

Kirika giggled at Wisp for a moment before continuing ''Some phantoms from more powerful demons, however, are able to possess a person when they have enough power but there is a catch...'' A short silence fell again. ''When they possess a person, they can't leave the body until that person dies. Well, most of them just...simply kill themselves when they get bored of their hosts.''

''You sure know an awful lot about them,'' Miku said as she stared at the ghost suspiciously, she was quickly joined by Wakaba.

''I helped Eve, and a few other hunters, imprison quite a few,'' Kirika giggled softly, making an ominous air fill the group. ''It is possible to trick phantoms into possessing simple objects. Then they won't be able to do much and they're pretty much stuck until someone breaks the object.''

Wakaba and Miku hugged each other tightly, frightened and nervous they looked at Yuina, who seemed surprisingly collected.

''Of course! Sometimes they can trick persons to switch places with them,'' Jacky interrupted nervously. ''One of my friends was almost tricked to switch places with one who was trapped in a kettle!''

''Speaking of phantoms,'' Kirika began. ''I can show you one, If you want.''

''What!?'' Everyone present had mixed expressions. Miku and Wakaba were scared, Yuina still seemed awfully calm, Kurenai and most of the fairies had a confused expression on their faces and Tomoko, again, had that morbid curiosity.

''Follow me,'' The ghost giggled enthusiastically as she floated ahead, not waiting for the others to follow her.

* * *

><p>Hotaru was the first of her family to arrive home, but when she entered the living room she was...shocked at the sight she was met with.<p>

The room was a complete mess, like someone had been trying to shove everything out of the way. The couch was facing a whole different direction then it was before. Broken glass lying all over the room and a lot of papers were spread all over the floor, some even had ''NO'' scribbled on them with crude handwriting.

But in the middle of the room, stood the chair, with the doll on it, facing her with it blank eye-less sockets.

''W-what happened..?'' The green-haired girl muttered out loud.

The doll. It had to be the doll.

Was it cursed? Haunted?

_''Why did you leave? I was so lonely''_

With one hand, Hotaru grabbed her head. Was she going crazy?

_''I'm terribly sorry. when I get lonely, I do things I regret''_

That voice...was that really coming from the doll in front of her?

It had to be. There was no one else around. And the doll was the only thing in the whole room seemingly left unscratched.  
><em><br>_''Who..?''

_''I understand If you're confused, after all..how many times do you meet a living doll?''  
><em>  
>So it was the doll that was 'speaking'.<p>

''I'm actually quite confused. Why did you...?''

_''As I said, when I get lonely, my emotions sometimes get the better of me. I can't control it. Sorry''_

Hotaru wanted to lash out, did that thing seriously think a simple apology would make up for ruining the living room. All those broken glasses, those expensive ones, the ones that her father treasured so much..broken.

They would be so angry.

And they probably won't believe ''the living doll did it''. She could barely believe it herself.

_''As soon as I get out, I'll help you clean. I'll even pay for the broken stuff,''_

''What? Sorry but could you slow down a bit? I really don't get it.''

After a rather long silence, the voice spoke again.

_''My name is Roberta. As a child I was killed by a serial killer and my ghost was imprisoned into this doll,'' _The voice was slow, a little distraught, often repeating herself, stuttering and sometimes even correcting herself.

Before the doll, Roberta, had finished the first sentence, Hotaru already felt sick.

Killed by a serial killer? Imprisoned into a doll?

That was a lot to take in.

But Hotaru figured she could at least hear the doll out.

''Must have been painful,'' Hotaru really didn't know anything to say. She just muttered the first thing that came up in her.

_''It was.''  
><em>

''Can I maybe...help you, somehow?''

_''Well, there is one way..''_

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Sakura Nogawa (Tomoko Hoshimoto)


	29. Cure Geist rises

**IT _FINALLY _HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER**  
><strong>It took me around 2729-fricking episodes to gather the team...boohooo :'**  
><strong>That wasn't supposed to happen, Sorry Kirika.<br>Also the next ep will be uploaded on ... an important date~ And it will be an important episode~!**

* * *

><p>''Hey, Frank?'' Kuroneko asked, leaning against the chair in which the tall boy was sitting, mindlessly staring into the distance.<p>

''Frankie~?'' She asked in a sing-song voice, pinching his cheeks.

''What does black cat want?'' He finally asked softly. His voice wasn't gruff nor irritated, but weak.

Kuroneko giggled at the nickname.

''You know, I've been smelling a familiar fragrance lately,'' The cat girl spoke. Frank looked at her, utterly confused.

''Huh?''

''I think If we look really hard, we can find Kurobara.''

''Kuro...bara?'' Frank cocked his head, still as confused.

''The sister of Onibara. She was captured by some humans like 30 some years ago. The reason for Onibara's inactivity is because she's looking for her.''

Frank didn't say anything at what Kuroneko was telling him.

''But...I can smell her, and Onibara can't,'' Kuroneko added with a grin. Frank still wasn't sure what she was trying to say.

''Let's look for her! I'll be glad If you come along and, If we find her, I'm sure your 'master' will be very proud of you too!''

''He will?'' Now Frank's interest was piqued. For a long time Sagino always seemed disappointed in him. Like he was a failure...

''Cheer up, little guy!'' Kuroneko tapped Frank on the back, using an ironic nickname for laughs as he turned to her and nodded slowly.

''Ja, let's go!'' He finally said with a genuine smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 29:** Aah! The Truth about Roberta! Cure Geist rises!

* * *

><p>Gone.<p>

It was gone.

Kirika just stood silently. She wasn't even floating, staring at the empty hole in a tree thump.

''Uh...Kirika?'' Yuina began, crossing her arms as she inspected the tree. Was that 'phantom' in the tree?

''It's gone,'' Kirika's voice was barely a whisper. She cursed under her breath, hoping the others didn't noticed her losing her calm.

This was bad.

''Gone?''

''It's gone. It was supposed to be here!'' Kirika pointed at the small hole. ''Someone must have taken it...It can't move on its own.''

''What are you talking about? Whe-..''

''We have to inform Eve. She might be able to help us catch it!'' Kirika already floated away before anyone could react.

They quickly followed her, to the school. Hoping that Eve would still be there.

Luckily she was, in fact, she just walked out of the entrance.

''Eve, it esca-...'' Kirika trailed off, taking more distance when she saw Noriko, beside Eve. They hadn't noticed the ghost yet and were discussing something, something good as Noriko and even Eve had smiles on their faces.

Kirika said nothing. She just floated in the same spot until Eve finally saw her, an instant frown appeared on the woman's face.

''Kirika? Is something wrong?''

''It's gone. The doll, it's not where I left it,'' Kirika said quietly, trying desperately to ignore Noriko.

''That damn phantom!'' Eve hissed. She whispered something to Noriko, who was still staring at Kirika.

It was only now that almost everyone else caught up. Miku and Tomoko both seemed out of breath, Yuina reluctantly approached Eve but Noriko already turned to her and the others.

''You all go home. You need rest. Let us handle this!'' She demanded. The stern voice she always used during class was even harsher than normal.

''But Ms. Morino...You know about...?''

''The phantom? Yes, Eve told me,'' Noriko said calmly. She looked at Yuina, then at Kurenai, who stood behind her. ''You two are vampires. I know that too. I'm sorry I couldn't prevent it. I should have called Eve sooner. I should have noticed that something was wrong,'' She lamented, looking at the sky, as the moon shone down on them.

''Kirika, what is-?'' Tomoko asked the ghost, who seemed to have calmed down and forced a smile on her face.

''A few years ago, I helped Eve imprison a phantom and we left it in that old, abandoned community center.''

''Community...center...?'' Miku squeaked. Memories of the time they had spent in that 'clubhouse' came flooding back to her. Yuina and Wakaba too.

''Eve returned to her own city and one day the community center suddenly was destroyed. Luckily it was still there so I hid it in that tree but...now..'' Kirika continued, either ignoring Miku or not hearing her soft voice.

Yuina didn't like where this was going.

''Kirika, _what_ object actually did you put that phantom into?'' Miku asked the question Yuina wanted to ask.

''A doll. I made it long ago but I figured we could use it to imprison the phantom-...''

''Did...did the doll have a ...name?'' Yuina asked, already fearing the answer.

''Roberta.''

Yuina managed to become even paler, Wakaba pressed her hands against her chest, Orlok and Jacky trembled a bit and Larry simply frowned.

''I knew it!'' Miku cried. ''I knew something was off with that doll! Don't trust dolls, ever!''

Tomoko, Zeta, Wisp and Kirika all didn't understand what ticked the others off. Then they told them about the community center, their meeting with Roberta and their fight against an Okinakuchi-Roberta.

''Everything _it_ told you is a lie. Phantoms are very manipulative and try to lure you in a fake sense of security,'' Kirika explained, turning to Eve and Noriko again.

''You girls have to go home, your parents-...'' Noriko began but was interrupted by the person she least expected.

''No, we'll help!'' Almost everyone was surprised when it was the usually quiet Wakaba who spoke up, and with a growl as well.

''We have been through worse,'' She added. Her face and tone were dead-serious.

''_No._ Unless you want me to call your parents?''

Even Wisp seemed frightened when Wakaba glared at the teacher, she breathed loudly and she seemed ready to lash out at any moment.

But she didn't, Miku gently put a hand on her shoulder (even standing on her tiptoes to even do so)

''I agree, you should spend some time with your parents,'' Zeta said softly, but clear enough for everyone to hear. ''Do it, while you still can''

''Zeta!'' Orlok hissed with big eyes, afraid for any of the girls to fall into a pit of depression again.

''You're right, Zeta. That is a good idea'' Yuina admitted. ''Kurenai, do you want to stay over? I wanted to ask you something.''

''Y-yes, of course!'' Kurenai squeaked, surprised, but so happy that Yuina asked her that and not with an annoyed face and tone she usually had.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, Yuina, Kurenai, Miku and Wakaba decided to go home, leaving Tomoko, Kirika, and the faries with Eve and Noriko, as they searched every corner of the streets, the forest, the mall and everywhere they could look.<p>

Noriko sighed and looked at Tomoko, who didn't seem tired at all. She wasn't sure _what _Tomoko was but Eve had told her that the green-haired girl definitely wasn't a human, and she apparently was an insomniac too.

Too bad Noriko actually was a full, normal human. Sure, she did know more than most normal humans but having a hunter as friend, it was inevitable to not get involved into something supernatural.

And Kirika, oh god...Kirika.

Why was Noriko able to see her?

She never was able to see any kind of ghosts. Eve was, but not Noriko.

But why? Out of the every ghost, did it have to be Kirika Uzumaki?

The friend who killed herself because she just couldn't bear the pain anymore. Because everyone hated her. Because...Noriko was an awful friend.

Did she still have the same cross-eyed expression? Noriko didn't know since, all this time, the ghost hadn't opened her eyes, nor even taken notice of the teacher. How was she able to see?

''Nori?'' Eve put her hand on her friend's shoulder, noticing her drowsy look. ''Is something wrong?''

Noriko remembered, Eve didn't know about Kirika.

''Nothing.''

Soon they continued their search. Tomoko and Zeta even managed to mess around with the security in the mall so they could enter.

''How are we supposed to find some doll?'' Larry asked after a while with a growl, getting more frustrated and impatient by the second.

''Oh, I don't know~!'' Kirika admitted. She held up her hands with an awkward giggle.

''You...DON'T KNOW!?'' Larry roared as Zeta and Orlok were holding the small wolf down. ''What are we doing now? What will we achieve? Nothing!? Just forget that doll!''

Larry freed himself and ran away in surprisingly fast pace.

''And there goes another one..'' Zeta commented quietly, hand against his head.

''Oh dear. He's a feisty one, isn't he?'' Kirika giggled, amused by Larry's little outburst.

They continued their search until it was 3 A.M. Eve decided to call it a day...eh.._night_, and Noriko accompanied them to Tomoko's home, the fairies (sans Larry) followed.

''Thanks, you'll be careful too,'' Tomoko waved politely. All the fairies already going inside, as Noriko and Eve left.

* * *

><p>''It's the Precure...wait...it's only one of them...?'' Kuroneko, hiding with Frank in a bush a little away, signed when she noticed a few familiar faces nearby.<p>

''Attack?'' Frank asked, as quiet as he could.

''Nah,'' Kuroneko shrugged. She had been attacking them so much lately it had become boring. Kuroneko didn't even care about them anymore.

Onibara should just send out Karasu or Sagino to do something again. They apparently cared. Now they were just 'searching' for clues for Kurobara, which means Sagino was in his lab 24/7 and Karasu stayed by Onibara's side, admiring his jewels.

Such useless creatures.

''Not Miku,'' Frank suddenly said, staring Tomoko, the fairies and Eve.

''Hmm, you still like that witch?'' Kuroneko purred as her tail wiggled around playfully.

Frank didn't reply. He only stared at the small group looking around the street.

''Black cat smell something?''

''No,'' She signed. She sniffed in the air again.

Nothing.

''Soon, Kurobara. We'll get you very soon,'' Kuroneko grinned.

* * *

><p>''That Tomoko is a really nice girl,'' Eve admitted as the two walked on the dark, empty streets of Seinarushima.<p>

''Nori, would you mind If I search a little longer?''

Noriko rolled her eyes, seems like Eve also was an insomniac.

''Alright but call me If something happens,'' Noriko said as she watched Eve walk into a different direction.

Noriko continued the walk home alone.

''Oh, hello?'' A voice suddenly called out.

The teacher didn't say anything. Her hands were trembling, especially when she saw something move in the corner of her eyes.

It was Kirika, who slowly approached her, a smile on her face.

''Noriko?''

''Ki...Kiri...ka...!?'' Noriko's knees gave up, making her sink on the hard ground.

''Kirika! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...'' She started chanted. Her voice weak and trembling, as tears streamed down her face.

''It wasn't your fault, Silly!'' Kirika knelt down, still floating, to face her friend.

''I did it myself,'' Noriko was horrified how light Kirika took the situation. ''Oh...how long was that ago? Twenty years? Thirty?''

''But...''

''_But_ I'm feeling great now and that's what counts~!'' Kirika grabbed Noriko's shoulder. She could feel Kirika's hands, faintly, but she could feel them. ''Don't dwell in the past, Nori.''

The two slowly stood up, Noriko quickly wiping her face.

''I hope you don't mind me attending your class with the others. You don't mind teaching me some algebra or something?'' Kirika giggled, looking down at her attire, the Fukutoku-school uniform.

''...I'm not a math teacher,'' Noriko smiled, a genuine smile.

* * *

><p>''..Ah...you're still awake?''<p>

Wakaba didn't turn around when she heard the familiar voice. Larry entered Wakaba's trailer through the open window while Wakaba sat on a pillow on the ground, in front of her small television, playing some old video game Larry didn't know about.

For quite some time, neither of them said anything as Larry watched his partner frantically press the buttons on the controller in her hands.

''Urgg! Screw this boss!'' She threw the controller in frustration, landing on a pile of clothes.

''Wakaba, calm down,'' Larry warned, trying to do the same thing as Wakaba started pulling her hair.

''Urgrg! I'm just...''

''I understand. You're just a little...'' Larry paused for a moment, looking for the right word. ''Moody.''

''Damn right,'' Wakaba cursed in a low voice. ''We've been deceived, _again..._first by you guys, and now it turns out that doll did it too...we're too damn gullible!''

Larry was surprisingly calm, though feeling guilty again, especially in comparison to Wakaba, who kept cursing and growling.

He looked out of the window. That full-moon was still hanging in the sky, probably the source of Wakaba's state right now. They had to find a way to defeat Onibara. Halloween was coming closer.

* * *

><p>''Stop that,'' Yuina found herself ordering when Kurenai was holding a frighteningly thick fly between her fingers and ready to put it into her mouth.<p>

But Yuina's pleas were unnoticed as Kurenai already closed her mouth, chewing.

''Hmm?'' The blonde girl turned to Yuina, still chewing.

''Stop that. It's stupid and disgusting,'' Yuina repeated as the two sat down on Yuina's bed.

Kurenai swallowed, making the other girl cringe.

''It's _tasty_! You should try it!'' Kurenai smiled but immediately changed the subject when she saw Yuina's face. ''Eh...what did you want to ask?''

Now Yuina sat up straight, took a deep breath and waited a moment before beginning. Kurenai knew that whatever Yuina was going to say, was going to be serious.

''You know that, after this is all over, we won't return to normal,'' Yuina girl began, trying to look into Kurenai's eyes but seeing how red they had become, pained Yuina too much. It was her fault that Kurenai was into this. If she only had controlled herself..

''I-It would be impossible to stay in this world. So we are going to live in Halloween World...after everything is done...''

''That's alright, Yuina,'' Kurenai nodded calmly, while waiting for Yuina to continue.

''Would you want to stay with me in Halloween World?'' It actually sounded very stupid, but considering the circumstances Yuina didn't care.

''Yes, of course!'' Kurenai hugged Yuina with so much force, the older girl fell on the ground.

''I'll be your apprentice. I mean I'm still a vamp-in-training'' The blond girl grinned with glittering eyes, as If it was a great thing. Yuina couldn't help but smile.

That _did_ sound stupid.

* * *

><p>The next day came much sooner than expected, when the girls arrived in the classroom they were immediately approached by Hotaru.<p>

''Can I talk with you for a moment?'' She asked. Her voice surprisingly low.

She didn't even wait for an answer and left the classroom. The five followed her rather reluctantly, through the hall, eventually stopping at the rooftop.

''Is something wrong, Hotaru?'' Tomoko asked, worried, before Hotaru could even open her mouth.

''Wrong? _Wrong?_'' Hotaru looked at the five with big eyes. ''On the contrary. I haven't felt this free since eons!''

Tomoko cocked her head.

''Huh? What do you mean?''

''What did you want to talk about?'' Yuina asked. Her voice was more cold than she would've liked.

Hotaru spread her arms wide and looked at the sky.

''I'm finally, _finally_ able to move again! It's great'' She smiled, turning around a few times. ''But not thanks to _you miserable, little humans_''

Hotaru's eyes darkened, as did her voice.

''You probably don't remember me, Pretty Cure.''

''Hotaru, you're scaring me...'' Tomoko said awkwardly, trying to let out a laugh.

''Hotaru...Hotaru...I like that name.''

''_You_ are that phantom!'' Kirika suddenly called out with a gasp, not expecting to be seen by 'Hotaru', but she was as she immediately turned to her with a smug smile.

''Bingo! It's me 'Roberta'! But you can call me Hotaru from now on~!''

Tomoko's heart sank, what happened to Hotaru? What happened to her friend?

''Where's Hotaru!?''

Roberta caressed her new face, ignoring Tomoko's question.

''Hey! We asked you a question!'' Yuina hissed, violently grabbed Roberta's shoulders.

''What did you do!?''

''You are quite the violent one. Last time you seemed so weak,'' Roberta's words came out harsh and sharp but not harsh enough for Yuina to let go.

''Where is the doll?'' Kirika asked, knowing that the real Hotaru must be inside the doll right now. Somehow Roberta manipulated the girl into switching places.

'Hotaru', well...Roberta, shook her head with a smile.

Kirika shoved Yuina out of the way and faced Roberta.

''Feh, I'm not afraid of you anymore!'' The phantom laughed, crossing her arms and turning her back to Kirika.

But with her back turned she didn't notice, or see, the enraged ghost grabbing her necklace.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!'' She had never done it before, but when her ghostly fingers touched the necklace, she knew exactly what to do.

''Kirika!?'' The others cried. Surprised at Kirika's sudden transformation.

Her silverly gray locks became even longer and a small, blue ribbon was tied on the tip of her head. She wore a dark-blue and black dress, reaching her knees. Her legs were covered by pale white stockings and small black shoes. She also had very short black gloves on her pale hands. The last and most unnerving change was that Kirika's eyes opened, small, pitch-black pupils, which looked like it could pierce through anyone's soul.

''Peek-A-Boo, I'm going to ruin you! Cure Geist!'' Despite her cold stare, Kirika, or Cure Geist's voice was just as giddy as ever, even when speaking those rather...malicious words.

''Oh my!'' Both Geist and Wisp giggled in perfect sync.

''Eeh!?''

''What?'' Roberta slowly turned around. ''You too?''

''Girls, could you find Eve for me?'' Cure Geist said, slowly approaching Roberta, who took a few steps backwards.

Yuina opened her mouth to protest, already having her fingertips touch her necklace but what Geist said next completely froze her.

''Please,'' Just that one short word came out so harsh and demanding.

Then, without any warning Cure Geist rose a little off the ground and dashed towards Roberta, grabbing her and flying through the fence, painful for Roberta, as she had a human body, yet Cure Geist didn't even have a scratch.

''NOW GO!'' She ordered the bewildered group one last time, glaring at them with big eyes as she was still holding Roberta by her neck, who was struggling and violently trying to hit the Blue Cure.

Somewhat reluctantly, Yuina was the one who dragged the group away, searching for Eve. Although they didn't know where she was, somewhere in the school? Maybe talking with their teacher again?

* * *

><p>''Soooo, I think we're alone now~!'' A wide smile grew on Geist's face as she held Roberta closer to her, still struggling to get free.<p>

''You're never alone, dear,'' She could hear Wisp's voice whisper, with a small giggle, to which Geist only giggled in return. ''Of course, how could I forget you, sweetie?''

They surely were the most perfectly fit partners.

''You...you...little...'' Roberta's last few words were drowned into a gurgle as she struggled in Geist's grip.

''You want me let you go, right?''

No response. Just a glare from eyes which once belonged to Hotaru.

Cure Geist giggled again, it sounded a lot more forced this time. ''Such filth you phantoms are. Deceiving people for your own good. I do wonder who you used to be when you were.. alive. Not Kurobara, I hope?''

Still floating in the air and not waiting for a response, Cure Geist pretty much threw Roberta into the ground, like she was a basketball, luckily for her, a potentially fatal fall was prevented because she landed onto the grass.

''...Kurobara...she's here...I...smelled...her...roses...''

''She is?'' Geist stopped, floating in front of the almost limp body with a curious expression.

A weak, shaky laugh was her only answer.

Cure Geist wasn't satisfied with that answer at all.

''Geist Rip!'' Tightly placing her hands hold onto Roberta's face, Geist started to glow in a blue light, staring at the suddenly trashing Roberta, who eventually calmed down and eventually lost consciousness.

With her pale hand Geist practically ripped the phantom out of Hotaru's body. The phantom was a little flame-like in appearance but it couldn't be seen or touched by others normally. It were her Cure-powers which made her do it.

Geist looked around, looking for an object she could force the phantom into. She hadn't though this through enough.

Oh dear.

''Oh, Cure Geist!'' Wisp called her partner, floating in front of her, holding a small watch.

Of course, she wasn't alone anymore. She had friends to help her.

Though, Cure Geist wasn't sure where the small orb got that watch from but she quickly grabbed it with the hand where she was holding the phantom with, which made a high screeching noise as it was being forced into the little watch.

In an incredibly quick flash of blue, the phantom was completely imprisoned into the small watch, which Geist was inspecting after she slowly had laid the currently soulless body of Hotaru on the ground.

''You seem a little...frustrated,'' Geist giggled as she stared at the watch, whose hands frantically began to turn and turn, as a sign of Roberta's panic.

''Oh my, does this mean she's...?'' Wisp began softly, floating over Hotaru's body.

Geist, still holding the watch, floated to Wisp and Hotaru.

''If we can find her soul, we might be able to transfer it to her original body,'' Geist thought out loud, soundlessly transforming back into Kirika.

* * *

><p>''Ms. Eve!'' Tomoko's voice was the loudest among the group when they had finally found Eve, searching through a closet in the hall.<p>

''What?'' The woman snapped, turning around and facing the students. Her face softened a bit in relief.

''It's just you. I was-...''

''Ms. Eve, Ms. Eve! We found the phantom! Kirika is fighting it!'' Again, Tomoko was the first to speak.

At Tomoko's statement, Eve's eyes darkened and her face tightened.

''Where are they?''

''Uhehe...The roof. We think'' Miku said with a wry smile, the last time they had seen Kirika and Roberta was with the former holding up the latter while floating in the air. Who knows where they went.

* * *

><p>''Ooohhh, I did it!~'' Kirika exclaimed happily when she saw the group arrive at the roof, she floated up and told them to come to the gate. It didn't take long for them to come and it also didn't take long to be utterly horrified by Hotaru's paling, empty body.<p>

''This is bad!'' Eve said, placing a hand on Hotaru's cheek.

It was literally dead-cold.

''A body which is stripped from its soul, can only be resurrected by returning their soul in 24 hours! We have to find that doll. Hotaru's soul must be in there,'' Eve said, then started looking around cautiously.

''Wait...where is...?'' Yuina began, voicing Eve's questions.

As response, Kirika held up the watch, which was still turning around in rapid speed.

Silence. Everyone stared at the little watch.

''How were you able to separate a soul from its body!?'' Eve cried, grabbing Kirika's shoulders and staring at her. She really wanted to know. She had to know!

''Pretty Cure,'' Was Kirika's answer, pointing at her necklace as she floated through Eve's hands and extended her arms with a bright smile. ''I've decided to really help you.''

''..Wait...you didn't already?'' Miku whispered but Kirika's didn't seem to hear it.

Tomoko sat down next to Hotaru's body, reluctantly touching her hand, only to jerk it away after feeling its intense coldness.

It was like she was dead. Well, she technically was.

''I'm sure sweet, little 'Roberta' knows the answer, hmm~?'' Kirika fiddled with the watch in her pale hands.

''Like she's going to tell us,'' Yuina frowned with a sigh. Was she stupid or what?

''We have to look around as many places as possible. Let's split up and-!''

''Whoah there, leader!'' Miku interrupted, grabbing Yuina's arm. ''You do know that splitting up always leads to someone dying?''

''Uh...yeah,'' Yuina lifted an eyebrow. ''In _movies_, not in real life, stupid!''

And besides that also happened in one episode of 'Secrets and Tears'. When a little kid named Kouta ran away from home and the parents split up to find his hiding place. Nobody died then.

''Isn't this all kinda like a movie already?'' Wakaba meekly said but she was ignored completely by the others, except Wisp, who gleefully said; ''Oh my~! It is. Who knows what can happen?''

''We have to find Hotaru! Now!'' Tomoko yelled with a harsh voice, everyone falling quiet as they noticed the cold stare of the girl.

* * *

><p>''What this thing?'' Frank tapped Kuroneko on the shoulder as they walked through a dark, rather isolated street.<p>

The cat-girl turned around, rubbing her shoulder from Frank's 'gentle' tap, and looked at were Frank's large finger was pointing.

Kuroneko cocked her head. Well, she hadn't seen something like that before.

They looked into the garden of a small house, judging from the closed windows and no lights being on, nobody was home, but that wasn't what they were looking at.

It was the doll that was hanged out of the window with a simple rope. It's head hung down motionlessly.

''Lucky that dolls can't breath,'' She laughed, taking a closer look at the hanging doll. It's pitch-black empty sockets staring straight back into Kuroneko's green ones.

''Hmm, is this some voodoo-ritual? I have no knowledge of that stuff'' She said with another shrug and continued walking.

Frank, however, couldn't help but stare into the empty sockets. It looked so...sad. Even he could see that.

Without knowing why, Frank gently tried to untie the rope around the doll's neck.

''Stay safe,'' He simply said, putting the doll on the ground and getting ready to follow Kuroneko.

_-ase?_

The boy stopped and looked around.

A voice?

''Hey, Frank?'' Kuroneko called, turning around and finally noticed Frank hadn't moved away from the doll.

''What's the matter, boy?'' She asked after seeing Frank's confused face.

''Voice. Black cat hear that too?''

Kuroneko never got the chance to answer.

She smelled it again.

Kurobara's roses. That unique, indescribable smell!

She had to be close. Somewhere.

Like she was in a trance, Kuroneko followed her nose. She found her feet moving on her own. She didn't even look around where Frank was. If he was following her or still standing still, Kuroneko didn't really care, all that matter was Kurobara.

The cat-girl closed her eyes, her feet still moving, following the scent of darkened roses.

* * *

><p><em>Can somebody hear me? I'm scared, It's so dark<em>

* * *

><p>And then, out of nowhere, the watch in Kirika's hand stopped turning, pointing to the west.<p>

''So, dear, you decided to give in?''

''Don't trust it. It's still a phantom!'' Eve reminded Kirika with a stern look.

Then an argument started between the group, which may have been the phantom's intentions.

''B-But, can't we at least ta-?''

''No! It's probably a trap!'' Miku cried, holding Wakaba's arm tightly.

''Do you have a better idea?''

''I know. We can-!''

''Are you stupid? We shouldn't listen to-!''

''S-T-O-P!'' Tomoko suddenly chanted with a high-pitched yell, silencing everyone present.

''Give it here. I'll go take a look!'' Tomoko snatched the watch from Kirika and began inspecting it thoroughly ''Hmm, alrighty. Let's go!'' She nodded to Zeta, who sat on her shoulder and began walking to the west, following the direction of the watch.

''Tomoko...?''

''Don't worry, I'll check it out. I'll be back in a minute! Alrighty?'' She said simply, not a single hint of irritation was found on her cheerful face.

''Just leave it to uuuusss~!'' She turned around with Zeta on her shoulder as she quickly transformed into Cure Alien and pretty much flew away before anyone could react. Orlok rushed after them, flapping his little wings like crazy.

''Hehe, she seems like a better leader than Yuina,'' Miku teased with a grin, earning her a glare from the other girl, as well Kurenai.

* * *

><p>When Frank had turned around, Kuroneko was gone.<p>

''Black cat?'' He asked with his low, slow voice.

No answer.

The boy wasn't sure what to do when he realized the cat girl was really gone. He took another glance at the doll, who, despite it having no eyes, still seemed to stare at him.

_-ow you?_

Again?

''Who there?''

_-ru?_

Frank slowly knelt down to look at the doll again._  
><em>

A familiar feeling. For some reason.

''Uh...hello?'' He said, even slower than normal.

No answer. Seems like nobody really was in the mood to talk to him.

''Oh? It's corpse-boy!'' A voice suddenly cried out from above.

Oh, there was someone willing to talk to him.

Frank looked up and saw Cure Alien standing on the roof of a house, wearing a genuine friendly smile as she waved her hand.

''Hello Frank!''

''Corpse boy?'' Orlok asked between his breath. He seemed really tired and landed next to Zeta on Alien's shoulder.

''Of course. He's made out of a corpse, isn't that oblivious?'' Cure Alien said simply, then she noticed the doll at Frank's feet.

''Eh!?'' She, Orlok and Zeta gasped and cried in almost perfect unison. ''It was the right way!?''

Frank took a fighting stance, while still wearing a rather confused expression. Cure Alien jumped from the roof and landed perfectly on the ground.

''Can I take this?'' She asked as she carefully picked up the doll.

Frank slowly nodded.

''Thankies!'' Alien smiled and was ready to get back but she suddenly stopped, confusing Orlok and Zeta.

''There's always place for another friend, so...If you want to come with us...'' She extended her free hand with a smile.

No reply. Frank shook his head and turned around.

''No.''

''..Oh, that's okay,'' Cure Alien sighed quietly as she leaped on the roof again, back to where Hotaru's body was.

* * *

><p>''Got it!~!'' Cure Alien made a high jump and danced around with the doll in her hands.<p>

They all couldn't believe that the watch actually told them the right way.

''So, what now, Ms. Eve?'' Alien asked, holding the doll out to the woman, who frowned.

''I know!'' Kirika clapped her hands together and immediately transformed.

''Geist Rip!''

In just a minute, Kirika, or Cure Geist, had transfered Hotaru's soul from the doll back to her very own body, who was still in a deep sleep, but luckily breathing again.

Eve brought Hotaru back to her home and took the doll with her while the girls all were walking to their own homes.

''So, where was the doll?'' Miku asked Tomoko.

''Nearby Hotaru's house. Frank was there too. Don't know what he was doing there''

''He was?'' Yuina asked. Could that mean the Black Roses were getting active again?

''And you didn't try to defeat him?'' Larry asked with a growl, to which Tomoko shrugged with a wry smile.

* * *

><p>''Sweetheart, this is for you!'' Kotone Akagawa shoved a bouquet of heavenly white camellias into her husband's hands.<p>

''I grew them myself. Aren't they beautiful?''

''They're very nice, honey,'' Hideo simply lied, he put his hand on the couch. ''Why don't we watch some TV together?''

''But my roses need watering!'' Kotone grumbled and returned to the garden, leaving Hideo alone until Yuina came home, looking a little distraught.

''Hey, dad'' She muttered absent-mindedly. ''Where's mom?''  
><em><br>_''In her garden. Your mom is acting a little...strange lately,'' Hideo said, taking a sip of his coffee. ''She's just in that stupid garden of hers, and doesn't she know I hate camellias? Urg!''

Hideo put the bouquet of flowers far away from his sight.

* * *

><p>Kotone didn't hear a single word of what Hideo had said. She stood in her precious garden, watering the various flowers.<p>

She was waiting.

For what? Kotone didn't know.

But she felt it.

Deep inside, she was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Delusion Disco!' - Noriko Rikimaru (Kirika Uzumaki)


	30. Tainted Roses

**Too bad this episode number isn't 31...**  
><strong>This is quite a special episode. After this one, everything will change! So prepare yourself for the start of the next, and last, arc of Monster Mania!<strong>

**Also, the meanest plot-twist yet. I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>For once, Yuina had slept very peacefully and she still felt quite good when she woke up, which was really rare for a not-morning person like Yuina, but that good feeling instantly disappeared when she saw herself in the mirror.<p>

Or when she _didn't _saw herself in the mirror_. _Just a floating pajama.

Normally, Yuina could laugh about how stupid her cherry-pink pajama's looked, just floating, but she couldn't even managed to force her lips into a fake smile.

She didn't know that this day would be forever haunting her for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Op: <strong>'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 30:** Aah! Tainted Roses! Yuina's moment of weakness!

* * *

><p>''Oh, Yuina? Are you alright?'' When Yuina arrived in the living room, her mother, for once not in her garden, immediately rushed to her daughter. She seemed quite worried.<p>

''You look a little...distraught,'' She placed her hand on Yuina's cheek but didn't seem to notice how cold her daughter was.

''Mom, I love you,'' She suddenly said, not sure why. Maybe because it could be the last time she would see her?

Yuina didn't know why, but she felt sick. Her stomach turned like a tornado and she was a little dizzy.

Her mother didn't say anything, her hand still on Yuina's cheek but her eyes seemed to stare right through her, like she was deep in though.

Just then she placed a hand on her forehead and frowned.

''I...'' Yuina's mother couldn't manage to utter a word as she stared around, confused.

Now it was Yuina's turn to be worried.

''Mom?''

''It's alright, dear,'' Mother shrugged, then smiled. ''You're up early, and it's Saturday. Hmm...Are you going to do something with your friends?''

''I'm not sure. They may be busy,'' Yuina answered. She didn't feel like seeing the others today and especially didn't want to tell them about...this morning. She hadn't even told Orlok, as he was still asleep. ''I think I'll get some fresh air. Can I leave my phone in the charger?''

''Of course, dear!'' Mother smiled again, glad that her daughter was going out. She was really pale lately and desperately needed some good, healthy sunlight.

But mother didn't saw Yuina taking a parasol with her, to protect herself.

Absolutely nothing will be the same once she returned.

* * *

><p>''This is it,'' Kuroneko spoke out loud, standing on top of a fence, looking down on the garden of one of the houses, filled with all kind of beautiful flowers.<p>

Just as the cat-girl giggles, a woman enters the garden and then all the flowers started to wilt at a frighteningly rapid pace, shocking the woman but delighting Kuroneko.

''I found you.''

* * *

><p>''Oh, you are such a sweet, little boy~ I could just break you apart and put you together again!'' Kirika giggled, floating around a nervous Show Kabocha.<p>

''Uh...thanks?'' He gulped while he, Zeta, Wisp and Tomoko were gathered around the table, having breakfast.

''It's a Ghost-term, dear,'' Wisp whispered softly to the boy. Show Kabocha was still as confused and not relieved at all.

''He is quite the cutie, isn't he? A lot of girls, and boys, like him and have long, dramatic fights on the this thing!'' Wisp gleefully said to her parter, floating above a laptop.

''People have fights all the time on the internet!'' Zeta shrugged with a frown. ''They have fights about literally everything.''

''Everything?'' Kirika asked, genuinely interested.

Tomoko and Zeta nodded in perfect sync. Clearly not that interested in the subject.

''OH MY! I'VE FOUND MY PLACE!'' Kirika squealed, pressing her hands against her cheeks as she looked at the laptop, starting it up.

''Oh, Wisp, dear! Let's start some drama ourselves and see how people react!''

''Oh my! That is a splendid idea!'' Wisp agreed as the two started browsing through some forums.

Kabocha, Zeta and Tomoko signed.

They really were the most perfect of partners.

Then Tomoko's phone beeped one time.

''Oh, a message!''

* * *

><p>''I was finally sleeping! URG!'' Wakaba busted out of her small closet, which Larry had locked her in last night to prevent Wakaba from doing anything wild because of that blasted full moon. Larry awkwardly offered Wakaba the phone with his paws.<p>

''A message form Yui? What does she want!?'' The girl growled, almost dropping the phone when she saw her hand was covered in short hair.

It wouldn't surprise Wakaba If she was actually turning into Bigfoot instead of a Werewolf. Hair, hair and more hair everywhere. Her legs, her arms, her stomach and now her hands.

[Hello,

Could you please come to my home right now? It's really important.

- Yuina]

* * *

><p>Miku wasn't sure If she wanted to know what Yuina wanted to talk about. Her message was rather curtly and short. It worried Miku quite a bit.<p>

She wasn't the only one. Jacky also seemed a little nervous about the message.

''I hope it's nothing bad,'' The small pumpkin wished softly.

If only they had known.

* * *

><p>''Do any of you know what happened to Yuina?'' Miku had asked when the others had meet up in front of their friend's house.<p>

They all shook their heads before Kirika playfully rung the bell in an annoying rhythm before Wakaba growled at the ghost as a warning, making the ghost giggle once again but remove her hand from the bell.

Surprisingly it wasn't Yuina that opened the door, but her mother.

''Oh..Are you Yuina's friends?'' She asked. She seemed little confused as she inspected the group (minus Kirika, who was invisible to the woman).

Silently, and politely, they nodded.

''Unfortunately, she just left. She went to buy some snacks or something, I think,'' Kotone Akagawa let out a short sigh before smiling kindly. ''And she was so sure she would be back before you all arrived. She can be such a slowpoke.''

''Ah~ A slowpoke~!'' Kirika laughed but her voice was unheard to Kotone.

Kotone politely let them inside, letting them sit on the sofa so they could wait for Yuina to return and offering to get some drinks for them.

''Just water,'' Miku said simply. The others nodded in agreement. When Kotone disappeared into the kitchen, Orlok suddenly poked his head from under the table.

''Hello everyone. Why are you all here?'' He whispered, as the fairies joined him under the table so they could hide easier when Kotone would return.

''Yuina messaged us. She said it was important,'' Tomoko said, holding up her phone with big eyes.

''She did?'' The bat asked, still a little sleepy. For once, he couldn't sleep during the night. He was tired but he couldn't seem to drift away into slumberland. Only until the sun was already setting, and when he had awoken, Yuina had already been gone.

What was she doing? Where was she?

Orlok wasn't the only one with this question lingering in his mind, everyone was quite worried where Yuina was at this moment.

When they heard Kotone's footsteps, they quickly hid under the table, as the woman returned with a small plate with four glasses on it. She herself sat down on a chair on the opposite direction, as everyone picked up a glass, except Kotone, who didn't touch the last one.

''I've heard some things about you. Thank you all so much for being so kind to my daughter. She has been shining lately!''

It was supposed to be a compliment but none of them felt good about it, since they had met and become Cures, a lot of things have been going downhill.

But, on the other hand, they were just so happy they had all met.

''Thanks... but Yui also d-did a lot of things f-for us,'' Wakaba said meekly, as she still hadn't taken a single sip of her drink.

''Yui? You're even using nicknames!'' Kotone beamed, clapping her hands together with pure joy.

But the atmosphere changed when Kotone, out of completely nowhere, turned to Kirika.

''Dear? Aren't you going to drink?''

Kirika gasped.

''You c-can see me?'' Kirika seemed shocked. She slowly started floating backwards.

''Of course I can! Because, after all...'' As Kotone leaned forward, dark vines started grow around the chair, engulfing the whole room. Behind each of the girls, a dark shadow loomed.

''_I am not human_.''

* * *

><p>''I was just out for a stroll and I saw you!'' Was Kurenai's excuse for bumping into Yuina, who actually was out for a little walk.<p>

She just _happened_ to 'take a stroll' at the same time and place as herself? Hmm..

Yuina was 100% sure Kurenai had followed her again but was way too tired to comment on Kurenai's strange tendencies.

''Mistress, Is something wrong?'' The younger girl asked, cocking her head and staring at Yuina with a very worried expression.

And again, Yuina didn't even mind being called 'Mistress'. She just wasn't sure what was happening. She felt simply awful.

Maybe it was just a bad day? Hopefully.

''I...I don't have a reflection anymore,'' Yuina finally slipped. ''..Heh, now I can't see how beautiful my face is anymore,'' She forcefully cracked a lame joke in hope to lighten up the mood, even just a little.

''You _do_ look beautiful. You always do'' Kurenai almost immediately stated, staring at Yuina with her crimson eyes as she put her hands her hips.

Yuina wasn't sure If she was serious or not but Kurenai's smile made her feel a little better.

Kurenai was a little afraid of the older girl's disapproval at her statement but seeing as she kept quiet and held the parasol above their heads as a shield against their dreaded enemy, the shining sun, it was safe to say, she wasn't that bothered by it.

''Mistress? Shall I get those injections from Ms. Eve again?''

''Oh Kurenai, I'll go with y-!''

''No, no! You should take a rest!'' Kurenai insisted. She held her fist on her chest proudly. ''Let your loyal servant take care of this! I'll be at your home soon!''

And she simply rushed off.

* * *

><p>''What?''<p>

The room, and probably the whole house, was wrapped in dark vines. The group couldn't even see the door and windows anymore.

''It's just as she said,'' Behind some vines next to Kotone, a familiar cat-girl appeared, wearing the most gleeful, yet frightening, grin they had ever seen.

''Kuroneko!'' Wakaba and Larry growled at the same time.

''I don't understand...what...?'' Miku asked with a high voice, confused and quite frightened.

''We'll explain it soon. It'll be so amusing to see your faces,'' Kuroneko giggled, licking her nails. ''We're just waiting for the last one.''

Without warning the girls, were grabbed by shadows-figures. Held in an iron grip, they were unable to move. Even Kirika.

''Do I know you?'' Kotone asked the cat-girl, who stood next to her chair.

''In fact, I do,'' Kuroneko answered simply. ''Don't you remember your old friend, Kurobara?''

Kotone still sat in the chair, which was also covered in vines and even pitch-black colored roses on the top. Her eyes grew wide.

''I remember now. I remember my true nature and my past.''

* * *

><p>''It sure is dark. Maybe mom's asleep?'' Yuina said softly to herself as she arrived in front of the house of the Akagawa's. It looked the same as ever, although the windows were black. The lights were probably out.<p>

When Yuina entered, the saw the hallway was very dark, they couldn't even see the living room.

Yuina closed the door behind her. She immediately regretted it.

''Yuina, dear?''

Slowly, she made her way to the dark living room.

Then she saw absolute hell in front of her.

The whole living room was covered in dark vines. Thorns and dark roses were almost everywhere, on the chairs, the couch, the table, the ground, the walls, the window...

And in the middle was her own mother, Kotone, sitting on a chair with a bright smile.

''Welcome home, dear.''

''Mom!?'' Yuina's jaw dropped. What was going on? What happened to her mother?

The only response she got was Kuroneko, appearing behind a few vines. She looked like she was holding back a huge laughter.

''You! What did you do to my mother!?'' Yuina cried, holding her Hollow Changer, ready to fend of some anger.

''Whoah, whoah, easy, vampy~!'' Kuroneko held her hands up with an innocent face. ''You wouldn't want your little friends to get hurt, would you?''

Just as the last word rolled over the catgirl's lips, Yuina noticed them.

Her friends. Miku, Wakaba, Tomoko and Kirika. Tall, yet humanoid shadows held each of them in a choke-hold, standing behind Kotone's chair.

''N-No!''

After a better look, she also noticed Orlok, Jacky, Larry, Zeta and Wisp being held against the wall by thorny vines. Due their small size their whole bodies were covered by the vines, with the exception of Zeta, whose head poked out. He looked really uncomfortable. Everyone did.

''This is your doing, isn't it!?'' Yuina hissed, pointing at Kuroneko, who let out a long, drawn-out laugh and turned to Kotone.

''It's not,'' Yuina's mother said. Her voice had an alien and cold tone Yuina had never heard before. Yuina felt simply sick as her legs started shaking.

''Ah, Yuina, my...'daughter','' She continued, not giving Yuina a chance to react. ''There is something I should tell you. All of you.''

Kuroneko wished she had brought some popcorn. She couldn't wait.

''For quite some time, I've felt...a strange feeling, let's keep it at that...I had the huge urge to create a precious garden to call my own. I had strange dreams. I heard voices...At first I didn't understand. I was just a simple housewife with a 'loving' husband and daughter...'' Kotone began, stroking some of the vines.

''But I remembered!'' She suddenly cried, making Yuina jump. ''I remembered my previous...my _real_ life! I'm Kurobara!''

''You're Kurobara!?'' Kirika managed to cry, despite the a dark arm around her neck. ''Impossible. Kurobara was killed thirty years ago!''

''And Kotone Akagawa is also thirty years old,'' Kotone smiled. ''Coincidence? It's not.''

''You see, when Kurobara was killed...she was just merely reborn in the body of a human...the human that would be known as Kotone, who would marry Hideo Akagawa, give birth to a beautiful daughter and live a normal life like any normal human would,'' Kuroneko's eyes were filled with a sadistic cheerfulness, especially when seeing Yuina become even paler than she already was.

''Now, Kurobara. You're finally free from your imprisonment in a human body!'' Kuroneko laughed for quite a long time and Kotone soon followed her lead.

''I don't understand...did you mean Kurobara possessed my mother's body?'' Yuina asked weakly. She started to panic. She was trembling heavily and biting her lip, not caring about her sharp teeth hurting her lips.

''No, no. She _is _Kurobara! Just reborn. 'Reincarnated' may be a fancy word for it,'' Kuroneko said, leaning against Kotone...no _Kurobara_'s chair.

After another look at her friends, Yuina decided it was time to act. She grabbed her Hollow Changer.

''Boo Boo Bo-!''

''Halt!'' Kurobara held up her hand, causing the shadows to tighten their grip on the four.

''Don't move, or your friends pay,'' A short pause. ''Got it?''

With trembling hands, Yuina lowered her necklace.

''Mom?''

''Don't call me that, you filth!'' Kurobara's harsh voice, which once had belonged to her own mother, made Yuina's spine stiffen. ''If only I had given birth to you while I was still a Demon. Too bad you're just a filthy human.''

A long silence fell.

''Wrong. I'm not a human. Not anymore,'' Yuina bit her lip. ''If only I still was human...Heh, I would give money for that.''

''Well, it's true that she isn't a human anymore,'' Kuroneko admitted simply.

Yuina licked some blood from her lips and dared to look into Kurobara's face.

Now she knew why Onibara's face had seemed so familiar.

As If she could read Yuina's thoughts, Kurobara turned to the catgirl and asked; ''Where is my dear sister Oni?''

''Oh boy...You know how desperately she's been looking for you?'' Kuroneko couldn't help but grin.

''Mo-...'' Yuina forced her mouth shut, then raised her voice. ''Kurobara! What do you want!?''

For a whole minute, Kurobara didn't say anything.

''What date is it today?'' She finally asked.

''Uh...September...29..?'' Yuina answered slowly. She felt her chest tighten when she noticed just how close Halloween was. It was barely a month away.

''Looks like Halloween will start early this year!'' Kurobara beamed. She extended her hand. ''I just want your necklace.''

She wanted the Hollow Changer. Of course. To open the gate. Apparently Yuina wasn't the only one who noticed it because immediately Tomoko weakly said; ''Yuina, don't.''

The shadow tightened its arm around her neck, making it harder and harder to breath for the girl.

''Shush! You're not supposed to speak,'' Kurobara said simply. She took a very quick glance at the alien, who, despite being breathing irregularly, stared bravely into Kurobara's dark eyes, without even a hint of fright.

''They will go free, safe and in one piece, If you give me your necklace,'' Kurobara held up the four Hollow Changer she got from the girls. ''I need one more to complete my set.''

Yuina took off her necklace.

''Nononono... Yuina...don't do it, please... everything we worked...we _suffered_ for...'' Wakaba tearfully begged, desperately trying to get free from the shadow's grip.

Yuina shook her head. She wasn't going to let her friends die. Not like this. She wouldn't be able to live with that. She'd rather die.

''You shouldn't...….we have worlds to save!'' Miku spoke. Struggling against the shadow's grip ''Our responsibility...''

''Screw that!'' Yuina hissed and suddenly threw her necklace towards Kurobara, who swiftly caught it without having to stand up from her chair.

''You...stupid!'' Miku cried painfully. Forcing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth.

''Why, Thank you,'' Kurobara now stood up, holding the five necklaces in her hands.

The last thing Yuina felt was being grabbed tightly before losing consciousness while hearing some screams. She felt something touch her neck. Her hollow changer? Then heard some more voices. Chanting? To open the gate perhaps? But Yuina didn't care anymore. If she had to chose between the world and her friends, then the world could just be destroyed. Yuina had given up. What good could come from going on with this? She eventually would have lose to her father and mother anyway. Living in a fancy castle and becoming immortal sure sounded nice but Yuina rather fall asleep right here and now.

At least they were together in their final moment.

Sure they may have disagreed with her decision but Yuina didn't care anymore.

She didn't care for anything anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>ED: <strong>'Endless Halloween ~Rose which blooms in the dark~' - Mai Nakahara (Kurobara)


End file.
